CN World of Warcraft: Halo's Call
by Evident Disaster
Summary: Cancelled indefinitely, there will be another story based like this in the future but it won't be the same... All OCs will be moved to the new one within possibly 3 months, just wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

Only a job…

(This is what happened to one character from my story, I shall be deleting the old story and replacing it with this one and I shall be rewriting the other.)

The year is 2555; five years after the climactic battle of the Ascendant Eternal, the legion of the UNSC forces arrive into the worlds of the Nova Stratus sector, but at the final battle crusader legionnaire of the Faith Special Forces was lost as the super weapon destroyed itself.

This is his story…

The sounds of the explosion caught up with him… the sound of the vacuum pulling him out into the void, his thoughts turned back to the light, the day he lived and to this day… he died.

"Together as brothers and then to ashes, we are together once more." He remembered.

It was the oath they took, the oath they all swore to, the promise he had made, and one he would keep, but regret filled his mind… Julian…

His sister held him back from deaths grasp, but he was helpless as he spun through nothingness until he reached light…

The light, pure white blinded his vision as he began to see the coming wave, the pulse energy of slip-space was tearing itself apart, and in the micros seconds before he died he would witness an event none would see for the next 50 years.

But as he was pushed by the wave, he hit something solid, the back of his armour made contact with a hull, it was the 'Fated Day' the old Haldane class destroyer, it sat behind him protecting him as the ship was engulfed with him by the light.

XXXXX

His mind became conscious, his arms began to work, his focus turned…

'Where am I? Am I dead?' He thought to himself.

Looking about he could see the world below, he could see the stars the heavens above, and he was alive but lost, it made him feel as though he was glad but also sad, he was alive but his brothers were not.

Checking his Oxy scrubbers he noticed he had another 5 days left, this meant he was unconscious for 2 whole days, he decided to find his bearings, which in truth did not take very long, he looked about and witnessed the large vessel behind him.

'So still guarding over me? I shouldn't be surprised Alice.' He thought humourlessly.

He tried activating the energy thrusters installed on his EVA variant Haybusa armour, and staying close to the hull of the old ship he guided himself to the nearest airlock, the escape hatch of the lifeboats were still open, but most were empty so easy enough to slip in.

The ship had taken a beating but managed to hold together, he assumed that most of the crew evacuated when Commander Anne Blake ordered them to, he was sure she was alive alongside his sister, but he wasn't sure, he hadn't seen her.

Walking inside the glass hatch he accessed the remaining power to the hatch, it had some life left in it to open for him, the equalising pressure with the exterior chamber it eased open, he stepped into the darkened hallways, scattered with the remains of glass and metal.

"No place like home." He said to himself.

He walked through the hallway down to the maintenance shaft, crawling in he found his way to a ladder and crawled up, he continued going through until he made it to the main level, another tunnel of dimmed lights and black out section led him to the main bridge.

The left turn and the floor saying BRIDGE, he walked into the abandoned room, the seats left in a mess and the areas turned over with papers and tactical displays blank, he had no doubt that…

"Himitsuki?" A voice said with surprise.

The Spartan in question turned about to see the beautiful hologram of the ship AI Alice, her image was of a woman dressed in a military uniform, the black pants and grey shirt seemed to get his attention, she did save him on three occasions.

"Alice, how and why are you still active?" Himitsuki asked.

She sighed he was always the one to question and inquire, it was his nature, he was only one of the few remaining early Spartan V ALPHA that were created using much more different means and teachings, he was the only soldier left of the Faith team the most successful test team.

"Himitsuki, do you think a small rift in the universe could possibly destroy this ship with me in it?" She said with her ego streaming out of her, she always knew when to put herself in first.

Walking about her holo-tank she wondered about how Himitsuki survived the blast, though it didn't take a genius that the use of the MKV Hayabusa [A] was capable of surviving anything smaller than a supernova, though it was still in theory and needed refinement.

The Hayabusa was not though installed with gravity dampeners and if he jumped from high orbit of a planet he would have died on impact from the actual shock, if he was lucky he might make it, but break a few things along the way.

"Alice I want to know but where are we?" He asked looking about at the view of the planet ahead.

The monitors on some desks came to life trying to figure an estimate of their location, or at least position, the energy of the destroyer was newer than the ship and thankfully could survive another 500 years without needing to replace the fusion core.

The systems kicked some power in but with a ship this large it had to take a while trying to warm some of the old systems up, a subspace field emitter was placed on the nose of the ship like the many others since the ACER NAV System.

"Location is unknown, I can take an estimate and say we are about two thousand light years from anything we know, and from what the NAV is saying, we are either in the Sigma Sirius or the Sigma Delta, either one means we are over two thousand light years from help."

Checking another display of the vessel, Alice reappeared on the tactical display.

"We also have no remaining slip-space capabilities the drive was welded to the floor and the entire drive of the ship cannot function, my wings are clipped, though I find it a challenge to rebuild an engine, I suggest you don't." She said with sarcasm.

This was not good in either case, he was stuck aboard an ICA ship without help in over two thousand light years and no way back home, the slip-space drive was damaged and he had no clue on how he could possibly rebuild one, and he didn't want to try.

"So we can't call for help, and the ship is crippled?" He deadpanned.

"To put that so lightly… yes, we are stranded." She replied with a crisp cheery voice.

"So what are our options?" He asked.

Looking about, Alice began to process their situation and began to calculate an at least good idea, though with how they were going to survive was non-existent aboard the helpless ship, they needed somewhere they could wait and resupply.

Her posture changed as she figured out an idea a plan came together, she could see the world below, and she pursed her fingers to her lips and started her scan, as reports filled her systems, the sensors picked up good readings.

"How about a vacation, I'm sure you'd need one after six years in service." She said with a smile.

He wondered where she got the idea and began to think about what she meant, he looked to the planet in the distance, it was a blue and white the surface looked calm, at least it was welcome, but he wasn't an expert in planet geography.

"You want to take a one hundred and seventeen meter ship to a planet that we have no idea about?"

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds like I want to try and cook us alive, no I already scanned, it's fine, the surface is a good twenty five to twenty on regular day and says plenty of argon-oxygen atmosphere, there may be some sort of civilisation, but it's hard to say."

He looked at her with scrutiny but he felt he could trust her, besides this was the same AI that had a crush him for nearly six years, so he had no objections to the idea, she was his closes friend and family member.

"Fine, but if we cook in the atmosphere, I will come back to haunt you." He said jokingly.

She looked at him with a smile, she always did that when she was being smart, but he liked it anyways. He made his way to the console and began a full ships check before he began his descent to the planet.

"What do we need to do? I can't just imagine just flying out to the planet without fixing the holes in the hull, and I doubt that I want our ship falling apart in orbit."

She began brining power to the other systems and began to check the systems of the Haldane class, the display came up with 750m of iridium reinforced ablative armour and light wave shielding, the systems displayed any damage highlighted in red.

There were very few sections displayed in red, it was showing a grey all over, and showing black in others for power outage, though the entire lower decks of the ship were still green and white, they all were good for a drop.

"Alice, give me an inventory check, how are we doing on ammunition?"

A full inventory form the ship came up on his display, all his Special Forces weapons came up with it, and he made sure to redouble on the vehicle cache.

"So anything to patch those holes up? We should make sure the ship doesn't melt apart in the main bulkheads."

"A good thing I stocked up on spare materials, we have iridium stocked in the lower hold and a few thousands sheets of ablative armour, we could build a fortress, there is also two portable field basses, they can be used for making fire positions for defence and assault."

He knew it would be helpful if they should encounter anyone who would want to attack them, he made sure that everything was kept in their place and made sure they would think twice before attacking.

"Okay, I better get to work, Alice, just calculate our trajectory and a good landing site, I'd rather land somewhere where we might have a better chance of defending."

She was used to how he went off doing his manual work, he wasn't the smartest of the Spartans he was a tactician and soldier he only knew how to do his job, not entirely trained to deal with everything, but he did have a social skill as small as it may be.

XXXXX

Three hours later…

The decks were sealed and kept in check, he managed to find the places where the plasma burned into and burnt through sections, he had placed sheets of 5X2 meter plates of titanium and iridium hoping it would hold against planetary re-entry.

Himitsuki also took stock of other things such as weapons, medical supplies, gear, food, water, vehicles and spare equipment. He was also lucky to find that there was a stock of spare fusion drives locked in the hold, they were originally meant for his team's suits and his own.

Admiral Jamerson was the one who let him and his team access to all the necessary equipment needed for the operation, it was their last and most dangerous one, their efforts to finally end the covenant threat to Nova Stratus, and they had to make the sacrifice.

He only hoped the colonies made it, and his sister.

Going through his remaining equipment he checked his Hayabusa for any further damage from the previous battle, a covenant energy sword had managed to crippled some areas of his suit, as functional as it was he wasn't invincible.

He walked through the deck checking room to room he began to secure the bulkheads, the emergency lockdown doors began to seal each section off, he thought back at when the ship was active, it seemed so much livelier.

But in the end it was a weapon of war, and so was he, forged from the destruction of his people of Gemini Argus, he watched his mother die and his father, he was only 5, and he also learnt to kill, his father dropped the weapon and he picked it up, he could remember how his father used it, he looked at the hollow eyes of the elite that murdered his family…

(REC): CHANGE

"Himitsuki!" Alice shouted in a room down from where he was.

"What? What is it?" He asked as he entered the room in break neck speeds.

He looked to see he was inside the cryo room, he saw from the rows of empty cryo pods a few that were still active, Alice was standing next to a few of those that were still alive. Cryo pods are hexagonally shaped pods, these pods stood from 2 meters to 3 depending on the necessary size; the pods were made for long trips in slip-space and were used throughout history of space travel.

Walking to see Alice who was watching the five frozen figures smiled as she watched Himitsuki arrive, his eyes widened inside his helmet as he found four people he knew he could trust.

"You sure know how to surprise me." He said to her.

There were five figures, each from separate units, one tan coloured unit with a recon class armour and CQB mix, the second and third were both from the vindicator class, and the final was a sniper from the steel legion, and the final one was a brother in training, he was a child, or somewhat similar.

"So when did you find out?" He asked her.

He had a feeling of not being alone, but being at least glad he had fellow venerators, though he was a Spartan IV not a V class Venerator, he had seen how the descendants functioned, they were his brethren and they were his subordinates.

"So what do we do with them?" He asked checking their vitals.

It seemed as though the units of the V class were left behind in their rush to assault the super weapon, but what he had never believed was that he had now brothers to aid him in battle and in any situation.

"Alice, are they ready for deployment?"

"Ready whenever you are, they are all physically healthy and mentally safe, I did the checks before leaving them, I guess we should be glad that we have other Spartans."

He didn't need to tell her that a Spartan is made for war, but his fellow Spartans here were stranded with him, deciding to save them, he began the start-up procedure, Alice followed along as the pods began to defrost, she waited as the frost began to clear.

"Stand back." Alice said.

Himitsuki decided not to listen to her, steam isn't likely to harm his iridium reinforced armour, he waited as the steam cleared from the pods, they revealed the four armoured figures and the single child, it took a while for each to get their bearings but they overcame it.

The marauder class stepped out the fastest, most likely because of his reactive senses recover the fastest, his neural net must have been quick to acknowledge by the Spartan commander.

"Sir Marauder unit 1337- Jordan First lieutenant, sir." He said saluting.

"At ease soldier, we aren't under attack, sit back to get adjusted; I need to wait for the others."

Jordan looked about and simply nodded and sat on the bench nearby to clear his head, the next venerators that came out of stasis were the steel legion and the venerators, he watched as they snapped to.

"Sir steel legion unit 045- Cygnus." The soldier said in a slightly deeper voice.

"Take a few minutes to gather yourself; we need to get things cleared up."

"Sir yes sir." The soldier said.

The other venerators looked to him and saluted. "Units 2234-Greg and 2110-Lin, we are reporting for duty sir."

"Good to have you about soldiers, take a moment to gather yourself, I need to check on the youngest."

"Yes sir." The two said.

The final Spartan was the youngest, he knew children like them were allowed aboard vessels due to crew shortage and supplement troops ready for deployment, the UCA were short on people and needed a means of training Spartans in the field, so augmented children were allowed to fight.

This included children that were over 13 that had at least a few months of experience and their past records, he watched as the child stumbled out of the cryo pod, mostly from the extended period of freezing.

"You alright soldier?" He asked the 14 year old, he was surprisingly tall and lanky but also quiet.

The soldier simply nodded and saluted. "Unit 2201-11 I am from the third generation sir."

"Welcome to the land of the living soldier, you don't have a name yet?"

"No sir, my brothers never named me before letting me aboard sir, I only follow my call sign Boy."

"Get a seat we're going to have to debrief you soldiers." Alice said.

The soldiers gathered on the bench and sat down waiting for him to give them their situation, all of them knew that they were supposed to be support units for Faith, but without knowing that they were still in cryo stasis.

So he explained that their operation had been a success, though they lost Faith and half the alliance forces, the casualty list from the flood and the worlds that were destroyed and the amount of sacrifices made to make the final assault.

"So where are we?" Lin asked.

Alice appeared and brought a map up, and began to explain what had happened and where they were.

"We are now two thousand light years out of UCA space and no allied space for nearly a third more of that number, and we are a drift in space with minimal space flight capabilities and the slip-space drive is disabled, a plasma strike from a corvette took out the drive, and so we are dead in space."

This news was expected and quite frankly that was a most likely cause, the Haldane maybe built for ship to ship warfare but the amount of fire power dished out on the lower aft of the shift caused enough damage to clip its wings.

The Haldane class was a 750-800m ship; the ship was built with 2m of iridium reinforced structure with a vertical length of 400m, the alliance wanted the best effective class of weapons against the covenant, the Haldane was armed with 1 modified MAC that ran along the length of the ship, and 24 CIWS point defences, and 6 M5 Galilean non-linear cannons mounted.

"So where are we going?" Jordan asked.

"We're heading to the planet below; it's got a lot of interesting signatures of energy and a strange amount of life forms, who knows it's just another adventure for us." Alice said.

"So we're going to a planet below we have no idea about and hope the locals are friendly?" Greg asked.

"Yes." She said smiling.

The Spartans didn't need any more encouragement and began to set themselves upon the task of trying to get the ship planet side, the Spartans gathered all their weapons into the armoury and brought in all supplies checked and ready, the vehicles were also strapped down by poly-carbon cables.

After securing the vehicles and all the equipment the Spartans gathered at the bridge to prepare for their drop to the surface, Alice had kept them in her sights to make sure each did get along well, though different ranked they had all been trained much like the Spartan II, their rapid deployment into the field though was the only difference.

Lin was keeping close to her brother and Greg was preparing to deploy the pelican drop ship he had some skills in flight and piloting but only to a certain extent, while Cygnus was keeping all their supplies packed and prepared for the drop.

Once finished they had all gathered in the bridge, the Boy was the only one that seemed to be uneasy seeing as he was still new to dropping to planets and fighting, as smart and as capable as he was he needed more experience in the field.

"So I assume we all want to know what exactly to do right?" Alice asked.

The Spartans looked at her with plain looks, but from some of their helmets it was usually hard to tell, but being with Alice it was easy to know that they were waiting for her, she sighed nervously as they waited for her to give them the plan.

"Okay, the plan is simple; the Fated is built for planetary re-entry, but with what limited engine power we have left it isn't going to be an easy drop, the Fated isn't capable of sustaining a long fall as the first to the secondary engines are already cooked. So when we drop we will have to descend in HEVs or pelicans, and seeing as we have pelicans ready for the drop we'll all be going down that way, the Fated will have to land in the ocean approximately 400km from the drop point, and we will rendezvous at set coordinates."

The plan seemed relatively simple and all of the Spartans agreed without a question, the drop was simple enough and with only five of them it didn't seem like it was time consuming; Himitsuki was setting up the remaining gear as they prepared for the drop, and the team was waiting aboard the pelican in a few minutes.

Alice made sure to secure all the holds and bulkheads. Activating the auto lockdown the whole ship was ready for planet side, she also made sure that they had entire inventory before leaving.

"Okay we're ready to go." She said briskly as the ship began its descent.

She exited the system and entered into a crystal data chip, it looked more or less like the ones used by the UNSC with the exception that it was made from actual crystal, the neural inhibitor of the disk was like glass yet held the energy transferred from the entity, in any case the data chip was capable of holding much more information and functioned for all classes of vessels and programming.

Himitsuki slid the chip into the back of his head, there a cold and welcoming feeling came, and he didn't need to know that Alice was in his head, seeing that this was the fifth time she was ever in his head.

"Ah, the mind, what an interesting place, and thanks to the neural inhibitor I can see your memory… why is there nothing in here about me?" She asked.

He chuckled to himself as he remembered the only time with her was just one mission on the front line, but that was it.

"Don't worry I'm sure there'll be plenty more to come once we get down planet side."

At that very moment the ship shuddered and impact warnings flared, they were under attack, but from what?

"Damn, I thought I forgot something's, I've got contacts, approximately a squadron of Seraph class fighters, I didn't think the damn corvette was even functional… well I have bad news and good news." She said as the ship shuddered.

"The CIWS will be able to handle some of the fighters, but with the lack of proper repairs, they can't all function, and that and we have a corvette dead in the water at five hundred thousand meters away, I thought I disabled it, but looks like the crew weren't as welcoming to death, so I suggest we try and get planet side. But don't worry about the corvette I destroyed the engines and the bridge as well as the main power; they'll be dead for good, just with the exception they have a force aboard. If we want to get to planet side we need a fighter escort because I don't want to be shot at while in the atmosphere."

Himitsuki looked as his fellow Spartans as they listened in on the conversation, Greg was going to volunteer for piloting the fighter while they made planet side, but Boy shot his hand up first and said.

"Sir, I'll volunteer to go in the Striker, I have aerial combat training and have had previous flight training, I can get you covered." The youngest Spartan said.

"Boy you have no idea how many you'll be taking on until we get down there, and that fighter isn't as easy to pilot, were talking about seven hundred and fifty KM to nine hundred in a few minutes."

"Don't worry sir; I've piloted more things in three years than most ordinary Spartans." He said putting his EVA flight gear on, it looked much like the MKV but with an emergency descent pack, just in case he got shot down.

"Fine, but promise us one thing, get back alive, understood?" Himitsuki stated.

"Sir yes sir." The youngster replied with a salute.

"Good luck Spartan." Himitsuki said before sealing the hatch of the pelican behind him.

Another wave of plasma bolts struck the hull, and the ship rocked once more, Boy ran to the loading rig and brought the striker EVA-51 out of its hangar, the auto loader set the nimble fighter to the air lock and prepared it for launch.

Striker fighters are small and agile fighter craft that use the light wave barrier shielding used on many smaller vessels such as longswords and shortswords, but they are in most practical use for the EVA-51 as it is considerably smaller and more than capable of sustaining the shields. The fighter in total is small as it is 15m in length and 5m in width, it holds 50mm auto-cannons and contains a close range M1 combat laser, there is also 2 missile pods of 5 HEAT missiles, and 1 singe fusion core power cell that provided energy for the fighter.

Boy did a pre-flight check as the fighter began to hum to life, he checked his field of vision and the target HUD and was satisfied that the fighter was good to go, he signalled the pelican to wait as he began to launch.

The gees of force pulled on him as the small fighter began to accelerate, the striker was just one of the few fighters developed for both EVA and Atmospheric use, Boy made sure to keep an eye out on the speed gauge as the fighter could break up in re-entry.

"Right I'm heading out, launch as soon as I do, and the chances are they aren't expecting much of a fight." He called over the com.

"Acknowledged." Greg replied.

The striker launched from the hangar and accelerated into the expanse of space, the pelican also launched and headed towards the planet, the area began to light up as the fighter began to attack.

Boy had the upper hand, having the element of surprise he had caught the loyalist covenant fighters off guard; they manoeuvred to intercept but were slower than the striker as it began to assault them.

Launching a cluster of missiles, Boy guided them into the squadron of 9, 3 were destroyed by the waves of missiles and 4 lost shields, having scattered the fighters, Boy went in for a head to head dogfight, his target reticule locked on and zeroed in on one of the unshielded fighters.

Pulling the trigger the 50mm auto-cannons tore apart the seraph, a small explosion followed as the striker continued to engage the enemy forces.

But the shock of an attack wore off quickly as the elite fighter pilots began to return fire and pursue the lone unit, plasma bolts and pulse lasers scattered over head as the fight began to head planet side.

XXXXX

From the rear view of the pelicans on board computer, the dogfight was going well, Boy had provided a temporary distraction and bought them the time they needed to get planet side, but it was hard to watch as it soon began to disappear in the distance.

Greg controlled the drop ship as it began to descend from the skied nearby the Fated, they'd reach the lower atmosphere in another hour, Himitsuki hoped the Boy was fine, he was confident in his decision even if the others were unsure.

XXXXX

Doing a barrel roll, Boy brought the fighter down avoiding a cluster of attacks, his shields held at 71% while his missile counter was a 10, he still had plenty of ammunition but was desperately running out of time.

'Maybe if I can just get to the atmosphere I could lose them.' He thought.

The fighter did another roll before a corkscrew down to the surface of the planet, the acceleration kicked in as he gunned the engines to their maximum, overclocking the drives he was in mark V, five times the speed of sound and accelerating to the surface.

The fighter had no inertial compensators or any means of keeping the pilot blacking out, but Boy was a Spartan so it didn't matter for him, he just had to keep his head clear as his fighter broke past the atmosphere.

His four pursuers turned to three as one exploded in re-entry, the sheer pressure and heat as well as the damage it took was enough to boil the small fighter, but the others were ready for a fight.

Boy took note of his bearings, he had travelled over 20,000km away from the main waypoint, but he still had a chance at regrouping after he got rid of the remaining fighters.

His shields checked in at 55% and holding, the atmosphere hadn't cooked them yet, so he was glad to get back into the fight, he looked behind as the three fighters caught up with his unit, from what he could tell he was in far west of the planet, he was over some ocean not far from the mainland.

If anyone was looking up at the skies that night, there was one hell of a light show.

XXXXX

"By Elune, what is this?" A sentinel asked.

A patrol on the boarders of horde controlled territory was going as quietly as possible when they stopped to look at the skies, a roaring sound screamed overhead, they saw dozens of lights; it looked like the stars were falling over Kalimdor.

Except that a few of the lights were still in the skies and creating more and more lights, explosions were heard and the lights seemed to intensify as they approached from above, the night elves have never witnessed such a spectacle.

Larisa Shadowsight the hunter of the group and leader watched as the lights clashed overhead, she continued to watch as the lights suddenly turned to come in their direction, a few flashes of light and one vanished and then another.

But the last two headed straight above them.

XXXXX

"Looks like I win." Boy said laughing.

His engines were cooked as he had done a desperate loop de loop over his opponents, he had caught one of the fighters off guard and brought the 50 to bear, and in a single motion of his Spartan senses he managed to fire his remaining missiles at the other.

But now he had the last fighter on his tail, his shields were out, and he had little option, gathering his remaining energy he pulled the fighter to bear once more, its target was the remaining fighter, but he had a plan.

He turned to face the opposite force as the fighter charged in towards the other; he was going to play chicken.

The elite pilot having seen the challenge accepted and begun to move his fighter forwards.

In the time it took Boy estimated at the rate he was going, he had 9 seconds to pull his plan off, he released the emergency auto self-destruct and timed it for the precise moment of impact, in that time he had less than 4 seconds as he finally gunned the eject button.

And in 3 seconds, he was in the air without a parachute, and in the final moments did the elite realise the plan, as he was vaporised by the fusion explosion.

Boy who had just enough time to look watched as his entire view turned white.

XXXXX

The pelican computer screen showed the IFF of the striker go red and crossed out, the enemy signature went out as well, the SAT that was watching the fight reported the loss of both signals, the team was unsure; they couldn't receive if Boys IFF was still active or was vaporised.

Himitsuki watched as the pelican safely made it to the secure waypoint on a ridge south of the Fated, the Spartans in the ship could feel that they had lost someone, but they knew that Spartans like Boy were common casualties.

They turned their attention to their ship rather than wait for Boy, if he survived then he'd catch up, if he was KIA, they'd retrieve his remains.

XXXXX

The explosion was bright enough to be seen from Theramore to Orgrimmar and from Ashenvale forest to Darnassus, there was a brief moment of brightness followed by a thunder that shook the very earth that all of the factions were standing upon.

Thankfully they'd never know about the fusion core and its function, or the fact the blast occurred 75,000 feet in the air.

The only thing anyone should and did notice was the faint light of an object heading down to the forests below.

XXXXX

Larisa Shadowsight witnessed the terrifying and brilliant explosion, she watched as the area shook from the explosion, she took a moment to pause and see that the skies had once more come to peace, but the faint light of an object falling was enough to get her attention.

"Follow me, we must reach that light, if it is a mortal being or not, we must know what we have witnessed." She said in haste.

The sentinels followed their mistress into the depths of the forests and headed to the mysterious light in hopes of uncovering what they had witnessed and provide themselves with a suitable answer, unknown to them was the other species that were just as interested in the same anomaly.

XXXXX

In the air, Boy felt the winds as he descended rapidly, his suit was keeping him whole as the explosion detonated behind him, but now he was falling rapidly through the air, he could see the night sky as he fell from it, and he could see the grounds below as he made a rapid descent.

The earth below grew larger and he knew that he had a few more moments until he began the auto descent thrusters, the ground came closer and the time ran down.

It was then the emergency descent pack activated, he felt the strain of gees as the pack engines kicked in, the fierce energy transferred to his body as he began to descend.

At that very point he should have passed out, but his suit kept him conscious as he hit the ground, the free fall afterwards abruptly ended and he hit the earth floor beneath him, though the shock of hitting the grounds at high speed still applied, it was subtle for him.

A thunderous crash into the floor heard the end of the quiet forest night, as Boy hit the ground, his helmet registered the landing to his HUD, but he didn't need to know that he was on the ground.

A 5 meter crater was left in the grove of trees he had landed in, and a small mushroom cloud of dust rose from the point of entry. Boy looked about at his senses came back to him in a rush, his field of vision clear of the impact and his mind open to what he was surrounded by.

'So this is what it feels like to be a human cannon ball, not what I really had in mind.' He thought to himself.

Looking about he got out of the small or medium sized crater of his body weight and started to get a real sense of where he had landed. He could see the moon in the sky and a few trails of light, his navigation was damaged but he was sure that the compass should guide him in the correct position.

'Guess I should be heading… that way.'

XXXXX

END INTRO

[I hope you guys like it because I have had to go over a lot of notes.]

I will not be back for another week, because of exams and assessments to deal with, IPT is not as fun as it sounds and History is a pain, I might need to get work on my majors, so I will not be writing for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty is in the eye of the scope…

CH2

NOTE: I will not be back for a while as I get things under way, there are too many things I need to clear up on my other stories and as such I cannot be available for certain times.

CH2 hope you like it.

XXXXX

Ashenvale Forest

Boy had been walking at what he assumed as west for nearly three hours, he couldn't help but shake the feeling of being followed, but his motion tracker was fried and his combat sensor could barely pick anything up.

The VISR was only meant for urban combat to jungle warfare and his VISR was damaged and could not outline IFFs, he had to go on gut instinct he was being followed, though to him this wasn't much of a surprise as he knew that there was bound to be something that lived on the planet.

He did have low light vision so he could pick out specific images of whatever may have been following him, a few humanoid images and a few snippets of primitive weapons, but what he did notice the most was glowing eyes.

It got him curious as to why they had glowing eyes, and it was making him wonder…

Boy stopped in his tracks and jumped into a ditch not far from where he was standing, at that very moment he noticed two things, one was a road he had just stumbled upon, and second was a very large group of green skinned humanoids in armour and leather hides.

He had almost been spotted if he hadn't been wearing his black armour. Carefully peaking his head above his cover he took another glimpse at the road or path that was now busy, in the group that was travelling he could see green skinned humanoids carrying what seemed like prisoners, or slaves.

They were big, probably bigger than him by a foot, he was 7ft high considering his age, but still the green skins seemed to be at least an 8 or a few 9, using the VISR in close range he picked out there was 24 of them and 11 prisoners, there was a few wounded but relatively alright, it made him wonder where they had come from.

Using his VISR he could see a distinct horizon of smoke and fire, the heat image screen brought up what seemed like a town not far from his position, he could only assume that the group here were either slavers or warriors.

He'd rather not figure either one out, what did catch his attention though was the prisoners of their haul were all female, purple or pale purple skin and strangely light armoured, they were still alive and in chains or ropes, Boy could only imagine what these brutes might have in store.

The green skins in his mind were certainly confident looking, they seemed to have suffered minimal casualties and managed to get their quarry, their faces were jutted with fangs and what looked like tusks, and they all wore leather or some metal as armour, most carried axes while a few had some wolf hides, he was now more concerned about what action to take.

XXXXX

Huntress Larisa Shadowsight was enraged, and so were her sisters, the brutish orc band had managed to raid a small town not far from their position and take their sisters for whatever cruel and unforgiving purpose they had in mind, she had seen what the orcs do to female prisoners and she would not stand for them to suffer.

As far as she had been chasing the mysterious newcomer their people came first, looking to her sisters, they prepared to battle.

"Sisters move along to their left and flank them, Dryad Mistral, please aid on the right flank as we engage, we will need as much strength on this." She asked the four legged ally.

"Yes mistress." She said before moving along with the second group.

In total there was 12-24 and the odds were not in her favour, but the element of surprise was on their side, preparing to attack she surrounded the orcs.

Bringing her bow to bear she prepared to fire.

XXXXX

Boy watched as the now beings that were following him turned their attention to the green skinned beings, he could only assume that they were of the same or similar species, but he waited to confirm as they took to their positions.

In truth he thought the idea of ambushing the green skins didn't seem as bright, but with the element of surprise it may have been possible to effect the opposition.

He watched as the purple skinned beings took to the other side of the road as they watched the green skins prepare to move out, and then with absolute precision, a single arrow pierced the orc that seemed to be in charge through the skull.

Panic ran amok as the green skins prepared for battle, a small shout of war cries in some strange language and the two sides began to clash.

Boy quickly confirmed the opposition was the same species, but with a few other ones, a four legged being he saw using some strange energy began throwing spears, while the others used their bows and arrows.

Needless to say the ambush was a success as it had caught the green skins with their pants down, though the surprise didn't last that long, only three went down in the first wave while the rest were peppered with arrows to their armoured hides.

Their sudden attack dulled as it became a frenzy, the greens turned their attention towards the points of the arrows and began a furious charge, as many arrows as the archers could fire, the green skins managed to get up close and personal.

The fight continued with the greens for a bit over five minutes, the opposition fall behind as they began to use strange energy, Boy's VISR could barely make out the energy or how it was even used, but there was more than just the energy.

XXXXX

Larisa battled as she culled another orc warrior with her sword, her armour was beaten and a pauldron missing, the orcs had managed to get close enough to use their axes and swords, the result was a slow and sluggish battle and one that the elves found themselves losing at.

Even though there was a few casualties on their side the orcs still managed to exhaust them, and now their shamans had taken to the field and began to use spells, Dryad Mistral was dispelling as many as she could but her mana was running low.

And that was when the orcs began to use their special weapons, the witch doctor they went to supplied them with a paralysis potion and in turn they laced their weapons with them and threw the vials at them.

Her sisters went down quickly as they could no longer hold themselves, the orcs then began to push the remainder of Larisa's force back, and she could only imagine what atrocities the orcs would commit if they were taken.

Though she didn't want to think about it, it was only a matter of time…

She watched as the orcs were just about to finally crush them when.

'BOOM'

A detonation went off, the explosion was enough to throw the group of remaining orcs off their feet, and the elves took to cover as another detonation blinded the rest.

XXXXX

Boy decided to intervene, it was one thing to know about slavery but he had seen things in his lifetime to tell him not to let things like that happen to innocent people or other species.

He launched a frag and a flash into the clusters of green skins, he polarised hi visor and pulled his M6I designed with high explosive rounds and a smart link zoom with optical 2x5 visions for spec ops.

He also drew out his M7A silenced submachine gun, it came standard with the ICA military standards for black ops and ODST along with the Spartan V program for new units, the 7.5mm X 5mm bullets of FMJ were redesigned from the M7 series, they were made for heavy stealth operation or tactical assault teams.

He used the M6 to pick the longest ranged targets off, while the submachine gun tore through the closest and unluckiest of the green skinned opponents, Boy had registered 16 targets and were down to 9 in about 15 seconds.

The green skins quickly went out of their stupor and began to attack the black armoured being, the orc warriors charged head first in an attempt to cut him, but they underestimated his speed, in a single move Boy jumped over their heads and shot the few in the face.

Boy continued his rampage into the unfortunate group and tor any of the remaining warriors to pieces, the elves attention was drawn as they watched their saviour, and they were mystified and entranced in the ballet of lights.

Boy shot four more and was about to attack the odd green skins wearing wolf like hide, that was until he was struck by something hard, he watched as a small barrage of fire balls engulfed him.

A small explosion or moderate one was all that was left, the shamans sighed relief as they believed the black armoured being to be dead, and there wasn't a chance that it could be alive…

"BLAM"

A pistol shot took the head clean off of the shaman that had summoned the spell and the others stepped back in fear as the black armoured demon stepped out and began to shoot the rest, the pistol chattered as well as Boy's SMG as they dispatched the remaining green skins.

A bloody mess was left of the shamans; Boy turned to look about to where the elves were and began to walk up to them.

XXXXX

Larisa was fearful as she watched the seven foot walking black armoured figure approach; it had slaughtered the remaining orcs with ease and had survived a barrage of spells that would have cooked her sentinels alive.

She stood up to meet the being and her remaining sisters put their bows to face the being, she could practically feel everyone tense as the being finally stepped close enough to see into her face, she was unsure what to ask or say.

But she didn't need to wait. "Can you understand me?" The being said in common, it sounded young.

She replied. "Yes, who are you?" She asked trying to hide her discomfort.

It took the being just a moment to look at her and then reply.

"UCA Spartan V unit-2201-11" He said.

She was confused at the being now known as a Spartan, but she had no idea what UCA event meant.

"What are you?" She asked.

"I am human." He replied with a calm voice.

She was not only the one to be shocked as she listened.

"How are you human? Your no human I have ever seen before." She said with surprise.

"That's because I am a Spartan, I am the soldier of the UCA and humanity, I was augmented from youth and I am still young." He replied.

She was now more and more convinced that the being in front of her was a soldier, but the idea of youth? She had no idea if he really was human; he looked like a golem but had no markings of the legion or any sort at all, but a small image of a bird of prey on his chest.

"Can you prove that you are human?" She asked.

He nodded and then removed his helmet, though she didn't know he could just have turned the polariser off and just let her see his face that way, he decided to get things over and done.

The first thing that came into the mind of the night elves and Larisa was 'young', it was surprising to be greeted by a human that was pale, more pale than that of any known human, his eyes were brown and gold and his hair was black and moderately short, there were some faded scars on his face and one noticeable one on his cheek, but that didn't put off the fact he looked handsome.

He looked at them and wondered why they seemed to be staring at him.

"Are you convinced now?" He asked.

Larisa snapped out of staring at his features and remembered what was going on.

"Yes, that is definitely convincing for us."

He decided to ask. "And you are?"

Larisa realised she hadn't introduced herself to her saviour. "I am captain huntress Larisa Shadowsight, of the night elves."

Boy decided to look about, he turned to where the prisoners were. "I think we better help your fellow people back onto their feet, I'll tend to the captives and you tend to the wounded." He said before she could respond.

She watched as he went down to help her fellow night elves, she looked to her remaining sisters, they seemed to think the same thing, and began helping their fallen comrades, Larisa herself decided to follow the Spartan.

XXXXX

Boy began carefully making sure to break the locks on the cuffs, though some of the prisoners were not sure to the large human that was standing over them trying to help.

"Stay still so I can remove the cuffs." He said to one of the night elf captives.

And they did so out of surprise and fear, Boy wasn't as surprised to notice how the captives were looking at him; he was seven foot high and had slaughtered the orcs with relative ease.

Carefully helping the free night elves he set about making a head count and making sure to check for injured, he knew that this was strangely new for him, he had been fighting the covenant ever since his youth and he had continued to fight almost constantly.

After releasing the remaining captives and tending to the wounded, he went back to Larisa.

"Which way do we head now?" He asked.

"To the village that was attacked, I'm sure they will need our assistance and I'm sure they would thank you for assisting, you may be able to rest there."

Boy was feeling tired, he didn't want to turn down the offer of sleep, he turned to her and said.

"I am grateful for your hospitality and I will accept."

With a nod she signalled her fellow elves to start moving to the town.

XXXXX

Himitsuki watched as the pelican arrived at the drop point, he looked to see their destroyer had made land fall and had survived the impact, the ship had created a trench that ran along a sand bank and stopped at the edge of the beach, it had activated the thrusters but continued due to inertia it had cleaved a large trench.

The pelican landed at the base of the ship landing zone, Himitsuki surveyed the area, it was in a peninsula and surrounded by trees, and plenty of water, he could see there was no physical damage to the ship when it landed.

Greg disembarked from the cockpit and began to head to the ship, Himitsuki followed behind to release the ship lock down, Alice his AI began to search as the systems came back online from the standby stage.

"Wow, we these really are good as battering rams, I can see the mantle and we only just arrived." She joked.

"Alice, tell me please that the ship is still functional."

"Its fine, the ship is the same as when we dropped it, so it's relatively fine."

He didn't know whether to sigh or shake his head, he just looked back at the ship and began to wait for the lock down to finish so he could enter.

'It really is a long way to go.' He thought.

The rest of the team was securing the area and making sure to check their sights, there was no telling what they might find.

There was a sense from their fellow Spartan that he may have survived the attack and hopefully making his way to their position.

The night continued and Elune looked upon them with interest.

XXXXX

The night passed, his breath held, his vision cleared, he could see the smell of flesh, burnt and charred, it was too much to his senses, he would have thrown up, but he was still young his body was still fresh from his youth.

"Innocence is lost in the path of a warrior and the perfect soldier must be made from the flesh of the innocent, so then it is decided as you… the children that have lost all that had you loved, shall be fated to become what is greatest." The calm and serene voice said, it sounded sad and remorseful.

A explosion and he turned his head the screams of innocent gone, his eyes widened as the image blurred, blood and smoke, the lights and blinding sounds, he could hear the rush of voices, he watched as he was covered by his mother.

"Son run, run and hide, run… Brent." She said.

Her figure was soft, he could smell her scent, her brown hair and then.

A blade tore her through the heart, he was pushed back watching in horror as his mother collapsed next to him, and he looked to see the eyes of gold and armour of red, the face of hatred a monstrosity that took his life away.

Looking to his right he found a pistol from the dead marine that was once standing next to them, grabbing the gun he pointed the weapon… and screamed.

"MOTHER"

He screamed and grabbed his knife; the blade was at the soft flesh of someone, his eyes wide his sweat dripped his body adrenaline pumping into his head, he looked to see.

"Larisa?" He asked as he realised he had pinned.

Larisa was in his grasp she was gasping for breath, he released her immediately.

"I am sorry huntress, I didn't… I had a bad dream." He said in a distressed tone.

She was not sure as to how to react, the other rangers and herself were listening in on the struggles of the Spartan, she could hear screaming and yelling, she entered to see the young Spartan was screaming in his dream.

She reached out and was grasped by the Spartan with a reaction so fast she barely recognised before she was now coughing.

There was a shuffle at the door as the other night elves were standing unsure as how to react, they had rather not disturb but the Spartan had nearly strangled the huntress.

After a few moments Larisa looked to her fellow night elves. "Leave for now, I must speak with the Spartan."

The departed the room with haste and waited outside as she now was alone with the Spartan.

"My apologies, I have had a rather unwelcoming dream."

She managed to hear something before in his scream, she was sure it was his mother.

"What happened that you attacked me?" She asked cautiously.

There was an awkward pause and she turned to face him, his body postured had changed, his eyes seemed rugged and he seemed to ooze off an aura of despair, she knew she had reached a point she shouldn't have.

"My mother and my family were killed a long time ago, and my world burned, I was seven when I killed the monster that had done so, and I found myself in the arms of the Spartans, I was raised as a soldier after that, but I still remember…" He said in a mournful voice.

Larisa was as scared as she was now sympathetic, her probe of his past revealed a very troubled past, she decided not to ask anymore.

"I am sorry…" She said.

"Don't be, I let that burn my soul inside and out, I should have not lashed out at you, you aren't the reason that I had become a Spartan."

Larisa sat back up and walked over to him to see the only thing she never expected to see from a Spartan, and one that she would never see from any Spartan, cry.

The tears or the tear was the only one that she could see, his mind and body suddenly relaxed and he became focused, he turned to notice that he was not in his armour anymore, he remembered removing his suit, he was wearing his Spartan combat skin suit though it covered his legs and tightly and only the torso and shoulders of his body.

Larisa was a little surprised to see his body it looked well-built even for his kind, his body seemed to be amplified by the suit he wore, slightly blushing she turned away.

"I should probably be waiting outside, Dryad Mistral has contacted high priestess Tyrande Whisperwind our leader, and she would like to speak with you as soon as possible."

He responded. "Then I guess I should be packing back up, by the way, call me Brent."

She was surprised; she had now received the name of the soldier. "Very well Brent, I'll be waiting outside, we were about to begin breakfast, I hoped if you could join us."

"Yeah, I'll be waiting; I just need some time to think to myself." He said packing his things up.

It took a few moments but he was up and about in minutes, his AVA was the name of his suit it took a few moments to piece the armour together and then wear it, he looked about and turned to face the door way.

He checked his SMG M7 and holstered it and then checked his pistol, he still had a few clips and he was out the door, and into the open crowd of people who suddenly froze on sight of him.

Larisa and Mistral were the only ones he saw that weren't staring at him in some awkward and strange way, he walked till he reached a spot in the local tavern that was being rebuilt, and he entered to get just as many stares from the people inside.

Choosing a table he sat down, pulling out a bar of MREs he waved at the waitress, she arrived a little surprised and he asked. "Could I please get a pot of hot water?"

She replied with a squeak. "Of course, I'll be right back in a minute."

With that she vanished off into the rear of the tavern to heat something up for him, he looked about at the taverns patrons, a group of night elf hunters sat at the table in the corner of the room drinking a few small beverages, he assumed tea, the scent of tea or fragrant flowers flooded the room.

He hadn't smelt things like this in a long time, and he had only had time for warfare not sightseeing, he looked about at the rest of the business a few of the local workers which two had bandages most likely from the raid the night before, and what looked like a half cow and human, he had heard in his training about the minotaur though his history was a bit sketchy, he looked at the horns and the hoofs of the beast, tall and strong.

He paid attention to some details of the room until the waitress came back with a pot of hot water, setting it down he said. "Thank you."

"No thank you, your help in saving our people is greatly appreciated." She replied before heading off again.

He thought about his priorities, he couldn't imagine the world where there was no conflict, he would never be needed, but that was being unreal, he knew better.

He poured the hot water into a tin bowl for his MREs, the ready to eat smell of beef stew and mashed potato and gravy filled the room, it wasn't his usual breakfast, but he packed which ever ration pack he found in the case.

And so here he was eating something he should be having for dinner, the others did notice this with some interest, but it wasn't until he actually took his helmet off, the same reaction as he had received from Larisa and her cadre.

There was a slight murmur in the crowd as they talked amongst themselves; he listened in with his enhanced hearing as they chatted between themselves.

"A human that took out the orcs is this child?"

"Is he really that powerful?"

"Captain Larisa said there was a human that annihilated the orc band but I never imagined that a human could be capable of such a feat."

The talks continued as he ate, it wasn't until the door swung open, and Larisa stepped in, she didn't take a few moments before finding his spot, walking over to him.

"So I see you helped yourself with a nice spot? I shouldn't be surprised, do you mind if you share?" She asked.

Larisa looked hungrily as Brent pulled out another bowl and spoon from his pack, it was small and rather compact, not meant for long range use, and he poured her some stew and picked out some potatoes and gravy for her.

"Thank you, I really didn't have anything to eat last night since." She said taking a spoonful.

"Yes and I'm confident that you're here for more than just some breakfast and a nice chat are you?" He said with a sneaking suspicion.

She had no way to deny it or hide it, she decided to tell him. "We received word that the road ahead to the capital will be difficult and you need to come into contact with your people, I shouldn't try to detour you, but it is necessary that she meet with one of your or your people."

He knew that the UNSC and ICA tech wasn't going to be simply ignored, he and his Spartan brothers were needed to start negotiating with the native species of the land, and he really needed to report back in before his deadline, or he could later but it would be much more difficult if he left later.

"Well I see then we have a dilemma, I am not too sure, but I need to return to my ship before we head to Darnassus, my brothers shall be waiting at the coast line to the west of the location, and from there we could make the trip the your capital in a few hours."

She paused to think about what he had just said. 'A few hours? The trip to the capital would take days, what kind of means of travel do they possess?'

She decided to take the risk, if being diverted to a place where they could reach the capital safely and quickly, and then she would have her answer.

It took a while for her to finish eating and getting the pot and bowl cleaned before they headed to their group, the people watched as the group assembled prepared to head to the west coast, Dryad Mistral greeted them.

"Ah so our new guest is finally on his feet and ready for the great outdoors?" She said enthusiastically the dryad seemed to be the only most energetic.

"Umm, yes I guess you could say that, I have plotted our desired course, and it's really simple, we shouldn't be concerned, the road in that direction is safe, but once we head into parts of the felwood, then it gets a bit rough, thankfully we do not need to walk far and we should be done in a few days at most."

That was good to hear, travelling through monster infested forests and dealing with roaming bands or thugs and bandits isn't the most welcoming idea for them.

"So shall we?" He said gesturing to the road.

The group began their trip.

XXXXX

The Spartans had secured the base of the Alpha Site as it was now called; they had used the prefab bases in the ships inventory and brought them from the bottom of the ships hangar to the main landing.

There was now a fire base, which was quickly expanding, Himitsuki was in the need of assistance, he had checked over the crew manifest and was surprised to find out about something that Alice forgot to mention.

-_FLASHBACK-_

"So, you decide to tell me now, that we have a small army inside the ship?" He said annoyed.

"Well you mean the three hundred plus personnel that I might have overlooked in our jump."

"So how did they remain in cryo?" He asked walking through the columns of frozen pods.

"Well I accidently might have overlooked them in cryo, but they were in safe hands, and I'm sure the crew wasn't meant to be over looked." She said materialising on a pedestal.

"When can they all be ready to go?" He asked as he moved down the final row.

"They'd be out of cryo in about, a week, give or take a few hours."

"The let's get started, beside I hear the two hundred an first was impressive in field combat."

"I'm sure they are."

-_FLASHBACK END-_

He was now walking about the slowly constructed base; it had taken a few days to get the ship up to its standard and he hoped to get a proper base completed by the end of the week or month, there was a need of heavy emplacements and defences for any future operations or plans.

And he wanted to be sure for the few hundred marines that were going to be very awake, there was a few other reasons to get a base set up, but before then Himitsuki made sure to plan ahead, he sent a probe into orbit with solar eyes.

Solar probes follow the orbit using the magnetic field of a planet and the energy given off by the surrounding star, they are quickly dispersible and quick to destroy; if any were captured they could remove any evidence of being there.

The solar probes use the small energy payload to charge the main explosive and if they are found, or would activate and detonate closer to a target, they were capable of scanning planets within a day or two, and capable of only surface but also thermal and energy, this is what is used in most planetary combat zones and inter system scans.

Himitsuki looked about the base, there was something he needed to add to the defence, the 4 turrets mounted at each critical emplacement could cover for most of the base, but something extra for the ship had to be added.

"Jordan report in." He called.

Shortly the marauder arrived, his hair blowing in the wind around him and with the peculiar smell of something cooking.

"Sir is there something you need?" He asked and saluted.

Returning the gesture he told him. "We need some extra defence for the base, and maybe extra space to be cleared for the crew; we need some walls and flat ground."

"Right, but what do we use as walls?" He asked.

Alice decided to pop in through the external communications. "There is sufficient amount of granite and solid rock as well as limestone to the west and south of our position, the mineral scanners are able to pick them up but it would require you to be fifty meters away from the material."

"So we just use all kinds of materials to build a mass of fortifications?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Right I better get started, do you mind if I took a whole team out for this one?" He asked.

"Okay, but head in before seventeen hundred." He said.

The Spartan saluted and began gathering his team, Jordan was probably the best for demolitions, which is why he chose him, and also because he was the cook and you never mess with the cook.

"So what have you any scopes on Boy?" He asked Alice.

The AI shook her head and replied. "No, I'm sorry to report that there isn't any scope on his position, and his beacon isn't responding, either was KIA or the transponder was damaged in the bail out, I hope for the second most option though."

Himitsuki sighed, he had hoped to have heard from Boy if he had survived and hoped truly that his youngest was doing well.

XXXXX

Inside the ship

Greg cleared the barracks, he had made sure that there was suitable bedding for his fellow colonists, the marines tired and young, many were thankful for his aid and their situation, he knew their attitude, and these were young men, determination, exhaustion, isolation.

There were teens and some were just old enough, many of which were not, ever since the colonies were slowly being devastated, they required many people to jump into the conflict and aid their plight, this meant everyone who was capable of fighting.

These men were tired and had enough of the war, but they had to continue to fight, for what they had left, and what they had left to fight for, some of these young men were just there to help, but they knew what they're going to do.

And the 251stmarines, 90th ODST, and the 71st airborne were the only ones left behind during the assault against the covenant, 321 people left inside the ship, and many of which were seasoned from fighting on the front line, he held a deep respect to his fellow soldiers, and how they fought.

Another platoon settled into their temporary housing, outside the base was still under construction, the barracks were yet to be constructed and fully furnished, and there were three officers that Greg could name out of the marines.

Major Louis Farrel- the highest ranking commander of the ODST, he was the most skilled out of his unit and leadership, he had skills in combat and in experience against the covenant, he was supposedly 25 but due to years of cryogenic stasis his physical form is 21.

Colonel David Allen- the commander of the Marines, he was the most effective in front line assaults but lacked the years of experience that could have made him as an effective leader, he is still well trained in tactics and operations.

His attitude is respect for the men under his command and the respect overall for the troops in the field, though his troops call him scuttle butt, he is a strong but slightly averagely heightened man.

Captain Ilia Dare- is the captain of the 71st airborne, she is the only officer that remained behind during the operation on Advent against the covenant, and she was promoted after a multitude of campaigns and operations.

She is 23 and the tallest of the officers.

Greg went back to work checking the inventory of the ship, the workshop and the temporary labs were set, and the med bay was dealing with the after effects of the stasis sleep.

XXXXX

Lin was checking the weapon inventory and munitions, she had been clearing the cargo bay and checking the vehicles that could still function, at the moment in time they had half of their force out of cryo and on their feet.

She had to deal with any duties either than building the base outside or the new barracks under construction, but in the process of doing that she had the lonely job of making sure there was everything in stock and ready for future use in any plan.

There were still 24 warthogs in good condition and 6 in the repair shop, while there were 40 mongooses and 12 4wd work loaders, the work loaders were a commonly used farm and publicly used vehicle that run on methane cells, these cells are created from the recycled farming products and the natural resources.

The heavier vehicles in stock were, the 16 scorpion MBTs, 12 wolverine MAATs, 8 hellhound AITs, 10 cobra Rail Tanks, and 6 Rhino mobile artillery tanks.

(AIT- Anti Infantry Tank) BTW Hellhounds are from WH40K- I do not own GW-Games workshop

There was more than plenty of weaponry to punish any covenant force, and the few gremlin energy EMP tanks were capable of removing any other threats, but Lin doubted that they would run into any advanced species out on the world.

There were also the aerial units, 20 Sparrow fighters, 24 Hornet VTOL, 16 Hawks, 2 Vulture heavy gunships, and 2 remaining squadrons of Striker Fighter Jets, and 2 squadrons of Longsword bombers, and as many albatross drop-ships as the cargo room could spare.

There was plenty of spare equipment and gear to repair many of the vessels and they had the special equipment left over from the previous operations, 3-EVA-MX-LI Spartan Booster Frames were left from operation FAITH, though large they had plenty of fire power to equal any air engagement.

Lin knew she was going to have to take time to clean the fighters up, and repair any damaged units, she only hoped that they wouldn't encounter any enemies yet, or anything that might draw them out into a fight.

There was the issue with fuel, previously the idea was that the destroyer was capable of refuelling the fleet for another year or two, but once they'd been drained there was no means of creating a new hydrogen source without a refuelling plant.

So the issue was addressed by the ICA government a while back with the military, rapid production of mini fusion cells and Ion cells made the necessary push into the Navy and the armoured core, though only the newest fighters were given the cores, and many bombers needed to be adjusted there was a much less demand for fuel for Air Force.

Lin headed back to work and began adjusting the roster for the repair shop.

XXXXX

There inside the lower bays of the Fated, a certain wolf like male walked about, pacing like a wolf that had found its prey, he was unsure to what he was hearing but he knew the world outside was calling to him.

As being a soldier of the world of Valence, Ethan Solis was an adventurer or explorer; he was also a spiritualist and graduated from the eternal clans that inherited the tree of genesis, to elaborate the story, the first colonisation in Nova Stratus, the origins of the Independent Colonial Alliances (ICA), was 250 years ago, and the worlds that were founded were the main 12, Valence was among the first.

The first age of colonisation was starting from the early settlement age, but in the process of living on the world, the colonists encountered a force of beings that were alien to them, the records though are kept secret. But it had taken 50 years since the encounter to adapt, many colonists accepted the discovery and kept it well hidden, while others decided to ignore at continue on with their lives.

The clans though that were forged by the tree called Genesis was left to live an eternal life, but to also take care of the land they and humans lived upon, these guardians lived only on Valence in isolation.

It was not until the beginning of the Human Covenant war, that the guardians realised that their worlds were under threat, and responded with their assistance later in the war, some though left early to aid their fellow colonists against the covenant.

Spirit Seers are the names of the first born to leave their world, and Ethan was a first born, he spreads the seeds of life in the soil and works to give a new life to the lands scorched by war and devastation, though it isn't an easy task.

To him the journey had led him across the whole sectors of space, and now to the very edge.

He walked about as he felt this new world, even though he wasn't technically standing upon the ground he could hear the call of the planet. It whispers to him and calls to him in the sound of the nature outside, he couldn't help but respond, but his reply was met by strange energies. He had once believed that the lands could only speak through the spirit trees of his world, or others, but this one seemed to respond directly through nature, and it was telling him something important.

"_Upon the grounds we walked before, call the winds and words of lore, as you now enter the world, you cry from the pain of birth, but be wary as the new age dawns, you are the child of the world, and when you ascend the steps above your will has preceded another soul, the world will cry for your loss but do not be mournful as you have not lost…"_

Ethan had only heard this once, and he was sure that the world knew more than what it was planning to tell him, but he had to follow the path that was now laid before him, as it was to guide him to the next stage of life.

He knew what had to be done.

XXXXX

That is all I can do for now, Ethan is a worgen like being but more human, he is white haired and is about 19, strong build like a wolf and definitely in tune with nature, and also the spirit trees are like living intelligent trees, I will explain later in the story when he makes a more defining appearances.

This took me 3 days


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

The memory… that will never fade

Here it is, the newest addition to the story, I hope you guys like reading a lot about their personal history because this is mostly it, and any to any other new character that is to make an appearance.

XXXXX

Brent slept quietly in his mother's arms, he had a long day, running through the fields and helping his father with crops, he had much fun and excitement, there was the times he spent with his friends and his brother and they enjoyed games together.

Then the day went by and it was time to sleep, the night shone with brilliant stars as bright as he could see, the moon looked down upon him with a smile, Elune seemed happy.

He slept happily in his dreams.

And then the days came, and seven months passed before his world at last, felt the truth of what war meant.

His skies turned red and the plains became dust, smoke filled the skies with unwanted blackness, he would watch as they darkened like a storm, his world was nothing more than a ghost.

The nights screamed by and he and his family starved in silence their wonderful home gone with their world, he could hear his mother.

"Brent, wake up." She said.

But he tried to ignore the world around, his mind wanted to reject, the truth of life he had found, he held tightly against the warm figure.

"Brent?"

His eyes flashed open, and he looked in his arms, he saw the skin of something soft, but also warm and fragrant, it felt like his mother. But his mother didn't have purple skin…

"Larisa?" He said looking up.

She was there lying directly next to him in his tent, he saw she was almost bare. Letting go of her carefully he noticed how much she looked like his mother, but decided not to dwindle on the topic.

"Why are you in by tent?" He asked.

Larisa blushed, this was the first time something like this had happened, she had entered his tent an hour after the group went to sleep and snuck in to check on him, that was when she heard his talking, the idea of what he had lost when he was young seemed to edge her closer, and so then she decided to sleep next to him.

"I heard something in your dreams in the morning; I thought I might have… been able to ease your mind." She said trying to hide her embarrassment.

It's hard to hide truth especially to a Spartan, he looked at her and took note of her tone and body language, and it wasn't hard to know that someone did something that was obviously uncomfortable.

"So I probably guess that you helped me?" He asked.

"Well yes, I mean, I was simply trying to keep close to you, in a sense." She said.

"Well, we should be heading out, were only a day's walk from the base, and I'm sure that your fellow comrades want to get there soon." He said checking his surroundings.

Larisa was about to walk out of the tent. "Where are my clothes?" He asked.

Larisa froze in place and looked at him, his pale skin and body covered in scars, she was just remembering the… moment. "I think you took them off before going to sleep, and they are at the pack you were carrying." She said pointing to the armour he left and took off outside.

Though she didn't get very far, her entire retinue was looking at her with interest, especially dryad Mistral, who had the largest grin on her face, she and almost all of the rangers looking at her, she also took notice to her clothes and blushed even more.

"What are all you looking at?" She asked furiously.

They quickly dispersed from the area and began to pack their camp up; Mistral went over to ask her. "How was last night?"

She blushed a deep hue and replied. "It was nothing, I had simply wanted to check on him, he had some bad dreams and I decided to comfort him." She said quietly.

Mistral decided not to ask her about that. "Well at least you know you care for him, we're only a day's trip from his ship I do wonder what it is like to meet his brothers and fellow soldiers."

She suddenly remembered that very fact, she was unprepared for whatever sight she was going to witness at his ship, if he said anything it was that he was part of a very powerful army.

"Well we shall see Mistral; I should be getting my armour on before I take any more notice than necessary." She said before heading into her tent.

XXXXX

Alpha base

200m away at dig site

"Okay let's call it a day people; we need to ship this last load to camp." Jordan said after demolishing the entire mountain side of granite.

The pelican and albatross began to warm up as he had finished a long day chewing apart 2 cubic tons of rock along with 500kg slabs of limestone buried a few meters down in a quarry, Jordan was looking forwards to getting back to base, he wanted to start cooking.

The pelican took off with the 24 man team; they had all worked hard for the rock walls that they were now going to use. Once back at base the marauder class Spartan V would begin to get the blocks processed through one of the ICA mixers.

The trip back was uneventful, but the sunset was nice, the red and orange hue came over the lands as they travelled over the treetops, the sight was interesting, the trees below were green and large more like the world of Valence or the Forerunner world of Advent.

Heading to the coast the base was just at the edge of the water; Jordan could see the outline of the landing pad that the troops set up, and the fusion reactor that was now lighting up the area, the rest of the area was lined with the hexagonal rings of the newly constructed base.

The black walls was shaped in 4 rings that covered the multiple sections, 1200m of granite and carbon as well as limestone covered the 360 view of the area, Himitsuki was being thorough with his planning, he wanted to make sure that they could cover the ocean and the land.

There was also a large group gathered below in the main gates, it seemed they had received guests and they were waiting patiently.

"Looks like this day just got more interesting." Jordan said.

XXXXX

The last leg of the walk was the easiest and the longest, it had taken the entire morning to travel the 60km from the base, Larisa and her sisters were in for the shock of their lives.

As they finally came over the ridge that overlooked the coast they saw the sunset and the base, it was a few more hours before night but the sight before them was more than just impressive and intimidating.

"That is something you don't usually see every day." Mistral said.

The beach had a massive base that covered its way to the land and at the edge of the forest; it had structures that looking over the wall, and the walls themselves that covered the height and length of a small city, in any sense it was looking at a hexagonal fort of steel.

What's more was the large ship that was sitting behind the base that covered a large length as well, it could be seen even before the ridge, Larisa was just as curious as to what kind of a ship Brent's people made.

"Welcome to the UCAF Fated, the most recently updated vessel of the colonies and the most effective destroyer created, seven hundred and fifty meters plus, of fire power and military engineering packed into a single ship and deployed as a defence and assault vessel." Brent explained.

If there were any more surprises, it would have to have been the set of vessels flying over head back to the base, the group could see the slabs of rock and equipment that was loaded onto each ship, they flew through the skies on jets of fire to the elves.

"Let's head in, the other Spartans would be eager to meet with you." He said.

The trip to the base took only a few minutes as they approached from a dirt road, it was mostly forgotten but was still accessible, arriving at the gates the elves spotted the strange figure in the trees that were stalking them, it put some on edge and others in a curious state.

"What is that being that seems to be following us? I can't tell from the trees, the being blends in like us but possess no mana, how is that possible?" Larisa asked.

"Shadow Legion unit, I'm probably guessing one of my brothers, a Spartan that has adapted an advanced form of cloaking, agent Strife is the name that you would address him by, but be careful, he likes to be alone." Brent explained.

The processed the information up to 'Shadow Legion', Larisa and her fellow warriors suddenly tensed, a dark entity?

"What is this shadow legion you speak of?" She asked.

"The agents of the UCAF, they are trained assassins and are the most lethal class in known existence and the most effective, though they are only seen rarely in groups, the shadow legion was formed during the early days of the war, the agents were created as a means of removing high priority targets, but in their training they are selected from the most secluded and lethal."

This did not put any of the night elves minds at ease, they'd rather not encounter any sort of legion but if it was one of Brent's brothers, then they'd have to listen to him.

The gates that they waited at began to slowly open, the only thing the elves noticed was the base doors have no bulky chains or rattles of gears, it opened up with the snap and hiss a multiple amount of locks opened on the sides of the doors.

The doors opened to reveal the massive base interior; the sight was more impressive on the inside than the outside, the base was bland metal grey, but it was truly an astounding feat of technology, there was many buildings in straight orderly rows, and there were prefabricated buildings that was located on the inside that had many of the posts and watch towers.

A group of massive soldiers much like Brent came to greet them. Brent stood up straight and placed his hands on his sides and saluted.

"Sir, unit-2201-11- lieutenant first class Brent reporting, sir." He said holding his helmet to his side.

The large soldier saluted back and took his helmet off; it revealed a similarly pale looking soldier with black hair but with white eyes and an armour type that displayed military status and strength.

"Welcome back Spartan, it looks like you made contact with some of the locals." He said saluting.

"Sir, may I introduce you to Larisa Shadowsight, a huntress of Kalimdor and the representative of the Night Elf people, she was my escort here." He said gesturing to her.

"Greetings madam, I am Commander Himitsuki Yamato- unit 0118 UCAF Spartan IV, I presume I should thank you for aiding our brother back to us." He said with a handshake.

She took it and replied. "Thank you Commander, you should be thanking your brother, he aided us in our plight and guided us to safety, without him we may never have survived." She replied.

Himitsuki looked at his brother with an interested look and said. "Did he? I shouldn't be surprised, it is our duty to protect, and he saw you as a priority."

Larisa now looked at the stoic faced soldier, he was being as restrained in his expressions as he could, but kept his face neutral while doing so, he'd rather not speak of his personal duties and morals.

"Sir, I was doing as I was trained to." He replied.

"I know I know, the people come first, and you proved to me that you can be trusted with that, but next time you crash a striker into an enemy flier head on, I'll have your wings." He said sternly and humorously possible.

XXXXXX

The whole army had gathered at the main barracks to welcome the new arrivals, while the guards who were still at their posts remained for security, Alice had managed to get her local sensor network set up after construction of the base, she detected no chance of anything that might threaten the base.

Himitsuki was in conversation with the Huntress captain Larisa about their immediate objective to meet with their two leaders, but Himitsuki still had duties to perform in the coming days and he was taken for the trip.

"Surely we could not send a brother, I have to attend to specific duties within the week, I will not have spare time in the week, I am sure your high priestess could understand that we cannot perform multiple duties outside when we are also needed in critical matters." He said.

"I understand your situation, but which brother shall you send with us?" She asked.

"The brother that is most well acquainted with your kind, Brent as you call him now is our most viable option and the most logical out of the many others, he shall proceed with the talks with your people." Himitsuki said.

Larisa was wondering if he would be chosen, she had hoped that it was and now with him she was sure that it would be and what the commander said was true to send someone who had not properly acquainted themselves with her people it would not have been the wisest of moves.

"So when do we leave?" Brent asked.

"You depart as our delegate and representative in the morning and you have as much time as necessary and also keep note that we can spare only one pelican, and you will not have any support, the troops are still in cryo, and won't be back out for another three days." Himitsuki explained.

"It isn't as though I'll need support anyway, I am sure to make an impression when I arrive, but may I ask something before departing to the capital?"

"What's on your mind?"

"I would like to ask for a new set of armour, and the MKV, has taken substantial damage in re-entry."

"Well yes then, ask Greg and he should set out a new armour cast, but please be careful of Cyrus 0991, he's just awoken recently."

"I'll keep an eye out sir." He said.

The group dispersed as they finished the talks, Larisa was with Brent as they went off to get his new armour, while Mistral was waiting at the bunkers where the marines were setting up some new prefabs for them.

The base was separated into 4 main hexagonal rings, the first was the outer wall where the towers looked out in all directions and behind the wall is where they reinforced the main defences with the troops and vehicles and temporary living, approximately 24 turrets watched over the length of the area.

The second wall was the armoury and manufacturing areas, it was where the marines had set up shop; the area was packed with tanks that had been in need of repair and rearmament of troops and forces, this was also the area where they packed most of the vehicles and aircraft. The walls had launch pads and control towers ordering the movements of vehicles and aircraft.

In the third ring was the main area of housing and non-industrial department, it was where the domestic housing resided and the near critical zones of water processing and energy as well as agricultural was being directed, the medical base and the recreational areas where set up.

The centre ring was connected across the entire area, as a massive holding rig for the ship was connected to the west side of the wall that reached into the water, it was there they had set up a rig that connected to the ship, it was still in progress but mostly completed.

The main complex of the centre was the control base of operations that overlooked the city; it was like New Mombasa however we didn't have a super intendant AI running the small city.

Larisa watched as the sights around her amazed her, she could see the large buildings that towered above most of her people's constructions and the sight of the massive vessel they called a destroyer scared and surprised her more.

Arriving at a small transit port as Brent stated, they took it to the 3rd ring and go aboard the ship, the base around her shot past as the small train like carriage took them through the whole city, she wondered how these humans managed to build a base so quickly, Brent said they had only been there for 5 days, and yet they constructed a small city that would take years.

"That's the miracle of compact prefabricated buildings ready to use when arriving at a new place, and besides, the base isn't fully completed, it would take another few more days, the outside wall still needs heavy reinforcement and the inner wall domestic environment needs completion.

Arriving at their destination, Larisa watched in amazement at the ship before her, even though seeing it when they arrived, it was in the distance and seeing the ship up close only emphasised the power involved with these humans.

The architecture was bulky and narrowed down the front; it looked like a mix between a triangle and a rectangular box that was then put with a flat bottom that stretched downwards.

A hatch was open at the midpoint of the ship and they walked in through it, she watched as the doors opened after a moment, they were greeted by two guards who started running strange glowing sticks over their bodies and talked for a moment before letting them in.

"So where are we going?" She asked looking at the interior of the ship.

The hallways were large, not as large as one would think, but large enough for the Spartan.

"We're going to see my brothers, I am sure that they placed something new in for my return, and I do need to change out of this suit, it wasn't meant for land combat, or any combat either than space."

She wasn't exactly too sure as to what he had meant about space, but she understood that his suit did seem worn, the blasts from the orc incursion had left him a little charred, and now he needed to replace the damaged armour with something more suitable.

They continued through the hallways of the ship till they arrived at a large door frame and beyond it Larisa witnessed a very awesome sight. The room was packed with technology; large machines covered the back walls and machines that could dwarf any dwarven made vessels or technological feats.

As apprehensive as she was to technology like her fellow night elves, she did admit that the sight was more than just impressive to witness; the entire area was a dream for any dwarf or human or any species.

"Greg, you in here?" Brent asked.

A rumple and a crash followed by metal boots and another person that looked similarly like Brent, his pale blue eyes and brown hair and a more evident physical build, but that was only because he was a senior of the troops.

"So how's our recent graduate doing?"

"Fine but I need some new armour and ASAP, I need to leave for the capital of these night elves." He said gesturing to Larisa.

"Okay, well I see your dilemma, and seeing as the armour your wearing is in near pieces, I'll suit you up with something in the stocks, I'm pretty sure we were fully restocked before the assault so we should have everything set up." He said walking to a console and bringing up an inventory.

The two waited as the console began the selection process of which and what armour was suitable for the Spartan, he filled in the height and body records and followed up with many others, it eventually began building a scale model of how and what he looked like.

The holographic build became a full sized model and appeared in a armour scale device that displayed it for Brent, it came through as a large model much like that of the crusaders armour, the physical body build looking armour followed by the Hayabusa helmet and the boxy shoulder pauldrons and resilient knee guards.

"It's perfect, when will it be ready?" He asked.

Greg tapped into the console a little longer to check and replied. "Well, we still have the spare parts from the previous crusader set, so it can be done today, come and pick it up in the morning."

"Thank you brother, I'll see you tomorrow." He said before walking to the exit followed by Larisa.

XXXXX

As they walked back they were greeted by Larisa's cadre whom had taken a small set of flats, the housing was large enough, and so was the rooms, it was the soundest housing arrangement for them all.

"So how are we doing?" He asked Mistral.

She turned about from her little exploration into UNSC and UCA history and greeted him and Larisa with a nice calming and slightly excited smile. "Good, and rather fascinated, I have been watching the display of lights about images."

"That's because it's a picture display unit." He said

She looked back at it and went. "Oh."

"Well we should be getting rest soon, and a bit of something to eat, I should get started on getting the food stores checked upon before we continue." He said walking to the kitchen.

The rangers had no idea of what their new apartment really would look like, this one was blank, cleat white and black, one ranger found her way into the bathroom and accidently locked herself into the shower, it took four of them to finally get the door open.

And while Mistral had also stumbled upon the pot plants and was poking about the different flora she found that it was plastic. Brent found himself with a very interesting challenge ahead of him; he had to keep the night elves from destroying the house and get dinner ready in an hour.

(They should try and make this a quest…)

He began with the food stores down from the apartments; they were still only on the 1st floor seeing as they were not too keen on entering the elevators and also because the stairs were too narrow for Mistral to use, so a level floor was the best option.

He walked through to the small store and opened a console and selected a certain amount of items and checked what other items he might need, incredibly the UCA doesn't charge anything because of their military status and also because they were in the field.

The dispenser only selected what they needed rather than any luxury; it was much harder for any luxury foods or any supplies. The reason for the machines instead of personnel was due to the need of persons in the field rather than sitting behind a counter doing nothing, the end result was a number of dispensers and auto devices, some skilled people remain within some businesses, but most remained only because of non-combat status.

Gardeners and farmers still stayed as what they were but they were usually trained as medics, and most people within large businesses with computer skills became engineers. This was no different, after selecting a package of rice, bread, tomatoes, cucumbers, cabbage, beef, chicken, curry powder and mushrooms he headed back.

The boxes he carried were mostly to feed the entire group of 12, but also for the trip between going to the capital and the base. Making his way back up, he opened the doorway to only find himself being tackled by Larisa, who had been covered in a towel and shouting something profane, he stumbled a bit as he took the full force of a very angry night elf.

Getting back on his two feet he asked. "What the hell is going on?"

Larisa and her fellow sentinels straightened up, and also the noticeable tap that was spraying water everywhere and the other two elves that were also in towels equally angry. Larisa took an innocent face and said. "Hello."

"Why is the tap spraying out water, and why is the stove on fire and why are you naked?" He asked.

She decided to explain. "We kind of had an accident, one of my kin was trying to get water, and accidently broke the tap, the showers on cold water due to the tap, and the stove might have randomly caught alight."

"This is going to take a while." He said moving the night elf huntress off his lap.

The next following course of events took three hours and forty minutes, first setting the shopping down and then cutting the water and then resetting the tap and then moving into the showers to fix the water, and then to deal with the combustible energy stove, which in fact was a hot plate, how they managed to set it on fire was beyond his understanding.

After all of those following events he decided to get his cooking under way, he piled the shopping onto a counter next to his kitchen and then began to shuffle through the contents to begin gathering the necessary items for his friends.

They watched as he sliced the vegetables and meat, he also began to heat up a pot he filled with water and set a rice cooker in the kitchen, he knew that there was a very long night ahead of him; Larisa finished her shower a few minutes later.

"So what's for dinner?" She asked from behind him.

"Curry rice, but I hope you like spicy curry." He said.

She didn't really pay attention to the 'spicy' but she liked the smell. "Okay, tell us when it's ready."

A chime from the rice cooker and the red plate of the stove smart system told him. "It's ready."

The night elves set themselves up in an orderly manner and began wondering what he cooked, either than the nice smell, and the warm rice, they were to enjoy one of the few foods that Brent actually knew to cook.

They were unsure to the food, they said thanks for the food and prepared to eat, Larisa was the first to take a bite, and stated. "That is spicy."

Any of her fellow warriors agreed, spicy was the most mellow thing to say, as one warrior who had fought demons and fought as many battles as before dunked her head in a cup of water.

"SPICY!" She yelled.

XXXXX

The following night was a lot of water drinking and talking and sharing of stories, things went well as they continued to talk about previous war stories.

It was soon 10.30 and Brent decided to call it a night, the night elves were nocturnal in a sense, but it was better to get some rest before tomorrow.

Larisa still had some questions left in her mind since she asked him back at the village and she wanted to get them from Brent before going to rest. "Brent, I wanted to ask you something."

"What might it be?" He asked.

"You said that you were raised amongst your people but you never explained where you came from, the origins of any warrior must originate somewhere in their past, but you revealed nothing but your past of death."

"Follow me." He said gesturing her into his room.

Closing the door, he faced away from the night elf before explaining. "I was alive once… but that was a long time before I was sent to the military facility in Anomia. The history of my existence is considered confidential, and only the highest in the UCA only know, the reason being is that I'm only fifteen."

She paused to grasp the fact that the person, the soldier, was a mere child. "What, but how is it that you're…"

"Strong, skilled, determined, obedient? We are built for war; we are what our people call Spartans, a warrior like race of thousands of years past, but we are venerated as heroes by our history, left to fight, left to die. I was one of the third generations after the last two were nearly wiped out; I am only a veteran yet only fifteen."

The years of war that Brent had seen was terrible and seeing as she knew of what had happened to his family and his people she couldn't blame him, she had seen many things within the war against the burning legion, the man she saw before her was somewhat greater warning to as what war truly was.

"That doesn't explain how you are so powerful." She said in a calm tone.

"Before I was here, I was inside an augmentation facility, it basically means a place where you are enhanced to a point you are no longer human, but for safety purposes we needed to begin our enhancement at the earliest stage possible. I was taken there when I was six and then over a course of time we are enhanced at multiple intervals to reduce our fatalities, the process is near lethal to humans that are enhanced in every section. Which is why you'd never see many of us here, we die during augmentation, and those who are partially augmented are sent into the field anyway, so we die in training or in the process."

She thought the idea through, children like him becoming weapons of war? She couldn't even fathom the idea of using the young in such horrendous manners.

"Yet how could your people justify using you as a weapon, are you not still human?" She asked in a sombre tone.

"Yes, we are, and the reason for our augmentation was our losses during the war, our people once rose to the point where we had a thousand worlds but we lost everything in a matter of years, and now we struggle for our very survival." He replied agitated.

She only just realised she had found the person that she held her heart to was angered at her. He paused and reconsidered what he said, he didn't want to be the one to get angry at her, and so he decided to show her what he meant.

"I think it's about time I gave you my insight to the universe I live within." He said pulling a small computer up on a desk, it glowed with holo projectors and light screens, bringing it over to her.

The holographic universal map appeared; he showed her what the universe looked like, she was entranced at the billions of lights in the galaxy, he selected and outline of space that was lit differently and it zoomed in, she watched as they came to the very point of humanities adventure into space.

He explained that the origin of his people came from a world called earth, a cultural strong point and the very founding world that they had originated from, he gave her a historic insight into the origins of the human empire that rose from a single world, the people who left their world in search for others.

It continued to expand as it reached hundreds of worlds and hundreds of stars, she watched in amazement to the advancement of humanity in the heavens, they hit the point of where he came from, the worlds called Nova Stratus.

He explained the origins of the people and the changes they made, they wanted freedom from the UNSC and wanted to live in their own place in the galaxy, she watched as their own worlds expanded from a hand full, in truth there was over 75 to 189 worlds that they inhabited, their empire was small but powerful.

Then he showed the war, how it all began and how it began to consume humanity and how it seemed to bring death to his worlds, she watched as he showed her his world, a beauty of grasslands and forests, and the lands he lived in, he was young, and he was innocent, then the covenant came and burned his world, the grasslands became inhospitable molten glass and his family was butchered, she watched in horror of the scene he had dreamt about, his first kill.

All these things seemed lost, she was horrified as she watched him and his brothers taken to the place they would become weapons, no longer human but Spartans, she saw the augmentations, but he wasn't allowed to disclose the information.

The end came as he showed her the war reached the end, when the covenant attempted to gain a super weapon and how Himitsuki and team Faith destroyed the weapon and ended their conflict.

She sat down as the map began to fade, and he was looking at her with his cold sad eyes, his emotions were almost non-existent as he looked at her.

"This is my legacy, and my life, to fight for the innocence of my people's future, till I die." He said with a sense of strength behind those words.

"I… see." She said.

He knew that everything outside her world was much different, how she and her people lived were different to his own and he knew that this was much to grasp, he had shown her a terrible reality, and he didn't want to scare her or hurt her for what she now knew.

Walking over he grasped her shoulder with his hand. She looked at him, and looked carefully at him, she could see his eyes, cold and blue, like the colour of the fluids that had entered his body and took the innocence of that child away from him.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

His voice had tone of loneliness and sadness and something to be part of, she looked at him with just as much as longing.

XXXXX

(Do not take this as a romantic scene, but a sense of loneliness, he is traumatised for life, and companionship for him is very short lived. She just as much cared for him, and so she wants to be with him. And also this was slightly rushed.)

XXXXX

The following morning

Larisa held herself close to his arm, the night was warm, and it was peaceful, just the two of them resting in each other's embrace, he held her close to him and made her feel as though there was nothing to feel sorry about or to remember from the night before.

He awoke with nothing but the haze of the morning, his suit in the cupboard next to his bed and the rest of his and her clothes in the draws of a locker at the foot.

Careful not to wake Larisa out of her calm slumber, he set her arms by her side and made his way to his clothes, it was still early in the morning and the sun was still creeping over the sky, he walked out of his room and into the living room.

"Hello there." A calm voice said.

His reflexes took over and he looked to his left with a combat stance, Mistral was awake and with a cup of tea in her hands, Brent dropped his combat stance.

"What are you doing so early in the morning Mistral? It's only five." He asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She said before sipping her tea.

"I woke up to get some early morning practice done, training helps relieve stress from war, and I needed to get back into shape, I have a suit that needs testing." He said getting himself a cup of hot water from the pot; he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"So how was last night?" She asked cheekily.

Brent froze at the comment, his head registering her comment with enough motion to do a double take. "What? How did you know about me and Larisa?" He asked.

"It doesn't take a genius to know about the dashing young solider coming to our aid, and the handsome young face behind the black armoured mask and how you acted with her for the last week and a few days has been interesting to watch." She said once more before drinking her tea again.

"Do not mention this too soon to my brothers, they are the least of my worries and seeing as I will be heading to Darnassus in a few hours I'd like to avoid any kind of awkwardness." He said.

"I shall keep that in mind, but please note that her fellow cadre already know about her relationship with you."

"Well tell them it is in my best interest that why I spend time with their leader is none of their concern and that they should not assume that I am absolutely in love with her, I only respect and care for her and her wellbeing." He said before drinking his coffee.

He headed for the door and set out to get his training done before heading to the main lobby, he just needed to get going for the day.

XXXXX

END

BTW should I kill Illidan or Kael, or both?

There is a special guest heading in from the heavens in another chapter and the UCA is in for the surprise of their lives. And will they be building an island base?

Also I'd like to note that the Christmas specials are heading in, who is out for some snow fun?


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

Meet the moon…

XXXXX

(This chapter is for you to all enjoy, there is no hope in heck that I will be able to balance this between my studies and work.)

XXXXX

Larisa walked along the hallways of the great temple of Elune, she wondered where this place was, it looked like the temple in Darnassus but much more elaborate in the design, it held beautiful statues of priestesses and in another length of the temple the most notable statues of power.

She wandered the hallways of the temple until she reached a familiar sight, the large statue of Tyrande Whisperwind that held the basin of water up to the moon that shone in the lunar light, it was magnificent, but it looked more different from the statue that is in Darnassus.

"What is this place?" She asked herself.

She walked to another room, but instead it had a ramp way that spiralled to the middle, but there was an inscription in the front door. _"We are the light that protects these lands, this is our monument to the future and to all of the past, here we lie, the shield and the sword, for this is our legacy to you."_

She wondered why such a thing would be written in common, she walked down the flight of stairs, and a sight she had never seen before glowed in the light.

The spiral stairs passed the hundreds of statues each step had an event she had not yet witnessed or understood, but it felt like she knew them, they had images of armoured beings from the skies, they guided her people until they reached the bottom.

The events went by faster as she raced to the floor, finally stopping to witness…

"Elune… no." She said in despair.

There stood a statue of Brent, in white chiselled armour looking at her, his figure was different more aged, more worn by the years of service and duty, his eyes glowed at her, they were welcoming and sad, and upon the statue it read.

Here lies John Brent. Soldier, hero, father and brother who died in the name of light and salvation, he lived for Azeroth and died, he shall be remembered. "_As I fade from this world, my light shall shine, brighter with the coming of those tomorrow, my life is forfeit, but my children is not, for they shall hold the mantle that I have passed._"

She read with sadness, was this a warning a message from Elune? Or was this a sign of peace from the future? She couldn't tell, the message was blurred, but as she looked about her she saw that he was not alone, around her stood six others plus his own.

They looked at her with the same look but were more comforting, it was as if they knew she was there, but she didn't know why she was here. She looked to hear a soft and soothing voice coming from the open ceiling above her.

"Wake up my child."

XXXXXX

Larisa sat up with enough force to knock the living day lights out of Mistral, the two bonked their heads.

"Ow, why in the name of Elune did you smack your head into mine?" Mistral asked rubbing her forehead.

"Argh, sorry I didn't know you were there." Larisa replied doing the same.

"Well I woke you up because we need to get ready for the trip and the small vessel has been prepared for us and is waiting outside, and you slept in." She said putting her armour on.

Larisa registered the last part with a nod… "What? Where's Brent?" She asked looking frantically about.

"He left in the early morning, at dawn, he said he wanted to train before his suit was attached to him, and we're the only ones to leave, the others sentinels have to remain here." She said attaching a pauldron to her shoulder.

Larisa rushed to put her overalls on while balancing her breakfast of toast in her mouth, and then headed down the lobby and down to the main landing only to be greeted by.

"Brent." She called as she saw him in his new suit walking to the apartment.

"Morning Larisa, I just finished, a…" She jumped into his arms which were covered in new plating.

"I see you missed me." He said with surprise.

XXXXX

The armour that Brent was wearing seemed reminiscent of the Hayabusa and the MKIV design, the body to the legs were created much like that of the MKIV while the head and torso was a mixture of both, the spiked white and silver helmet with a mouth guard that was gapped for his speech and the eyes replaced by blue lenses, his shoulders and arms remained relatively the same, but in height he now stood at 7ft 5.

His armour shone of blue lining and silver and grey portions that seemed to glow within the sunlight, Larisa watched with amazement at his body, the armour plating had crafted lines running in spirals or areas that shaped into the form of an actual body.

She watched as she and Mistral were inside a tram heading to the main airstrip, she could only watch with interest as they made their final approach to the landing platform, the area was vacant except a few pelican drop ships and a pair of hawks.

He and his guests were guided to an empty pelican by Alice, she had taken the liberty of setting up the pelican navigations with an auto scanner and a guidance beacon with an in built intelligence unit for any theft attempts.

Though he did have some minor issues, mainly the fact that both Mistral and Larisa were not used to flying, especially Mistral, she was hesitant in steeping in making sure all four legs managed to get into the hatch before they began to hover, she didn't have anywhere to sit and the shaking made her start to panic.

"Um, Brent could you help her?" Larisa called.

Brent took himself from the controls and let the auto flight take over; he walked into the back to find Mistral clinging to the chair next to Larisa.

"Larisa don't move, just wait a moment so I can get the hatch closed." He said and hit a small switch on the side.

The door closed and sealed behind her and seemed to stabilise the compartment, it at least put her at some ease. The dryad decided at that very point in time to sit down and say.

"I do not want to fly in this thing ever again." She huffed.

Larisa felt as though she could laugh, it wasn't an unfamiliar sight for her to see her friend panic in flying situations, she never liked flying but she never complained unless of course it started slightly shaking or the odd bump.

"Don't worry, once we get back I'll make a personal note only to use the albatross drop ship after this, or a skyline shuttle." He said helping the dryad back up.

Larisa also noted to herself at how the vessel seemed to be a little unbalanced at times, she rather suited travelling by foot or by porting, but she was no mage or paladin, and she never used as much magic in her range of skills, either than tracking and a few other minor areas of healing.

Brent headed back to his flight controls keeping an eye out for any anomalies, or threats, he watched the scanner take note on every little detail of the landscape, and he knew that the auto mapping was necessary in case he ever needed to find another way back to base.

The satellites could only do sweeps every so often, but due to the planets magnetic fields it would require a closer inspection of the surrounding area. Brent would be better off trying to get things done while he could than later, looking from the cockpit he continued sweeping over the range of the horizon.

The drop ship continued on the same path above the clouds for the next few hours, in that time Brent explained the necessity of technology in the colonies and in human society, she had to admit it was amazing that humanity out beyond her own world only relied on technology.

Brent also admitted the interest in magic, though he only encountered it when being blasted and during his stay at the small village, much to his interest he told her about how magic was viewed by humanity outside her world.

After crossing much of the way, the pelican finally made the final length of the trip to the capital; to Brent it was truly a sight.

"Whoa, that is one very large tree." He said looking at the size of the capital.

It starched hundreds of meters above the ground, to his mind it would take a while for him to get around the large tree and view it from all directions, the scanners on the pelican were giving off strange readings though, if he was sure there was more than one energy signature within that tree, different than that of the energies used by the night elves.

"Teldrassil, the capital and homeland of our people it is the testament to our power and capabilities, though recent history has shown some unsavory issues between our local powers." Larisa explained.

"A power struggle between leaders?" He asked.

"Yes, and you'll see once we arrive, I have no doubt that our arch druid is most likely arguing about your arrival to our high priestess."

"But I'm presuming there are other reasons?" He said absently.

"The capital is usually very busy, especially since the horde is trying to solve the conflicts within the mainland of Kalimdor, and you've already seen the results of that. Amongst the horde is also the alliance ambassadors have been in talks with the high priestess."

"So I see our arrival in this world might upset the balance of power?"

"More than likely and I assume that she may wish to speak to you to assess if your people are a threat to the world or a useful ally."

"Well from what I see, our people are less than likely to attack anyone or anything without a reason or in our defence, and I doubt we would side with anyone, unless our situation escalates."

The pelican flew about Teldrassil, Brent looked for a good clear area to land.

"Where do we set down?" He asked searching for a spot.

"There is a small fishing village not far, we are to set the ship down there, and then we can proceed to the portal at the village."

The word 'portal' managed to get his attention, but Brent had been on a forerunner world before and the word meant he was either going to fall flat on his back in another location or he was going to be fine and facing the capital.

"Okay setting down." He said negotiating the controls.

The shuttle moved about it was in full sight of a small village with docks that sat on a small island to the massive tree, from any person's point of view it looked like a normal little village; to Brent it was an interesting sight, seeing as he had never been to fishing villages.

From the skies above the town, a roar of jets caught the attention of the island inhabitants, the night elves didn't know what to make of the flying object until it set down, but the sentinels that were posted at the village arrived first on the scene to greet whatever had landed.

Brent set about gathering his gear and helmet, he walked over to the back hatch and hit the switch, the doors opened with a quiet hiss and slid down revealing the open air, Mistral was the first to exit followed by Larisa and then by Brent.

Outside he and the two were greeted by the sentinels.

"Huntress what is this thing?" A sentinel captain asked.

"Just a means of transportation for our new guest, he's right here." She said gesturing to the eight foot walking armoured suit.

"By Elune, the priestess said she was expecting you, but she never mentioned your description." The sentinel said with surprise.

"Yes, well I surprise a lot of people, shall we proceed?" He said calmly before hitting a small button on his wrist TAC.

The pelican drop ships door closed behind it and sealed, Brent looked about as they began to walk, he could note all the people there looking at him with shock and awe, and some notes of fear, but that was an expected thing for him, he looked like a two eyed walking behemoth.

As the group walked through the village Brent took note of the local language and stored it in his audio files later for translation, the others back at base would be better prepared of they could speak the local language rather than guess, and also to decipher any written texts later.

He looked about with a more detailed eye; he noted more and more objects and people around him, the boats and the local houses. But what seemed to get his attention was the amount of guards in the district, the sentinels were alerted to his arrival, he could assume that these extra guards may be there for added security or to show force.

They proceeded to walk to the portal, Larisa was speaking to some of her fellow sentinels in their native language while Mistral was speaking to a druid that had arrived from the priestess, and he himself was keeping busy by observing his surroundings.

Arriving at the portal a few moments later, Brent noted the few details, the portal as one and the night elf riding a massive tiger the size of one of the warthogs back at base, if he had a chance the prototype sabre bikes might have also been of equal length but not height.

The guards in the vicinity were all well and truly armed; he could see their slight surprise in their body language. The tigers seemed to be slightly aggressive to the new comer and growled a bit at him, he doubted the tigers could possibly chew into the iridium reinforced armour, but he'd rather not test that theory.

The guards began to talk amongst themselves and Larisa, he noted to record the language and focus back on the events at hand, as the guards and Larisa finished their talks, they approached him.

"Elune be with you stranger, Huntress Larisa has explained your arrival, and I have also received news of your arrival, I am Sentinel Arynia Cloudsbreak, the high priestess has granted you passage. Though there are some rules and regulations before passing through."

"I see."

"You will be assigned a guard to escort you to the temple, and you must surrender your weapons before entering." She said gesturing to a large box near the portal entrance.

"If it is so, then I will."

Walking over to the large wooden crafted box, Brent began checking all his weapons, he knew that this was out of precaution and he could understand, but he doubted that if he wanted to escape they could stop him. And he was only here to talk about the current situation with the base being constructed, he did want things to go peacefully, and he needed background information on their whereabouts, his people needed this.

He removed his pistol, checking the clip he slid it from the gun and removed the bullet from the chamber he loaded the round back into the clip and placed the clip in to the belt. He carefully set the barrel into place without a sound and placed it inside the box. He then removed his secondary DMR-50, the rifle was modified for long range to medium by Greg, though he doubted he needed it, sliding the 25 round clip from the loader he pulled out the large FMJ bullet from the chamber and placed it within the clip, he holstered the clip and pulled the trigger on the rifle, in one motion all the elves seemed to flinch as a loud clack followed. He still had a recent addition of his energy katana, but he'd rather keep that, Greg said never to leave it behind, and he was sure to not lose it, because it had an auto self-destruct.

"Is that everything?" Arynia asked.

"Yes that's all of my weapons." Brent replied.

The sentinel wasn't absolutely convinced, but she knew that she couldn't possibly search the soldier, he was protective, so simply nodding she pointed to a few of her fellow sentinels to accompany the Spartan to the temple.

Walking through the portal Brent had felt an uneasy sensation, mostly because of magic; he had seen some essence of energy from a number of beings, but mostly from Larisa who decided to be practical in showing him how it worked.

He did remember during his first encounter the druids healing the wounded, he watched with amazement when the energies healed the injuries quickly, though he'd prefer to stick to bio-gel.

Upon arriving at the capital, he suddenly noticed the difference of this city, though it didn't seem like a city and more like a large town. The population of Darnassus seemed to notice the 8ft soldier moving through the city, in truth, the armor added the extra height, the extra advanced materials were lighter but it extended the height to reduce pressure downwards.

He was sure that he would still be taller even without his added armor; 7ft1 was still pretty tall by the night elves standard. His continued observation was enlightening for him, the city had some rather interesting air to it, he felt as though it reminded him of Anomia's capital city, but without as much space, it didn't look bad, it looked nice.

XXXXX

Not far from where he stood he was under the close watch of another being, in the darkness above the trees a figure in black watched from above, her reasons for being there was determined by orders or her feelings. Her superiors had given specific orders to follow up on some interesting turn of events, mostly regarding the capital; it hadn't been hard for her the defenses here were probably the worst out of all of known alliance capitals.

She watched with interest, the large armored figure following the night elf sentinels, she didn't focus on the sentinels she wanted to know what the massive soldier was there for. Her orders on gathering intelligence from the capital were really just for show, it was merely to know if things were breaking down with the alliance.

And seeing as most of the ambassadors were still present in the temple, she was going to enjoy seeing them try to gain favor, though she would have to report this as soon as things calmed down.

At that very point in time, a man named Harold Cartwright watched from the crowds, he had been visiting the night elf capital for a short time; he was there to relay some messages from the ambassador to Stormwind.

Harold though had not been expecting to see the 8ft walking tank, it was the most surprising thing he had witnessed, and he could only hope that the ambassador would be fine talking to the massive armored being.

'By the Light, what is that thing?' He thought.

The massive figure continued moving towards the temple, its presence attracting as much attention around it, the crowds seemed to congregate as it moved, eventually reaching the entrance to the temple.

XXXXX

Inside the temple, Brent watched as the group led him in, the sentinels left him behind as they went to close the doors. He watched the inside of the temple, everything seemed to emanate some interesting sights, a statue of what he assumed was the priestess stood holding up a large basin of water to the moon. The entire area had flowers and plants growing, and the pillars on the floor above seemed to interest him.

He did seem to notice one other thing, as he looked to the pillars he noted the shadow in the back that seemed to not move, and the lighting around the temple didn't help. His motion tracker had picked up the strange contact hiding there, but from what he could make of it, it was most likely a spy rather than a cloaked elite. He changed his scanners to pick up the energy signatures and as he looked loosely in the direction again he could see the image show up, he made sure the scanner kept tabs on the infiltrator.

Just then the Larisa said. "Brent, we need to move to the second level, I'm sure the priestess will be waiting there patiently."

Brent nodded and began to follow his friend, moving along they reached one room with stairs that reached to the floor above, following closely behind, he began to take note on the architecture, it looked much like the temples of the Vindicator brotherhood, their temple designs were reminiscent of the ancient Japanese style of construction in the forests. Though this temple reminded him more about the temples on Valence, the structures seemed vaguely similar to the Fenris wolves.

As they reached the second floor, they proceeded to the room, only to be entering at the worst of times.

"What in the name of the light?" A slightly aged man said.

"Ah, it seems as though my guests have arrived before you could all depart." A night elf female dressed in a white robe said calmly.

They had stumbled into the meeting between the priestess and the representatives of the alliance, the timing couldn't have been any worse as they had yet to depart. Brent looked about to see the many species that were staring back at him, the human ambassador with his slightly aged face watched him inquisitively, and the stares of awe from the small beings that looked human, he took a note at the quiet being behind the group, she had horns from her skull and strange tentacle hair, her skin pigmentation was blue, and her eyes glowed slightly white, she had hooves for feet.

The room had a few guards posted inside watching him with as much surprise as their ambassadors, a few had moved to intercept though paused as the priestess gestured to Brent.

"My dear ambassadors I would like to introduce another one of our esteemed guests in our land; this is Spartan-2110, as explained to me by my druid he is here to have and audience with me." She said.

"So I we see." The human ambassador said.

Larisa spoke for Brent. "Should we come back later?"

"No it's fine; the ambassadors were soon to find out anyhow."

The small man that Brent could guess was a dwarf, looked at his armor with intense scrutiny. "Interesting armor you possess Spartan, it is most impressive, it is more advanced than anything I have seen, even by my peoples standard this is most unique."

The group decided to ignore the dwarf, the human ambassador decided to introduce himself. "Greetings Spartan I am Ambassador Danor Whitman." The aged man said.

"First Lieutenant Spartan-2110, UNSC Military." Brent replied with salute.

He knew for one thing he was still UNSC, being raised in an ONI facility back on Anomia and being raised in the colonies, did not mean you were a separate force, you were just an external unit. So using a less confusing name would be safer, two alliances didn't need to meet.

"Interesting name Spartan, I have never heard of your people, as far as I have travelled in my life there has never been any mention of people like yours."

"We just arrived recently, sir."

"Where did you come from exactly?" He asked.

Pointing up, he hoped the idea would have gotten through as soon as he gestured so. The entire group looked at him with sudden shock, there were never such things since the draenei from their ship The Exodar had crashed into Kalimdor.

"Your people came from the skies?" The female draenei ambassador asked.

"If you boldly state it so then yes." He said.

"Is Spartan your race?" The dwarf asked still looking at his armour.

"No I am human." Brent replied.

The whole attitude of the ambassadors seemed to just as much become confused.

"You're a human, but no human is possibly your size or have such advancements." Danor said.

"If you are human can you prove it to us?" The draenei asked.

"If it is only absolutely necessary for me to do so, and then proceed with my talks with the high priestess then, yes." He said.

Larisa knew that the group was going to be in for the shock of their lives; as far as they know he's just as alien to them as a human than any other species on the planet. Brent carefully hit the seals on the back of his helmet where the safety guards were and with a hiss the helmet came loose, he carefully lifted the helmet above his head. And then the group of alliance members finally saw the face of the young man, he looked more like a seasoned soldier than a teen.

"As you can see I am as human as any other." He said.

His pale skin seemed to reflect the light from around him, the guards looked about inquisitively as they finally saw the face of their new guest, Brent's age seemed to be amplified at how soft it looked, but also it amplified his experiences. Larisa had never gotten over how he looked even though only spending a few times with him when he had his helmet off, he was handsome.

The scars were few, seeing as he had only been in service for 3 years, but still there were some noticeable ones that they could all see, a small cut that ran along from his brow, and the one on his cheek, they seemed to have gone with age, but still those remained.

He decided to put his helmet back on and allow the group to subside; unknowingly there was another guest at the door at that very moment.

"Tyrande, I heard that we had another guest, but it seems to have… explained itself." A large druid said from the door way.

"Ah Arch Druid Fandral, how nice of you to arrive when I am still within a meeting." Tyrande replied candidly.

"I was under the impression that you had no tasks at this time, so I decided that we discuss certain matters." The druid replied sourly.

"Well we may discuss them soon; the ambassadors were soon to leave."

To the group the attention was switching between them, Danor was still looking at him with amazement and the rest were unsure as how to react, except the dwarf that was trying to gain his attention.

"So you say you're from the skies, how is it that your people came here?" The draenei asked.

"Our vessel, a large eight hundred meter destroyer landed somewhere south, anyone can possibly see it, and it's hovering over our base."

"Your ship can still fly?" She asked.

"Yes it still has some flight capabilities, mostly anti-gravity fields, but it should be able to get back in the air in no time, but without other things, we may never get back home." Brent explained.

Finally the dwarf managed to get his attention from the incessant waving of his hand. "Do your people know anything about forging machines and materials, they will be a great help to my peoples cause."

"Yes but I don't think we have the privilege to tell you, that is still very advanced." He replied.

The draenei managed to ask him again. "Would your people know anything about radiation? We would be grateful to receive any advanced medical aid." She said.

"I'd have to pass that on to my superiors, though it would be negotiable." He said.

"I think that's all the time we have, Spartan here needs to see me about very urgent matters." Tyrande said politely dismissing the other ambassadors.

"Oh, I never got a chance to ask about so many things." The dwarf said.

"I doubt he wanted to even talk to you." Danor replied.

"I think he found you more annoying than helpful." The draenei said.

"That is because he focused only on you, humph, it's always your people that seem to gather attention."

The bickering of the dwarf ambassador finally drowned out in the back ground, Brent was just happy he didn't need to talk to the little man constantly for the next five minutes.

XXXXX

Tyrande turned to face Brent. "My apologies about ambassador Kershaw Gearings, he can be a bit of a handful."

"I can see why." Brent replied.

"Don't mistake his people, they are only interested in the new things that arrive, no doubt they will be sending their messages along to their leaders about the sudden arrival of your people, it will begin to stir the alliance into this." She said taking a seat on a chair.

The high priestesses seemed to slightly relax, though he knew that she was more powerful than she looked, he was a Spartan and also a good observer and he still kept tabs on the certain tabs on their little voyeur.

"So I have already received the report from sentinel Larisa as she had met you, the druid only explained of what he saw in you and I was interested, and more openly cautious."

"You're here to assess me and my people to see if we are a threat of the world or a good ally in the long run?"

"Yes."

"I can tell, ma'am, should I begin from the start?" He asked checking his helmet node.

"That would be appropriate."

"Larisa I think you would be better off with sitting down, there is much to talk about and it will take a while to get through it all." He said gesturing to a seat near the priestess.

"Thank you." She replied before sitting down.

Clearing his throat Brent began.

"As I have already explained I am part of the human race, but we do not reside here on the planet, we come from a place far away from your own world, we developed on a world called earth millions of years ago, and since then we expanded, I shall show you." He said before removing his TAC holographic display.

The holographic emitter engulfed the room into darkness, it then began to slowly process the set time and date, and began from the very history of humanity.

(To cut things slightly short, I had to adjust the speech and such.)

Brent began with the very origins of humanity, he wasn't to reveal anything about the forerunners or the ascendants of their will, that information was SEC: 5 Classified and he doubted the overload of such revelations were not too good.

He went through the days of the beginning, the CGI created images of the past, he didn't need to explain much except the time and events, he quickly fast forwarded to the time of the Spartans and the battle of Thermopylae he told them about the origins of the Spartans and how they were once great warriors of the past.

He didn't skip any details for future reasons, he went through the history that mankind had built, going from the great war, to the second world war, to the third. And then showing the history mankind had built.

The orbital elevators and how the mars colony came to be, he went to the space history and how the colonies were formed, he also showed the history of the ICA, and then to its current status. The sights were amazing and terrifying to the night elves, as Brent continued to show the history of man, the next eras were the years of colonization and human evolution.

He went to the beginnings of the war and told her about the devastation caused by their enemies the covenant, that was when he went into details.

"This is the first covenant that you will notice in this formation." He said as he replayed the history of the war, he chose his birth place as the beginning as it gave out all the proper details.

"These small covenants are called grunts, they are essentially cannon fodder and range in many classes, these are just regular squads, and simply put they are the weakest but most likely the most overwhelming enemy. As single units they're weak, but when in large clusters they pile up their dead until you're out of ammo or dead." He said gesturing to the monkey like alien.

"The next is the Jackals, these aliens are known throughout the war to be the sharpest shooters, but are not loyal to the covenant. They are essentially pirates and mercenaries that are hired for killing or pirates; they have no love for the covenant and will run when they get a chance." He explained the bird like alien.

"This next one is not to unfamiliar, they are called drones, and are feared for swarming a target position or squads, they like the grunts are weak, but in large numbers and due to the fact they can fly, are the hardest to kill. They are arranged into various ranks, and can be as equally formidable to other covenant species, they possess a hive mind, and their queen orders them to do as she says, but from these smaller packs of hives they possess a type of mind leader." Brent said as he zoomed on the bug like alien.

"This strange tentacle like alien is called an engineer, during the time of the war these aliens are sent out to repair technology and learn from technology, they can think faster than anything in the galaxy and are intelligent than most spices. They are part engineered though, there is little data on these aliens except when they first appeared in several areas, and my home world was one. They are known to be quite peaceful and will only call if attacked; they usually ignore everything around them and just work." The image swirled around the alien; it seemed to get the elves interested.

"Elites, as they are known, are the most dangerous and lethal force in the covenant, they are the most formidable in warfare and are considered the most prestigious out of the entire covenant. They are highly religious and utterly devoted to doing what their leaders tell them to, they are also highly honorable and will fight to the death for such honor. But be warned, they aren't simple minded they know how to use tactics and can be lethally efficient in said use of tactics. Most of these beings though will sacrifice themselves in the name of their religion and continue to fight, even if they are knowingly going to die." The elves seemed to notice the armor and how think it is, along with the aliens shape and form, the being looked terrifying to them.

Brent continued to explain his enemies, bringing up the next image, this one of the brutes.

"Brutes as the name suggests, are brutal beings of the same religion but stay within their clan and packs, they will stick together and hunt down targets. They are the second power in the covenant and are also considered one of the most religious, their minds are easily susceptible to anything their leaders tell them and are just as suicidal in killing." He finished with the image swiveling around the ape like killer.

Hitting the button he reached the point of the hunter the large walking tank.

"These are the hunters, they are not like anything in your world, they are essentially walking tanks, more dangerous in pairs, and the hunters will fire on anything that moves with its mounted arm cannon. They are capable of withstanding incredible amounts of punishment, and will obliterate any defenses that are emplaced to stop them; they carry with them a heavy shield and said arm cannon. In reality they are actually weak; they are made from thousands of colonies of worms like beings that make up the actual structure."

He changed to a video file of the war; to be exact he chose his own home planet, the world of Madrigal.

"This will explain what happened to my world when the covenant came, and how things most likely played out when they arrived." He said in an emotionless tone.

The image tuned to the world in orbit, then it began quickly moving to another position, they gasped at the image as a massive purple ship hung in the view, the image labeled a covenant cruiser in the screen and the UNSC vessels fighting to protect his world.

The fleet came out of nowhere and began to destroy the UNSC forces; the fleet was in a fight with 4X the number. But the covenant was still winning, the massive vessels seemed to destroy everything in its path, then as the battle slowed the massive ships began launching hundreds of small vessels to the planet.

"Even our fleets as advanced by your standards were hopeless in stopping the covenant in destroying our worlds and exterminating everything." He said coldly.

The image changed to an on ground footage; there a battle raged the marines fighting to protect their people being slaughtered. And then the carnage unleashed by the covenant ground forces as they dug into the civilians.

Tyrande could practically feel the world Brent came from, burning to the ground; it was more reminiscent of the war of the ancients and their fight against the burning legion. But this utter extermination horrified her. She could see the parents of children still holding them, even after they both had died and the hunger of the wretched alien Jackals that fed on the corpses, it sickened her.

The image was of the area where the entire section had been blown apart by a mortar, the covenant had swarmed in, but the people fought back, inside the shelter the image followed to the Spartan that was on the field.

The image feed was from a Spartan IV, it defined the person as Himitsuki and where he was; he followed the bodies into the shelter looking at the carnage, bodies strewn across the room, bits of people torn apart. Bodies decaying inside the shelter, it was more horrifying to the night elves; this was the most distressing image.

As it continued, the image came up with a vital scan, the Spartans deployed were to rescue any survivors of the attack and return them to the colony ship returning back to the Nova Stratus colonies. Though this proved useless, and the covenant was pushing on ahead, the image swirled to a strange signature; a vital scan showed some one was still alive.

It paused as it moved to where an elite had been, its face completely blown apart by an explosive round from an M6, the pistol lay discarded next to the corpse of a mother, but the scan showed the child holding on.

The hand of the Spartan reached out, and grasped the mothers corpse, then slowly moving it aside the child lay in his mother's arms, he was still wide awake and broken mentally by the horror. The hand touched the side of the child, who looked at the Spartan with no emotion, his tears dried up and his mind broken.

The Spartan asked. "Do you want to live?"

The child shook his head. "No."

"Do you want to survive?"

"No."

"Do you want to see tomorrow?" The calm voice asked.

"I just want to go home."

"Then I'll give you one, if you come with me." The voice said.

The young child looked at him from the darkness of the shelter, the night light started to shine through the darkness, and the moon seemed to gleam through the crack in the roof of the shelter, the child's eyes reflecting in the pause.

The hand of the Spartan reached out, and the child placed his own, and he was lifted into the arms of the Spartan, his pale face with a scar on his eye brows.

"What is your name?"

"My name is John Brent."

The image cut out.

The room was silent, they had witnessed…

"That was the end of my birth and my inauguration as a Spartan." Brent said.

Larisa now witnessed the origins of the person she cared for, as much as he felt human to her, it was as if he isolated himself due to his family. The night before, she held him warmly and let her sleep; he was awake the whole time.

Tyrande recomposed herself and looked at the young soldier. "Why did you give up on your old life?"

"There was nothing left for a dead person, a child like me lost everything, and all I had was a body not a soul." He said looking to her without a single tone of emotion.

"But you still are human, are you not?" She asked.

"Physically I'm beyond human, and beyond the average, I am a soldier enhanced to the point where the term human is no longer part of me."

"Then what are you if not human?"

"I am the sword and shield of humanity, trained to perfection of war; I am the weapon, and only a weapon. Or so I am told, I should show you why I was chosen."

The image appeared of the Spartan symbol, the helmet, but next to it was the symbol IVI, it was the Spartan V symbol, meant for the highest and most elite branch of the UCAF, this was the birth place of the Spartan.

"This was my home, the place where I was born; an underground facility on a world called Anomia, the facility was not the only one, as this was only testing site A, mostly for new arrivals. I had made the genetic cut and was allowed into the academy; here we were greeted by our creator, Dr Valerie Haley." He said bringing up the image of a brown haired woman.

The image showed of a woman who looked very much like Jaina Proudmoore, Tyrande could see the very similar looks; the only difference was the hair, and the clothes. The body shape looked similar as well; if she had the same hair color she would have mistaken the two.

"She created the program and had been running it for years, the UNSC had built this facility on the planet to prepare us for war, and I was amongst the first Spartan V that had been chosen she selected me because I was the closest one to whatever she had been looking for."

The image took place to his training and his daily life, everything from tactics and execution of plans, to the use of weapons and vehicles, they watched him grow up. His childhood was nothing; he needed to become the greatest weapon of all.

They watched as he evolved into a soldier and into a survivor, his kills mounted and his operations, they saw many of the things he had change, his body and structure, and eventually after being in the field for a year his final augmentation.

"This is the birth of a Spartan." He said.

The image turned to his gene augmentations, the grafting of his bone structure and his final organs, the neural inhibitors and advanced integrated exoskeleton, they watched as his heart rate climbed and his body shook. Then it stopped…

"This was the end of innocence." He said.

His suit was attached mechanically, the arms reaching out and attaching the necessary add-ons, the skin suit underneath and his helmet, this though was his original MKIV, until it was destroyed in the campaign on Advent.

"And from everything that day after I became a Spartan, no history of origin, no memory of my past to hold me back, just a weapon. Cold and calculating weapon, or so I thought I was, I learnt from those days." He said slightly smiling.

The image went black and the holo display turned off, he picked the holo unit from the air and put it back on his TAC arm.

The others came out their trance from watching the war, the idea that he was an orphan, raised as a child soldier and then deployed for warfare did nothing to put their minds at ease.

Tyrande recomposing herself once again, looked at the Spartan, she had nothing to think about, except the images still fresh in her mind, Fandral himself looked a few shades whiter than his normal hue and was looking about rather disjointedly.

"Spartan… I believe we have reached our decision of you, and your actions, being that you have explained your existence… I should say that we would welcome you and your people as allies but that remains for your commanders to decide."

"Actually I am one of the commanders; Spartans hold higher rank on any battlefield as ordered by our superiors, so I hold one decision amongst my seasoned brothers."

"Ah then it is your decision to ally yourself, either to us or remain neutral."

"I kindly and most humbly, decline." He said.

Fandral kicked into action, still being as sickly nice as possible. "Now wait a moment, you and your people hold a great deal of power in the world today, it would be unwise as to, decline such an opportunity for all of us." He said in a slightly aggressive tone.

"Yes, it would be which is exactly why I decline, power here is too great, and the UNSC would never interfere within a developing world. Your people have a long way to go, if we have to then we will intervene, but only if you as a species is under threat." He replied calmly.

"Fandral you do not make the decision to force a treaty, and there is still much to debate, these humans from the heavens, will only decide as a total, not by suggestions." She stated annoyed.

Brent decided he should end things. "I have just one request, may I be given permission to access the library of your people, I just wanted to get a better understanding of culture and society, as soldiers we are, but also explorers."

"Yes, I shall send a messenger for you and Larisa to access the archives, but it may take time for you to process all the details, I might suggest for you to take a few days here before leaving for your people's base."

"Ah, thank you, and as one last request, but as one as a show of respect and a show of trust, my commander Himitsuki. As you witnessed would like to offer a place within our newly constructed base, a shared defense, as we currently have sufficient defenses but lack in number, our new base and city is too large to patrol all the way around."

"I see, this would answer the idea of an alliance between us, but still remain neutral all together."

"That is the idea." He said.

"Then we shall prepare a few of our reserve sentinels to be stationed at your people's new home."

"Thank you, high priestess." He said before bowing and walking out of the doorway with Larisa.

The doors to the room closed and Brent and Larisa could hear the priestess speaking in a loud voice with the arch druid. They made their way down to the stairs and to the front doors of the temple, but he was intercepted by the same ambassadors from the room.

XXXXX

The blood elf rogue had watched with interest and listened to the whole unveiling of the human, he had revealed many things that her superiors were going to need. This new faction of humans were a factor in the world that could change the very balance of power and control, she needed to report this before she was discovered.

In her opinion, the human she watched was a definite liking, her friend Valei'shara Lifebloom would love a man like him. And she herself would love to feel the strength of the young man, the soldier like him traumatised from youth scared her but just made her yearn for him, to hold him close to her would be wonderful. She didn't just want him because of looks, it was everything about him that she wanted, and she was going to have to make a move, sooner or later.

Following the pair as they moved past the group of alliance members, they made their way to the library of the night elves. At this point the rogue stopped and examined the perimeter, she didn't have the means to break past yet… once she did, and she was going to enjoy her prey.

XXXXX

As the world revolved on its usual axis, past the debris field of the war, a fleet of ships began to gather and from them and an elite general who looked upon the world in contempt and disgust, but he knew his time was coming…

XXXXX

Not far from there, an old ship from the earliest days of the war came into system, upon the front it stated: Spirit of Fire

"Captain, wake up, something has happened."

(End for now


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

(Yes I know that I may have overlooked many things in the previous chapter and I shall rewrite ASAP, but that might take some time, there are many things I need to cover by the end of this week, and it is really taking up time.)

BTW I shall have the next chapter by tomorrow; I work very fast, well for now, after that I shall try to give you a date on when the next chapter will be posted, so TTYL.

The horse you rode in on…

Darnassus, Library

In the confines of the archives, Brent searched through scrolls of text and any written texts of times passed, he looked over the history of the night elves in the flicks of the pages, he recorded each detail with the internal camera of his helmet.

He was also memorising the details of history himself, just in less accuracy and more into knowledge and understanding. His mind archived and stored different events set out in his neural inhibitor and set the systems to cataloguing the data, his mind searched the records of the night elves, looking for the critical points in history and what led to where.

The millenniums seemed to pass through his mind and data banks; it recorded the beginning of the war of the ancients and of the high born elves, and to the betrayal and corruption of the once proud leader Azhara. Then it ran to the ages passed to the time when night elves joined the war, the slaying of the demi god Cenarius and the following events, to the rallying of the three armies against a single foe, the burning legion and then to the climactic battle that ended Archimonde.

He had spent nearly 6 hours recording all the details of each person's point of view in history, and anyone else, as history amounted to facts, no matter where they were they still equalled to something. But as he recorded the history, Larisa fell asleep, and his newest member to have joined was waiting outside, by the newest member, the night elf that Tyrande had chosen as the added representative, as well as the dryad and the druid.

A smooth graceful movement from above told him that his other unique member had joined, Larisa had fallen asleep on the table and he was wide awake. He decided he should meet with the stalker and get everything done in a short period of time, besides he had to contact Alice about the recent update on everything to Himitsuki.

"Larisa, I have completed the archive. Come on let's get going, you have the hotel with Mistral and Arynia, and also Arel Windseer." He said nudging the night elf huntress's helmet slightly.

She woke slightly groggy from the nap. "Right, yes we should be getting back to the inn… wait, why aren't you coming back with us?" She asked slightly more alert.

"I have business to do, and I will meet back with you in the morning, I just need to attend to some duties." He said gesturing to his TAC arm.

"Oh, okay then." She said getting up from her seat and putting her helmet back on.

The two walked out, Arynia was waiting for them. "So I guess you two had enough time?" She said slightly yawning as she spoke.

"Yes I gathered all I need, now all I have to do, is report this to the Fated, and we should be done by tomorrow, I'd rather avoid another encounter with the ambassadors if possible."

"Ah, understandable, they can be a bit of a handful, even for our lady." She said.

"I can imagine, but right now I'm just here to represent my people's introduction to your world, and seeing as how close I am already, I was the most logical."

"And the most tormented, I couldn't believe you managed to horrify the arch druid and lady Tyrande in such a manner." Larisa said.

"Well my history has that effect, and trust me, once you end up in the bigger galaxy, it isn't as friendly as anyone could possibly imagine, just as a handy warning."

"So I'll see both of you back at the inn by tomorrow at seven?" He asked.

"Sure, that's fine with us; we shall see you then Spartan." Arynia said.

With a nod the soldiers departed, Brent heading back through the portal and picking his weapons back up, he needed to place them inside the pelican instead of having to retrieve them constantly, it seemed logical just to use his two hands in a fight.

Passing the guards and the people, he returned back to the pelican and began to set his gear away, he hit the communications for a full upload to the base on the records. He knew that Alice was going to like the records and deciphering the data gathered, she had a thing for being busy. The commander was most likely going to alert the guards to look out for the group en-route to the base, and congratulate him for his efforts into introducing them to the night elves.

Though as he worked he remembered to keep the door open of the shuttle, thankfully the locals made sure the children did not approach the pelican and kept a safe distance away. He knew he was going to get some rest, but in a different way, the bait set in place was obvious, and keeping to his work kept his 'visitor' out of the shuttle till sleep time.

Carefully setting his gear away he left the hatch open and lay down on the bench of the drop ship, watching the ceiling and keeping his eyes on the HUD, he waited for his guest to make their move. A while later he could see the blips of his motion tracker locate his guest, the pelican had an internal camera built into the rear by Alice, being as paranoid as it was, it helped locate his guest as she helped herself to the shuttle contents.

The figure clad in black and in clothes that hung to her figure, she began to poke her nose about the shuttle, it had taken over an hour to wait for him to go to sleep, but she was now happily rummaging about. Opening a box of MREs in the side compartment, the elf, as he could see from the ears, began checking what the contents were.

Hitting the TAC pad on his arm the door slid close quickly and silently, until he got up and grabbed the figure that had only moments to twitch before being bear hugged. A few words of elven and a bit of hitting and kicking, the Spartan said.

"Stop and I'll let you go."

Almost immediately the woman stopped and he set her down, she pulled herself away and drew a short sword, as crafted as it was Brent doubted she could cut his armor with the blade.

"You shouldn't point weapons at your host." He said.

The blond haired elf looked at him with her green glowing eyes, as much as she was acting on instinct, her sword wouldn't do much to the armored giant. She paused and thought things over before sheathing her sword back.

"You aren't much for women are you?" She asked.

"I am, but not ones who decide to stalk me at every turn, I saw you inside the temple, and over the time I was in the capital. It isn't nice to be stalking someone, it could get you killed."

"Well it is my job as a rogue, not to die, but to spy. I must say you are one of the sharpest human I have ever met, no ordinary person usually finds me."

"Well I'm not most ordinary of people, and I thank you for the compliment miss…"

"Relina Windstrider, I am a blood elf." She said with a curt bow.

"Well it is nice to meet you, I am Spartan 2201 but that was before my promotion, just call me Brent 2110."

"Yes it is nice to meet with you at last Brent." She said with a smile.

Brent knew that this woman had more than just a nice face and a lethal smile; she was hiding something that he'd rather saw in animals, like a predator. But he doubted she had something to hurt him with.

"To cut the formalities, why are you here for?" He asked taking a seat on the bench.

"To observe the alliance, nothing else, my people are part of the horde."

"So I've read, but that doesn't explain why you are in my ship." He said dully.

"You are a new faction here. And as a new faction you have already begun your talks with the alliance haven't you? I saw when you spoke to the other ambassadors, they are rather intrigued by the sudden appearance of your people, and I must say, it will soon have effects with us as well."

The blood elf said moving with grace, she continued to peck about the shuttle without opening anything. Just walking about in circles and then taking a seat opposite to him.

"My people would be quite open, with negotiations, as a force amongst the world; you have yet to decide what you shall be doing."

"Well that is why I am here, the night elves and their allies still need to complete the talks about my people, and once that is complete I shall be heading back, unless there are other people to speak to."

"Well there are, the horde has a few isolated ambassadors here in the capital as well, and they might be very interested in speaking to you. I represent one of my people, and one that hold quite a large amount of power in the world."

"Nice as it sounds; I'd rather finish my talks with the alliance and then speak with yours, unless I have spare time tomorrow. But if you insist on me talking with them they can meet me at the temple or at a small inn some time tomorrow." He said.

"Then it is settled, I'll go back to my ambassador and tell her to alert the others, no doubt they had already heard of you from the large amount of ruckus from the dwarf." She replied cheerily.

"Fine, I'll let you out, but meet me again at the inn, if you want to join me so badly." He said hitting the button for the hatch.

Before she left she put her hood back on and said. "You have no idea."

And as she stepped out she vanished as fast as she could.

XXXXX

Going back to sleep the Spartan lay back on his bench and rested till morning, at which time he received his message back from the commander on how to proceed with the talks.

"As you have alerted us, the others and I have come to a conclusion, we will be aiding the Draenei with their radiation poisoning, Medical officer Duffrane will be arriving at your location by tomorrow, he'll be with his heavy med kit at your position via Hawk. And as the others request we will have to deny, the UNSC is not responsible for the production and distribution of armaments to any developing world. Furthermore we will be only keeping our ties only to the night elves, seeing as this is their land."

"What should I do about the horde?" He asked.

"Try to explain our situation, if they are that intrigued with seeing our base they can come to it, that is also the same for the alliance, only if they agree upon a non-aggression rule of our base, this is neutral ground."

"Sir yes sir." Brent replied before cutting communications.

He began carrying his gear once more, with the exclusion of weapons and walked to the portal; as usual he greeted the guards and walked through. Once on the other side, the Spartan made his way over to the inn by a river, the population still watched with open eyes at the large figure.

As much as he was a soldier he knew that being stared at can be annoying at times, as he made his way to the inn, he could see that the ambassadors had already gathered, it seemed news spread quickly.

Once arriving at the inn he could see a slight gap between the two groups that were waiting, and within the middle were Relina and Larisa along with an entire group of sentinel guards.

The two sides looked like they were going to have a brawl; he could see the discontent between the two sides, minus a few annoyed looks and angry faces.

Relina smiled as she saw the Spartan, and openly grabbed his arm and pulled him over to her, or tried to. "Good morning, it seems that you gathered quite a crowd." She said smiling.

Larisa was furious and butted between her and Brent. "What is going on? The ambassadors of the horde said they were meeting with you today and this rogue decides that she can suddenly have you?"

"Long story short, I agreed to meet with both parties, I am running short on time, and also my commander's orders were specific about trying to keep neutral. I just never expected a fast response." He said shrugging.

Relina butted back and said. "Keep off him amazon, he's not exactly your type."

"Oh, that is it. You little blond haired vixen…" She was about to start with her fists.

"SHUT UP." Brent yelled using the amps in his helmet.

The area along with the city suddenly went dead quiet, even the birds didn't sing. The alliance and horde members along with Larisa and Relina were clutching their ears, all ringing from the amplified voice of the annoyed Spartan. Somewhere else Tyrande was meditating when the noise knocked her off her perch.

"Could both of you please, stop trying to tear things apart, I just came back to brief the alliance then begin talks and Relina you're supposed to meet me when I get over there." He said gesturing to the horde members.

They recovered just as fast enough to catch the Spartan's words.

"R-Right I'll be going." She said hurrying off.

Larisa was just trying to look innocent from the whole situation. "Let's get things finished up."

As he walked over to the alliance group, they decided to keep it to themselves never to annoy a Spartan.

"I bring news from our base; the commander has accepted the request from the Draenei and is sending over a medical officer later today." He said over joying the Draenei ambassador.

"What about the rest of us?" The dwarf asked.

"There is still much to debate, and the conclusion about technology sharing is impossible, the UNSC is not a distributor of weapons to developing worlds, you already have your own technology. But we are willing to allow you to station some people at our base; the commander will allow this as long as you can keep your people under control."

"So we see." Danor said.

"Where can we find your base?" A high elf asked.

"A messenger from our base will be arriving with a treaty, he'll need your leader's signature or the representatives, to sign and hand these back in within a week."

"So we see." The elf said.

"Now if you don't mind I must be speaking to the horde." He said before walking back.

Relina happily waited for Brent as he made his way over to her from the alliance ambassadors, she seemed to give off an aura of satisfaction as she watched the Spartan approach, Larisa seemed to pause and angrily glare at the blood elf.

"So have you finished your talks?" She asked.

"Yes, and I only need to speak to your ambassadors." He said.

Moving along he walked about her and moved to greet the horde members, he noticed though why there might have been some issues in the past. From what he could see, the orc ambassador in his formal ware, if he hadn't been trained to restrain himself he might have punched the ambassador in the face.

The others were the large horned being he had read about, the tauren, the being looked more or less like a Minotaur. The next was the blood elf ambassador herself, she looked as formal as any other of the ambassadors but had more eye catching designs, not to mention the amount of energy she seemed to give off.

The smallest within the group was the normal size of a man, but his flesh looked decayed, it reminded him about his encounter with the flood on Warden. Though he didn't have tentacles protruding from every angle of his body, he looked rather pale and bony, which wouldn't surprise him. The fellow next to him was a tall fellow with a strangely large nose, he was in full clothes and had rather strange ornaments, but he looked relatively plain, if that was even possible.

"So greetings ambassadors I am Spartan 2110, I believe you wished to speak to me?"

The orc spoke first. "Yes Spartan, we have heard of your endeavours within the lands of Kalimdor, and have received a vague report from our agent. Is it true that you are humans from the stars?" He asked in a gruff demanding voice.

"Yes, but only in the sense we aren't from your world." Brent replied.

This confirmation seemed to get the ambassadors on a slight edge; their body language betrayed some excitement and confusion as well as uncertainty.

"Can you prove that you are human?" The tauren asked.

"If it puts your minds at ease, then yes." He said before removing his helmet.

As the usual surprise and awe from the people passing by, the ambassadors were just as surprised to be looking at someone that was far taller than most humans. And as usual Relina looked at the handsome features of the human, along with Larisa who had seemed to be in a slight daze.

"Does that sate your curiosity?" He asked.

"Of course Spartan, thank you." The blood elf ambassador said smiling.

Somehow every time an elf smiles, they usual mean something was going on in their minds, and it usually involved him, and he'd rather keep his manhood.

"Is there anything you'd like to ask me?" He asked.

"Well being on the matter of your people, we have heard that you are advanced in technology, and that you have a ship that can fly?" The orc asked.

"Well yes, however that is another matter entirely."

The blood elf decided to ask him. "Why are your people here?"

"We landed in the west coast of Kalimdor due to damage to our ship, we have had a long standing war, and we only came out of battle a week ago when we set foot there."

"So we hear, Relina was specific on the details of your war, but hearing of a human empire that has expanded a thousand worlds is hard to believe, for us. But seeing as you are here and you do possess unique advancements that none of us have, that is enough proof of your people's existence in our world."

"Glad to hear it, but I assume that you have your reasons for seeing me either than the proof of my existence and my people's?"

"Well you do have that right; we were here to ask you about a union of our people, or an agreement." She said casually.

"Well we have then come to an agreement that you wish to be observant of my people. So how about if I offer this from my commander, he tells me that we will be not allowing any treaty with any local powers, and that we shall remain neutral. However you have the privilege to send some of your people to represent you at our home in the west coast."

"Why is there a problem with you joining any factions on Azeroth?" The orc asked.

"We have the most advanced technology that none of you are to ever have access to, and we have things that you and your people should not know about." Brent stated plainly.

"Anyhow, you are granted to send a representative, as long as you agree to a contract of non-aggression while they remain there, and there will be strict guidelines to actions."

"When do we need to receive this contract?" The tauren asked.

"Approximately at the same time the alliance ambassadors do, it'll be sent along by another one of my brothers, he'll be here as a medical officer to the draenei people, he's the only exception made by my commander."

This news caught the horde members off guard, the draenei were to receive aid? And they barely spoke for 2 days; this meant they could call for similar assistance. But that might be if the commander of the Spartans agrees to providing aid.

"Well, I best be on my way, my brother Duffrane should be her later this day to give you the contract." Brent said before beginning to move off.

Relina tagged behind him. "Wait, I thought you would have made a decision by now haven't you?" She asked.

"No, the UNSC will not side with local powers of this world, and my brother commander has ordered that we do not allow any sort of technological assistance, only necessary resources for aid." He replied.

"But does that mean I can't come along?" She asked saddened.

'Sigh' "Fine, you have your own reasons for coming with me, and I will allow that, but no mischief making or tricks, I'd rather avoid any cataclysms today." He said with a wave.

Relina grinned happily and held tightly to the Spartans side, Larisa following closely behind she began to fume at the blood elf, who in turn smirked at her. Though this was not unnoticed, the many other night elves threw very sour and condemning looks at the blood elf, it wasn't until they reached the inside of the inn where they planned to meet the rest of the group.

Arynia was practically stuttering as she saw the blood elf that was clinging close to the arm of the Spartan and was smirking at her. She and Larisa were just about to have it at the smiling little…

"Good morning Arynia, I see you brought Arel along with you, and yes I know there is a blood elf that is holding my arm." He replied.

"Yes and aren't you going to introduce me to your group?" She asked.

"Right, this is Relina Windstrider, she's supposedly representing her people, and it seems as though her ambassador has no problem with that either than not being with me herself." He said.

"Now come on, I just wanted to join up; she didn't have to say yes, I would have joined anyway." Relina replied.

"Well whatever the case maybe I have already accepted, we should be heading back soon, I hear that a brother of mine is coming along. He's going to be representing for the UNSC Medical Corps, and I need to head back soon."

"Well that's fine with you but I'd rather swim than share the same breathing space as this demon lover." Larisa said with venom.

"Oh is that so then? Well go ahead, and then I get more space to see Brent here than looking at you in the middle." She retorted.

Brent thought that this bickering was going to get nowhere fast. "How about I just sit both of you in the seats of the pelican tied up for the whole trip?" He threatened.

The two shut up at that very point, they didn't want to annoy the Spartan. It was at that point he decided a little time out was needed for the group; he couldn't have them attacking each other before he had even gotten to know them properly.

"Okay how about anything we need to get before we go, I still have a few hours before Durffane arrives to relieve me, and it might be better to relax." He offered.

"Fine with me, I know some shops that sell some nice fruits in Rut'theran Village." Aryina offered.

"Okay then, just something I could take for the long haul back." Brent accepted.

The group headed off, the massive armoured figure moving with beings that were only at his shoulder height. It took a few minutes but arriving at a small vendor in the town, they went about looking at some things they had in store. Though Brent had no idea what he was looking for, all he knew was that Arynia was the only one who knew what to look for, by the end of that very list though he was carrying three bags of fruit from over the world.

The store manager though allowed them a discount, her sister lived in the village that he saved, and she was grateful enough to allow a cheaper price.

"I should pay though." He said reaching for one of his suit compartments.

In a moment he remembered that currency here was different, and remembered to pack a special case. He removed a gold ingot from his pocket which had been neatly cut into eight broken pieces equal in size and weight. The gold almost made the night elves do a double take.

"When did you get that much gold?" Larisa asked.

"Back at base, before we landed here, we found an old mining complex on another planet, this was something stored there, and without rather wasting supplies, we simply took it, there are plenty of materials that we stored before we left." He said giving a piece to the vendor.

"How much do you have stored?" Relina asked.

"We stored about two hundred and fifty tons." He replied.

There was a pause when he said that. "Well you're not going to get any anyway, the base is reinforced with a lot of security and I doubt most people could ever find their way into the base."

That was true; if he was advanced so was security and they'd rather not test that theory of trying to get killed. Brent hauled the bags and began moving along, he looked to them and asked. "Anything else we need before we leave?"

"I wouldn't mind a few items, but they aren't sold here." Relina replied.

"Well then maybe next time." He said moving to the pelican.

On arriving he saw the local children sliding on the front of the windscreen, he'd rather not know why they were there for, but at that very moment another sound caught his attention.

The villagers looked up to see another object from the sky, it looked a lot like the invention of the dwarfs, but more advanced, the blades swung about rapidly. And finally arriving at the landing site, it parked next to the pelican.

A figure stepped out in white armor, his suit had a distinguished red cross on the shoulder pad and a large back pack attached. His suit helmet scanned the area and then he moved forwards.

With a quick salute the two soldiers met. "Medical Officer Duffrane-7110." The soldier said.

"Welcome on the field Spartan, Unit 2110 Brent, you arrived in time, the ambassador would see you through the portal I'll give you the info you'll need." He said touching his TAC.

A few moments later and the necessary information was sent, the young medical officer headed to the portal, he did exactly as Brent had advised him to. Turning back to the pelican the group watched as the helicopter lifted from the ground and headed back to base.

"Well we should be going to." Brent said.

The pelican rear hatch extended and the children went back to their families, Brent watched from the cockpit of the pelican the village, and hoped that Duffrane had a better time; he was going to have to work well with the draenei.

Hitting the startup, the pelican slowly came to life, the engines heated up and readied for launch, and then it soon picked itself off the ground to follow the hawk. And once again they had some rather interesting time; Mistral who only arrived back from a talk with her friends had to hold tightly on to the chair as the pelican lifted off. Arel was having a new time trying to adjust to the sudden change from transforming and flying off, he was sitting as still as he could.

Larisa perched herself next to Mistral and allowed a moment to relax as the pelican took off from the island. Arynia who had no past experience with flying had to adjust quick as they took off at an angle, she tried to hold on to the chair. And the only one who had no issue with how things were going was Relina, who had sat herself in the co-pilot chair of the pelican; she was looking about at all the switches.

As they flew over the ocean and back to the mainland things went more quietly, and then for the most of the trip it was talking about things within Azeroth. Brent got to know better about the blood elves and their betrayal of the alliance, and how they ended up in exile, but he had not heard about more specific details of what had previously happened between the draenei and them.

As they finally made their last leg of the trip, they came into full view, though there was only one surprising difference.

"This is Alpha Base command, we are under attack, request all forces pull back to alpha at once!" A voice called.

"What's going on?" Larisa asked.

"Base is under attack, and I'm pulling us in." He said seriously.

"Who could be attacking the base?" Relina asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it, no one would possibly sound a general alarm unless it was serious."

The pelican swerved to move at a lower altitude and flew as fast as it could to the location of Alpha, Brent could see the different clouds of smoke and what seemed to be exchange of fire. But there was also what seemed like a few blimps, he doubted whoever was attacking had any idea who they were fighting.

The group was getting ready to go fight, but they were another 15 minutes from the fight. Brent checked the communications again, it was more clear that Alice had sent the message on loop, but for an attack by an un-advanced species it had to be bad.

"This is unit 2110-Brent reporting anyone in command respond."

"Brent? Thank goodness, we're having some rather annoying problem, just yesterday an unknown force of these weird green things decided they'd attack; we killed them all and released their captives. But it seems there were a lot more than we can handle, they're attacking from everywhere, the biggest problem was the ocean, they have a small fleet attacking the Fated and we had to repel them on all fronts. Though most are gone now, we still need to remove their damn catapults, their pounding the first ring."

"I'm on it." He replied.

He set the link to base and let Alice take control; he went to the back and told the group. "We're going down in a minute, Arel stick with me and Larisa and Relina, Mistral you'd be better off at base. Aryina will also be better off assisting the defenders; we'll deal with the catapults." He said attaching his modified DMR.

In a few moments they were above the ground 500m from the catapults, Brent checked his sights and then jumped from the pelican, landing with a 'thud' he looked for any targets. The rest of the group quickly followed him by jumping down; they too made sure to clear their area.

"We're on the ground." He called over the com.

"Good to hear, Himitsuki will be not far, and I believe white team is somewhere just on your right flank, keep an eye out for them." Alice said.

"Roger, heading out."

XXXXX

"So the Spartans still live? And the flawed brothers still follow damnation. We must act and soon…

XXXXX

I will be back ASAP, after Christmas


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

Happy New Years!

(To all my readers I shall be back at a later date due to a family outing and I can't miss it… I mean no way in hell.)

Well this chapter will end the situation with Brent, we can also see our upcoming characters, and they will be referenced or written about. I can't have them about constantly or in heavy detail, but yes they will be there.

This will not talk about Relina too much, he'll talk to her later… I hope

But in all I hope you all read this new chapter!

XXXXX

The small amount of smoke and burning rubble was an obvious sign that there was a battle, and the sounds of gunfire and explosions as well, to Brent this was the usual day at home. He stood watching at some strange green short beings hefting a large piece of rock into a catapult.

He had wondered what they were until Larisa explained that they were goblins, and not just any goblins, they were part of the Venture Trading Company, a notoriously well-known company in Kalimdor for deforesting whole areas.

As of now it seemed as though they had taken an interest in the base, but had grossly under-estimated the soldiers. The entire company had seemed to pull out all the stops and were now on a full siege. Though they had lost practically all their numbers, and from what Brent could see, they were getting desperate.

"What do you mean there's no more shredders? We had almost a dozen of them." An armoured goblin asked.

"We did, but they're all broke, we outta gears and luck." Another strangely dressed goblin replied.

"Then what about the fleet you idiot, are they able to get through?"

"They're all sunk."

"Then what about the orcs we hired?"

"Dead to the last one, they're beyond the grave now."

"And what happened to the ogres?"

"They've been fried to crisps boss."

"Argh, the Mogul will have our heads if we don't find out a way to get this done… You there, Gubbin, take command till the last man, I've got to run." The leader said.

"Where you going boss?"

"Somewhere Mogul won't have me head." He replied before leaving.

It was at that point another explosion ripped over the goblins, they looked to see a massive armoured figure standing before them, and it was only from distance they watched sometime before when these things appeared. And it was then that those massive beings tore their partners to shreds, and left a trail of destruction, the shredders didn't even stand a chance.

The goblins panicked as they saw the massive armoured figure look to them, its yellow eyes watching them without a sign of emotion, it removed a massive blade from its back and began to slice them.

Brent watched as he could see the markings of his brother, it was Himitsuki; the commander had been on the defence until now.

Watching for just a few more moments at the deadly ballet of swings and slices and fast paced motions, the event came to an abrupt end as he made his way out of the trees.

"So, sharp as ever I see, commander." Brent said.

"Good to see you, how was the stay at the capital?" He asked putting his katana away.

"Not bad. Sir I'd like you to meet a few new faces, this is Relina Windstrider and Arel Windseer." He said gesturing to the new additions.

"So, good to meet you, I am Commander Himitsuki Yamato of the UNSC, I'd say welcome, but we've had some issues." He said gesturing to the amount of carnage surrounding his feet.

"So we see." Arel replied.

Brent decided he better to tell his brother. "Sir, the others from the capital are aboard the pelican, they've landed at the base. I was also wondering if the patrols assigned to us have arrived."

"Right, they have arrived in the morning today, but it was just then when we were attacked, they panicked at the sight of the large shredders until we tore them to pieces." He replied gesturing to the smoke from the base.

"Good to hear, is there anything left that we should be clearing up?"

"No they're all dead, the Fated has just finished driving the remaining boats off, and I believe the remaining goblins were just fried by Farrel. So no there's nothing left now."

"Good to hear sir. So let's head inside?" He asked.

The group nodded and followed in tow behind Brent and Himitsuki as they made their way down to the base, the smoke still drifting from the fire fight.

XXXXX

Duffrane was having an interesting day, he had met with the ambassador of the draenei on their issues with their crashed vessel, it seemed as though the spill of radiation was not as serious, but still harmful.

He had also the errand of delivering the messages to their assigned persons, the contracts for their time at the base. Brent had mentioned in his report about some issues with ambassador Kershaw Gearings; he had a reputation for speaking.

After an eventful talk with the alliance members, he had to address the horde membership, and he only hoped that they'd only ask as much as the quiet draenei. It took him another hour to clear everything up before walking back to the ambassador named Anari.

"So, seeing as that has been squared away, shall we go?" He asked.

"Yes, we may leave, though we should exit outside of the city, it'd be rude to teleport while still present within."

"Right, then let's go, I'm sure we'd be there in no time."

With that they went off to the city portal, though the word teleport did keep sounding in Duffrane's ears, he had heard of the practice from the report of magic, but he had little experience in the idea. He was a doctor not a magician.

"So are you sure there aren't any problems with the form of teleportation? I'm not used to magic, seeing as I just arrived here."

"Oh it's alright, just don't look about."

In a few moments of standing outside they were teleported in a flash of light. Within a few moments they reappeared near a cluster of purple crystals, Isa Duffrane took a moment to get himself reacquainted with his surroundings.

Slight nausea and a mild feeling of dizziness with an odd feel of confusion, he tried to get his mind about his location. And in a moment he managed to get focus, looking about he took immediate note of his surroundings.

The large crystals embedded in the ground, and the massive crystal structure to the west of his position, the town here was a quiet place, as there were not many people, it seemed more like a settlement.

"So this is one of the many towns that you have?" He asked.

"No, this is just the collective groups of survivors when our ship crashed. We have only been in Azeroth for a short while, and we require much aid. You see when we arrived, our vessel the Exodar, was damaged and made a desperate attempt to land. Many of my people were injured or killed during the landing."

"Was it the crash or the radiation?"

"It was both, the crash had cost us many lives, but the radiation poisoning has cost us even more, the poison runs along the river and very the length of the surrounding area."

Isa scanned his surroundings, he Rad meter was spiking at high concentrations in different areas, and he could only pick out the highest concentrations while the lowest were surrounded by the environment. It seemed as though he'd require as much anti-radiation packs for nearly a whole city, unless he could treat things as quickly as possible.

"Well I can definitely see the problem, though I might need more than just a few packs. I'll call for support in the next few weeks for a med base, this is going to require a lot of anti-toxin and field cleaners."

"I see, we should be heading to see the Prophet to announce your arrival."

"Prophet… Where?" He asked in alarm.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well is your prophet slightly slouched sitting on a chair and possesses a psychotic ego for destruction?"

"No."

"Okay, then that's not the prophet I thought was here."

The two walked to the main road and passed the many buildings that seemed to have been hastily constructed, Duffrane made a mental note to call in for decontaminated prefab buildings. They continued to their destination, unaware that they were being watched, by the eyes of the curious.

XXXXX

ALPHA BASE

Brent was leading their new arrivals through the small city base, as much as it was a city it was still a military installation, Brent introduced Relina with the crew and teams of the UCA, and then went about telling her about the whole design of the base.

As the moved through to the second ring, they passed the large field armouries and supply pads, the hexagonal shaped pads popped open to receive the arrival materials and passed that down to the processing plants below. Relina watched with interest and amazement, this was nothing like the works of the dwarves in Ironforge or the many cities of the alliance.

The place seemed to interest not only her but Larisa as well, she had never been through the industrial sector of the base, as they walked through the mass of vehicle depots they could see the engineering arms repairing the damaged vehicles. They continued until they arrived at the central air strips.

Relina asked as they moved by. "Why do you still have your entire military prowess on our world, it's not like anyone could possibly threaten you?"

"Well as much as we'd like to think that, we aren't invincible, if there was an enemy which possessed a one hundred to one numbers, our position could be overrun. And also seeing as we have no idea what is on your world." Brent replied walking on the side walk.

At that moment a large pelican drop ship appeared with a team, Jordan had made his third mining run from the quarry and had returned to resupply before moving on. Stepping out he went about to greet Brent.

"So I see you've been well, and greetings to you." He addressed them.

"Warrant, looks like you've been doing well for yourself." He replied.

"Hey I make a living blowing things up, but don't forget I'm still your chef." Jordan said before heading off to the barracks.

"He seems… nice." Larisa said.

"Trust me, that Spartan is one you should try not to approach, he's nicknamed Blade Tyrant, for very good reasons." Brent said slowly walking off.

The group continued on, with Relina asking. "So why is he named Blade Tyrant?"

"An older Spartan group form the war, Jordan was a suicide unit, trained specifically for warfare, his speciality is that he knows how to use blades, and a lot of them. He was responsible for slicing apart nearly several hundred elites in combat at a famous campaign, the details are a bit sketchy though." Brent explained.

"So why is he now a regular Spartan?"

"He isn't, not totally, Jordan is special in many ways, and he retains his blood lust capabilities even though not having to use them in an extended period of time." Brent explained.

There was a slight pause in the group as he gave them their wanted answer, the idea of a human having bloodlust as well as a track record of killing things isn't the most comforting of thoughts.

"Well we should be heading to the command tower there's probably a lot of set tasks to be completed before the next season and I heard of some reports coming in from your ambassadors." Brent said leading the group to a tram waiting.

XXXXX

Main Grounds

"Alice, give me an update." Himitsuki asked.

"Nothing to report commander, either than the usual hubbub of things, Greg report that most of the new arrivals have settled in, and he has begun a full overhaul of the Fated, he also would like to let you know that there are still twenty remaining Spartans. I have compiled the unit list for you later to read, but the full population count is at three hundred and thirty five, and with plenty of space to spare for our guests."

"That's good to hear."

"Lin has reported most of the vehicles are now out of storage and in repair, the depots are full to their brim and will be able to be deployed ASAP. She also notes that a new supply of ceramic and iridium deposits are needed to fully re-equip the Scorpions and the Elephants."

"Put that note down to inventory next week, Jordan is still mining out fresh supplies of limestone and bedrock, and he can't be tasked for another week."

"Duly noted Sir. There is also an update on the arrivals from the alliance and the horde, I would recommend that we should send an emissary to each of the factions racial capitals and as such. That would need for us to pick very specific representatives though."

"Well at least we still have Brent, do you think we should send in Spartans?"

"Sir that was just a thought, and yes, I believe we should play this safe. There is little we know about the horde, and what we know about the alliance may need some fine tuning, I have only received a partial amount of information, on just one race. I doubt that covers the other four."

Himitsuki decided to ponder about his options. "So, should we send in our Spartans?"

"We have twenty, but five eligible for such missions, while the others have yet to attain full rank. Maybe another three of them along with what remains of the spec ops should be enough for representation."

Hovering about the consoles Himitsuki went about checking the records. "Let's see who we have then."

Hitting a few buttons to access the mainframe, he began to scroll through the lists of names.

UNIT-2347-Damien: Crusader-1st LT- 17

Little is known about Damien either than being raised as one of the Spartan Venerator classes youngest, he arrived with the previous second generation class. He has extensive in combat training and in skill; his abilities make him the most capable in fire fights, and in open warfare.

His personality is quiet, though he does have a known reputation for being fierce in combat. His possesses many features, such as. Blue eyes (as standard for all crusader class augmentations) pale skin and a number of scars, he has black spiked hair, along with an interesting cut that runs alongside the left hand corner of his face.

UNIT-1177-Andrews-'Tank': Marauder-2nd Grade WO- 16

There is plenty to be said about the famous 'Tankness' his demeanour is famous for getting him into a number of fire fights as well as out of. He is one of the tactical field officers that utilise their skills to the best of their abilities, and as such continued to survive well against harsh odds.

Andrews has a long history about being the best, and at being the fastest in the field, he leads strike teams and can provide a skilled analysis of his opponents.

UNIT-2129-Chester-Chet: Marauder-1st grade Sergeant- 16

There is little to say about Chester, his psych report shows of little activity and his status around his allies and comrades also add to this. He is by far the most relaxed out of the Unit and the best skilled with semi-automatic weapons.

In his past kill counts he has gained favour in skill of weapons and range, as well as precision, and has yet to fail. Though Chet does have a record of alcohol abuse, in the final campaign of Sirius Gamma, he had lost most of his original team, including a close friend; afterwards, Chet had many beverages in his. "Final farewell, to the dream… and one step closer to the reality."

UNIT-1336-Leroy: Avenger-2nd LT- 17

The recently promoted lieutenant of the Avenger class has been enjoying his new rank, though there are many complications with being in his position. Leroy is responsible for the wellbeing of his troops, as well as his fellow Spartans. Sadly he constantly runs into battle with an odd war cry.

He is not though, in any shape or form related to Jordan 1337.

UNIT-2259-Khalil-Karl: Liberator- Major- 18

The most seasoned of most of his brothers, Khalil is seen as the next best commander to Himitsuki himself. Khalil or Karl as he well known as is the best field commander, as he can direct firepower with precision and rally troops to his call.

His persona is very powerful, as he can gather many troops around and about him. In the most sense he can rival most other commander or officers, but he keeps this to himself. Karl is known also for his various skills in swordsmanship, he grew up within the arms of the best.

To this day Karl remains a strong figure of power and order, as well as duty and honour. His features include: A scar that runs down upon his left eye, his hair is blond, and he possesses a very well-seasoned form. There is also note that his eyes are blue, and his left arm is cybernetic.

UNIT-2801-Jim-Jamie: Crusader- Captain- 18

The next unit down the line, he is known for his skill and wit, but not leadership. Captain Jamie is the only unit remembered for his ability to get in and out, but not stay long for heavy fights, as good as he is, he will draw back any forces that are likely to be overrun, or he would call in a technician.

Jamie is well known for his ability to send in small and nimble strike teams instead of large teams that are likely to fail if caught in overstocked odds. Jamie likes to work with him and only his team, but has reasons for his actions.

Past lessons of combat against the covenant have taught him many lessons he had yet to forget.

His physical appearance: Scarred left hand and a small burn on his left cheek, there is also a large claw mark on his chest and back.

UNIT-2448- Nickel: Advent- (RANK: N/A) - 15

The most mysterious out of all known units, Advents are heralded by the ONI SEC: IV-V as one of the most dangerous and mysterious. The Advents are known to be telepaths as well as psychic; their origins are part of the forerunners adjustment of humanity. It is yet to be known why the forerunners had chosen these word bearers.

Advents all alike, are immensely powerful, and can perform many feats of physics defying things. Nickel as he is called, is one of the few that were aboard the Fated. But there is little to be said. He does not react with the crew nor does he attempt to know them.

He possesses glowing blue eyes, bronze hair and clean skin, without any traces of injury or blemishes.

UNIT-1343- Sagnious Angelus- Blood Angel: Advent- (N/A) -15

Sagnious is well known as blood angel for many reasons, his reputation as a powerful psychic and as one for being the most deadly in combat. He has the ability to levitate and use his powers to stride across the field unscathed, while his enemies are torn apart by psychic blades.

There has been no record of his powers, yet many believe he is able to become near demigod if pushed hard enough. But his nature is that he will not harm innocents or do any wrongs, except against his enemies.

His features: Blood red hair, gold eyes, pale skin.

UNIT-2245- Carol-Caroline: Venerator- 1st LT- 17

Carol is one of the few female venerator class units ever produced, she is also one of the few female Spartans aboard the Fated when it went to destroy the Ascendant super weapon. Carol is a dark olive haired woman with a serious attitude; she is also one who'd rather look for a fight than talk.

Actions to her are greater than words, though she does talk; it is mostly in tactics and troop deployment along with unit capabilities and displacement. She hates unorganised planning or misguided intentions, or failure in general.

At times she will be lenient towards people and things, but she takes the responsibilities of being a Spartan as a privilege.

She was once taken as a POW by the elites, but no one knows what had occurred.

Her features: Olive hair, light skin, white eyes.

UNIT-2055-Ana: Marauder-Sgt Major- 16

The most well-known female member amongst her troops and her company, Ana is one of the best female officers, and has been known to dual wield multiple weapons with skill and precision, along with timing.

Ana is famously known for leading strike teams into hostile enemy territory, and surviving; she was responsible for the rescue of 2245 on many different occasions. Ana is candid with her troops and usually speaks out of terms and shares jokes.

She is the only known Spartan V to wish for romance in their lives. "Tall and strong as well as sturdy, maybe with a dark coloured theme, I don't know… with abs?"

She has black hair, grey eyes, and an auburn crop hairstyle with a light tan coloured skin.

UNIT-2333-Richard: Vindicator- WO 1st grade- 18

Richie or Richard is the hypothetical demon of the covenant, his records are patchy at best, and his kill everything policy has been one of the best. Though he is heavily abounded to his honour and will attack directly at only the strongest, making his actions relatively predictable.

He wields a Spartan Katana, a 1.75m blade, with a 25cm handle, the blade is crafted by black diamond crystals, it itself is one of the most indestructible weapons in known existence.

There in his previous combat history there was a mention of specific elite he had not been able to kill. Karmoree Ameena, a special operations commander of the covenant, though female, is the only one to have gained a high rank.

His personality is cold, quiet, but the most dangerous. He does not talk, but take action, which has been the very reason for his unique quality. Brown hair remains on his head, but much was faded from the augmentation process. Pale white skin and orange coloured eyes is all that remains since his augmentation.

UNIT-1170-Dante: Vindicator- Specialist- 18

Dante, the most interesting of individuals, his persona has a tendency to repulse most of his fellow soldiers, and also other Spartans. There is little to know about Dante, except that he is one of the best Vindicators, besides Richard, his skills in swordsmanship and weapon use.

Dante was selected for his unique skills, in stealth and assassination, and also in reconnaissance. The UCAF use him only in desperate missions, or in high risk operations that involve near death. Dante is only in name, the angel of death.

Dante has grey eyes, white blonde hair, pale skin, and two tattoos on his arms of the angelic symbols of wings and the sword in the middle.

UNIT-2232-Strife: Dark Angel- LT 1st grade– 18

Strife, the unruly hero, truly a hero of the people, his life was based much like the other Spartans, though he had a unique skill in being stronger with attachment, as unadvised as it is. He originally grew up on the home world of Atari.

There is little to say about his personality, secluded and relatively quiet. Blonde hair and blue eyes, though in combat it is believed that his eyes turn to green or emerald, there is also traces of Advent powers in him.

UNIT-1559-Arthur: Venerator- WO 1st grade- 18

Arthur is one of the Venerated, the most powerful of them; his brothers are Aegis, Lance, Angelus, he is the fourth of his brothers. Over the years, Arthur had become a symbol of duty; he had dedicated his life to fighting for his honour and his duty to humanity.

Arthur has a strong sense of dedication to the people he serves and will willing give his life to continue their existence. His life dedication has also left him with a strong identity, and is willing to learn of other people, no matter who they might be.

UNIT-2168 Durand: Aqua Marine 1st company: 1st LT- 17

Durand is one of the more unknown units; he and his people live on the world of Accentra, a mostly aquatic world. Due to the first colonisation issues, the colonists believed they had to become part of their environment.

A treatment called 'Adequate' was created to provide genetic enhancements within hostile environments; the plan was a success as they adapted to living within the confines of water, but as time went. The genetic augmentations became inevitably inside their genetic stream, this passed onto their children.

Most of Accentra is populated by water borne, and many have unique skills. Accentrans can live on land as well as water, as their breathing apparatus is both internal and external.

Durand shall be a most unique and useful to aid in situations, as he wields a tidal spear.

His features are human in total, though due to high genetic changes, most Accentrans looks part fish like, gills and webbed looks easily distinguish them from average humans.

At that point Himitsuki cut off the last on his list; these were just some of persons needed for the missions. He had selected his best and was compiling the necessary teams to send off as representatives.

"Alice, get these teams up and running, and I want each leader to see me as soon as they can, I want a team of two or three to get ready, the rest I will bench back at base." He said moving his holo screen away.

"Sir yes sir." Alice said before vanishing.

XXXXX

The next three hours showing the newest arrivals around the base had been uneventful, except when Alice called him up for a detail.

"So what do you think of the idea?" Alice asked Brent.

"I think that you've must be kidding me, I am only getting used to speaking with the locals and now you want me to see their neighbours?"

"Well if you mean neighbours such as the orcs, then yes."

"And who will I be taking with me?"

"The captives and your team, they need to be returned anyway, and also you need to receive the contracts they signed. Don't worry you won't be alone, you've now two other members to add to your team. Damien and Nickel will be a part of your team." She said bringing their profiles up.

"So you want me to take an Advent who has the ability to blow everything to hell with his mind, and a crusader who has a record for intimidation?" He asked sarcastically.

"Of course not, there is Dante and Strife, along with one fire team of ten ODSTs of the 90th to take with you on the trip."

"You're telling me to take a full tactical team, with a kill team?" He asked in a hysterical voice.

"Yes."

"And this is to just see the horde members?"

"Yes, because your team is our representatives to the horde."

"What should I do about my alliance allies then?"

"Try to get them through; I'd suggest your closest friends, which is just the four, not a patrol team."

"Okay that's understandable, but I think I might have an issue with trying to get into Ogrimmar, especially with that many people."

"Ah, well we found another solution to that problem; Greg has fully prepared an elephant for ground deployment."

"You're telling me to take a heavy recovery unit for this, along with a patrol?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it in total."

XXXXX

After a few minutes… of talking with Larisa and Relina, they had to come up with a solution.

"So you think you could alert the horde before we arrive, I'd like not to get shot at while travelling." Brent asked the blood elf.

"I guess I could, but that means I'll be gone for another few days, how many is going with us?"

"I'd say, nearly two dozen, and also my fire team with Spartan team as representative for each of the horde races, thirty eight."

"Wow that's a number and this large elephant is your means of transportation?"

"The massive slow moving mobile base, then yes. Tell them it's approximately seven meters high and twenty nine meters long and also black."

"I'll be sure to tell them that." She said.

"So are you telling us that we need to go to Ogrimmar itself to talk with the horde leaders?" Larisa asked unsure.

"Yes, speaking of which, I'd say I'll only need you and Arel along with Mistral to accompany me to the capital."

"Oh great, the amazon and her friends, this is going to be rich." Relina said.

"I'm not welcoming the idea as well, but if Brent says we need to accompany him, at least I'll consider it." Larisa said defensively.

"Well we better get to work. Relina if you could."

"Ah, yes." She said before heading off down the flight of stairs form their apartment.

In a few moments the outside base doors opened for her to vanish.

"So we need to get going, I'll go talk to the captives and speak with them before heading off. Though I'm sure that my commander has already talked to them, I'd like to confirm." He said walking off.

A short walk from the apartments and Brent had reached the transit port; he headed to the prefabs for the guests. It wasn't hard for him to see the coagulation of people, the thing to note is that the large amount of horde and alliance was partly due to other incidents.

One was where the alliance prisoners were held by the Venture Company and the other reason was the horde members that were rescued in the past week by scout teams, and also by the White Fang, Ethan Solius. A report of mysterious purple dressed psychos walking about near the base borders had occurred in the past few days, the teams had to deal with these strange beings.

And the prisoner released from their grasp had told them about the dangers of the mysterious group, the Twilight Hammers Clan, was the name given, but it concerned the commander about their motives.

Brent had no actual interest, but something didn't sit right, he was just going to see the horde and alliance members to get them ready for the next few days. From the report given from Jordan and the security teams, these member races have had an interest in them.

Arriving at the area, the tram doors opened next to the door entrance, waving his hands at a pad the doors slid apart to reveal a midget, or should he say, a dwarf and his friends at the control panel.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, just admiring the crafting of your technology."

"Didn't the guards tell you off about that last time?"

"Umm, they did mention that…" One said.

"Well you be best off on your way back to the groups, we can't have any issues like last night when the fire extinguishers went off thanks to you."

The group wandered back off, disappointed at their luck. Brent knew it had been a very busy and it was going to be another few days, things had gone shaky when the two groups were together. He had not been there the whole time, but he had the reports.

A few fist fights from opposing groups, the tauren were the only ones that did not seem to have any issues, with the exception that their friends weren't as quiet. The orcs started arguing with the rescued humans. Food was also an issue temporarily, a group of orc like beings called peons were discovered.

The commander asked them if they could help in some chores, they had done well at cleaning and maintaining the vegetable patches that were stored inside the green houses, and the base in general. The veteran marauder science officer Andy had to try and record all records of the horde, which was proven to be difficult due to some animosity between them and humans.

Working around this, the orcs respected these new humans, though had a hard time trying to grasp the humans from the great dark beyond. Things like this take time to understand, and it took effort to explain.

XXXXX-Flash Back-XXXXX

Andy was tired, three to six and then seven hours recording history between the orcs and the humans, then the records from the half elves and a few blood elves, and then to the group called high elves, and the rest of these unique beings.

It was their turn to ask the questions now.

"So, to warn you ahead of time, I will not be able to answer all your questions today but I can tell you where I and my fellow bothers and people come from." He said activating a holographic display unit.

The glowing image projector moved the arm to the centre of the area; it began to emanate the UCAF symbol before it activated a menu.

"Alice, could you start the archives?" He asked.

In a moment a holographic form of the AI appeared and said. "Okay Andy, brining history 101 online."

The residents were a bit surprised at seeing the light form of the woman, and wondered what she is.

"Alice, is called an AI, artificial intelligence, in other words, she's a computer, but with advanced human intelligence." He explained as he went about.

"Why is she made out of light?" A gnome asked.

"An image, most AIs are mainly like her, we base them off our minds, and our minds are then crafted to form whatever shape and form for these AI, as Alice is, she is a female human. And their forms are made of light because they are living energy, in a sense." He said selecting his program.

The groups were shocked to say the least, living energy is one thing, but intelligent energy was something that they had not encountered. A dwarf decided to keep this in memory, while one gnome went about keeping that on a piece of paper.

The loading screen appeared for the UCA database, it then displayed the image of Earth, and he began.

"This is earth, the main home world, the world of our human origins; we evolved on this world for millions of years, though over time we evolved. As we changed the world did to, and we quickly changed from millions of years of evolution to advancing in technology."

From the ages of darkness, to the middle ages of knights, he explained human evolution, and their evolution, the birth of the UNSC, and then to the formation of the worlds. As dull as it seemed for the archive keeper, it fascinated the alliance and horde members.

The changes in history finally lead to the edge of the wars, and the birth of the Spartans in the UCA and UNSC.

"This was the day of our own war, the war of the covenant."

The image changed to the decimated surfacer of harvest as the covenant began its genocide of humanity, the change from interest seemed to turn to horror, they watched in fear of the aliens. Massive battles across the world, the people dying in droves at the hands of the elites in the name of their gods.

It eventually showed them the war and how far it stretched, the billions fleeing from their worlds, and the mass of exoduses that followed, the images seemed to turn their opinion of their new neighbours.

"We eventually found that we could not win, and that we needed to survive at all costs, so we were born, the Spartans, the perfect soldier and weapon, born from the fire of war." He said.

The image turned to the children at their training centres; they seemed to be very quiet as they were sorted for their use.

"Eventually what was left of our humanity was lost, as we could only kill, and fight and survive, that was all that was left for us."

The hundreds to thousands of children were being trained for war, they images showed their training, the brutality faced in combat, and how they managed. And then it began to change to the image where they began to deploy, a massive battle for a world down below.

"And that is all I can show you." He said returning back to the image of the menu.

"So, are there any questions you would like to ask?" He asked.

Almost more than a dozen hands went up straight away.

"How is it possible to have retained your sanity after such warfare?" An orc warrior asked.

"Have you ever seen the slaughters? They aren't anything compared to what the covenant committed, but they are truly horrifying, we block it from our minds, we need to survive, and we try to survive. So we block all the senses in our minds, and embrace true warfare."

The orcs suddenly realised that they were talking to a veteran. "You were part of this war?"

"Oh, right I didn't tell you, I was a militia on the ground since I was fourteen, then a full classed marine." He said sowing his shoulder bars.

"A youth that could fight a war, that's preposterous, that would require someone with years of experience not some child." An ex-footman said.

"Oh really?" Andy pulled out a knife, and across his left arm he slowly began to tear away the false skin with the blade.

The horde and alliance watched in horror as the knife split apart the skin, the humans seemed to pale and think he was mad, but the orcs seemed to see something new. What shocked the locals was the fact that blood did not appear.

Grasping the flesh, Andrew pulled the skin jacket off his arm; the poly-carbon coloured skin came off and revealed a metallic arm, a cybernetic arm. It shined in the light around the area, and seemed to petrify the orcs; the arm went all the way to the young soldier's shoulder.

The first thing in anyone's head at the sight of a human prosthetic metallic arm would be. 'Impressive' sight, the metallic structure ran along to his shoulder and spread along to his chest, the only thing in sight was that it was metal grey.

Many of the people decided not to ask, but it seemed to get their attention, the children were elsewhere in the kid's room, so they could not witness any of the history that Andy was showing. And thankfully they weren't there, they may have had nightmares.

"Well at least you know that we can fight." Andrew said holstering the blade back into his right sheath.

"What happened to your arm?" A half elf asked.

"Oh… nothing pleasant, a massive alien called a hunter, lifted its shield and hit me across the side, the attack should have killed me, but instead, I lost an arm and shattered my rib cage." He shrugged.

Walking about, he started to move the gear away back into the storage room; the horde seemed to watch his arm with interest, while the alliance seemed to focus on the topics that they had spoken about, trying to ignore the young soldier.

Andrew knew that he was a testament to the human struggle, and he would always be, the alliance and horde seemed to understand this.

And so did Alice and the Spartans, Andrew was a reason for what humanity fights for in their desperate war. One thing is that Himitsuki asked him, should he decide to reveal the truth, the truth of war, and the truth of their suffering, but to ease their minds.

XXXXX-Flash Back END-XXXXX

Brent seemed to figure that this talk the youngest of the marauders had some impact as to how they judged the Spartans and the UNSC. Though he hoped that it was positive, their status as a neutral power did not need to be jeopardised by a misunderstanding of intentions, these marines were here because of war, but not Azeroth's.

Walking about he looked to see the many faces in the clean square of buildings and prefabs, the area was secluded here and the gardens where the green houses were, it was also the area shared between the two sides.

There was a few issues to deal with, the first was the tauren that the marines freed, they seemed grateful for the treatment, but had a hard time adjusting to the new living arrangements. That was eventually resolved as the troops set some large prefab buildings, and the main storage.

Waiting for the right amount of time, they set the prefabs next to the set of temporary housing, it went well.

There was the other issue of children, the marines were all young, and so it wasn't surprising that many had dealings with child care. Tay Halle, one of the female medical officers was placed in charge of the youngsters. The sides were slightly hesitant in allowing the troops take care, but after a short talk and reassurances, they agreed to have them do so.

Brent walked about at the groups; he had been surprised that they had not attempted to harm each other, from their history. Walking to the front where a stage was set and the one where Andrew used, he stepped up in his armour to address them.

"Could I get everyone's attention?" He called out.

It didn't take long for the people to gather about to listen to the young soldier, though keeping to their groups, they came to listen to the announcement.

"Good to see all of you today. I have some good news to give you; a messenger is being sent to go to the Horde capital in Ogrimmar and will return soon. There is a planned transport that is being set to depart within the next few days, all those wishing to leave may do so, anyone of the horde that wishes to stay must though ask permission, or a personal decision."

The words seemed to start a murmur of interest, they had the option to leave the city and head off back, which seemed like the ideal option. While they had a chance to stay at the base city, though there was a need of a formal contract. The murmur passed for a few more seconds before Brent addressed them again.

"Now, for the alliance we have had planned to send one of our brothers to see the leader of Theramore, though my brother commander will see to that. And I am sure that you will be able to leave within a few days as well." He said.

Most of the people seemed satisfied with the announcement and were relatively calm, he did see that they were discussing the point at hand, but with the day's atmosphere, it seemed well.

"Thank you all for listening and we shall answer any questions if you have any." Brent said.

Walking off he began to prepare for the next set of activities.

XXXXX

Ethan sat on a rotting log, his hair spiked and white, he looked about with his wolf like instincts, and they told him that there was danger lurking in this place, called Felwood forest. He looked about to sense what was stalking him, wild animals and large hooved creatures, his body shifted as his senses spiked.

A terrifying claw attack shredded the spot he had been sitting in; he twisted through the air with an arc and landed on his two feet. At that moment his prey had revealed themselves, large hooves and antlers or horns, their malformed bodies twisted by the perversion of the dark titan.

"So I guess I have something to chew on after all." He said with a wolf like smile.

"Trespasser, leave this place. This is not for your kind." The largest of these horned demented beings said.

"I'll go where the earth tells me to, and it says to cleanse this land, this forest is the deformation of light, and life. It must be reborn, and I shall follow the words of life." He said with a growl.

"Then die." The deformed said.

They charged at the wolf, and who suddenly vanished. A few seconds later he reappeared and killed the two closest satyrs close to the trees. The wolf then vanished as they focused their attacks on his position, again reappearing, Ethan killed another three more and charged them, his claws and feet seemed to tear and break everything in range, the satyrs ran about in confusion and fear.

"The impure shall be purged, may Nature guide my fury and show you the error of your ways to Terra of Light." He yelled.

A swirling of natural energy came from the earth and illuminated his figure; the abundance of natural energy seemed familiar, as though he had been on valence. But this power was far more raw, untapped and unused, reaching out; he gathered power and struck out against his foes.

A blast of energy came from his body that shook the very grounds around him, the satyrs watched to their horror as the energy consumed them. The blast that followed harmed only the living forms of these abominations, and left the nature surrounding the area unscathed.

As the energy receded Ethan felt as though he had felt the presence of the genesis tree, he could feel different though, much like the times back home. But these beings had tormented the land and scarred the sacred grove. He shall cleanse them; he had found his new purpose in life.

"To bring life…"

XXXXX

(This is it for now…)


	7. Chapter 7

CH7

To all my readers, I have bad news.

Soon I might not have enough time to get this done and I'll be stretched to do so, things at home are kind of hectic, and I have another schooling term coming up, I'm in yr12 so I have to focus on getting to UNI. It's my final high schooling year.

I will tell you that this might be on ice next year, until I finish.

But if you have a request, tell me now, because I will not have enough time later.

And also to Silverscale I don't know about the other characters at this point in time, we are barely in the first set of events in Burning Crusade, and Cataclysm does not happen for a few more years. Please for the love of Elune please stop sending me new characters, I like them and all, but please not right now.

Period…

And also Runa-Q033N is a good character, but a few flaws on continuity and sense:

First all Spartan IVs are assigned elsewhere, only one team per fleet, and Himitsuki' team was killed while destroying a super weapon.

And also there is no letter designation in their coding; it is going only by unit deployment numbers which are in the thousands per generation. E.G. 3000, 1000, 2000 but were only at 2000 not 3000

E.G. 2210, 2278, 1189

SPIV: The Spartan IV were not even SPIV they were a completely different unit, they were supposed to be ALPHA Generation, these Spartans were developed exactly a year after SPII, so as a default they were called the ALPHAs.

Himitsuki is ALPHA-5 of Unit-118

There are only 360 Spartan IV (ALPHAs) in known existence, some of which are dead.

The Spartan V are called Venerators, I know that there was a separate unit I named there about the Venerators, but due to the places they were born, it was then decided to rename them as the SPV as the SPIII were being developed at the same time, and the renaming of SPIV happened.

They are completely different, in fact exactly the same, with the difference of the telepathic beings called the Advents, they are beings that were made by the forerunners, but I will not say why in this story. Please check out ASCENSION to know more, but I will not be updating for a little while longer.

And to add to this, Brent as his relationship in question cannot choose between the two, please also note that he is going to die married to one of them, but they need to gain favour through understanding him.

And also the year is 2550 UCA Standard

EMERGENCY COMMUNICATIONS TO Shritistrang

As of this new chapter I will be using your character from Warcraft Senshi Slayers, I do not own this character, please remember all rights reserved for the other people in the world.

To be more specific I will be using Lina Inverse! For some odd reason, she is in other stories, and I think she's quite popular! At least I think…

Wait is she an elf or human? I can't tell, Damn it Naruto! I can't get my head around the two Lina's that some people made.

Walk the path…

(Who is this?)

In the dead of space, a lone object appears over the horizon of Azeroth, large and bulky shaped hull worn and dead, it had been lost for many years, and now has returned, a great hero, the hero of his world.

A legend returns…

XXXXX

In another stretch of space, a fleet of ships begin preparation, their isolation in space has been unkind, and one that many find unnerving.

On board of a large CCS Cruiser, a purple cloaked elite walked about, his golden eyes focused and observing, and those calculating and cold eyes. His attention was changed as a Major Domo appeared. "Fleet Master, we have located the heretics, they are on the other side of this system waiting for us to make our move. There is also report of another human fleet, one of a few ships, a frigate, a cruiser and a small cluster of corvettes. Though it is highly unlikely they are a rescue fleet, it is possible that a component of their assault fleet survived."

There was a brief pause as the fleet master acknowledged this information. "Then I believe it is time, bring the fleet out of stealth, we shall end this on the nearest habitable world, if we cannot regroup, then we shall start once more on this world. Bring us in within the next cycle." He said walking about of his bridge.

The fleet began its final repair cycle before it began to move, it was judgement to come, and one that shall be absolute.

Count down is in one month…

XXXXX

CVF-88 Spirit of Fire

DATE-UNKNOWN

TIME-UNKNOWN

Captain James Cutter walked along the length of his bridge, tired from waking out cryo-stasis; Serina had alerted them to an unknown signal from a planet in the system.

"Sir, I believe that the transponder signals originate on the world in orbit of the M class star." Serina said as she began re-initialisation.

"Show me." He said walking over to the holographic display.

A moment later an image appeared on the table, it showed of the inter system scan, it highlighted an image of one planet. A planet much like earth, but it had many objects in orbit, traces of UNSC vessels, and covenant.

"What happened?"

"I am assuming a rather heated trade of weapons fire, seeing as how much debris is left. The transponder is on the planet, with many other signals, we can only assume this world is one of our colonies."

Cutter walked about and observed the map, it seemed to show a coded amount of data, it was a general distress signal, and it was not under Winter Contingency.

"How did this world survive?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Unsure sir, it seems as though they had equal number of ships, but there are some discrepancies, the area is showing high radiation spikes, most likely a subspace rip. A very large one, it seemed to have originated elsewhere, what remains here is mostly an after event."

"How long is it till we reach the planet?"

"Another three to two weeks, if we can keep the Spirits engines running at maximum."

"Then get us going." Cutter ordered.

"Aye sir. Mystery trip to unknown world, here we go."

XXXXX

A fleet of green and white ships floated in a large formation, Fleet Master Audumee Vat'as, the most recognised commander of the fleet watched from his ship. The fleet had survived and weathered the fierce subspace collapse.

And now surviving he had a fleet to look over in this area of space, he could not imagine where he had ended up. But he did have a good understanding that there was one place he could go.

"How far is this transmission?" He asked an Ultra.

"In the local system, I believe the second world in orbit of the star, the transmission is a UCA local bandwidth, it is a communications from… The commander!"

"He's alive? How is this possible? He was there when… No I must not forget, he is a Spartan." He said with a smile.

XXXXX

Thomas Cutter looked at his remaining fleet, they had weathered the worst of the subspace crash, and had survived long enough, now in the system, and they found their target, the E-band from a planet. He could tell that the Spartan team had survived, but he had to warn the commander of the incoming threat form the loyalists.

"How long till all repairs are complete?" He asked.

"Another seven days, I suggest we shouldn't try to push our luck captain, the Dagger isn't capable of taking anymore strain."

"What about the others?"

"The same sir, the ships have all sustained damage, and there are no slip-space drives that are even salvageable. We'll have to deal with this later." He said.

Thomas looked back at the remains of a broken fleet, himself leading them, hopefully to salvation.

XXXXX

Count down is in one month…

Azeroth: Kalimdor: West Coast

Base Alpha

Relina returned from her trip, it had been uneventful, walking back to the front gate she waited for the guards to acknowledge her. It took a few seconds and the gates opened, things hadn't changed since she had left and was in fact as clean as before, but there were some new additions, a set of buildings called high rises, had been set up for the arrival of newcomers.

Walking about, she was greeted at the black gates by the familiar silver armoured hero, Brent walked over to greet her back home.

"How was your trip?" He asked with a welcoming smile.

"Not bad, weather wasn't too bad, just a bit hot under the cowl." She said.

Pulling her dark red hood off, Relina smiled. "I have good news, Thrall has received the message, he and the other leaders are in deep talks, and they will greet you within the time that you arrive, thought they would like to see you in person."

Brent replied. "Well, I would be happy to oblige."

The two moved off to the command centre, Himitsuki was expecting him to report in with Relina when she returned. And he had a heard of team two that was to head to the alliance city of Theramore.

The two walked through the military standard grey city, it looked bland but incredibly clean and well made, the city itself is one of the many things that Relina had little time to understand or fully know about. As they walked about the city base, Relina asked Brent something.

"Brent, I was wondering, seeing as you and your people may be stranded here, I was curious as to, what you are going to do, if they don't come?" She asked.

"Most likely that we'll stay here, depending on how long it might take for a rescue, the UNSC might not even know about us until, another two hundred years, or lucky if any sooner."

"Well what might you be doing during your stay?" She asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know. Many of us, as soldiers were raised without a purpose either than the protection of life. We would continue to protect till we die, it is our duty, and one of our greatest purposes. If that wasn't the case, I'd be sure that most of my soldiers would be at ease or able to retire." He replied clearly.

As they went by to the inner ring, they passed the vehicle depot; the troops were loading their passengers aboard. The horde members seemed to walk about intrigued or interested in the massive armoured ceramic and titanium transport.

A large orc named Goral Bloodfang who seemed to be in charge of the horde orcs talked about with the other people, his eyes never seemed to scrutinize everything around him. But seeing as he was in a place he did not wish to be, Brent wasn't surprised.

"We must get moving, the transports are ready, and I would like to be back in Ogrimmar by the next few days." He said with a grunt.

"Well we still need to know, who specifically is coming along." The blood elf female in charge said.

The two seemed to 'converse' about the situation a bit more, Brent and Relina walked by to watch. The orc warrior was massive to say the least, standing at 8ft; he could have easily outstood anyone in visible sight. But then again, Himitsuki is one of the tallest of the UCA/UNSC Spartans.

Brent could see the unconcerned looks of the people; he knew that this had to have been regular, going about to the other side where the commander was waiting for him. Brent greeted Himitsuki with a crisp salute.

"Sir, the people are preparing for departure, is there anything else I should know?"

Returning the gesture the commander replied. "No, there's not much to say, and there's little to know. However, I am preparing to depart with team two."

"Who'll be accompanying you, sir?"

"I have Cygnus, Cyrus, Karl, Jamie, and Ana, along with Richard and Arthur."

"Well that seems quite interesting, how about support?"

"Right, Alice decided that travelling by air is the sure most means that we will arrive at our destination in time. I'm taking a squadron of Hawks, and one flight of pelicans."

"How long do you expect to be in Theramore?"

"About a few days at most, well I better be heading off, give my regards to the warchief." Himitsuki said before walking to his flight.

XXXXX

Relina and Brent had finally managed to get clear from their wait, the transports were set for immediate departure, and Brent who had just finished meeting with Larisa was waiting inside the mobile base.

"So welcome aboard." He said as he greeted his team at the ramp way.

"So how the heck can you move something this big?" Relina asked.

"A lot of gears, and horse power, the M315-HRVs were redesigned as short ranged field bases and troop carriers, we only had enough to fit four aboard the ship, and the others that are here are just to move supplies."

"How fast can this thing move?" Relina asked.

"As fast as it can, but at a maximum speed of 75-85kmh we might take a while to reach our destination.

"So we'll be arriving at Ogrimmar within a week?"

"Most likely a few days, I doubt would run into any trouble, but then again we might, and these moving bases can withstand a beating, more than enough to handle anything out in the wilderness."

"I hope so; I'd rather be able to sleep at night, maybe in the bunk next to yours?" She added.

Larisa was getting annoyed again, and she was keeping her anger in check. A sly smile from Relina and Larisa and Arynia were glaring at her with fire.

"So how's the bedding arrangement going to work?" Larisa asked.

"Our transport was designed specifically as the front unit as we have the most active firepower, and we are the escort, though bedding will be quite simple. My ODST team assigned here will be sharing space with us, but they'll be taking shifts, so we'll get you as much sleep as possible, though we have other people aboard."

"What do you mean by other people?" Larisa asked.

At that moment four figures walked in behind. "That would be us ma'am."

Larisa and the other looked to see the figures of the other Spartans.

"1st Lieutenant Damien, reporting for duty, sir." The crusader said.

"Advent Nickel, as requested." The young telepath said.

"Why is there a child?" Larisa asked.

"I am not a child, I am an Advent." Nickel said sounding slightly insulted.

"Look, Nickel is a powerful psychic and one that should never be underestimated, the UNSC and UCA trained him to do, things with his mind, and he can, he's never to be underestimated."

"Thank you brother, but I should have said it myself. Then again why should I? I like to surprise people." Nickel said in a usual calm tone as he floated in without thinking.

"How is he floating?" Arel asked with a slight interest.

"I levitate by a psycho kinetic force that my will can bend." He said outstretching an arm.

Suddenly Arel was levitating without any trace of magic, but a powerful natural force.

"By Elune!" He yelled.

"Umm, could you ask your brother to let down our druid now?" Arynia asked.

"Sure, Nickel, let him down." Brent said.

In a few seconds, the druid landed on a chair, and with a bit of a headache.

"I will never ask to do that again." He said.

"Okay, but if you reconsider, I'll be happy to throw you a lightning ball."

Nickel vanished in time for Strife and Dante to enter from behind, both carrying their weapons and looking at the guests with curiosity and suspicion.

"Sir, Specialist Dante Reporting for duty." The black armoured soldier said.

"Sir, Lieutenant Strife, reporting." The blond haired soldier said.

The two figures looked as stunning as Brent, with the exception that they were slightly older than him; they were both out ranked and out matched, almost.

"Good to see you both."

"Likewise sir."

Also at that moment, another figure appeared.

"Sir, I just came here as the commander said. ODST 90th Sargent Huxley, reporting for duty."

"Oh, well, this is a surprise, welcome sergeant; I had no idea that the commander wanted you on this mission."

"Oh, I just chose the opportunity to join in when the CO told us."

"Well, join up with Jeffery squad; they'll be on patrol hogs outside."

"Right sir." The marine said before jogging off.

"So I guess all of our introductions are complete?" Dante asked.

"Yup, we just need to find our sleeping arrangements." Brent said gesturing to the group.

"Well, we'll be on patrol at night; you can day shift, sound fair?" Dante asked.

"So I'll see to it that our guests can agree to the sleeping arrangements."

The two other Spartans walked off to their destination, Brent was sure that they did that on purpose. Looking back to the group, Brent asked. "Relina and Larisa will be on the set bunks next to mine, Aryina will be sleeping under the bunk next to Arel from across my bunk. Understood?"

The nods followed said they couldn't complain.

XXXXX

Himitsuki was gathering the troops to take their places inside the pelicans, the hawks were prepared for full flight, the UCA air force was one thing that should never be underestimated, and the hawks were being watched over by the sparrows in flight.

"This is Delta wing, we will depart in 20."

"Roger that Delta, and have a nice flight." Alice said.

Himitsuki was one of the figures walking about as the alliance members were being taken aboard for the trip, it had taken a bit of convincing and they finally gave in after Himitsuki managed to give them very good reasons.

And now they were travelling to their set destination, Himitsuki had made sure that all the Spartans that were to accompany the flight were aboard. They were to head to their next destination as soon as the final pre-flight and loading had been completed.

"This is going to be rather interesting." He said to himself.

XXXXX

One day later…

The elephants had been driving across the landscape for nearly a day, and now arriving at their next destination, Ashenvale forest, they had enjoyed the pleasant ride. Though there was the ever present hic up.

"Argh hell, we've got raiders." Damien yelled.

A wave of gunfire tore apart a small area of shrubbery as arrows and magic struck out at the large transport. The regular attacks by thieves and thugs hadn't been surprising or the odd group of trolls.

The attack didn't last very long, Nickel had gotten annoyed enough, and he lifted up his arms and levitated them all before tossing them into the trees.

"Sweet merciful light, can someone get some bloody sleep?" He called out.

The rest of the night and the following day went by without any issue except when they reached the Barrens.

Inside the patrol transport, the day shift had ended, and the marauding band of thugs had been turned to fruit salad, everyone hit the sack for the night. The ODSTs took for the turrets as they had night shift.

As the day team went down, they went to get some food before going to sleep. Brent had decided to let them have some beef from the freezer and make a few roasts; he couldn't help but try to cook.

The roast was completed and they began to feast, Brent hadn't forgotten the potatoes or the vegetables or gravy, and made sure for even bowls. That night though, Relina asked.

"Just out of my curiosity, I wanted to know, why are you attracted to Larisa?" Relina asked cheekily.

Larisa blushed slightly at the question, she herself didn't know if he was even attracted, and she had no idea if he truly was. 'Is he really attracted to me?' She thought. There were a million questions running inside her head.

Brent had been caught off more by the question than any other, but he did notice that his relationship with Larisa was a question. He wasn't so sure of it either, he had gotten close to her since the events when they met, but he was unsure what to say.

"I have a healthy working relationship with Larisa, yes, though I cannot confirm her feelings towards me, I believe that the assumption should be only made when the authenticity is accurate." He said calmly.

The whole table seemed to freeze; Larisa was by herself in her corner with comical sweat drops.

'He doesn't hate me, but he doesn't love me?' She thought.

"Well, I guess I should take that as, you don't know?"

"No I don't, and neither should you." He said.

At that moment the whole table suddenly felt as though it had tilted hard to the side, they all began to wonder why he had just avoided her.

"Sigh. Well then if you need to know, I believe Larisa as a wonderful woman, and one I have gotten to know well more than any of you, but that is still in question, as I have no full detail of each other, except my history." He said.

The temperature heated up, Larisa felt happy that Brent had admitted his acknowledgement of his connection to her. But he did say she hadn't even fully introduced herself…

'Ah! I completely forgot.' She thought in a panic.

The night ended well, and they all headed to bed, Larisa was sure to change quickly into her night clothes, which she had bought from the shop at the base, though she had no idea what kind of night clothes it was.

A bra that was suited to her size and was elastic along with some underwear and it had a pair of night shorts and a white singlet. She had to adjust slightly as she had not been used to wearing this kind of clothes.

As she finally struggled to get her clothes on, she exited and bumped into Relina.

"Oh, it's you." The said simultaneously.

They noticed that they were wearing, two not to different sets of clothes, but also they had bought from the same shop.

Relina was wearing a particularly revealing set of undergarments, black laced singlet elastic and smooth, her under wear was black as well with a small knot at the top.

But there was one thing that both noticed, they had been heading out to the same direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" Larisa asked.

"I was on my way to talk to Brent; he did want me to report anything during the night. Why are you going to see him for?" Relina asked with a smirk.

'Oh, so that's how you want to play? Fine, the game begins.' She thought before saying. "I was headed to bunk with him; we do share a bunk you know."

"Oh, so you don't mind if he shares a bed with me?" She asked.

"He'll only share with me, and I think that you're pushing your luck, he doesn't like the offensive types."

"Well, I doubt a woman sitting back without helping him isn't what he's looking for in a woman." She retorted.

"How about you stay away from him, he's out of you league."

"Out, of my league? Looks who you're talking to you uncivilised amazon, I doubt there's any male in your life that even acknowledged you until Brent came along."

"Oh the demon humping whore says that I can't find a man, you can't stop looking for genitals to suck, and I bet there's quite a record for the amount of fel demons that were ever taken in at once."

That was when things in the corridor outside the bunks suddenly started to electrify, if anyone was watching things, were about to get from bad to worse.

"Hey are you girls coming to see me or not?" Brent asked as he walked over to them.

They both snapped out of their enraged state to notice their goal was standing right next to them. Larisa snapped to first and said. "Brent, how nice to see you, I was just coming along, just after a friendly chat."

Brent had the odd feeling things weren't as they seemed. "Okay, just come on." He said walking off to his bunk.

The two followed behind in deadly silence, they knew that this wasn't going to be an easy few days. And both of them knew that they were out for one person's heart, and that wasn't going to be easy either.

Carefully turning the corner to the bunks they went into Brent's cubicle, as clean and plain military coloured as it was, it seemed to emanate a strange feeling of light, it was either that, or the temperature went up a few digits.

Sitting down on his cubicle chair, Brent turned to face them and ask. "So, which one of you wanted to see me first?"

They both answered. "Me."

That was shortly followed by a pause and dagger glares at each other. Brent watched for a moment, his head with a sweat drop, and then he interrupted. "So, both of you want to see me?"

They looked back to him, flinging back into reality. "Yes, that's right; we both want to see you."

"Is there something I should know?"

"NO." They both replied.

"…"

"I'll take your word for that, but please, I am right here if there's something we need to discuss."

Larisa decided to take her turn as fast as possible. "Brent I'd like to ask, has anyone, been in your life? You know, that you'd spend time with, the most?"

"Well yes, but that's mostly with my brothers, we usually take each other's matters personally, I for one appreciate the company of my brothers the most. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just out of curiosity and you know at dinner, I remembered about our first meeting."

"Oh right, the whole walking into each other on the battlefield?" He asked.

She simply nodded.

"Well I should only say this then…"

XXXXX

(We cannot not display this because it will F****** take forever, I will apologise but I am rather getting tired, so I will be cutting my way straight back to Himitsuki.)

XXXXX

Theramore

Inside the thick walls of Theramore, the people have labored hard to recreate a piece of Lordaeron. Graceful towers rise high above clean, cobblestone streets lined with shops and homes. At the eastern part of the city lies the Foothold Citadel, a squat keep housing the chambers of the Alliance Assembly.

The skies above Theramore seemed clear that morning, the beautiful clear blue skies, and the green grass, you wouldn't have thought that the small town/settlement would have been military. But it still was, even if it wasn't as obvious.

Things seemed peaceful, even if the world wasn't, and Jaina Proudmoore was sure that turmoil was still raging across the globe, but she had to admit to how calm it is. That was until…

"Milady, quick something is approaching from the north." A guard said in a panic.

Aegwyn, Jaina's chamberlain and advisor came slowly walking into the room to interrupt.

"Ah, it seems our guests have arrived, I was watching them from afar. And my intuition calls to me that they are not here with ill intent." She said calmly.

Jaina trusted the advice. "Soldier go and alert the commander, tell the guards not to open fire, and wait for these new arrivals. I shall be there in a moment." She ordered.

"Yes milady." The guard said before leaving to the barracks.

The room now being empty Jaina asked the senior woman. "Are you sure that they are here without hostilities?"

"I had scryed upon them just some time ago, an interesting place they came from, but I assure you they are here without any hostilities, just help."

"Help?" Jaina said slightly confused.

"We must be there to see it for ourselves." Aegwyn said before gesturing to the door.

A slight pause and they both exited to the outside; following down a flight of stairs they arrived at the open grounds of Theramore to witness a truly interesting sight.

The skies above suddenly became crowded as a dozen objects of different sizes appeared; two were massive rectangular vessels with a massive berth. And another six of equal sizes that appeared to look similar to a vessel used by the dwarves, but was surely far more advanced, and the final four vessels with engines that protruded out of different angles.

"What in the name of the light are those?" Colonel Lorena asked as she arrived to greet Jaina.

"Your guess is as good as mine colonel, though from what I have been told, they are not hostile." Jaina said reassuringly.

"I do hope you're right." The armoured woman said.

As the objects approached ever more, their sizes became more apparent, they could easily make the goblin zeppelins look like toys compared to their own technology. The fleet of vessels arrived by roars of engines and propellers, the first to land was one of the escort vessels, the propellers died down to descend and allow its passengers to disembark.

The guards of Theramore quickly assembled to greet this figure as it made its way over to them. Jaina could see that the being was over 7 feet tall, and looked well armoured; the features though were more aesthetic as any other armoured being though, it adorned with a muscular design as though it was an actual body.

As the armoured figure made its way over to Jaina, the guards tensed as it came within arm's reach, but paused and waited before saying.

"Are you lady Proudmoore of the City Theramore?" It asked in a clear and crisp tone.

"Yes." Jaina replied.

"I have been sent to ask permission for my people's landing, we have had a rather long journey from the western coast. We also have some people that were rescued recently from the Venture Company and others from other areas around Kalimdor, we would like to return them." He figure said in a calm and respectful tone.

This surprised Jaina and Lorena, they hadn't been expecting a response such as the one given. Jaina replied to the figure.

"You may proceed, though I would suggest they would land in the main grounds."

"Thank you; I shall contact my commander then." The figure said before tapping on some strange device on his arm, which surprisingly started to glow.

"Commander, permission granted, land at my position." The figure said into the device.

A moment later a response came through. "Acknowledged Cyrus, we'll descend in five."

It took a quick organisation of the vessels before they began their descent into Theramore, in that time the population had noticed and began gathering at the location of the vessels, more guards were brought up to deal with crowd control and as a show of force.

That in Jaina's opinion was definitely inadequate to what these other beings possessed, their soldiers were mostly taller than them, and possessed advanced weapons, the massive soldiers that also stepped out seemed to emanate an aura of power.

The transports opened their dark grey hatches to allow the once captives free to re-join their alliance allies, it had been surprising to see many of these people were well in health. As the guards secured the return of the people, a large armoured figure in light gleaming armour appeared.

Jaina and Lorena looked at the largest soldier; it had silver and grey trimmings along with white pauldrons with the symbol of a sword and shield and a strange symbol on top of them both. As they watched, the soldier walked over to greet them.

(Something you should know is that, Himitsuki has the rank of Captain if there is no other higher ranking officer present, the chain of command gives powers to the next highest.)

With a crisp bow it stood up straighter to introduce itself. "Captain Himitsuki Yamato, Spartan 118 of the UNSC." The massive figure said in a tone that seemed to give of a sense of command and deep respect. This soldier was a determined and seasoned warrior, which only made Jaina more curious to his arrival.

"Greetings Captain Himitsuki, it is an honour to meet with you." Jaina said with a bow.

"I have come here with my brothers and with my soldiers to return your people; they were rescued by some of my patrols out in the lands of Kalimdor. I have also come to meet with you, my fellow soldiers and I have come here on a diplomatic mission."

"A diplomatic mission, then I take that you are not from this place?"

"Your world? Then no, we came from the place you would call the great dark."

"That's an interesting revelation; I suppose we should begin our talks as soon as possible?" Jaina asked.

"Yes, that would be appropriate."

XXXXX

CONVOY 1

Brent was deep asleep, his other day had been a busy one, he had to talk to his… two friends, each of which were now unsure as to how to approach the soldier, Brent had begun to try and forge a better relationship with Larisa and strengthen his understanding of Relina. Each of which had put significant strain upon him, he then decided to rest instead of taking any further information.

In his mind, he seemed to dream about his time with Larisa, she seemed to appear with an ever increasing frequency, even if he wasn't trying to think about her. The young soldier had mostly been having pleasant dreams of the night elf.

**XXXXX**

**DREAM**

Brent walked over to a table at his academy, taking a seat he picked up a data pad; his mind flicked through the set of tasks assigned to him, academy life was tough, though he strangely noticed something different. The tasks assigned were for him to teach not for him to learn, it was strange that he was a teacher.

Though that was not the only strange thing, he looked to the nearest window, the light seemed to gleam from the folds of it, and he walked over to pull the screen up. In a flash the world outside revealed itself…

This was not Anomia or in fact any of the UCA or UNSC worlds he could recognise, there in the distance he could see a massive tree, it looked like Teldrassil though different it in truth was far larger. As Brent looked and observed this strange place he recognised another thing, the land this city was built on was the Advent Ascendant Guidance Halo, the massive ring world that held the secrets of the forerunners.

"Brent?" A voice called.

Brent turned to see…

XXXXX

"Relina?" He said confused.

His vision came back to him as he awoke from his sleep, he had fallen asleep at his desk in his cubicle, and he focused on the blood elf that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"How nice, you couldn't be at least happy to see me?"

"Why would I be happy to see you?"

"A… you know never mind. That I'll keep personal for now, I just came to see you, about last night."

"I already explained that if you want my attention you will have to earn it I will not be swayed by just a few little actions and gestures, it'll take more than that. So is there anything else either than that?"

The blood elf's expression seemed to be disappointed, she changed quickly to say. "No, it's just that we'll be arriving at Ogrimmar soon."

"Oh, that's good to hear, I should be getting suited up." He said.

Relina walked out of the room, her normal exuberant self-seemed to be inactive for the day.

Brent went to get his gear on, suiting up; he activated a full system diagnostic of his suit to allow it to be prepared for the imminent contact. It took as long as fifteen minutes before he was ready to depart, heading to the side stair well he walked up to the observation deck.

"How are things going?" He asked Dante.

"Good sir, we've made it here just slightly ahead of schedule, the warthog's report that the path ahead is clear and we'll make it by noon."

"That's good, at least we can get started on introductions, is convoy 2 ready?"

"They're at nominal along with us; all I can say is that they really want to go home."

"Well, let's get them there then."

The transports continued along their path, it was as Dante had said, another three hours and it was noon, and the transports came within range of the horde's patrols. They quickly headed back into the capital as the mass of transports came to their doorway.

Brent noticed a few interesting things about the horde's city, it was seemingly primitive yet sturdy bit of construction. The mass of wooden poles that ran along the length of the massive valley, the transports easily stood equal to the fences.

Brent could see the valley below, the dusty grounds, and the sun seemed to bake the earth, but he could see that it had its own sense of beauty along with its ruggedness.

"So should we honk?" Nickel asked.

"Go ahead, though not too much…"

"IN AUDIBLE AMOUNT OF NOISE"

In that moment nearly every bird in range of the transports flew out of hiding, and the entire inhabitants of the Ogrimmar seemed to jump at the sound.

"I think that was more than overkill." Dante said.

"Hey I'm a kid remember?" Nickel said innocently.

The guards at the walls of Ogrimmar arrived to greet the transports, one of the guards yelled over at them.

"By earth mother, keep it quiet will you? There are people trying to work!"

Brent decided to take the talks from there. "Sorry…"

As things suddenly calmed down the marines began disembarking with their captives, the people of the horde shuffled out in a neat formation behind the marines. It did not take long for them to arrive at the gates of Ogrimmar.

Relina walked behind Brent and along with the night elves, Larisa took to Brent's side and tried to stay within arm's reach.

Inside the people of Ogrimmar began to assemble, things had suddenly become interesting with the new arrivals. Though with one specific orc clad in black armour and heralding the intimidating Doomhammer, this was just his duty as the leader of the orc people to assess what had arrived.

Warchief Thrall arrived to greet his guards. "So has our guests arrived?" He asked.

"Yes warchief, they are right now positioned outside, and they fit the description given by the rogue."

Another figure behind him said. "Well that is good to hear." The cold and chilling voice seemed to reverberate with some clarity, yet upmost directness.

Thrall turned about to be greeted by the face of the leader of the Forsaken.

"Sylvannas, I did not believe that you would attend with us." Thrall said.

"I'd never miss a chance to greet a new face, they may provide a new insight in our lives, or should I say your lives."

It was at this point that the other leaders of the horde arrived, Vol'jin, Cairne Bloodhoof and one special guest Kael'thas along with his retinue of blood elves.

"So dis must be da new faction witin de lands?" Vol'jin asked. (Please could someone help correct this speech thing, I'm kind of getting confused.)

Kael decided to answer first though. "Seems so, I must admit such speeds in getting here from the west coast isn't easy, it would have taken two weeks to travel alone."

"Supposedly this new force may be as great as your rogue said; this new force must be quite advanced." The elder tauren said.

It was then Thrall interjected. "Then it is time to greet our guests, open the gates."

With that the guard headed off to the gates where he shouted. "Open the gates!"

It did not take long for the guards to see the gates were opened.

On Brent's end, he watched with interest as well as a keen eye for any set threats and possible strategically important points, though he had to admit that the sturdy construction was adequate he did not believe it would ever withstand a barrage of plasma or even concentrated fire from any number of weaponry.

'Though I'm not going to write them off, they're just still developing.' He thought to himself.

Once the mass of gates were opened Brent gestured for a slow walk forwards, in a moment they all began in a slow pace, Brent keeping his eyes focused as he came into view of the horde's leaders. He quickly took down the features of many of them, the black armoured orc wielding a massive hammer and his large retinue standing next to him, Brent could tell that this was Thrall.

His focus turned to the elderly looking tauren in the rear; he could tell that this was Cairne Bloodhoof from what the rescued tauren had told him. He looked as old and as seasoned as the tauren mentioned of their leader and Brent could tell he was wise.

The next entity was the mistakenly alive elf that he only noticed was dead; Relina had informed him that this was Sylvannas Windrunner, the banshee queen and former general of the high elven people. Relina had been brief to describe but Brent had already a clear enough image of the once proud high elf, though blue skin and blond hair, along with her red eyes made her a sight to see. But she remained strangely elegant in her form even as undead.

Moving along, the final figure that Brent took notice of was, a much decorated blood elf, which he could either assume a powerful figure or the prince himself. The retinue of six that surrounded the blood elf was comprised of three paladins and two female sorcerers.

Walking ahead, Brent was greeted by the most honourable of orcs, Warchief Thrall, bowing slightly to greet the leadership, Brent said. "Greetings Warchief Thrall, I am Brent 2110, of the UNSC Spartans, I come here to return your people we have rescued from the North West. And as our first and formal contacts as a new faction begin our introduction to your people."

The warchief looked to the Spartan for a moment carefully listening to the large armoured soldier's words before returning his gesture with a curt bow. "I am grateful for the return of my people and of the allies amongst them and I am honoured to be of acquainting you Spartan, welcome to Ogrimmar."

The air in the city seemed to calm as the greeting between them seemed to ease everyone, though there were a few fleeting glances at the night elves, and the mysterious armoured soldiers surrounding them.

"So, shall we proceed?" Brent asked.

"Immediately, we should continue a proper talk at Grommash Hold."

With that the group headed down to the great valley. As they walked Brent and Dante along with Nickel took note of their surroundings, it wasn't hard to understand that these people were warrior like and from what they had learnt from the captives, they were just as capable in any fight.

Strife and Damien held their squads of ODSTs close in a diamond formation in the rear and the front, in total of sixteen were in the formation and all could see that these were well and truly skilled soldiers with discipline.

"So, this is the city of the horde? It looks interesting, not much to a normal one, with the exception of all the warriors in range." One of the ODSTs said.

"Maybe because of the whole warrior race thing were told about three days ago." SGT MAJ Huxley replied.

"I know boss, but it seems rather, dulled, it's great to know that you can fight, but seriously what do you do about other things, I'm taking a guess that a history like theirs is probably fraught with some wars. But an overall waste of time, in my opinion."

"That's the brains of our squad going at that again."

"Hey I thought this was an adventure everyday thing, I thought something interesting."

"And meeting another race isn't interesting?"

"Hey I didn't mean it like that; I meant I could be doing other things."

The conversation was going nowhere as the others listened, Dante was sure that this was going to end with 'Your Mother' type of joke, in which he'd had to tell them to shut up when they arrived.

Thrall and the other leaders asked questions as they walked down to the hold. "What is the purpose of this visit either than to meet with us?" Thrall asked. He was being cautious as to trusting the Spartans.

"Not much, I came here only as an emissary for the UNSC forces on your world, we were not entirely planning to crash here and meeting other life that was sentient was surprising, we only serve the purpose of ensuring our status here remain neutral."

"So we see an advanced race meeting with a less advanced species is usually a method to disaster."

"Yes, I'd rather not have to explain the moral and ethical reasons for giving access to another species that have no capable means of space travel or even years of civil advancement any kind of technology."

Vol'jin asked. "How did you come here?"

"A rather interesting accident, an explosion knocked our ship into this area of space, we didn't intend on arriving here, but we were unable to go back without repairs or rescue, our final option was to remain on a habitable world."

"You have a means of traversing the dark beyond?" Thrall asked.

"Yes, I can only guess that your rogue didn't entirely inform you of everything then?"

"No, she didn't, she had only enough time to gather herself before leaving for you." Kael answered.

Relina blushed slightly and continued to walk alongside her Spartan, Larisa only in close behind.

"Well I can't disclose anything outside; once we're in Grommash Hold I shall explain."

XXXXX

The word count says 7777


	8. Chapter 8

CH8

When we talk and when we walk…

Hey guys, just tuning our next chapter in, and we have some interesting crash of the forces, but we have another 3weeks 2days, before the arrival of the armada

And also this is at least another two months until the actual killing Kael thing, so enjoy the peace while it lasts.

Oh BTW head down below for the action, most things here are just events, and also the character build for Relina and someone, oh and Lina is not entirely in this part my apologies.

XXXXX

Ogrimmar

Grommash Hold

Brent walked into the massive room, the middle chair seated Thrall who had been in need to a break and his fellow leaders who also took to their seats with the exception of the banshee queen Sylvannas Windrunner.

Brent stood in the foreground in sight of all the leaders, he knew that this kind of setting was going to be rather interesting, seeing as they had no idea he was human. But from what he was told about by the orc captives he and his brothers rescued, Thrall wasn't unreasonable or discriminative against humans just the ones who are to him and his people.

As things settled down, Brent noted the guards had changed position to allow some of the more senior commanders and advisors in, he noticed a red skinned orc who was hefting a large set of axes in the rear, his eyes were detailing his every move.

"So shall we begin?" Brent addressed the leaders.

"You may proceed." Thrall said

"Thank you. I am here as the representative of the new faction as we call ourselves the UNSC, also known as the united nations space command, though the place and government I and my brothers come from are called the UCA, unified colonial alliance, a government of multiple worlds, if not nearly two hundred."

The words seemed to hit hard, the sudden change in the attitudes became uneasy or confused.

"Yes, I know by your species standards, the technology to travel to other worlds isn't perfect or properly capable. But the UCA is advanced and hundreds if not a thousand years well ahead of your own, which I came here, we came here not refugees from a war, but soldiers from one, we cannot return home and so we are stranded here until our help arrives.

We are here not to side with you but warn and advise you, we are well capable of fending for ourselves, and we shall, however we do not come to dissuade you from ever approaching us. Our main focus is to preserve life, and so we gave you and offer from before."

Thrall acknowledged this. "Yes, we received it only days ago, the message was clear and we will abide by your rules, when signed."

"Then there is little for me to explain. The main focus of the UCA was to form a government of separate governments and unify them to strengthen our ties, this succeeded over two hundred years ago and we formed a strong connection. Though we never forget where we came from."

Brent decided he could activate the archives, hitting the arm pad and placing it upon the floor, he needed to explain a few details.

"As you know, the race of humans here lived and evolved here, but my race came from one that you'd consider similar."

He tapped his neck collar ad released the bracer to his helmet, in that instance the many things happened, the shock of realising the person in front was human, and the other things were they were all armed.

"What is the meaning of this human? Is this a joke? Your goal was to infiltrate the horde?" Kael asked as his guards took to his side.

"No, and if that were so, you'd have died before we even saw eye to eye." Brent replied.

One of the orcs seemed to be ready for a fight, but was edgy as Thrall had not ordered to do so.

"So human are you? And you are different from humans on Azeroth how?" He asked.

"Not much, except we're three times as strong and twice as fast, and have the most advanced technology on your entire planet. As I explained, we come from a place far from here, where we have hundreds of worlds, if not close to a thousand, but that was some years ago."

The words seemed to improve something's but left an obvious gap.

"I'll show you, what makes the difference." He said before activating his TACPAD.

The holographic display unit activated on the ground, and they watched with amazement at the sudden appearance of another world.

"This is earth, the cradle of human origins, this is the birth place of the human empire that now spans the stars, this was a place we still fight for not over."

He began with the basic introduction to their world and the information of human advancements and fundamental understanding on earth as they began to expand, the images of Shaw-Fujika and their accomplishment.

"We soon left our world, no longer bounded by the failure to escape from its grasp because of travel, but now free to look to a new future. We left our world to colonies the hundreds out in the galaxy; we went to find our own piece of tomorrow.

In Nova Stratus it was the same, we came into the UCA after thirty years of planning and development, and eventually we made our way through life using what we had. We built entire stations that spanned nearly all of Ogrimmar in mere days, or created a new means of locating mineral rich worlds instead of digging up our own healthy worlds as much. Though it took years we built an empire that was sure to stand the test of time, it proved itself for years and weathered the worst of many storms.

Though even after our accomplishments, things weren't to last." He said bringing up the Harvest data. The room was soon filled with the image of the beautiful colonial world of Harvest, the long grass and endless fields; it seemed to beckon life all around it.

"This was our world called Harvest, it was originally a farming and agricultural world, it was the first world to end." Brent said bringing up the image of the war.

The horde leaders watched in surprise and in horror as the world suddenly burnt away, the plains of grass became inhospitable landscape of devastation, all life seemed to be erased, and it seemed almost as desolate as Draenor/Outland.

"This was the result of planetary scale destruction by the hands of an alien species called, the Covenant."

An image of a large purple ship appeared, it seemed to take up most of the screen and display a variety numbers and digits.

"The Covenant was a religious hierarchy; it consisted of multiple races that in turn follow this religion to search for their gods, in a single message they relayed that humanity had been an affront to their gods and as such we were to be exterminated.

The result was devastating, they were an alien species that we found ourselves unable to stop, but merely stall, and they obliterated hundreds of worlds in their holy crusade to wipe humanity from existence for absolutely no reason for provocation."

Image showed the hundreds of worlds that humanity had and where they had reached, the planets marked seemed to turn red as they were destroyed while others remained green or grey, Brent then changed the setting for a combat scenario that occurred on his home world of Madrigal.

"For you to understand what I meant by utter extermination, this should clarify."

The image transferred to the image above the lush and beautiful world of Madrigal, the world below seemed to emphasise the beauty it had possessed. Thrall had to admit to his memory of such a sight; it would have been a wonderful place for him and his people to go, a world perfect for them.

Then as he did with the night elves, Brent let the truth sink deep. As the planetary emergency became apparent as the covenant began deploying their forces the UNSC could do nothing, the fleets were brushed away like all the other times.

Hundreds of fleeing ships being shot down by pulse lasers and plasma, there was only slaughter and death, nothing more. Brent showed them the true meaning of war, and what they had to face, an enemy as relentless as the covenant was one enemy that they had yet to face, and one they soon wished they'd not.

The images flashed through, Eitrigg, the advisor to Thrall, could tell that this was no ploy and definitely not a trick or illusion, the years of warfare seemed etched into the faces of these humans, they had seen more war than him or Thrall. This could only mean a greater sense of honour to be within their presence, but also a feeling of remorse for them as they had given their lives to absolute war from which they could not escape.

The images passed through and the recordings, the young soldiers of the UNSC and UCA were decimated in heavy ground combat, their recordings went to the frontline to the med bays. The hundreds of injured and wounded lay there, slowly dying or dead, it seemed so useless, the fighting for them would never end.

"We could fight for what it was worth, but ultimately it was in vain to save these worlds." He said ending the archives.

"Yet was it worth it?" Thrall asked from solemn quiet.

"Yes, due to one thing, we never gave up. And we never surrendered, even in the face of impossible odds."

Thrall seemed to smirk at the young soldiers and the Spartan, he couldn't even imagine the complications to such a life, yet again he had been in wars and seen his fair share of conflict. There soldiers were living up to a reputation that even orcs could not reach.

"So Spartan, this is for your people, to come to our world to seek refugee from that war?"

"No, our means of travel is disabled and we're now alone in this sector of space. Help won't arrive for a long time." Brent said.

"Then I see your dilemma. Though your intentions are good and your people are neutral, the conflicts of our world may as well engulf you, though not to such an extent. You have done far greater things and fought a war that we could never even match."

There was a brief pause.

"We of the horde hear your intentions, and we see your path, if you wish to retain your neutrality that is for your leader, and we shall not attempt to threaten or confront you, unless of any injustice within our lands." The warchief said with gratitude.

"Thank you." Brent said with a small bow.

"There is no need for praise, you have much to see and do. My fellow leaders shall discuss your status and assume a more relaxed posture; we shall continue our talks at a later time, at the present moment, why don't you take a walk about Ogrimmar the culture of the horde may be an interest that you may like to know." Thrall offered.

"Thank you and we shall. We'll meet here once more at before noon, as I have an important report to file before then." He said.

"Then be on your way Spartan, my guards will stay with you for your safety, as humans are not entirely welcome, we shall attempt to amend this as soon as possible."

"Thank you again for your generosity Warchief."Brent said before departing with a bow.

XXXXX

Theramore

Jaina was just as surprised to see the flying machines of the UNSC, they seemed to fly about as noisily, but seemed sufficient in design and use. Having landed in their main court yard was the Spartans vessels and their transports, they began to unload their persons to the grounds and also any captives they had rescued in the north.

Himitsuki the commander of these Spartans was by far the tallest she had seen, he towered about 7,5ft and walked with speed and grace, his armour shined as brightly in the morning, he seemed to emanate an aura of command and strength.

The tour of the small settlement was a mere walk before they headed to the main tower. As they entered Jaina's chambers, she asked. "Commander, I would like to know why you are here."

The super soldier paused for a moment to allow the doors of the chamber to be closed before speaking. "I have personally come here to address a certain issue, as you know recent events have dictated a series of events. One event in such has now left me and my brothers stranded here on your world, our ship crashed off the west coast of Kalimdor and we have now found ourselves without a means of returning to our worlds. As a summary to the recent course of events, though to explain in a far more detailed expression may take time."

"We do have most of the morning to talk; I'd like to know more about you and your arrival." The female arch-mage said.

"Very well, this will take some time, and I would advise you to take a seat."

Himitsuki brought up his Nova tool; the connectors activated and sprung up a holographic image of the world and of the things that had occurred.

"This is Earth…"

XXXXX

I'd like to acknowledge that this would be rather interesting, but it's not, it's just a repeat.

XXXXX

The time flew by as Himitsuki recounted the events of humanities origins, the follow up of the colonies and the creation of the Spartans. Though she was amazed to find out about Valerie Haley and how similar they looked, to her it was just a coincidence and that there was no need to start wondering about an alternate version of her.

Though she began listening more deftly at the details of the human covenant war, and how it had annihilated the entire human empire that had once stood. She was counting her blessings that she had not to make such a decision for these young soldiers who were fighting a desperate war.

At the end of Himitsuki's presentation, she paused before asking. "Why do you still fight?"

"As I have explained the purpose of a Spartan, to live and serve, we protect the salvation of the human race until we can no more."

She listened to acknowledge that as much as these soldiers fought they'd never surrender at any cost. This would be a trait that could severely stop any army from walking through, and one faction that the alliance could ally themselves with.

"So, you have also begun your talks with the horde?"

"Yes, my first convoy has already made contact and is waiting at the horde's response; we are attempting to keep our neutral stance within these lands."

Jaina also had been trying to keep the alliance at good terms with the horde even though things hadn't gone so well. She did admit having such a powerful neutral faction within the world may make the other races think about their actions.

"I shall pass your message on to the alliance at Stormwind at the earliest possible moment."

"Thank you for hearing me on this delicate matter."

"Well I do keep my reasons for aiding those in need, and with your help I'm sure that the other races may be willing to think about their actions, especially around your people."

"Then I shall take my leave."

Jaina interjected. "Leaving so soon? I would have at least liked to have known if you would like to able to learn more of the alliance."

"If you insist then, we shall remain only for a short time; I would like to return with my report to Alpha base, we have many things to prepare for."

At that moment the door opened.

"Milady, a man would like to see you, he calls himself Lo'Gosh, and he is also being accompanied by a Night Elf druid called Broll Bearmantle and a Blood Elf named Valeera Sanguinar. He came with a message from High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind."

"Then this must be important, let them through." Jaina said.

"Should I stay, it sounds important, and I'd like to know about this Lo'Gosh." Himitsuki said.

"You may, it would be ideal for you to remain as assistance."

The doors opened once more, this time the soldier was being accompanied by a rough looking man, his hair spiked in a ponytail at the back while a large scar on his face, Himitsuki could tell this was a gladiator, a warrior. If not the hairstyle his body and shape along with his physical build could easily define him so.

"Are you Lady Proudmoore of the Western Alliance?" The man asked.

XXXXX

Convoy 1

Brent and his team were sleeping inside their convoy and enjoying their reprieve, though there were many critical issues to address they enjoyed the quiet time they had, Brent had been expecting to hear from his commander.

As he sat down at his table, he waited to from the commander, he didn't have to wait long, the com started to beep. Moving his hand over to the com he picked up.

"Commander Himitsuki."

"Brent, I thought I might catch you there, I have some good and bad news." He said rather busily.

"What happened sir?"

"Nothing much, a rather interesting development, I'll call you back as soon as I can, a set of events that have occurred will detour me from returning within the time frame I set. Could you contact Alice and tell her I will not be able to call her from this region until next week?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, I'd rather not face her about now; she's rather sensitive with me running off without her."

"I'll be sure to mention that as well." Brent said jokingly.

"Brent that's not funny, at least for me. Well I should be going, just tell her I'll make it up to her when I get back from Stormwind."

"Roger that." He said closing the link.

XXXXX

Ten minutes later…

"HE DID WHAT?" Alice yelled.

Brent had only just made a connect call back to base, and now Alice was making a rather interesting scene as the entire station blacked out at her end.

"Alice, I said he went on an extended leave to the eastern kingdom and he won't be back for another week or two."

"And he left without me?" She said in a whiny tone.

"Yes." Brent deadpanned.

"THAT SEVEN FOOT WALKING JACKASS, he is in for the beating of a lifetime when he gets back."

"Okay then. I'm just going to turn the com off and get back to work."

Brent finally closed the com line and went back outside the HRV, he had enough comical relief for a day, and he would only need to see someone that night.

XXXXX

"So, have you ever flown inside of a large aerial transport?" Himitsuki asked.

"No, but I have to say this is rather amazing." Lo'Gosh- Varian Wyrn said.

They had packed all they could into the transports the morning before and departed at dusk, they were on their way to the capital of the Alliance territory Stormwind. But they had to do things as subtle as possible; Varian had regained his lost memories thanks to Jaina.

But due to the dangers involving the situation, they had to drop the king off at the docks near the castle and then approach themselves. Himitsuki will initiate contact and allow for some distraction, this would allow Varian and his group to wander about undetected from the region for a while.

"I just wish to give my thanks to you Spartan; your efforts now will aid me well in returning to my kingdom and my throne, as well as my son. I am forever within your debt." Varian said gratefully.

"No, this is just our way of getting to know about you better, there is no debt, we just honour your request as a mission that needs the most attention. Your life is a priority and we can't ignore it. As well as the alliance, we cannot allow the power of this world to fall apart, that would be catastrophic in the long run."

"I agree, and I will do everything in my power to support you and your brothers in our world."

"That isn't necessary, we usually make our own way in life, and my brothers will most likely do other things around the planet. One is already speaking with the horde."

That was when things suddenly went quiet.

"Your brothers are attempting to communicate with the horde?" Varian asked slightly surprised.

"Yes, we made contact over a couple of days ago, we're still working out the kinks in diplomacy, but were on stable ground, at least for now." He said.

Varian was still recovering his memories, but he could not forget that day of the horde, and he was sure that Himitsuki must have been mad to speak with the horde.

"Have you lost it? Those brutes would pillage your land in days, if given a chance." He said angrily.

"And what makes you think we would allow them to? Our talks are to prevent conflict from reaching our homes, and we're trying to ensure peace in our home land, the horde would not be foolish to simply attack without thinking things through, especially with Thrall in command as warchief."

There was still an uneasy pause between the two; Varian had only been saved by a man who did not see the threat of the horde. But things needed to be done, his kingdom first and then the horde later, even though he had some sense of respect to them, he'd rather not trust them at all.

"I see, then it is your decision, I shall not condone your action as a leader of your people, but I would advise at least trying to be wary, things aren't always what they may seem with the horde."

"I shall keep that in mind your highness." He joked.

"I'm not king again yet, I believe we should wait until I retake the throne."

XXXXXX

Keeping his head close to the door, Brent opened it; he was greeted by the sight of Larisa who had been sleeping in her bed. He knew that she had wanted to speak with him before, but he couldn't bring himself to simply love her. There were many things that had defined him as what he was, he still remembered the nights before and he was still trying to contemplate his situation.

"Love is only one experience of one individuals life, and is experienced as it should, but in doing so, he would accept being human, and so one will ultimately face death, as one should." He said to himself.

He sat next to Larisa's bed, he could not take his eyes off the beautiful form of the night elf, and he wanted to experience what life was. But, his own existence was true for one thing, war. He was no longer human, but an ideal a symbol one that would last eternity.

"Can death love?" He wondered.

Touching her forehead Brent felt her presence, he was no telepath, but he knew how to feel what a person felt, he could see their wish their life, everything that made them what they were, he could see. And he embraced the feeling of fondness and compassion that ran through her for him.

"Love, is only an experience that one must truly embrace to understand." He thought.

Larisa however was the one to oppose the thought. "But love can only be embraced by experiencing it, not just understanding." She said through their minds.

It was then he felt as though he was alive, a human once more, he kissed her. And the rest was pillow talk.

XXXXX

Next morning…

Relina was walking about the city; she had awoken to the usual morning sounds of Ogrimmar so she could see Brent that morning about their final discussion with the leadership of the Horde. She didn't exactly know why, but she had a feeling or intuition that something might happen.

She shrugged the thought off and headed for the HRVs parked outside the gates, upon entering the vehicle she went to Brent's room to see him. But as she knocked she realised the door was open, looking in she saw that he wasn't there.

Relina had a definite sneaking suspicion that something was different about the day, she looked about and located Larisa's room. Knocking on the door, she waited for a response, but none came, using her special skills, she tapped at the door with an enchanted picklock.

It didn't take long for any kind of rogue to open a door, especially one that was meant as a basic open and close one. A satisfying click and the door opened.

"So, why can't I enter a room without-?" She stopped mid-sentence.

There in their bed, Larisa was sleeping next to Brent, who was naked from the waist up, although Larisa was asleep in her full night clothes. Both of them awoke as Relina spoke, and now a very awkward pause.

"Relina, I can explain." Brent said.

The blood elf nodded and then walked out. "WHAT THE F***" She screamed.

XXXXX

Three hours later…

Brent had a feeling that the two elves that were now sitting at the table were not even going to talk to one another, they seemed to steam off with anger that one got to him before the other. And Larisa was not happy that he was still putting up with Relina.

"Well this is awkward." He said.

"No kidding, I didn't think that this bitch could seduce you that easily, if I had known I might have tried sooner." Relina deadpanned.

"Well I didn't think that it matters that he decided to visit me last night, and of course he kissed me, not on my accord, but his, now why don't you accept that." Larisa retorted.

"Like I'd believe that, he only slept with you because of his so called attachment, and he hasn't even sealed his love for you just yet. So don't go thinking this is over."

"Hah, that's coming from the sore loser."

Brent had about enough. "Okay, let's just call it a day, we need to talk to the horde leadership and soon, and I need to deploy my representatives to begin their talks."

"Fine, but don't expect me to put on a show with this bitch walking next to me."

"Likewise unto you." Larisa said.

XXXXX

Arriving in Grommash Hold once more, Brent and his team along with Larisa and her night elves stood before the horde leaders, he knew that there was more to the short break from yesterday, the horde had sent out a small group to locate their base and confirm it, the reports from Alpha came through last night.

"So shall we proceed?" Brent asked.

"Yes, we have come to a conclusion that the UNSC is a neutral power, and one that we will no doubt benefit from if you are to become a neutral power. We do however express concern over our own borders and interest and request a single proposal."

"What proposal might that be?" Brent asked.

"That you will allow us to gain access to aid when it is needed."

"That might take a while to think about, we aren't exactly that charitable, especially since we don't exactly have that much resources left, the draenei have already asked for aid, and we have out hands tied." Brent explained.

"Well that is unfortunate; in any case, aid in any situation would be greatly appreciated."

"Yes, I'll pass your message along to my commander; however there is one thing we can discuss."

"What may that be?"

"Trade, the UNSC base encampment we have is capable of trade, our home isn't exactly in abundance of materials, but we have a healthy supply of lumber and gold and a few other commodities, if you are able to trade something in return we could start a healthy trade for both factions."

"Ah, then that would be on our next agenda." Thrall said.

"Is there anything else we should be discussing?" Brent asked.

"I believe that you volunteered some of your brothers to represent you within the horde?"

"Right, my commander felt obliged to keep a neutral presence within horde territory, and he has volunteered my three brothers to do so, each have a specific role to play and are willing to involve themselves."

"Which of your brothers are they?"

"Advent Nickel, Dante and Strife have volunteered themselves for this role, there is a fourth but he remains undecided."

Brent didn't have much time to receive a response as Garrosh Hellscream interjected angrily.

"How can we be expected to accept human representatives? They have no place in horde territory, warchief I'd rather have nothing to do with these weaklings, even if they say they have fought war that we never experienced that doesn't mean we need to accept their representatives."

"Silent Garrosh, I know when to trust judgement, and these humans have no animosity against us, that is a change that we should welcome."

"But still, how can we know for sure, they only carry weapons that may look threatening, but they cannot prove their strength, if they wish to send their representatives, they will only pass by my challenge." He said warily.

"No Garrosh, I will not allow for an early conflict when we have only been-."

Surprisingly Nickel intervened.

"Actually, I accept the challenge, I for one, don't mind a bit of practice, I need to keep on my toes, and I get tired of waiting as well. I'm sure Dante and Strife wouldn't mind trying, how about you Damien?"

The fourth rep decided to think it through for a moment. "I'll see what I can do."

Thrall sat there, slightly surprised, he expected Brent to volunteer for the challenge.

"So are you sure of your decision?" He asked Brent.

"Don't ask me, my brothers have their own minds, and from what they say, they'll happily accept."

Garrosh wasn't grinning, his face was somewhere between surprised and confident.

"Then we shall depart for the valley of Honour immediately, we shall see how well you do in the Ring of Valour." Garrosh said surely.

"So we shall." Nickel said while smiling.

XXXXX

"So, what do we do now? Do we take off our armour, or is this all separate challenges that require different gear?" Damien asked.

"It is different for each one of you, the first challenger will face what the others see fit." The orc overseer said.

"Then I'll go first." Nickel said.

"Fine, but I am sure that Garrosh is the first one that is up."

"Which is why I would like to see his skills, and besides, I don't have any armour on, it'll take another twenty minutes to unsuit these guys." The young advent said.

"Fine it's your funeral."

Nickel grinned at the comment; he knew that these idiots would never take him seriously until he proved that he could defeat the strongest of them. So take out the biggest one and see how they like that.

"You think that's a good idea to have your youngest brother challenge Garrosh?" Larisa asked.

"Who said he was the youngest, he's just the more powerful."

"Oh, wait what?"

The other Spartans began to get their gear checked and ready while Nickel took to the arena. All around the young advent the orcs screamed and chanted, they were expecting a fight, especially from the newcomers.

But as Nickel stepped out into the arena, they suddenly stopped in confusion.

On the other side Garrosh roared out. "This is my challenger? You are merely a cub, you don't even look dangerous, hah, had your brothers decided to sacrifice their youngest?"

"No, just wanted to get their suits checked before they continue on, besides, I was looking forwards for a good work out."

The Advent stood at 160cm tall, while Garrosh was 241cm and even broader, his figure seemed to dwarf the young advent, yet not in power.

"This challenge shall begin, fight well, _Lok'tar!"_

The fight began with a roar of cheers and chants, the horde leaders themselves watched in interest, even though Nickel wasn't tall or seemingly built, his figure alone seemed to generate an aura, one that Garrosh had not noticed.

"Fine, once this weakling is dealt with is shall truly see his brothers meet the same fate." He growled as he charged.

"And they say elites are bold."

Garrosh charged with his axe and swung it down at the advent, Nickel predicted that this might happen and then moved.

The axe swiped down and collided with the earth below, Garrosh only registered this as he was suddenly thrown back by a terrible amount of force.

Nickel had punched the foolhardy orc with his fist, his glowing fist. Garrosh flew through the air until he collided with the wall on the other side where he began.

The entire stadium was suddenly silent as they watched in confusion of the sudden change in events.

"I told you not to underestimate me, why do you think I am called the Advent? I am the will of light." He said as he suddenly vanished in a swirl of dust.

Garrosh had already moved back up to face the advent when he was suddenly lifted from the ground once more, he looked about to see Nickel lift his arm and throw him by it.

This time he went flying upwards, and as he came down, Nickel jumped up and intersected him in midair; he kicked out with his legs.

"Eagle strike." He called.

The attack collided with Garrosh's face and swung him downwards, he registered once more the feeling of falling before another impact, and he struck the floor hard a moment later.

The entire arena was now focused on the advent that had glided to the ground, energy seemed to stiffen the air around him and everyone was noticing the large particles of light forming around him.

Garrosh pried himself out of the ground, his armor was dented in almost every region, and he came about to see the advent land in front.

"What are you? I smell nothing of the powers of any mage, or any damned mana, yet you can levitate with ease? How are you possible?"

"As I said, I am the avatar of light, the god's granted me this power and only they may strip that from me, and also, I'm really fast."

The orc seemed to gather himself once more and charge. "I won't go down without a fight." He yelled.

The attack from his axe missed the advent again; Nickel then grabbed the orc by grasping the air around him and lifted him.

"Well if you don't go down now, then I'll make you." He smirked.

The orc was tossed across the arena and then stopped as he arrived at the edge of the arena, he then began to run the length of the entire arena, the spinning effect seemed to get everyone's attention as they circled their heads to follow the poor orc.

Nickel then halted the spinning and let Garrosh down, the orc warrior collapsed after attempting to stand.

"Well anyone else?" He said out loud.

The stadium remained quiet, and he walked off, Garrosh as he was couldn't face the young man, so they simply moved him off.

"The next challenge is Damien and the naga!" The announcer yelled.

A torrent of cheers came from above the crowd; they all were anticipating this kind of challenge, a good watery grave for their hated foe. It only took minutes to allow the crusader class marine to take to the stage; his blue shining armor glimmered in the sun of the barrens.

Then the arena began to flood, a small amount of water came from the tunnels below, and suddenly a wave of water came through, a hissing sound indicated the very opponent that Damien was to fight.

"So, serpent people with an aggressive tendency, that's new." He said drawing out his combat knives.

The first he could identify of the naga were the massive beings carrying tridents and staffs, then the more serpent and feminine like naga that possessed a type of alluring body. Damien had a policy of not hurting women, but he decided to go for the challenge and ignore what his enemies looked like.

It didn't take long for things to get really started, the naga males swarmed in on him from all direction as the sirens began a chant from the rear to summon the necessary spells and also to use range.

The first thing that Damien did was to tackle the nearest naga and drive the 15inch knife through its skull base. The spectators watched with awe as he suddenly twisted up, the advanced armor reaction suddenly boosted and he landed in a run, the next victim on his list was the second and largest naga.

The serpent struck out but missed as he grabbed the trident and lifted himself with it, his super human strength lashed out with a kick to the naga's face, the being staggered back, it attempted to regain its bearings but it suddenly found itself pinned to the ground.

Damien had driven the three pronged spear through the torso of the unfortunate serpent, he then proceeded to dealing with the fourth and fifth, the other combat knife that he had he threw as he charged.

The blade sunk itself into the tail of the fourth as it charged to counter his attack, the knife dug hard as it tried to move, but he was already in front of it. He swiftly decapitated the naga, by drawing out another combat knife and slashing at the neck line.

The fifth and third naga attacked from both directions from his sides, he ducked hard as he moved out of the incoming weapons, and the spears collided in the middle as he ducked. Damien knocked the tips of the spears upwards and shattered them while doing so.

Grabbing both the naga warriors he slammed their scaled heads together in a single move, jumping down gracefully he landed with a moderate thud as the bodies dropped to the floor of the arena. The naga sirens began to panic as he moved towards them; arrows were fired at the distance in hopes of slowing him down. But alas they fired in vain, the first siren was struck by the combined attacks of his fists and feet, the naga was thrown across the stadium and landed with a wet thud.

The final naga chanted a spell one thing that Damien never knew of. It didn't take long for him to find out as the water at the floor of the stadium suddenly erupted, a mass of water began to rush up and form into a humanoid shape.

He watched in surprise as the being suddenly took a swing at him, quickly glancing at the monster, his Spartan time became active. Everything slowed as he moved, he watched as the water element attacked, he jumped back and primed an incendiary grenade.

The naga finally spoke in confidence. "You cannot defeat the elemetsss, they guide our ssstrength, and so ssshall you witnessss the outcome."

"Yeah, well we'll see about that then."

He lobbed the grenade at the water element, it simply absorbed it and waited, then in a flash the element exploded from the inside, they all watched as it detonated, as it vaporized the unfortunate element the naga simply coiled back in fear.

He walked over and grabbed her by the neck. "So, are you ready to die?"

She simply gaped as his grip chocked her; she began to cry in fear as he looked at her through the cold unforgiving lenses of his helmet.

XXXXX

"I can't believe you let her live." Larisa said to the Spartan.

"Hey she had tears coming out of her eyes, what the hell was I going to do? I ran out of grenades and I didn't want to kill her as much."

"Well too late for that now isn't it?" Relina said.

"So what about the others are they jumping in or what?" Brent asked.

"Yeah I think that we still have Strife and Dante, they said they wanted a go."

XXXXX

TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON ORGRIMMAR BRAWL!

I was just kidding; by the way I never had time for Lina Inverse so, just a quick cameo down the bottom of my heart.

XXXXX

Pelican Flight- Stormwind

Before leaving Theramore Himitsuki had a request given to him by lady Proudmoore, she insisted on sending a high elf mage named Lina Inverse, he wasn't sure what to make of the young elf. But he didn't judge so he let her aboard the pelican flight.

"So, do you have any chocolate?" She asked nicely to Jordan.

"No, and I'm the chef not the ration guy."

There was a pause until she asked again. "So, do you have any chocolate now?"

"God help me…"

XXXXX

Poor Jordan, he'll be back next time…


	9. Chapter 9

CH9

XXXXX

Dragons and Dungeons

(No one said anything about the last chapter for some odd reason, I was kind of thinking that I might have pissed off some people, and I apologise for the filler. But I had a very little amount of choice as I had writer's block for about a whole week, and that was really pissing me off.)

Well, all said and done, we now proceed to the next events, BTW I know that the events of the draenei appearing are too soon and I apologise on behalf of my skills in continuity and a few of the other things.

And also I had solidified that Brent is no longer going to have to deal with both the elves at once, I am serious people, I can't have him with both pulling his arms off because of them.

Also the fight scene thing was a joke, the actual fight will be recounted properly this time.

XXXXX

Stormwind

The alliance capital of Stormwind, was one of the most impressive of sights to anyone who had not visited the kingdom, to Himitsuki however, the city was as impressive as looking at marble being chipped into a statue. The city was impressive as an old monument in human history, not as though it couldn't wether a storm.

"So Stormwind, the only place that I imagine that Varian said to look out for anything suspicious, well I guess we should be first on that list." Arthur said.

"Keep it cool soldier, we just need to introduce ourselves, and then we regroup with the king after they manage to find some help. I am sure that the local populace would be the first place to start, and from what Jaina has explained there's a lot of activity going on." Himitsuki said as he walked from the cockpit of the pelican gunship.

"Well I guess it would be wise to wake our assisting emissary?" Arthur offered.

"Ah, right the sorcerer."

XXXXX

"Lady Lina, wake up. We are arriving at Stormwind soon." A voice said.

"Another thirty minutes…" She whined.

"Lina… (Karl growled) WAKE UP!" A voice shouted.

The elven sorcerer suddenly shot up, her form was still roughed from sleeping on one of the albatross's benches, and she only figured out that they were hard. She yawned as she did, Karl's sweat dropped as he looked at her, the young elf was wearing a red to scarlet lining of clothes and her hair was brown, there was many things one could say about the elf, and that was 'nippy'.

She looked at Karl, the super human soldier, and asked. "What's for breakfast?"

Karl just had enough sweat dropping from his pale forehead. "We're having bacon and egg with muffins and toast, that's as much rations as I could store inside the back pack before we left."

"You mean the last night dinner that we had? I had to eat that weird tasting duck and bread…"

"That wasn't duck that was humus with pita." He said.

"Oh, well that stuff was strange."

"Get used to Mohammad's cooking, because we don't have Jordan with us." Karl said as he readied their breakfast.

"Yeah but still, that was strange, I have to admit."

"Hey we all appreciate what we even get a chance to eat, seriously, during the war we barely had anytime to eat properly before we went out into the field."

Lina wasn't entirely convinced, but she didn't really care at that point, she wanted to eat something that she was at least attuned to. Karl set the stove on the table of the Albatross supply carrier; he had set aside everything to even allow the elf to wander about freely, without accidently tripping over things.

In a few seconds the water was placed over the heated hydrogen flame of the field burner, and within a few minutes he poured some hot tea. Then the frying pan as it quickly heated for the eggs, unpacking a ration pack with the eggs conserved inside with the oil packet, he broke the seal and poured its contents on the frying pan.

It didn't take long for the food to finally cook, and as he did the usual morning routines, he produced a pair of bowls for the two of them; Karl wasn't being centred about him and her. The others had already been preparing their food, and getting their gear ready.

Lina had her things packed and ready and sat down at the low table that Karl had set; it in fact was a large casing rack of munitions he found conveniently lying about the ship. Lina sat down and began looking at the meal that was prepared for her, without much to say, Karl simply stayed quiet and then began to eat.

Lina usual had some indication of when to start eating, but the UNSC forces didn't even care about manners, 'I guess that comes from being them' she thought.

She started healthily chewing down on her food; she had never imagined that such food would have tasted so nice, since last night. She ate until she finished and then waited for the Spartan to register the end of her meal before clearing their plates.

The com line activated from the command gunship. "Karl is our representative ready?"

"Yes sir, we have just finished our morning meal, and I believe she is active enough to stand by herself." He replied. Lina had a cross on her head that seemed to glow angrily. 'You jackass, that's not funny'.

A humoured response came back from the commander. "Good to hear, we're to land ahead of the main gates, I believe that the guards will most likely be open to talks, and I really would want to avoid any complications today."

"Yes sir." Karl responded.

XXXXX

Down below to the city, all of Stormwind watched as a flight of vessels interrupted their morning, at first there was panic and surprise along with interest, the guards went to full alert as the vessels landed in the green fields ahead of the main gates of Stormwind.

The alliance forces began to quickly prepare a response and waited in the distance; they were unsure as to how to respond to such massive vessels and waited for the people to step out. Their initial reaction upon seeing the soldiers of the UNSC was mixed, they watched as the helmeted soldiers took to a well military formation around their commanding officer from what they could tell.

The other soldiers that were not in formation was the massive armoured soldiers, they marched with a posture of veterans and well trained warriors. And finally they noticed one of the armoured figures carrying an elf in red dress.

"Hmm, this is the way to travel."

"I really hate you…" Karl said.

"Don't be like that; the commander said whatever I need, just go to you." She teased.

"Yes, but I doubt he said to abuse that right that you could treat me like a mount." He replied.

The army of Stormwind watched the newcomers with uncertainty, they had an elf, that was one thing to be sure of, but that was confusing alone. The largest of the soldiers as they identified as the commander, stepped out in front and approached the city guards.

"We are the UNSC; we are here to speak with your leaders." He clarified.

The guards acknowledged this and opened a path for the UNSC forces to pass through, they weren't as many as the guards, but they were definitely far more dangerous than any force alive or dead. The guards formed around them and guided them into the city, they didn't take long to reach their destination, nor did it take long for a figure of power to greet them.

"I am Bolvar Foredragon, advisor and knight of the alliance, welcome to Stormwind." The armoured knight greeted.

"Greetings sir Foredragon, I am Himitsuki of the UNSC, I and my brothers and one emissary came here on a diplomatic mission from our residence in the western lands of Kalimdor." He explained.

The knight was slightly intrigued that there was any human living in the western lands that was called the UNSC. He looked back at the Spartan. "Are you here for an audience with king Varian?"

"If he is available that would be in the interest of my people." He replied.

"Ah, good it is for you then, the King was recently returned from the control of the despicable Defias Brotherhood, they had him in their clutches under a ransom, one that we paid. He is now residing back in the safety of the castle, though he may not be able to have an audience soon, we have had a economical issue for paying the ransom, and I believe that it may take some time before he has a chance to speak with you."

"Well that does sound quite serious, but I have a proposition from my people that may help you with your current economy."

"What might that be?" The knight asked.

Himitsuki pulled off one of his back packs, a smooth titanium case with the UNSC seal, he put in the case codes by the lock, and it opened up facing the knight. "This might intrigue your sense."

Inside the case sat the neatest piled of gold bullions that anyone had ever seen, the gold glimmered in the light of the morning, it seemed to have a luminous effect to the knight. Bolvar had been surprised that anyone could possibly have such a proposition to make to the alliance.

The knight came out of his surprise to ask. "What have you in mind of this gold?"

"Let's just say, that our business here is absolutely legal, we didn't actually know about the current situation, we simply wished to establish a trade link with the alliance due to our location on the other continent."

"That seems reasonable, when did you wish to see the king?"

"As soon as he is possibly available, I would like to get my request reviewed, even if by the noble houses of Stormwind." Himitsuki said.

"Very well, you may proceed into the city, but please keep to yourselves, there is a local inn in the district, you may purchase a room to await the audience from our king, and he may be able to meet with you later in the afternoon. He is currently in discussion with the dwarven king Magni."

"Thank you, if we may?" The Spartan asked.

The guards stepped out of the way to allow the UNSC forces through, Himitsuki kept him and all the troops close together and called over the team coms. "We're in, we stick close and stay together, we're heading to the inn in the district ahead, the knight from what I was told said that Varian has already returned, keep an eye out for anything that maybe suspicious."

The flash of green from all the wrist pads and he knew that they were ready for anything that might happen to them, Himitsuki strode into the city along with his guards and brothers.

To the people of Stormwind, another faction of power had entered their kingdom, one that would change the very scale of power in their near future.

XXXXX

Alpha Base

Greg was monitoring the network when Alice appeared, her face a usual misty and intriguing one. "I have just received news from Himitsuki that he had made contact with the alliance in the east, though there are a few complications. He says that you better prepare a cargo pad for a distribution of materials, we're going to need a bit."

"That's just great, we just finished clearing out the manifolds in those things… is there anything else?"

"Just that the Horde has begun its trials with Brent's team and that the new members of our base have been a bit restless, you should probably speak with Arinya, she seems to have a fair idea of the population's attitudes." The AI offered.

"Thanks, just great, we have been here for three weeks and things seemed just to be getting to normal, what about Dufframe?"

"No idea, he put a request through for a few prefabs and a new medical lab, but that's as much as I got from last week."

"Then I guess someone should see to him then, I have enough trouble for the week." The engineer said.

XXXXX

Alpha Base- Public sector 1

The district that now served as the housing for the new arrivals was the third ring, though it hadn't been easy on the marines trying to build all the new accommodations for the new arrivals, the bases had been situated on a single wall away.

The district had been severed into four parts, with the main district the entrance for the second ring. The 2nd quarter was the area that served all alliance members the corridor of a district was rounded about with high rises and many shops, there was also a local forging group, but the marines had to complain about the smell. The 3rd quarter served the neutral factions, anyone who had other business or was on diplomatic reasons was to be stationed there, and the area also had the highest security in the region of the base. 4th quarter provided housing for all horde members and affiliations, but proved the most difficult than most of the others; the area required more space for the tauren and orcs, the blood elves found their area comfortable, but not the undead, as they had to share the close range of the tauren.

The many things that situated themselves was probably the large amount of modern buildings, the horde and alliance were amazed at the sheer cleanliness of the area, the UNSC had mandatory clean ups and reviews of the areas that needed attention.

This was one thing that seemed to get the other races thinking about health, as the marines had constantly advised to clean up their regions of the city base. Though there were complications for living inside an modern environment, the housings had plenty of cleared areas, and a few trees and indoor plants, that sat well with the alliance at most times. While the horde found that living in such areas as distracting and seemed out of place, the rooms of many homes had undergone some change as the UCAF teams had to refurbish the housing with red or magenta.

Then there was the furniture that the UCAF had to re-provide, the chairs of some homes were small and many of the people wanted their own custom made furniture, the UCA district teams had then begun producing chairs and furniture standard for the sizes of specific races, which proved far difficult than what they had anticipated.

After all was said and done, things almost quietened down enough for the marines to take a break that was the case until a day later at the shops in the district had some difficulties. There was confusing situation where a dwarf attempted to understand the complexities of the field shops that the tech marines had set up.

The machine in question was a regular vendor, the dwarves attempted to study it by pressing some buttons, but forgot that they needed access cards for the machine to register what they requested. It wasn't until they held up an entire line of shoppers, which also had a little amount of idea how it functioned, one then tried to use magic, which backfired on the crowd.

The machine started to shoot out canned mushroom soup at a staggering rate, three people ended up with fist sized bruises, while the rest decided against ever using magic again. The tech marines had used an hour to repair the machine and then start telling the dwarves off for their forgetfulness to the details of the instruction manuals that were left at the side of the machine.

The horde members had fared no better than the alliance as they soon found themselves in a similarly awkward situation, though thankfully that was after the marines explained the use of the vendors. And as a policy they had to keep someone stationed at a vendor to ensure that a mistake was never made again.

That did not stop the incident with the tauren and a tree near the water vendor, as it was revealed the tauren believed that he was simply getting a container of water, but didn't understand the concept of quantity and ordered for a sizeable amount nearly twice what he ordered, the water simply began overflowing and he panicked. He used his shaman powers to somewhat stop the flow, but detonated the pipe, the result was… wet.

The draenei being as new as the UNSC had some difficulties setting in with the majority of the western alliance as they were constantly confused with their darker relatives the eredar. The draenei though thanked much of the UNSC for being as conscious for them. Though that did not stop the eventual situation with clothing, a surprisingly under dressed draenei named Monara, had somehow managed to get herself trapped inside of the change room in one of the stores, she had eventually come out but dressed in a skin tight suit, it was later revealed she had ordered a dozen types of clothes and overloaded the CPU. The marines decided not to tell her off seeing as it was an accident.

Things at Alpha couldn't have been better, or worse, the trolls were taking to hunting well, and the orcs proved helpful through the time that they were there, and the large group of dwarves attempting to understand the purpose of computers.

The marines had only the more sensitive issues that were more unique that required a more direct approach in the city. The undead had been pestering the medical teams about flash cloning bodies, they had learnt from one of the libraries that were accessible for all, and then from there all the undead were questioning about the procedure, though the UCA had advanced in medical technology there were still high standing issues about perfecting the creation of bodies for individual AI, things such as that had required much more thought, the UCA decided to postpone the idea for later. The marines answered their questions, but told them not to get their hopes up, the process was still delicate.

The gnomes of the alliance soon began their interactions with the security teams, as a group visiting the main machine yards found themselves in trouble. A mechanized repair unit was doing maintenance routines in the yards for the gear that need it; the unit was not aware of the gnome's presence and continued its work. The dwarfs that had joined the gnomes had been unsure what to make of the mechanical marvel and attempted to get its attention, the machine continued its work and ignored the people around it. Eventually the unit opened the door to a main weapons locker where the UCAF had sorted their firepower, the armaments had not been absolutely secured as it was a maintenance room, but that did not dissuade the gnomes and dwarves that followed in from touching things.

A dwarf found one of the UCAF Vulcan 50cal assault machine gun that was supposed to be loaded for the MXV-X11 Assault armour, and fired the weapon inside the room. The bullets were loud enough to deafen the group for ten seconds until they realised that the weapon was not meant to be fired by any normal being. Also at that point was a single gnome had managed to gain access to a forklift, she and the other jumped aboard and watched as the machine started up, the lift drove off and all its occupants held on as it jolted into a doorway, the auto sensors activated to allow the machine to drive off thankfully without damaging anything, and into an open street. The lift carried the occupants across the city, whole population watched as the drivers attempted to stop, the forklift then crashed into an unsuspecting tauren.

The end result was less that pretty, as the tauren quickly began chasing the group that accidently rammed into its behind. The lift chase continued until a security team intervened, the tauren was taken to a nearby medical team and healed, though the joy riding group soon found themselves behind a steel set of bars, and a hefty fine for their actions.

Another situation that occurred was the TVs or the plasma screens that everyone was so interest in, the gnomes had some idea how these things worked, while the other species found that the machines were interesting.

A favourite show that everyone liked was the UCAF chronicles about their war, the marines didn't intentionally mean to show them those kinds of movies, but they occurred none the less. There were plenty of children programs to allow people to let their children stay at home without being bored, and entertainment for other people were the cinemas or theatres.

Though they had strange surprises as there were a few mythical movies that the UCA had from UNSC space, and those films became somewhat confusing. (This is NOT Eragon or anything just made up.) There was a dragon film about a young man who became a dragon rider, his life took for the worst as a draconic war began, and he eventually found himself in the midst of all. The series went for another five films.

Though the new arrivals knew of fables and tales, the warning as well said fable not real, but the movie captivated them, and amazed them how real it looked. Some nearly had jumped in fear at the sky battles of Skyrim (I know).

Though there were some issues, unknown to the UCA and people, they were under observation by pairs of eyes in Wyrmest Temple. And they were intrigued by the cinematic, those eyes of course belonged to the draconian aspects, the aspect of life was one of them.

"So, is that how these newcomers see us as? That was an interesting piece of storytelling even if it seemed real." A blood elf male said with his arms crossed.

"Yes, yes, most impressive and a marvellous display of skill, though I am amazed at how fast they fly. And at how they can even perform such feats, though I have to say that the young Firia was too late in that story, she needed more background, but they might include that later." A bronze haired gnome said.

"Well, Chromie, these humans have plenty of these cinematic films, and I am sure in your spare time you could always visit them."

Though one person's feelings of the film were not in the same place as the other observers were, she huffed and said. "Hmm, the young man falls in love with a draconian woman? Hah, those had more of a fantasy and make belief than all of the tall tales than a dwarf could come up with." The black dragon female said. "There's little to be gained from looking through the scryer, these humans and their tales are meaningless, how could the malevolent beings in that film, stoop so low as to allow their race to bind with such filth."

"Watch your tongue witch, these beings tales are different, but neither you nor I know of what is false and what is true outside of our realm." A tanned skinned blood elf said with glowing eyes.

The black dragon female simply nodded and gritted back, she knew better than to start a fight when she needed to report to the others. Particularly to Onyxia, she waited for the other dragon flight members to respond accordingly.

"Who shall be the first to communicate with these new humans?" Krasus or Korialstrasz asked.

"We shall." Alexstrasza answered.

"My lady?" Korialstrasz asked confused.

"We have a duty to perform, and I would like to meet with these humans." She said.

"When do we leave?" her consort asked.

"As soon as their leaders return which I presume would not be long."

XXXXX

CVF-88 Spirit of Fire

James Cutter watched as the ship finally approached the planet where the signal was originating from, the blue sphere danced as peacefully in space as Reach, it was good to know that they had found help at last.

"Serina, how long until the Spirit is ready to go?" He asked.

"Not long captain, there's a bit of planetary traffic from what I can tell, there's nothing definite, but I have intercepted a few signals, seems the troops down there are getting set up, they have a colony set along the western continent. But we can ascend now at the eastern side, but that might cause people to stir." She said calculating.

"Bring us in as soon as possible, I'd rather be able to get the crew on the ground for once, this trip had cost us enough time." He said checking the command inventory.

"Aye sir, waking the dead as soon as possible, would you like me to wake Red team?" She asked.

"Yes, and bring Anders about as soon as you can, I don't think that these marines are here for sightseeing." He said walking to his command chair.

"Aye sir." She responded.

The Spirit of Fire, the battered and battle hardened veteran carrier of the human covenant war strode across the emptiness of space. Its intended target was Azeroth, a place where most things were either magic or arcane.

XXXXX

Stormwind

The last few days had been active, very active; the UCA/UNSC marines along with Himitsuki and his retinue had to deal with many things. The council meeting with the nobles of Stormwind was one thing that occurred. The noblemen and women had gathered to hear the UNSC proposal of their economical bail out, the UNSC would provide the additional funds, but repaying the amount would require a 5% interest over the years, and this was nonnegotiable arrangements.

The Stormwind nobles of course found this rather unpleasant, but something that they could live with, Himitsuki had in truth tried to dissuade them from buying in, and now they had agreed. But it required an authorisation from King Varian himself.

And now due to this new outcome, the UNSC marines had spent the rest of their days standing about looking at sights and sounds, the people of Stormwind seemed friendly to meet as the marines appeared human. The order came from Himitsuki to only have the marines remove helmets not the Spartans, there was far more at stake with things to know.

Heading through to their inn, Himitsuki noted the attitude of Karl and his partner Lina, the marines had been ignoring her due to her slight whining issue, as well as curiosity, she was humorous, and innocent, but she been pestering everyone.

Himitsuki felt sorry for the Spartan youngster and his predicament, he didn't really want to get involved so he kept his opinions of intervention to himself. The couple would have to get used to doing things together for a while, or at least until Lina finds herself being transferred to another marine.

As they entered the inn, Varian noticed one of the two things, one was that there was a group of rugged looking patrons at the bar of the inn, and two was that Varian/1 was in. there was also the group of scouts he sent with Varian staring at the floor in dirtied cloaks and armour.

"So, how did the things go with King Magni?" He asked.

"Good, with the exception of the fiery escape from Ragnos, how about you?" Varian/1 asked.

"We fared quite well; you are supposed to be meeting us tomorrow." Himitsuki explained.

"That sounds interesting, oh by the way, a squad stayed in Ironforge, they said they needed to help some gnomes deal with a crisis in their capital. They'll be back as soon as they can, or they said something similar to that."

"Great, we're another squad down, wait it wasn't Chester's team was it?"

"Yes."

"That idiot, he'll get his team under in hours… is there anything else?"

"Nothing, but I'm curious as to what happened to my son?" Varian asked concerned.

"We saw him leaving the area on horseback, he and his father had gone on a small trot for a while."

Varian seemed to growl, his son was being taken from him, as much as it was, he couldn't bring himself to simply attack that imposter. He'd only scar his child. Varian focused once more to tell the Spartan of another thing.

"I should warn you about something, a while ago, we ran into an assassin who had been hired to kill me, Valeeria had managed to stop the assassin and hold him. But he transformed into a black dragon and escaped."

"A black dragon? Why doesn't that sound good?"

"Yes, it isn't good, the black dragon flight has a history for destroying whole settlements and regions, this is getting us close, but I fear that there is a deeper issue at hand. I managed to receive the aid of one of my fellows in the kingdom, he had revealed much in his investigation, which has led me to believe that the dragon is either close to the Varian here or the dragon is the false king."

"Either way isn't good, when will you take your throne back?" Himitsuki asked.

"I shall return tomorrow evening." Varian said surely.

"Well I better prepare then, I'll inform my troops to get ready, anything that you need?" the Spartan asked.

Varian smiled…

XXXXX

Alpha Base

Alice was doing her routine systems check when the message arrived, it was an emergency contact alert from the solar beacon fields that they had deployed before landing, the entire network was active and alive.

She knew that this either meant something good or very bad, she came out of her systems diagnostics to search the net for Greg, the immediate signal wasn't easy to determine, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Alice materialised at the access port where Greg was standing, he was gearing his suit up when she appeared.

"Greg, we have a problem." She said alarmingly.

The Spartan immediately knew that once an AI is serious, it can't be good. "What is it?" He asked.

"The entire solar system is alive with activity, they say there's an approaching vessel in low orbit, but it can't seem to trace because of this morning's solar flare. The system registers as an UNSC vessel, but from what I can tell it's not activating their number registration code, it's either not in possession or the ship is covenant with a UNSC signal."

"That seems unlikely, but where is it?"

"Right above us, and approaching the planet fast, the coded messages from the probes are repeating the alert, do you want us to move to red alert?"

"Do what you have to do, and get me a line to Himitsuki as soon as possible."

"That's not going to happen for a while, the whole net went to self-system lock, and we can't send any E-band codes until we're secured." She explained.

"Damn it all…" He said.

The base soon became a hive of activity; there was an emergency, and one that would surprise most.

XXXXX

Re-entry

Spirit of Fire

The ship shuddered slightly at the movements of the atmosphere, the crew braced gently to anything that wasn't entirely nailed to the floor. Captain Cutter watched as his ship finally made it to atmospheric re-entry, the trip wasn't easy either. The entire ship was locked down for the drop through the skies, and it worked, but there were some minor issues with turbulence.

Serina appeared at one of the holographic projectors. "Captain, we have cleared the atmosphere, no more bloody bumping. And I have established a local sweep, there are approximately seven regions that have UNSC signals, but each one seems to be emanating a different code."

"Which is the closest to us?"

"Most likely the one in a heavily populated region, it's just north of our position." She replied.

"How long would it take to travel?"

"Maybe another hour or two, the area is large."

Cutter thought things through. "Bring us at best speed, if there's a city at least we can resupply." He said.

"Aye, aye sir."

XXXXX

Stormwind

Himitsuki felt as though he was about to perform a coup de ta, he had little to know about Varian, but still he respected the warrior/king's judgement of returning to his rightful throne.

"Ah, so our new benefactor has arrived, greetings to you Captain." A blue dressed Varian said.

The man looked like the King, just slightly less built and more like a person who actually knew politics, but still this man looked well to rule, with some bad choices made.

"Greetings to you as well King Varian." The Spartan replied.

"I see you have brought your retinue, we don't need armed guards necessarily in the hall do we?"

"No, they are here just to guard me to this point; they'll double back to the doors." He said and waved his hand.

The marines did as they were ordered, the Spartans followed and waited at the door of the throne room's entrance, while only Lina, Arthur, Karl and Cygnus remained with the captain.

"So I believe that you came to the people about the amount of gold you would like to bring to us as a trade agreement?" Varian asked.

"That is correct, there have been a creeping interest in my people that we could secure trade and allows you to build some trust between our countries, as you know we live in Kalimdor."

"And alongside the orcs, but there is one thing I need to know Mr…"

"No simply address me as Captain Himitsuki."

"Very well, Captain, I have been under the impression that you have not fully introduced yourself? Why?" The king asked.

"Nothing of absolute concern your highness, it is just a custom for us to reveal ourselves when we are ready, and of course the situation with your kingdom I am sure that talks would come first."

The staring eyes of Katrana Prestor was enough to make Himitsuki think about what was being said, he only registered a strange feeling as she looked at him…

"Stop, who are…" "BOOM"

The doors to the throne room blasted open, the marines managed to dive aside and take cover before Lo'Gosh made his appearance.

"Stop there you imposter!" The main in red armour said.

Himitsuki figure that his talks would be interrupted sooner than later, the marines held fast as the sudden rush of the rugged group appeared, amongst their ranks was now a dwarf and another strange face.

But the Varian/1 was the main focus of the situation, the King at first did not recognise the person until a few more feet.

"What? Who is this that dares to enter the throne room and call its king an imposter?" Varian/2 yelled.

"The same person that should on the throne!" Varian/1 said.

The two Varian's stared at each other, everyone waited and watched the outcome of the situation, though Himitsuki was the one to intervene.

"Stop both of you; do you not see each other? Who is the real Varian, the one who keeps the same memories as the other, or the one who is being manipulated?" Himitsuki said.

"What?" Both replied confused.

"Well I seemed to recall that there was a black dragon, and more specifically, one that is supposedly the king, then how come he isn't transforming into one? Isn't that strange?"

Everyone seemed to admit there should have been some indication to what was going on, and the only person that was no longer paying direct attention was Lady Prestor, who had walked a few steps away. She turned about to face the groups that had gathered and her spawns suddenly gathered about in human form.

"It looks as though you are right, Spartan." She said laughing amicably.

Everyone's attention was suddenly focused towards the noble woman.

"So I guess hiding in this pathetic form is no longer necessary." She said with her eyes glowing.

The Varian's suddenly watched in surprise as the woman transformed into a serpent like form with wings coloured purple hue, and with a form of a snout protruding, the woman became dark scaled and fearsome.

"By the holy light!" Bolvar said looking at the beast.

Everyone seemed to be dwarfed at the large black dragon now situated in the throne room, her eyes glowed with tenacity and her figure alone seemed to make the people draw back. Only the Spartans and Himitsuki didn't flinch and instead drew their weapons.

The guards that had been in the front of the throne to the rear transformed as well, becoming dragon spawns, the beastly creatures were massive and grunted and hissed with rage. They looked at the people before them.

Himitsuki deadpanned. "Well, I knew that this was too easy, and having an entire cadre in one spot? Are you some kind of active evil genius that has to be predictable?"

The dragon looked at him with sudden contempt. "Shut up you pitiful creature, how would you have done what I have accomplished?"

"How about usurping power through other means? Seriously a magic trick to have Varian separated and manipulated isn't the brightest thing to do."

Varian/1 looked at the captain and seemed to nod as well as everyone else.

"Shut up, I had barely enough time due to blizzard…"

At this point the remaining human guards of the throne suddenly came up first alongside the UNSC and the group that was with Varian/1. They drew their weapons in combat stances, and prepared for a fight.

"My, it looks as though things have changed for your luck." Himitsuki said.

The black dragon replied heatedly. "That is a setback I am able to live with human, however for you and your brothers, I shall see to your fate."

The dragon suddenly fired forwards at the group, the Spartans quickly took to the offensive followed by the others, and the attack made by the black dragon was blocked by an armour lock made by Cygnus as they pushed the attack.

The marines quickly dispatched the dragons spawns with their assault rifles, the bullets being armour piercing and laden with explosives left a mess of the dragons. Himitsuki yelled to Karl on his right.

"Take out her wings!" He ordered.

The Spartan only registered and did as he was ordered; Karl had to leave the elf behind him, who was yelling out something about him being mean, unloaded his BR55 at the massive dragon, the bullets tore into the softer regions of the body. Onyxia screamed in rage, she threw her tail to knock the Spartan mid run, but missed.

Karl fired off his BR55 again and fired off against the black dragon once more, this time the bullets cut through her left wing, screaming in pain and anger once more she scorched the region where the Spartan was, this time though he had to jump out of the way.

"Damn this." She said.

Her tail whipped out at the group of heroes striking one of the officers that had joined with Varian/1 earlier. The man crumpled as he was struck and didn't move again, Onyxia turned her attention to the one person that she knew she could use for leverage.

Her claws grabbed the young Anduin Wyrnn who had only realised the dragon's intention.

"Help!" He cried out.

The two Varian's turned their attention to their son. "My son, no!" The regal Varian cried out.

"Come and get him heroes." Onyxia called as she teleported out of the throne room.

The group realised that the black dragon had escaped and with the child of King Vairan with her, there was silence as both Varian's comprehended the loss of their son.

"My son, no…" He said in a whimper.

The damning silence was cut short as Varian/1 approached his other half.

"Pull yourself together man! The dragon called her challenge to both of us, and I shall be damned to let my son, or both of ours to be lost to that monster."

Varian/2 understood the other half of him, and knew what needed to be done, pulling himself from the floor where he kneeled, he grasped the hand held out for him by Varian/1.

"Thank you, but what shall we do? We don't know where to begin our search, or the condition that both of us are in."

Himitsuki answered for that. "We actually do have an answer, we should return to Theramore; Lady Proudmoore will most likely know what to do about the magic's that have been used upon the two of you." He said.

"Then we shall head to Theramore." Varian said.

Things seemed to brighten up once more until a guard came rushing through the doorway to the throne room.

"Sir something is approaching!"

"What is it?"

"A large vessel of some sort has appeared over the mountains, it is right above the city!"

The group along with the marines quickly rushed through the doorway to be greeted by the sight that had stopped the entire castle. There sat a large vessel, more than large, as it was more than 2.5km long.

"I think we have visitors…" Himitsuki said.

XXXXX

NEXT UP!

Sorry I didn't have enough time t go over a few details, well I'll just hold you on suspense…


	10. Chapter 10

CH10

XXXXX

I'm ready… how about you?

XXXXX

Spirit of Fire

Captain Cutter watched as the ship came through the atmosphere, it turned about as it faced the castle, at least he assumed was a castle. Looking at the unique sight before him, his face was slightly confused, he watched as the ship began to descend to the small city below.

"Serina, you said that this was the source of the signal, right?" He asked with curiosity and confusion.

"Well, yes, this should be the source of the signal, a bit interesting to say the least…"

Cutter looked at the AI and said. "That would be an understatement Serina."

The ship hung low and moved closer to the city of Stormwind, the ship inched ever closer. Serina began searching and scanning until she found the interesting signal, it was a UNSC gunship parked on the grass outside along with a flotilla of other vessels.

"Sir, I am receiving a message from an unknown UNSC transmitter." She said curiously.

"Put it through." He said walking to the com interface.

The image was non-existent until someone focused a camera on the ground; the image became clear, a large armoured human figure stood at the com on the other end. Anyone could tell that this was a Spartan.

"This is ALPHA-5 UNSC Spartan IV-118, I am commander Himitsuki, and who are you?" The Spartan asked.

Cutter was surprised to see another Spartan, let alone one that was known as number IV, he responded accordingly to the soldier. "This is UNSC Spirit of Fire, I am Captain James Cutter."

Himitsuki was the first to speak. "Captain, I believe that you surprised us, we never knew that such an old ship was even still outside of UNSC space."

"Likewise Commander to say the least, where is here exactly?" He asked.

"Not sure Captain, we were separated in a subspace collapse and ended up stranded here, interestingly enough this planet's inhabitants are… developing, we have committed ourselves to the protocol and attempted to not let our standing here interfere as much." Himitsuki explained.

"So I see what are you doing there any way commander?"

"A situation that needed to be dealt with, there had been an abduction of a VIP of these people, I would appreciate some assistance if you could provide."

"That shouldn't be a problem; we'll open the hangar for your gunships and pelicans."

"Thank you Captain, Himitsuki out."

The line went dead; Cutter stepped back to Serina and said. "Prep the hangar for our new arrivals; I want to know what the hell is going on."

XXXXX

Himitsuki turned away from the com console; he turned to face the group now situated behind him. "Well I have good news, it seems a twenty year old ship has returned from the grave, and now we have an extra ship, one that dwarfs all things around it."

The entire group seemed not as dazed as the alliance members, Varian asked. "I thought we were to go to Theramore to solve my state?" He said.

Varian-Lo' Gosh replied similarly. "Yes, the situation cannot be withheld we must rescue my son, above all else we must hurry." He said with some urgency.

"Well that is important, but we need to get to Theramore as fast as possible, and a gigantic ship is probably the best means, besides it would take the pelicans almost two days to reach Theramore, and the Spirit can take less than half that time."

There was a bit of agreement between the group and Varian, they seemed to accept that the ship came first to deal with before Onyxia.

"Come on, we don't want to keep Cutter waiting." He said.

The fleet of support and combat vessels began their start up, the ships lifted from the ground; they began a full ascent into the skies. The gunship accelerated to the massive colony ship in front of it.

They continued to move along the scorched hull, it was obvious that the ship had been in the war, and the scars emphasised the durability of the ship. As the pelican made its way to an open hangar on the top level of the ship, they could see the Captain and his crew gathering.

"Set us down over there." He called.

The pelican adjusted its flight trajectory and moved to land, the gunship set down alongside the small fleet of ships. Stepping out between the jet wash of the engines, Himitsuki disembarked along with his Spartans and cadre.

The two UNSC forces greeted each other with welcoming glances, though Cutter as he approached with Red team was slightly passive in his body attitude, to Himitsuki it was understandable.

"Sir, welcome to Azeroth, this world that we discovered nearly a month ago."

"You discovered this world only a month ago?" Cutter asked.

"Yes, let's just say we didn't intend to find this world." Himitsuki replied.

Looking over the commander's shoulder Cutter noticed along with Red team and the marines the strange humanoid beings behind the commander, especially the tall slender figure of Lina Inverse.

"Who is that?" He asked gesturing to the high elf.

Himitsuki immediately understood who he was talking about and replied. "That is Lina Inverse and as you have noticed she isn't human, she is one of the natives of this world, she's a being called a high elf." Himitsuki explained.

The Captain raised an eyebrow and took note of the elf, he decided against doing anything as of this point, he had no idea who this Spartan was, and neither did any of Red team. This was a unique situation.

"Commander, you said that you arrived here by a subspace collapse?"

"Right, the mission that had been following by is highly classified, what had occurred in the mission was that we managed to destroy a target of Covenant interest and managed to escape death narrowly as my ship had the Trans-light drive still active. Once afterwards, the ship ended up in this region of space."

"Where might this region be?"

Himitsuki paused for a moment. "We are approximately 2000- the distance travelled by SOL (Speed of Light) and then by trans-dimensional space of subspace, we are over 2000 light years from any known UNSC or other known space."

The captain paused at the number; the Spirit had been catapulted nearly 2000 light years from human space? He couldn't believe it, but he had no doubt that the commander wasn't lying.

"I know that this comes as a shock, but that isn't the only thing that has changed Captain."

"What is the date today?"

"From our last known calculations, we were in the year 2550, just on the verge of the 51, things have changed."

The reality had struck the crew of the Spirit of Fire harder than what Himitsuki had intended. There was a short pause before Cutter knew that he was far too late to head home, Reach was beyond even his grasp.

"Is there anything that has happened since the Spirit's disappearance Commander?"

"No, not much, the outer colonies have been destroyed and the covenant had begun its siege of the inner colonies, we're nearly exhausted. I'm sorry to say, but we are the same in the UCA."

"The… UCA?" Cutter said confused.

"Right the United Colonial Alliance; we were a hidden society from the UNSC until recently, we managed to join the war, but things have far since changed."

"I see. It may take time for my crew to get over the loss of home. But we are here to help if you need it commander."

"We would appreciate that help, we need to get to the other continent as soon as possible, and we have a high priority mission that needs to be completed, it involves one of the leaders of this world, so I'd advise that we should go as soon as possible."

"So I see." Cutter said and paused. "Welcome aboard, though please follow Red team as escorts for now, and please remain in the hangar until we reach your destination."

With that Himitsuki nodded and did as he and the others were told, they followed through with Red team and went into the hangar bay. There was still much to do, and so little time.

XXXXX

Orgrimmar

Brent watched as the next challenge went up, Garrosh Hellscream was out for this challenge as well, the Advent had done a definite number on the poor orc. The crowds were uncertain what to expect from the next Spartan, especially Strife- the Dark Angel.

Strife had much turmoil in his life, losing many friends and brothers, yet he as a freelance Spartan remains strong and willed. He still carries the massive blade called 'Resolute' an impressive 1.75m sword that covered over the micro pulse generator imbedded within the sword.

If anyone was watching closely the very earth the Spartan walked upon seemed to lift off the ground, he walked to the centre of the arena. The crowds cheered and called out, on the main seats of power the horde leaders watched with interest, another addition of power, one that could easily challenge any being.

Though one pair of eyes seemed to stare at the beautifully imprinted works of art on the armour, shaped wings of black, he looked like a true dark angel. Sylvannas felt something for such a knight, a warrior from birth, and one as handsome looking as he was, if she had any of her feelings left in her personality she would have longed to be with such a person, but she did feel something, something she had not in years.

"Let the next challenge begin. From the Dustshallow Marshes, let the raptors enter."

Strife had known something like these beings would be used, they swamp their enemies, but they also might use their tact mind to avoid him, though he had to survive three waves of different monsters.

The gates opened on all sides, and the wretched smell of decay and previous battle emanated, Strife removed his sword, and then placed the tip through the ground. The raptors ran out of the tunnels and surrounded the Spartan.

Their scaly bodies and flesh glimmered in the sunlight that baked the earth, they circled the Spartan for a few moments, and the crowds stayed quiet and watched intently.

The first to attack was the largest of the raptors; it ran forwards at him with its jaws intent on cleaving him apart. There was little warning as it reached a few feet from his face, his blade turned up.

The raptor stopped and the Spartan was only a few steps away, the raptor's body split in two, there was a pause.

And then the attack, the raptors gave way and rushed the Spartan; there was a sound of screams and screeches as the battle erupted from the arena. From the 20 remaining, he shredded apart nearly 5 in one swipe, and then his blades began to tear through the raptors began fall; the sword's energised blade seemingly reaped the very life of them.

The next 5 were dead, as he struck the blade into the earth, the energy charged inside vaporised the remaining raptors.

The Spartan seemed like he had put very little effort into killing the raptors, the peons came to the field to clear the bodies away to the edge of the arena. The next wave of opponents to come into the arena was a group of scourge.

Chained and held in cages, they moved the cages into the holding pens to release them. The peons ran back inside the safety of the tunnels as the undead rushed out from their holding pens. Strife held his footing as they suddenly jumped at all directions to him.

He smiled…

"BOOM"

A blast of powerful energy erupted in a flash, the half advent being erupted from within Strife; his powers unleashed in such waves tore throughout the stadium. Brent and the others had very little to worry about, the energy released as they knew would do little to them.

The energy released quickly subdued itself and rescinded back to the arena, things calmed down as the powers receded but the energy from Strife still remained. Throughout the stadium Shamans who had been present felt their very souls being suffocated by the energy, it soon thinned itself to let them breathe but the shock alone was terrifying.

The population of Orgrimmar watched with interest and fear, but something amazing now stood in the arena. The undead were all gone, vaporised by the attack, and all that remained was a very large winged being.

Strife stood, no longer a simple Spartan, his skin changed with patterned marks of the Dark Angel, his face was pale white, hair silver. His eyes pure energised emerald, there was little to see but destruction surrounding him, and the massive black wings.

Thrall and the other horde leaders watched with intense interest, Kael had nearly fallen from his chair but remained passive to the scene. Cairne had barely budged, but he had felt the almighty power, his body shook from the effect. Vol'jin was impressed to say the least as he had been knocked clean from his seating.

Sylvannas was no longer in doubt of her curiosity; this angel was what she was looking for, one that had been capable of such powers, and with such strength. She smiled something that usually never happened.

'He's mine." She thought to herself.

Strife looked from his position; he looked to Thrall and asked. "What is the next challenge great warchief?"

Thrall was sure that nothing could defeat the angel of death, but he hadn't long to wait before a hulking figure from behind him asked. "Do you require me for this one?"

"Ah, so it would seem, yes that would be appreciated." Thrall said to the massive figure behind his seat.

Thrall looked back to Strife. "The next challenger now approaches; he shall be our finest warrior, Lok'tar, Angel of Darkness."

The stadium cheered as the gates opened from behind the Spartan, a resounding thud of the doors, and the massive figure began moving to the entrance. Strife had little to wait for; the massive figure stepped out, his broad shoulders and impressive structure.

The mask of the wolf that sat proudly on his head, the massive figure, Strife could be easily tell that this was one big orc. The massive being stood at 9ft if not bigger and Strife stood at 7ft.

"Spartan, it seems as though you are ready for a true challenge, I am Rexxar, the champion of the horde." The half ogre introduced.

"Greetings Rexxar, I am Strife, the fallen angel." He replied.

"Shall we begin?" He asked.

"You first…" Strife replied.

Rexxar hefted out his axe, the Spartan stood his ground…

The two of them charged at once, and clashed in the middle.

XXXXX

Spirit of Fire

Things aboard the Spirit seemed well; the crew had yet to be completely informed until they reached the Alpha base that the UCAF had set up. Cutter had a dreading feeling in his body, as old as he was he still didn't want to believe that there was so little to go back for, his wife and daughter on reach had long since changed.

Though the Spirit's crew was well enough knowing that they weren't alone, they would be devastated by the sudden change of realising home was far out of reach. Sitting on the command chair of the bridge, he looked out into the empty void, Serina appeared next to him.

"Thinking about home?" She asked with a bit of curiosity.

"You know as well as I do Serina, home isn't exactly something we all can't forget."

"I know captain, though this world does seem more to my liking, there's so much to explore, and so many things I can't do. The UCAF are also stranded here with us, and I think their idea of a home here would be better than being stranded elsewhere."

There was a pause, James Cutter knew that Serina wasn't wrong, staying here was most likely the most logical and safe option left, they had little places to go, and even less chance of actually reaching said destinations.

He decided to change the topic for the moment.

"How are our guests doing?"

"Doing well, Red team has taken the more positive approach and have been training with the Spartan V, while our less evolved allies seemed to have taken to the rec room, they are currently speaking with the commander. And I believe our non-human friends have set themselves up in the hangar with the pelican gunships rather well, if not the noise."

"Thank you for the report." Cutter said walking to the lifts.

XXXXXX

In orbit

Watching the stars without a second thought, a lone figure lay down in the embrace of the darkness, his eyes behind his visor watching the world below. The damaged vessel he lay in drifted to the world below, it was only a matter of time.

"Wake up…" A calm voice said.

XXXXXX

Orgrimmar

"BOOM"

The earth shuddered once more, the grounds broke from the ensuing conflict, and Strife was thrown from the impact. The massive axes that the half orc carried had managed to strike his blade, the massive weight of the beast master managed to send him off balance and strike him again.

Strife was surprised that someone could ever knock the angel off his feet, not in a long time had someone managed to actual send him off in such a manner. Grinning at his flight, he twisted in mid-air and then brining up his sword dug the massive blade into the ground.

The multi blade had always served its function well, releasing the hand trigger at the top, the sword split apart; he dug his feet into the ground along with the main sword piece, the other half landed next to him.

From across the arena Rexxar landed on his feet, they dug deep as the earth broke under them from the force of the impact, he had known he had struck the Spartan's weapons, but he himself managed to get knocked away by the sheer energy of the attack.

Pulling his axes to his sides he looked to the Spartan who had landed on his feet, he was impressed, never had he gone up against such power before. These Spartans have been trained well, and they were far more experienced than he anticipated.

Grinning he brought his axes into a combat stance and looked to the Spartan.

"The power you wield Strife, must truly be powerful, if you managed to knock me off my feet."

The Spartan returned his grin and replied.

"Same here Rexxar, as the champion as you are, you are physically impressive and in strength and speed, I am intrigued, how about we continue?"

Drawing his axes he replied. "Let's…"

There was a pause, and then in the blur of movement, Strife shot forwards with his swords and ran straight at the champion. Rexxar brought his axe at an angle and struck out against the Spartan, his superior strength and natural speed just barely managed grind with Strife's blade.

A spark of light came from the two warriors as the blades collided and grinded in the middle, sparks flew about and then broke, Strife jumped back and then halted for a split second before charging back again to Rexxar.

Rexxar reacted as so and brought his axe to defend his body; he knew countering the attack was foolish; his enemy was greatly faster and much more agile than himself. The blades collided with the axe, the earth then began to grind beneath the champion feet.

Strife pulled back the second blade and then activated his special attack, the weapon glowed brightly and then he pulled the buster away from Rexxar to swing the ignited blade at the half orc.

Rexxar registered the attack, one millisecond to late, the sword impacted into the axes, but he never expected what had happened. The sword opened within the middle or core, and then the energy stored inside discharged into the axes. He yelled out in pain for a short time before he was knocked back by Strife once more, the stun had paralysed him.

Strife knew he had the advantage and struck out once more, his sword collided with the axes again, and this time knocking them away from the half orc. Rexxar was knocked over to the side of the stadium and went down quickly as Strife hit him with another wave of pulse.

The energy transferred to the orc again this time allowing Strife to do one final move, he charged energy into his feet and hands, he sheathed his sword as he charged, and the energy increased his speed and power.

And then he made the entire arena glow brightly, a tremendous explosion followed, the crowds ducked into cover as a massive dust cloud followed in the wake of the impact.

From the crowds Thrall watched with interest and intrigue, there were a few who had managed to take Rexxar himself in combat, and even less that managed to take him out of a fight. The horde leadership watched with equal interest though being as cautious as to take as much cover as possible.

The clouds of dust began to clear from the arena, and there were two figures that stood in the middle, the outline wasn't as clear but you could distinguish the two figures. The clouds slowly cleared away to reveal Strife standing next to the crouched form of Rexxar lying on the floor of the arena.

Strife lifted the massive frame of the half ogre/orc and hefted him from the grounds, and then he began to walk to the exit of the stadium.

"Rexxar's down for the count, you better help move him." He said smiling with some blood trailing from his mouth.

The orcs paused before a cry of cheers rang out; the stadium seemed to erupt in surprise and cheer, another challenge completed. Brent smiled as he watched his brother being as honourable in combat as any other, he had seen Strife as the best that he was, even as a failure.

In the stands Sylvannas seemed to like the Spartan, her attention was endlessly drawn to the slightly impassive soldier. She couldn't help but wonder…

XXXXXX

Thrall soon called out for the next challenge, this time it was Dante.

Brent couldn't help but wonder how his brother would do, the redeemers had a history for being zealous in combat, not to mention furious in their skill. They had perfected the heat sabres that they carry, the superheated red glowing swords were capable of melting through almost anything.

"This is the final challenger to this day; let his strength guide him against this next foe. Let the challenge begin, Lok'tar!"

The final member of the team took his steps into the arena, the crowds cheered at the ensuing battle, Dante seemed interested in the crowd, his pistol itching in his holster and his heat blade sheathed in place, it wasn't hard to see that the redeemer class assault unit was ready.

His eyes swivelled left and right, the auto focus caught attention to the energy signatures in the cages and pens below, they emanated a green highlight and something that seemed to gain his attention.

The gates opened from below, Dante watched and waited, the gates opened and let loose the next challenge. Though there was one problem, these weren't exactly regular monsters, what stepped out was chained to the stadium though hidden and well secured rigs.

A massive foot stomped out and soon followed by another, the being increased speed as it approached him. Dante looked to see a four legged demonic entity, as he could possibly assume, it had wings that stretched far back. It looked to him its teeth jagged and sharp, it licked its lips and growled gutturally, Dante had seen ugly things, but the elites looked better than the ugly… it had massive claws at the end of its finer tips, and a strangely shaped body as it looked part horse.

"ROAR"

The massive demon rushed forwards, its claws suddenly outstretched and ready to tear any living being to shreds, Dante reacted as the beast attack the position he had been in. He moved about as it attacked with a swipe once more, the crowds seemed to gasp at the ferocity of the monster.

Dante managed to avoid many of the strikes and received a few chips from his shields as the held against the beast. Dante drew out his pistol and began firing out with whole clips; the bullets made contact and blew chunks from the flesh of the monster as it continued its attack.

He drew out his sword and then began his own attack, bringing his blade to bear on the unsuspecting demon; the blade sliced the monster's arm, though only drawing blood. It roared once more before it began to attack again.

This time there was a slight difference, he remembered when he scanned another few entities inside the shadows of the area. He only needed to get within range of one entrance that a strange figure began her attack.

The shadow cloaked female appeared with her hood and her figure, a crossbow at her arm fired and struck Dante's arm. He moved to face the sudden shadow woman; her eyes glowed strangely and seemed to gaze at him with interest.

Dante avoided another strike but he found that the strange lady had a definite amount of agility and speed to catch up with him. She brought out her swords to attack and struck his shield arm; the arm glared white and held the impact. He threw the blade off and knocked the shadow lady back, though to his senses she landed on her feet fine.

The odds were still stacked against him as the demon charged when he landed; sidestepping once more he avoided the attack. Dante spun about and fired his pistol once more, the bullets tore into the cartilage of the beast, it slumped from the attack and allowed an opening for Dante.

Rushing ahead, he slammed the beast with his sword; the blade burnt through flesh and tore into the sternum of the monster. It howled and screamed, but not before he stuck it in the head with a conveniently placed plasma grenade.

It only took a sharp whine before the head of the beast suddenly went up in a flash of light, the torso had been pulverised along with anything that had been in range. The now dead demon slumped forwards long enough for Dante to turn his attention to the mystery woman.

The lady seemed fine with just watching and waiting, Dante turned his sword in her direction and asked.

"So, call it a day?" He asked calmly.

The woman didn't speak, but then again she didn't seem like she wanted to, she turned about and surprisingly replied.

"Only if you wouldn't mind getting me a drink, I'm parched." She said.

Dante stood there as the woman vanished back into the shadowy tunnel, Dante stood there until Thrall and the rest of everyone realised what happened. There was a cheer from the crowds, though not as great seeing as he didn't kill absolutely everything but had managed to deal with the demon.

Thrall proudly announced. "Today we end our final challenge and bring a reprieve for these powerful warriors; they have defeated all the obstacles placed in front of them to be given the representative status amongst our people, let us rejoice for their victory."

The crowds cheered and the afternoon came.

XXXXX

Orgrimmar that night was mild, to say from Brent's point of view, he as the CO of the marines had to watch over them, he decided to let them have their night. There was little to do and the cultural side of things would be nice, he himself decided to stay inside the base and watch over things.

Brent did permit the others to bring guests into the HRVs but under certain restrictions indoors, which leads to this point now.

Dante was as promised to the mysterious woman having their drinks, but after 5 shots of vodka the lady seemed a little light headed, Dante didn't even seem fazed by it. It wasn't until 12 when he took her to a guest room, thing was no one had any idea who it was, she only told Dante.

A special guest did arrive during the night as well; Garrosh appeared to come with a better attitude though still slightly limped in his stride he made his way to the HRV to see the Advent. There was an exchange of words and such between the massive orc and the small but incredibly powerful child, the orc stopped to ask.

"You owe me another match young one, but no magic or whatever you use."

"You're on, but not this week." He replied.

The two then had an enjoyable dinner, though the advent had also beaten him at drinking…

Strife had talked with Rexxar in an honourable way; Rexxar appeared that night as well, though only with a bandage on his torso. Strife had invited the massive warrior to that night's dinner, with the massive bear Misha.

Strife though had vanished mid-way through the night, there had been a message sent by Lady Sylvannas to him about an important meeting, as she wanted him as the undead representatives for the UNSC.

XXXXX

Brent was with Larisa, the night went quickly as they enjoyed the dinner with their esteemed guests, including Thrall, though he visited just for a short moment, for the most part the dinner was enjoyable. After dinner ended Brent headed to his room, he had a report to make soon to Alpha base about the recent events, but there was nothing but static. Brent wasn't entirely worried, if something did happen, he'd have received a manual report or Himitsuki would've sent a signal by himself.

XXXXX

Relina seemed to pace about and wander for a bit, she had taken to Larisa's relationship with Brent in a negative manner. Though she didn't entirely give up on taking the Spartan for herself, she was plotting and planning, and so she made her move.

To Brent he had the obvious knowledge things were already going on, he just hoped that things would calm down before long. Larisa and he were just spending time again, though he wished that things weren't complicated with Relina, he suspected that the blood elven woman might have tried something.

After meeting again with Larisa in the galley after dinner, he then offered to take her to her room. But she seemed strangely different from her usual self as she seemed excited in meeting with him. "So, what's the rush?" He asked as they headed to his room.

She didn't seem to say anything until they got to his room. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to see you, you know about us."

Well as of now he was simply sitting in his bed with Larisa in his arms; he was lying down carefully running his unsuited hand through her hair, the smooth sensation of the night elf's smooth hair seemed to bring him back to the world.

Cuddling up to him, Larisa asked. "So, do you think your brother's will be doing well now? You know joining the horde; it might be helpful that you'd join them too."

"I'm sure my brother's would do well without me, they are highly capable at handling themselves, and I doubt any challenge would be too great for them." He said confidently.

She turned about from her lying back position and pulled herself closer. "I guess so; no challenge is too great for any Spartan, especially you."

Larisa started to smooth her hands into his chest. "So how about tonight?" she asked.

"Are you sure, we-." He never managed to finish his sentence as she kissed him.

(BTW: Larisa is not always with Brent! She's around at different times, and she doesn't know…)

XXXXX

(I shall give you a surprise now!)

The morning came and so did trouble, a knock and a tap at the door, Brent stayed in bed with Larisa, he only opened his eyes to look at the ceiling of the room. The door knocked again and then opened.

"Brent, I just came to see you… about." Larisa was standing at the room doorway.

And Larisa was also in bed…

"What the hell?" He said.

Larisa that was sleeping next to him suddenly sat up, and only just remembered to cover herself.

"Oh nuts, must have forgotten to leave." The first Larisa said.

Then suddenly in a puff she changed back to Relina, she smiled slyly and said. "Well looks like I got here first." She said grinning.

Brent had completely frozen and started to wonder what had happened, he hated when people used magic, more than ever now. Larisa was nearly enraged in such a sense she screamed out.

"What did you do?" She yelled.

"Nothing I just changed into you, and then had a nice night as you, by the way… first." She said before vanishing in a swirl of magic.

Larisa screamed out. "F****-."

Then she began to ramble about things. "That slut, how dare she just waltz in and do 'THAT'!"

The enraged night elf was about to start hunting down the blood elf down, she was about to stomp away…

"Larisa stop, just wait." Brent said in a concerned tone.

He stopped her from leaving, his hand holding her own. "Larisa, I'm sorry about what happened, I never knew that was Relina."

"I know which is why I'm going to kill that bitch…" She growled.

He couldn't stop her as she stormed off.

"Well, shit."

XXXXX

(Well, she's about ready to kill someone, and I believe no one should ever piss off a night elf female, especially one like Larisa.)

XXXXX

Spirit of Fire

"How long until we arrive?" Himitsuki asked Cutter.

"Soon possibly, I checked earlier before I came down to see you, there's at least another hour until we arrive at your destination, though I have some questions." Cutter replied.

"What would you like to know?" Himitsuki said.

"Where exactly are we?"

"As I said before captain, a place called Azeroth, I don't need to explain much, it has physics defying magic, and as such a number of mythical beings that live on this world." He explained calmly.

"That is interesting, though slightly concerning, I thought."

"No, I think we should keep this quiet until we reach Alpha Base later, it would be wise we don't tell the crew about the dozens of strange and odd things that are lying underneath our feet."

"Right, that would be a logical move, don't cause a panic."

(XXXXX)

Hangar bay

"So yeh a soldier are ye?" A dwarf said.

"What do you think?" The teenaged marauder replied.

"Jus me thinkin boy, yeh seem awful young." The ruffled armoured dwarf said.

The two were talking as though nothing was going on; the other marines of the SOF seemed to watch with interest as they too noticed the youth and his band of brothers. The Spirit's marines seemed to reflect upon what had happened since the war, and they only could guess from the younger soldiers.

Anders had a very accurate image of what had already occurred, she couldn't help but watch out of interest of these new beings that the crew had been introduced to, the strange human like being with long ears but surprising youth.

The Spartan she was assigned to was seemingly flirting with her, she watched as the 'elf' climbed on to the shoulder pad of the Spartan and called him to go to the mess hall, and she said something about the deserts there.

The blue armoured Spartan gave up and took her to the mess, though she could hear that he had a humoured tone from the young elf. Anders had never thought that Spartans could ever laugh or even joke, or even grin, this was definitely new.

She waited for a bit until a soldier she identified had finished his talk with the dwarf, he had appeared to simply wish to take a break from sitting and get back to cleaning his weapons, the MA5 that he had was modified and shaped to have a far less weight design there was also an external bar to hold and a different ammo counter.

He walked past her and began checking his gear; he began to strip the rifle down and then noticed her as he began to work. "So white collar, what might you be doing about here?" He asked.

She never really liked the military types, with the exception of captain Cutter, she replied. "Nothing, just letting my mind wander about, who was that you were talking to?"

"Just a comrade, almost in height, he was interested in the recruitment of soldiers in the colonies, I had to kind of explain the difference in our situation to the UNSCs. So I had a rather long talk with that bloke, not really much else to say." The marauder said striping the barrel of his rifle.

"So I see, what is the difference between the UCA and the UNSC?" She asked curiously.

Gripping his semi-automatic he replaced the chamber and slid in a strange new looking bolt piece, he turned his head and began to explain as he worked.

"The UCA recruits by a pro-military means, we are recruited the day we enter the school academies, I was twelve when I officially joined, and I served in military when I reached fourteen, after that I was assigned to the campaigns on the Jovian Segment to repel constant covenant attacks. But that was over three years ago and when I had a full company beside me."

"What happened in that time of the war?" She asked looking at his bionic left leg and right foot, she had just realised he hadn't taken his armour off his limbs; she took an educated guess that he was a veteran.

"I was with a full regiment on Jana IV, not a small planet, but not big enough for the covenant, I was there for a whole six months, I lost my entire platoon, alongside the four hundred plus casualties from the entire regiment, we were then extracted after the last base fell. Afterwards we activated a NOVA the whole planet along with the covenant was blow to hell as we retreated." He said sombrely.

"What happened to your legs?" She asked.

"Nothing much, a brute chieftain took a good swing at both of them, the bastard cleaved half way through, I was then lifted by a team mate who just happened to be there, he pulled a shotgun at close range it was a mess." He explained.

She didn't wince or react in any way that might have shown some sense of disgust, she was sad to hear about what this young man's experience, he however seemed almost uncaring, the events of the past seemed far away, there was little to look back upon.

"So, why are you staring at my leg?" He asked.

The scruffy looking teen reminded her of someone, she never really did forget him…

She really hadn't noticed where her attention had been focused and shook herself out of the moment, she replied. "Sorry, just thinking about someone, I better get back to work, good day to you…?"

"Isaac Cole." He introduced himself.

"Well I better get going, see you later." She said exiting the maintenance bay.

XXXXX

Theramore

It was this day that things, went awry for the inhabitants of the small seaside town base, Jaina had been expecting a fleet of ships just to appear over the horizon, however, that wasn't exactly how to describe what had suddenly appeared above their heads.

"By the holy light…" Her base commander said in an astounded tone.

"Now that's what you'd usually see on a daily basis." Aegwyn said.

The archmage simply nodded and said. "Well at least we know that they are telling the truth."

From the massive ship a small dispatch of vessels appeared, they descended to the grounds below, the sight of drop-ships made Jaina and the others to move out of the way to allow the vessels to land in the open grounds.

The first vessel to land was Himitsuki's pelican gunship, but this time he had brought more people one of them looking very familiar.

"King Varian, I- why are there two of you?" She asked confused.

The two Varian's looked at each other and said. "This is the reason why we are here Lady Proudmore."

"Yes, this is what we need to get cleared up, and also we need to exact a rescue mission as soon as possible for Varian's son." Himitsuki explained.

"What has happened in Stormwind?"

"A very complicated mess and one we need to resolve as soon as possible, I might add the urgency in this duo." He gestured to Varian.

"Right we better head into my chambers, this might take a while."

This was not an understatement, though this time Himitsuki decided to stay outside as Jaina exacted her spell over the two halves of the king; he had enough magic and craziness for one day. He had taken Cutter outside to see the world, and also to allow Red team and some marines to take a break off the Spirit and enjoy the outside.

Himitsuki noted the Spartan with his guest, Lina Inverse was causing some grief to the Crusader, Karl was not having the time of his life, the elf kept perching herself on his shoulder, until he finally had enough.

"What is the purpose of perching yourself on my shoulder if we're already at our destination?" He asked annoyed.

Her face turned into a puppy dog eyes, and then she began crying. "Your mean, I like your armour, it's nice and warm…"

"Fine, I'm sorry! Geez…"

She stayed on his armour until he moved out of range of everyone, it was probably best to assume that he was talking to her in private. The Spartan was the only one to actually have non-formal attitudes or any type of military standard of attitude, he was the also the only person to actually care for civilians the most.

From a distance and beyond Himitsuki's view, Karl had to deal with the troublesome elf partner, he decided to calm her down with the only thing he knew.

"So want a chocolate bar?" He said offering his only special stash from his pocket as they sat inside his albatross command ship.

Her expression changed to a stargazed girl again and said. "Yes please!"

Karl felt as though the ocean was dumped onto his head and he simply gave her the chocolate bar, the truffle bar was her favourite as he learnt from her stealing a few from his pocket in the past few days.

She ate it with enthusiasm; she looked like a 16year old with a chocolate addiction, or the usual teen girl who loved chocolate.

"So are we good?" He asked.

She nodded happily…

He sighed, if things were going to be like this, he might as well have taken to instructor at the academy on Anomia, and at least he wouldn't have to deal with this constantly. Well probably from his female students, though only through admiration and calling him pet names for whatever reason didn't still appeal to him.

XXXXX

Alpha base

Greg was at the com again, this time he managed to get a line to captain Himitsuki, they talked about what had happened and what was going on, though Alice was about to shove his katana up his…

And in the end of their conversation the Spartan commander had alerted them about the Spirit and what was going on in Theramore. Still, Greg advised the commander to make his way ASAP to base, he had some bad news, and one concerning a flying hulk making its way to planet side.

"Yes sir, I have confirmed it, it's a part of a ship, but I can't match the silhouette, the thing's been cleaved apart and I can only determine that it's heading from orbit, it'll land somewhere in Azeroth." Greg said talking to the commander through the com.

"What about life signs?" Himitsuki asked.

"No idea, there's a faint energy signature, but I can't make it out, on top of that, it's sending out a distress signal." Greg reported.

"Any ID or transponder codes?" Himitsuki asked.

"No, none, not that I can make of anything, the whole thing was EMP by the exit wave, from what I can determine, either friendly and dead, or friendly and alive."

XXXXX

The Spartan's helmet gleamed in the empty chamber, the sunlight of the world striking it; the helmet looked like it had seen better days as well as the armour attached to it. The figure in which it encased suddenly jerked up, he faced away and looked at the world below, he then stood up as tall as he could, the Spartan II knew that he was going to find out his next purpose in this universe one way or another.

"So, looks like I still have some fight left in me…" He said absently.

XXXXX

(That's all I can do for now…)


	11. Chapter 11

CH11

XXXXX

Make it count…

XXXXX

Orbit

The hulk of a worn ship began its descent, the hulk glowing white as it made its way to the surface of Azeroth, the figure clad in his MJOLNIR stepped out into a damaged portside of the vessel, standing well out of the heat of atmospheric re-entry.

"Well looks like my stop." He said hefting his armour over to face the planet.

The Spartan lifted a large piece of plating in front of him and prepared…

XXXXX

Alpha Base

"So the target is now approaching the continent?" Greg asked.

"You mean, the object is falling at hyper velocity and coming in hot? Then yes." Alice responded.

Greg was running about, back and forth from all the station monitors and computers of the main base, he could easily see that there was little to do but wait as the main body of the vessel comes crashing down on all their heads.

The scopes (orbital cameras) came active as the object finally came into view of all the system locators; they managed to get a glimpse as the object finally arrived at 50,000ft. The cameras managed to locate where the object was falling, it was predicated to strike at Azuremyst Isle, the cameras attempted to get a better ID but the object blurred past as a heated hulk.

"Damn, Alice looks like we're going to have to call in Dufframe." Greg said as he dialled a call to the commander.

"Roger that." Alice said before setting herself the task.

XXXXX

Azuremyst Isle

Dufframe had been having the best time of his bloody life (quite literally), as he cleaned the med prefab desk of blood, he had busied himself with the task of helping the draenei adapt to this new world, his medical expertise came in handy where needed.

The first day of him being here he was introduced to the Prophet, the man or draenei he had met was an elderly being wisdom seemed to glow off of him, he inspected the Spartan medic, though had found nothing but a curiosity and welcome from the man.

The prophet had explained the situation of the draenei being on Azeroth and asked that he help with aiding the population back to full health, Dufframe had no reason to decline and happily set himself with building a clinic in the west of the draenei city/town. Dufframe had never actually looked about the city/town, he had already been well ahead of schedule, and to him a lack of work is bad, he was always combat capable and ever vigilant in looking for the needy, he aided those who he saw as the most necessary.

The first place he had started was an old shack that was reconstructed from the hull of the Exodar; he had required a more sterile place to work with and sent the message to Alpha to send him a prefab base for easy and clean environments to work in.

The order wasn't cleared until a few days later and he had his hands busy working to clean the population of the radiation poisoning. The veteran Spartan medic had to introduce a few of the locals to medical technology that they had never encountered, but the training in medical technologies had worked well for these draenei and they adapted well to the new conditions.

He had picked out of the 20 students of the medical field, the most competent and capable in live surgery and medicine. Out of the 20 he started with, in the last week he ended up with 10, and the 5 most capable that were continuing to work were his favourites, though not exactly the best in the universe.

4 females and 1 male, they had all been trained in some areas of medicine which was better to the medic than nothing. He had to train them in all that he knew in medicine, and use of the gear and tools of the medical facility he had constructed.

The first time they entered the draenei were amazed at the technology that was there, and how the facility was constructed, the draenei had to adjust to the sudden change in environments of the Exodar.

The clean and sterile environment was interesting to say the least, as they began to work they treated the minor injuries that the people usually had and allowed the Spartan to treat more dangerous injuries and medical incidents.

He had the most eventful days of his life, teaching locals how to do most of the medical practices that most advanced clinics in Anomia knew of. ..

Though today was different, he had finished cleaning the injuries of a warrior who had been in a skirmish, though the only thing was he was in the skirmish and fighting to protect his patient. He pistol unloaded another round into an unsuspecting blood elf that had attempted to pierce him in the skull from range.

He had been involved in a scouting mission to the more dangerous regions called Bloodmyst, he had been stationed at the outpost only for a couple of days and entrusted the students to hold the fort for him. He had arrived here as a support medical unit as the draenei were under threat from being overwhelmed.

He was doing well at first… that was until a surprise attack caught the draenei off guard, he was now in the thick of the battle that had transpired.

"Damn it, get down." He called as he lobbed a grenade over his head and covered his patient.

The draenei blocked his ears as the detonation followed, the area that had a poisoned tree had been obliterated along with whoever had been sitting behind it. Looking about with his pistol fired another dozen rounds before reloading the modified M6 pistol.

The magazine sliding in smoothly he looked about to fire at a mage that was about to torch his position, he pulled and the blast of his pistol followed with the mage dropping to the ground with a pierced with a hole in his torso.

He finished treating the injured draenei warrior and helped him to his feet after sealing the wound with bio-gel. He turned about to aid the other injuries, he fired as he ran to cover, the bullets snaking the other blood elves in the attack.

"Come on you fuckers, as long as I can move I'll kill you all." He shouted as he fired.

The blood elves seemed to realise that they were fruitlessly attacking a Spartan and losing, even if they attacked in full force they'd lose more than they kill. The elves paused for commands and then they began their departure from the region.

Joseph Dufframe suddenly looked about in caution, he was sure that the elves would have continued their attack, even if they weren't under orders, he checked his motion tracker, he found nothing after a moment either than friendlies.

He walked about and looked for any of the other injured, he saw that many were already being treated, he was sure that he would finally get a break. The pager on his arm suddenly beeped, he picked up the com and answered.

"Dufframe here." He said.

"Joseph, we have a priority issue."

"Can this wait? My position was rushed by a fuck ton of blood elves and I need to repair much of the damage here, I already have nine critical cases and a dozen wounded." He reported.

"Do you require support?"

"Yes."

"We'll try to provide as much as we can, but there's a priority mission within range of you, a target vessel has come from orbit and is currently on a crash trajectory near to your position."

"Where exactly?" He asked.

"About ten clicks east." She replied.

He looked at the skies, the streaking object that Alice had warned him about was currently above his head and approaching the region and a terrific speed, his Spartan senses were up and about at that point telling him, trouble was on its way.

XXXXX

Orgrimmar

Strife woke to the sounds of the morning, the humble bustle of people in the streets and the birds or something of the sort, then the calls from the stalls and the work being done. And the faint rustle of his bed sheets with the feeling of a slightly warm hand running along his back and a voice saying.

"Hmm, an angel in bed is one thing but a heavenly feel to you…"

He looked about on his side to face a strangely blue skinned elf with red eyes and beautiful silvery and silky hair. Her smile seemed to emphasise beauty, with the exception that she had some feelings, she looked at him with something.

"So, Lady Sylvannas, why are you in bed with me?" He asked slightly confused.

"What, you don't remember?" She said seductively.

"No, I don't remember." He replied simply confused.

"Well let me enlighten you to the event…"

XXXXX

The night before…

Strife walked along the cold night road to the inn where Sylvannas had been staying at, he assumed that she had only chosen this inn in particular was due to the high standard and it was concealed.

Upon arriving he took note of all the guards within reach of the stairs, they looked with curiosity and yet respect, the man who could take down Rexxar had to have had respect.

Walking to the room on the second floor, he took a right turn and entered the door, where it had the Forsaken Symbol placed. He wasn't sure why the banshee queen would even want to meet with him.

Opening the door he stepped inside and arrived to be greeted by the sight of…

"Hello, I was expecting you to arrive." A half-naked undead high elf with glowing red eyes said.

"Milady you called for me." He said and respectfully bowed.

"Yes, I wanted to meet with you, in a more personal manner, if I so boldly place it as." She said carefully stepping about.

"Lady Windrunner is it necessary for you to be dressed in such a manner?"

"Well, yes actually it is necessary, so that I may grasp my prey, and as you have heard, I am a sharp eyed."

"Well yes, I have heard that you do have such a reputation, though only from your high elven brethren."

"I see, well… May I ask you to spend some time here with me?" She asked seductively.

His senses were telling him that she was out for him and he knew something was there; he was going out on a limb that he was in for an interesting night.

"Well, looks like you have caught on, obvious fact I am dead. But a nice little trait that I had acquired was the ability to seduce; as much as it pains to remind myself how much has changed I still retain a good part of what to do to entice a male."

After a few minutes, Strife didn't even remember what had happened, just a blur of movements and a lot of sounds.

But one word was still stuck in his head. "Wow…"

XXXXX

Strife figured as much about those sounds as he did about his current position with the Leader of the undead, there was only one problem he saw.

"So what I basically did was necrophilia?" He asked.

"Umm, I really wouldn't say that, I am still a living corpse with a soul."

"Yes, but inside a dead body, with little or nowhere to go?" He asked confused.

There was a slight pause.

"Well look at it this way, you can be my lover for the rest of your life, or something close to a loyal aide, and from what I was told you are used to the smell of death aren't you?'

"Yes, I have been used to all kinds of smells, with the exception of any perfume, seriously, never been inside of even stores."

"Well, must be lucky for me then, I want you as my aid, I want you as the only living human representative for me, and I want you and that sword of yours to be with me whenever I call."

There was another pause until he said.

"Fine, but we need to talk, and I mean an actual talk, but before that." He pushed carefully and then smoothed his body along with her…

XXXXX

HRV-Convoy 1

"Am I the only one who thinks that having Damien Representing us for the Tauren is a bad idea?" Brent asked.

"Well we don't have much of a choice, we need someone to rep us for the tauren, and Nickel has the orcs, and Strife is now with the undead. That leaves only a handful, we only have one ODST team to remain here and a small prefab base, the orcs have allowed for us to build a small post but that's all."

"What about Dante?"

"He's off to join the blood elves, but only temporarily. He's mixed."

The meeting ended shortly, Brent stepped out to meet with warchief Thrall at the main keep, when he arrived he had only arrived in time for something else to occur. The warchief was walking over to him and said.

"We might need an explanation." He said.

"Explanation to what?" He asked.

Thrall only needed to point at the object behind him, which wasn't an object, but a ship, large enough to squash most of Orgrimmar and probably a good part of Durotar. The only thing that ran in Brent's head was… big.

"Oh." He said looking above.

The massive vessel seemed to cause much panic as it slowly encroached Orgrimmar and sat idly in the skies, the ship as he could identify was a phoenix class carrier, one for colonising and troop carrying if he wasn't mistaken.

Brent didn't need to call his team up, or even need to locate them; they all came running to him, with Strife the only one behind. By the time they managed to group together the carrier began deploying a small swarm of gunships to meet them on the ground.

XXXXX

Himitsuki and all of Red team had to constantly brace as they made their way groundside, the pelican gunship bumped at every turn and caused a constant wave of shock down to its passengers, and Anders was also aboard the pelican with Karl's team.

"Wow, these things need a serious patch from the older pelicans, I mean I had a bad ride in my time, but these are just rickety." Himitsuki commented.

The pelican made its way over to Convoy 1 where Brent and his teams were waiting, the news of the arrival of Himitsuki and the Spirit had spread across the city fast. Himitsuki had also arrived with more than just himself, King Varian and Lady Jaina had all boarded the transport to Orgrimmar with some difficulties.

"This isn't how I imagined transport without magic." She stated gripping closely to the Spartan's left shoulder guard.

"Don't worry once we're in an albatross it'll be better." He attempted to reassure the mage.

Though Jaina didn't seem reassured by the words of the Spartan and simply held on for the ride of her life. As the gunship finally descended to the front of the stationary convoy, Himitsuki stood up from his seat and walked over to end of the boarding ramp of the pelican and stepped off, he was followed by his cadre and by two Varian's and Jaina.

Walking off he strode across the distance to Brent who was standing next to Thrall and the horde representatives, who watched the Spartan with intrigue and confusion. Brent though quickly stood ahead and saluted.

"Sir, I didn't hear from you in a while." Brent said slightly surprised.

"Well, we didn't need to explain much and we were coming here in a rush, I came to gather you and your remaining team to assist in an important mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"A not to critical mission, just one that needs to be dealt with, our allied king here has had his son kidnapped from under him, I need you and your team ready for the mission, the spirit will only be there to give us a clean shot, but if that fails, we go in for a face to face."

"Is there another reason you might be here sir?" Brent asked.

"Yes, we were in need to talk to the horde leadership about a specific detail involving future plans for alliance and horde." Himitsuki explained.

"Ah, well I better get going then, I'll prepare what's left of my team in about thirty minutes." He said walking off.

Himitsuki simply noted to reinforce Brent with another team; he was already running on what was left. Once all that had been squared away, Himitsuki and alliance members approached the group of the horde representatives, Brent had already informed them of who Himitsuki was, and it wasn't hard to ignore a seven foot five walking tank.

"Warhcief Thrall, I am Himitsuki Yamato, the commander of the UNSC forces here on Azeroth, and this here is Jaina Proudmoore whom I believe you are acquainted with? And also here is King Varian Wyrnn and his other half of his personality." Himitsuki gestured to the twins.

Thrall was puzzled until he asked.

"Well, welcome commander, I see the issue at hand, what might you be here for?" He asked still confused.

"We're just here to get a map, and also to figure out where a black dragon is hiding with Varian's son, we really need to get to dealing with that as soon as possible. And as such we were wondering if you have any volunteers who might want to try out for this dangerous but very rewarding mission." Himitsuki explained.

XXXXX

Karl was watching from his seat was drinking his mango extract juice and enjoying it, Karl had finally received a break from his duties as they landed in Orgrimmar, he had only a 3 hour window to get geared and ready for the mission, though he decided to get lunch first and check his gear.

Lina was elsewhere today, or more specifically, she was flying about in the albatross drop-ship, she hovered from one end to another, she was busily getting lunch… from the small droid known as a Bee-bot, the small toy was designed to run about everywhere, and of course Karl stuck a small box of cherry éclairs to the small robot for her to chase.

The elf was chasing Razz half way up walls and almost through every corner of the ship, without much success.

"Get back here with my éclairs; those are mine, not yours!" She growled chasing the bot up to the ceiling.

Karl couldn't help but wonder what he would do without that little robot racer, the small RC made herself scarce by hiding in the ventilation shaft and losing Lina, but she wasn't going to give up just yet.

"**Dragon Slave!**" She yelled.

The entire ventilation system that ran through the albatross suddenly lit up, the small racer popped out from the vent with a smoking tail and said.

"Hah, you still can't catch me with your fancy tricks; I'm still the fastest thing on four wheels." Razz said zipping off.

"That little…" She glowed at the eyes with fury.

Karl took a bite out from his ham and tomatoes sandwich and waited as Lina chased Razz all over the ship. He knew Razz would help in any quick tactic, including distraction; he simply waited for Lina to run out of mana, or Razz to run out of batteries.

XXXXX

Orgrimmar

Larisa was still fuming, she was aggravated enough that every orc in range of her had decided to stay well out of her way; she was on a hunt for Relina.

She passed through the doors to the inn where the Blood Elf had previously waited for them, she entered the inn and went up the stairs to her room, she found the door and simply without thinking she blasted the door.

The explosion was a clear indication that she was not happy and that the rest of Orgrimmar should keep out of her hair.

As the smoke cleared she entered to find the room with only one person inside, Relina was cleaning her red leather gear and her dark red hood of dust.

"My, my, someone is angry." She said chirpily.

"Don't start that with me you vixen, Brent is mine." Larisa said still fuming.

"And you shouldn't start with me, because he's mine, in more than one sense." Relina egged.

Larisa shot her hand forwards, and suddenly a stealthily concealed shuriken struck out at the blood elf. Relina did expect something like this, and as a good thief always thinks, they're about a step or two ahead. Relina fired up and suddenly jumped clean from her seated position, the shuriken tearing it apart, the rogue then jumped backwards and flipped out of the window.

"Huh?" Larisa said surprised.

The night elf then followed the blood elf out the window into the open dusty street.

It was on…

XXXXX

Orgrimmar

Grommash Hold

Thrall was speaking to Himitsuki and with the leadership of Stormwind, or at least two halves of him, while there was also Jaina and Aegwyn and a few others, they were at this point recruiting some aid to deal with a certain threat.

"I keep telling you, that black dragon is dangerous, it needs to be eliminated." One Varian said.

"Yes and I keep telling you that we don't have the warriors to spare or the necessary forces who would want to, except for those idiotic adventurers who just started out." Garrosh angrily replied.

"Then send them along, I'm sure they're capable warriors." The other Varian said.

"Well, it's your funeral, but don't come back to us and ask again, we're still on shaky grounds here."

"Well we should be going and soon, we can't wait any longer, and we do have the troops to get this going, with a MAC so we'll make the attack, I just hope we aren't too late." Himitsuki said.

The leaders left the hold, Himitsuki bowed curtly as a sign of respect. They exited to the outside, as they moved along Brent joined them along the road to the outside, he was out of breath and slightly charred.

"Sir just had to deal with some problems, let's just say having two elves as lovers can be quite troublesome."

XXXXX

Twenty minutes earlier…

Brent had to locate Larisa and Relina so they could solve their little feud and deal with a rather important mission. But he had to deal with more than he could with anything else, he had a range of issues to deal with, and that was with a certain pair that was now on a hill blasting things to pieces.

"You're mine, you pansy-." "BOOM" Larisa flew back and started to return the favour of the attack with her shuriken and tossed at her.

Brent didn't need another indication to jump in, he ran forwards and jumped in, only to jump back as a block of rock the size of a warthog flew at him. He ran about and tried once more, and as he jogged about he ran in between the two, and then grabbed them and said.

"You two are both needing to explain something to me, and I think that both of you are supposed to be with me preparing for an immediate mission. So please just humour me by trying to attack while I am holding the two of you."

"What are you on about; I was trying to knock her into the floor."

"And I was just trying to get my little bit of satisfaction from annoying her."

"Well that's good and all, but we need to get going."

The two growled, their refusal to cooperate was going to take time, which he did not possess, so he did the next best option.

"Fine, here catch." He said.

A couple of blue orbs flew in the air, and then…

XXXXX

(Present time)

"So, yeah managed to get control of the situation, and they are right now resting in the HRVs, that was not easy though." Brent explained.

"Well at least you're here, we're going to get to the Spirit, and we're leaving very soon."

"Good, I'd like to get back into the action sir." He responded.

"Good to hear you enthusiastic about that lieutenant, we have about another few minutes to pick up our new volunteers."

"Volunteers?" Brent said confused.

"Yes, our new recruits, they decided to join in on our journey and one that some had done before, also we managed to get some help from Thrall."

They walked around one of the few shops in the valley to the front exit; there they encountered their new recruits. The valley had been only a quarter full before, but now, it was either nearly covered with horde warriors or adventurers.

Brent could easily tell that there was much support for the new journey across the sea to battle black dragons, but also the giant ship that was hanging over their heads was also something they wanted to see.

"Sir, is it wise to bring all of them?" Brent asked.

"Probably not, but you know, we make our own luck, and with all of them, I'm sure this will be a cake walk."

'Yeah, with the exception that the cake is a metaphorical creation of our imagination.' Brent thought.

They walked through the crowds of warriors and mages and a few other classes, including hunters, they passed group by group and also noticed that a few alliance members had also joined in from Theramore or the surrounding region to aid in the coming raid.

"So how many people wanted to join?" Brent asked.

"From what Serina told me, there was about a few hundred." He said walking towards the flight of pelicans loading people aboard.

"How are we going to get everyone aboard the ship sir?"

"Easy, we just need to get the albatrosses down as fast as possible and make quick drops on the top deck of the ship."

They arrived at the marshalling grounds, the marines packing in all their gear and many of them ready for combat. Eager and ready, but not yet completely packed for what was to come, Brent had to admit that the marines seemed to be okay dealing with new alien beings less advanced than them, or it could be the fact that they were eyeing all the elves within the vicinity.

"So, what's our plan of attack sir?" Brent asked.

"Easy, hammer fall, just like Caliban."

"So, MAC the front door and strike with a lot of air support?"

"That was the plan, but seeing as this is underground we need to get this done right, so we're going in with not only air, but land and artillery support, which is why we're bringing the Vector in with us."

"The Vector artillery support is that necessary, we do have vultures."

"Yes, and yes, we do have vultures which are going to be holding off the waves of black dragons from us."

They boarded their pelican, it was packed with supplies and persons, the cramped conditions weren't uncomfortable, at least not to Spartans. The pelican made its way over to the next position, the top deck of the Spirit.

As it landed, the hatch opened for the persons to exit and they stepped out onto the deck of the Spirit. Flights of fighters and longswords flew above the ship, the Spirit was ready, and soon getting to the fight. The many albatross drop-ships landed and disembarked their passengers, soon hundreds of adventurers were ready for the raid.

Brent walked from the main deck and into the interior of the ship; he passed by the many marines keeping an eye on things while also prepping for the coming battle.

Brent continued through the ship unhindered as he arrived at the temporary command room for the Spartans. Upon entering he recognised all of Crusader Team and Marauder; they had been gathered along with some new faces. Red team was standing by at a table watching the other Spartans begin their final preparations for the raid.

XXXXX

Bloodmyst Isle

Dufframe had to duck between the fallen trees and the wreck trail of metals from the crashed ship; he had walked in the given direction of the waypoint and had reached the edge of where the ship managed to crash.

The ship had managed to crash land on its side, as he made his way to the ship he could hear something in the bushes; he pulled his M7S and aimed for whatever might be there.

But to his surprise he was aiming the SMG at one of his apprentice students from his clinic.

"Valia, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in camp, this place is dangerous and in more ways than one."

The draenei responded by replying. "I couldn't leave you, the others are doing well on their own, I just couldn't leave you, I know you don't approve, but I don't care."

"Damn it, fine, but stay as close to me as you can, the ship is likely to be abandoned, but I won't risk your life." He said annoyed and concerned.

"Very well, what are you needed here for?" She asked.

"I need to search this crashed vessel, it had a UNSC transponder signal and I can't leave until I manage to find the source." He explained.

"Okay then, let's go." She said.

With a nod he looked about and cleared the shrubs and plants to the ship.

XXXXX

Outside Onyxia's lair

The impressive and daunting vessel, the Spirit seemed to dwarf all things within range, many beings fled from the sight of the phoenix class carrier; the massive underbelly bristled with life as it began to approach the front of the black dragon's lair.

Brent watched from the lower hold and observed the region, it was blackened with soot and ash, it was a desolate region where little grew and little lived; it was a place that didn't seem welcoming to anything but death.

On the bridge, captain Cutter and Commander Himitsuki watched as the ship headed to its final location, to deal with the black dragon flight and also the number of guards it possessed, heroes and adventurers readied for the fight of their lives, or what they thought might have been.

Cutter looked from the holographic display unit, he could identify the many areas that the MAC could reach, the Spirit had one of the most capable amounts of fire power to deal with hard to hit bases and this was no different.

"Serina, how are our new guests doing?" He asked.

"Almost ready for a pickle of a time, and not too soon I might add." She replied.

"Good to hear, we need to get the MAC rounds ready for a large field of fire, this isn't like the covenant and also there's a hostage, though I have to admit that the UCAF tactics are impressive in dealing with these kinds of situations."

XXXXX

Hangar bay

Brent was not entirely concerned with having being aboard the ship that was supposedly missing in action for the past 20 years, but having so many non-human guests aboard was the issue at hand.

Not because of him and the UCAF, but it was because of the UNSC and their past experiences of aliens. There was a more enlightened mood still, just not in the most comfortable of ways.

Brent could see the many mingling forms of the orcs and the horde races and alliance happily going about with the marines. The tauren carefully navigated themselves about the ship so they didn't knock everything over, the enjoyed the outer deck the most, seeing as inside they couldn't possibly fit.

The orcs and trolls had been keeping to themselves, seeing as every human marine seemed as threatening as the last, especially with Red team watching close.

The elves seemed to have the closest amount of freedom with the UNSC marines, possibly because of how they looked. He could see some of the marines were trying to get better acquainted with them; it humoured him how that they were more like the alliance, in a sense.

The undead, were the only race that the UNSC was having rather odds with, they avoided them where possible, seeing as they still remember the flood, and that they smelled kind of off.

Not being as upset with them was Strife, he was still with Sylvannas, the banshee queen as she liked to call herself, had managed to gain the attention of many marines aboard, mostly because she was called the banshee.

That said, the many spirit banshees scared the marines nearly S***less, there was some issues that did and did not relate to this.

The next group would be the dwarves, and gnomes, they managed to get into various amount of interesting situations. The marines had been clearing them from the hangar more than once and not to mention an odd group of gnomes that seemed to constantly look for trouble when it came to technology.

The sheer amount of tools the engineers had left lying around to use on the vehicles that were under repairs or simple maintenance. The gnomes managed to get too close to some vehicles for their own good, a pair somehow entered the Vulture bay and ended up activating the large gunship, the marines had been cautious afterwards with the rest of their guests.

The dwarves enjoyed the new weaponry that was lying about, the marines however only allowed them to watch rather than touch. The weapons range was something that they liked to watch, the Spartans using the many rifles and heavy weapons, including some from the UCAF.

Grenade launchers and anti-armour guns including hand held gauss guns, the MU-L7 was the Multi Use Launcher type 7, the three barrelled missile launcher, all of which were loaded with M12 HEAT missiles.

There were a few explosions and a lot of gasps of surprise as they watched the sheer amount of fire power being dished on practice targets, the Spartan V were being observed by the Spartan II, there were some differences in the separate generations.

Jerome and Alice along with Douglas watched with interest as the younger generation were firing with lethal precision in record times. Jorge took to some interest in the more seasoned variants of troops such as Brent and Karl, they seemed the most experienced.

Brent, in his mind was unique and very different as he had an relationship, a relationship with an alien in his mind. Larisa was interesting as he never encountered such a race, she carried a bow and arrow with a sword, she called herself a hunter, which he could see that she was a pretty good shot, with a bow and arrow.

He doubted that she would do any better with an assault rifle or otherwise any weapon that the UNSC or UCAF used, he wouldn't be surprised if she fell over trying to use a shotgun.

Alice enjoyed the sight of some new faces, she was trying to get well acquainted with Karl the veteran crusader class Spartan V, he carried a lot of guns and packed rather heavy weapons. She honestly thought that a Spartan that carries that many weapons had something to hide, or something he was compensating for.

Jerome in general didn't like the amount of aliens aboard the ship, he could see that some were okay, but others he didn't trust and he thought that the others might share the same attitude. He liked to know that the UCAF was aiding them in the war, but was disappointed that the Spartan IV and V were so open in their minds; they got the job done, but took to different means to do so.

XXXXX

Larisa and Relina were again, having to deal with each other, seeing as they didn't want to wake up in a pelican unconscious and having the worst headache in the world. Larisa only found out that she was aboard this massive vessel called the Spirit of Fire when Brent went back to her.

When looking about she noticed that the ship was larger than anything that she had seen, in the mechanised sense. It dwarfed an entire city with ease and it would probably be able to dwarf a good part of any place.

She was now just sticking close to Brent due to the amount of people were now in the ship, and also because all the UNSC marines seemed to stare at her with uncertainty.

Larisa walked through the hallways and watched as the many races mingled about the ship, it didn't take long for her to nearly get lost following Brent to the firing range, that was where she viewed the many soldiers practising with their weapons, the many guns and tools lying about, it might have been a dwarfs dream come true.

XXXXX

"T- minus thirty minutes until operation, please fasten your seatbelts and be ready for a very loud explosion, all marines prepare to deploy, first deployment of marines will follow up alongside the hawks and vulture deployments."

The crew braced to anything that was nailed down and the many other races followed suit, Jaina watched with interest as everyone took cover from the first MAC blasts. In the bridge the displays were calibrating the trajectory of the shot, and when it was completed.

"Fire in the hole!"

XXXXX

Onyxia's Lair

Front Gate.

Two dragon-kin looked at each other, their usual daily go about and the boring fact that there was little to do. Then one asked.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"Yeah, I mean, are we some kind of cosmic coincidence or are the titans real, you know just screwing with us? I don't know, but it really keeps me up at night."

"What? I mean why we are here, at the front gates, you know I thought Onyxia said that there was a bunch of humans and a few others chasing her, and you know she said she wanted us to stop them."

"Huh, you know, she's probably molesting that poor kid, I know she likes young, but man, she's messed up, I know why blizzard killed her off so quickly." One guard said.

"Yeah, that poor elf from before, she really needs to learn to restrain herself from doing that. Hopefully Neltharion gets back soon, I don't want her as a boss."

"BOOM"

"What was that?" One guard asked.

"Is that a..."

XXXXX

The 200 ton slug left the ship at only ¼ of the actual fire power, only enough to damage the front door, and hopefully not anything else.

"BOOM"

The MAC gun shook the ship from bow to stern, the crew braced as they expected a worse reaction from the recoil of the gun, however it did scare the adventurers half to death, if that was possible for the undead.

Serina went over the com channels do begin the assault. "All vultures and hawks are to deploy at once, anyone that may be riding a mount please refrain from leaving until the gunships clear the deck."

The air assault crews launched in a furious wave, dozens of fighters and bombers left in a hurry, the pelican drop-ships remained seated until they received the all clear, Jaina and Varian were aboard the command pelican and watched from a display screen as the many fighters left to attack the lair.

The Spirit fired a wave of missiles into the skies and cleared any light patrols of black dragon whelps and any dragons. The bloody haze from the missiles cleared as soon as the hawks and the vulture gunships passed through, their guns quickly trained on anything around the region, or focused upon the smouldering corpses of the unfortunate dragon spawns.

The dozens of attack crafts and gunships were enough to put some feelings of true fear and admiration for the UNSC and their counterparts. Pelicans soon began to exit their craft and plough into the battle ahead, Brent and his team along with many adventurers soon made head way as they entered the catacombs of the lair.

XXXXX

Onyxia was not happy, or in fact feeling good about the loud amount of explosions and earthquakes, she had felt the rocking of her lair not long ago, and she had ordered all her warriors to battle the humans and their allies back.

But there was the fact that armour piercing bullets and grenade launchers and 90mm guns do not leave much to the imagination. The halls were filled with either corpses or shell casings, the warriors and adventurers pushed their way to her, and were taking no prisoners.

"So much for being smart, I hold his son hostage and he comes with an army, why didn't I see this coming?" She said to herself rather worried.

The entrance to her chamber exploded in a wave of fire which consumed her guards, she watched as the figures of the Spartans and the King of Stormwind followed by his fellow aides and warriors entered. Jaina followed along with herself next to Himitsuki and his Spartan team, Red team was at the back seeing as they hadn't had time for upgrades.

"Knock, knock, and guess who's here?" Brent said hefting his modified DMR.

Following behind the raiding party was a large six wheeled tank; it had grounded itself to the floor to allow itself a stationary form to fire upon the chamber door.

Jordan popped out from the hatch and looked about. "Told you, cobra's pack fire power." He said happily.

The raid party entered with a few steps, and then things heated up, Onyxia fired upon them in a rush to burn them.

"Karl, Ana take that bitches wings out!" Brent ordered.

The Spartans responded and jumped into the fray, though Lina shortly followed to help, there was fire and a lot of it. Lina only helped in warding off some flames while making sure that Karl reached his objective, Onyxia's wings.

"See you in hell!" He yelled as he drove his Katana into the dragon's limbs.

Onyxia was crippled, the injuries severe, but she still fought on, Ana was about to take the other wing until being violently thrown back by the dragon. Varian and his other half stepped in for the final charge.

"Now your time has come!" They both yelled.

XXXXX

(Sorry to be Anti-climactic, but I have to cut things off here.)

Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I was busy with my exams, my final year and all, things are going hectic I have not been able to do as much as I hoped. BTW there's a second chapter I wrote in advance it'll be out later tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

CH12

XXXXX

Liberty and Freedom

War and Peace

XXXXX

(Here we take a better jump into the story, BTW there's a mix of different characters, identify which ones are actual military!)

Alpha Base

XXXXX

Himitsuki and his brothers eagerly watched from their respective guard posts as the albatross arrived with its horde members, the entire leadership had been called including Kael'thas, the UCAF and UNSC forces kept a close knit security around the area.

For the leadership to see the very sight of Alpha base was astounding and breathtaking the immense size of the base city dwarfed much of Orgrimmar and Theramore, the entire place was constructed with many defences and spires, the main circular tower protruding from the top was enough to see how efficient these humans were.

When the albatross landed it opened on the rear platform of the Spartans public use landing pads made for mounts and quick drops. Once there the horde members walked out into the modern world of the Spartans and their home. The impressive sight did not deter from the fact that Varian and Thrall were not pleased to see each other.

The guards from the Spartans were keeping watch and making sure of no incident, the crowds of alliance and horde races gathered at the scene and watched on as events commenced. There were still many vessels landing and many more people joining into the summit.

The dwarves had sent King Magni Bronzebeard who seemed happy to see that Varian was himself once more. The gnomes from their recently recovering home had sent a party with their king Mekkatorque-(RE).

The many races looked on in anticipation of the summit, Jaina was just happy that nothing went wrong on arrival, thankfully having the Spartans host the occasion was a smart move, neutral and powerful might dissuade some hostility.

The alliance looked and the horde did the same, the two powers had a torrent between them, not including the fact that the night had been covered in clouds or that it was to rain later that night, but first thing was first dealing with the horde and alliance.

Himitsuki and his Spartan brothers stepped out to meet the two sides. "Greetings King Varian I did hope to see you again, and it is an honour to meet you warchief, I was also expectant of meeting you as well, we have much to discuss, and weapons are to be lain down as a sign of peace of both sides, and also as custom for the summit."

The looked at each other until Anduin realised that his father held some resentment at the orcs, so he proceeded to laying his bow and arrow down and said. "Let there be peace."

The horde leaders felt amused and respective of the young man, he was strong willed and brave, he was also smart.

"Looks as though there is a diplomat amongst us." One orc said.

Thrall and Varian looked at each other once more and then went and ahead to lay down his sword alongside the warchief's weapons. Once all arms had been laid, the group proceeded to head to their meeting down in the main hold where the Spartans were holding the feast.

Garrosh continued to express his unwavering concern about the Spartans and their power, as much of one to honour the advent powered child, he still didn't like the idea of a human alliance. The other respective leaders felt different and were slightly more open to an alliance, seeing as how the Spartans were trying to guarantee the world of free from the threats of monsters and demons.

Once heading into neutral ring 2 they entered the main neutral zone, here (as explained before) was where all powers came for formal meetings and political talks. This was also one of the most secure within the Spartans city.

Once entering they found themselves within an open room, grey and metal coloured walls with some furniture and colour. The entire hall was dedicated for the meeting, the young UCAF marines kept their sights on the ever present threat of anything going horribly wrong.

XXXXX

Larisa had been wondering how long it had been since she had been back at Alpha Base, and it was refreshing seeing as the Spartans had helped set up a moon well in the district of the alliance, there was also the fact the gnomes and the dwarves had been filing into the city steadily.

The sheer amount of technology was under constant watch, the marines had been on full shifts now, and with the added troops and personnel of the Spirit there was a surprising increase of traffic. The now few thousand marines were walking in the city without pause or stop, the nearly 10,000 person increase made the entire city need an immediate upgrade, the new prefab bases were being constructed across the open region and in the city.

The alliance was happy to know there was a neutral human force with such power and technology was in control. It was also under this assumption that things might become heated if the Spartans were to join the alliance; the horde would increase military powers and their paranoia of danger.

Garrosh was one agitator that the UCAF/UNSC didn't need, and also a joining of the alliance would be inadvisable. They knew the political spectrum wasn't something they also needed, and Himitsuki wasn't planning on creating a democracy until they properly established a functional country, if absolutely necessary.

As the dinner was being served, the Master Chef Jordan, as he called himself when he started to take to the job, worked his way around the kitchen faster than John-117 could kill as many grunts in a single wing of battle. Jordan was the best chef the crew had and the best knowledge in food, and he knew what was best.

The knowledge of the orcs and the other races made his work so much easier and simpler to deal with, he quickly and effectively prepared a feast in a few hours prior to the arrival. Many levels of marinated meat and vegetables along with the many soups and sauces were ready before dinner.

When dinner was served, it became somewhat of a spectacle, one that would not so easily be forgotten. The first things to come were the entrees; Jordan didn't spare any expense in producing his finest dishes, or plates.

Jaina looked at the dish, it was a bit of lasagne, she didn't know what to make of it, he said something about his heritage of being an Italian also chef and he liked it. However that didn't tell them much about what was being prepared, or what they were eating.

(Jordan I know is a brilliant cook, and one that I really like, he makes the best pasta and lasagne!)

Everyone had almost the same things, with the exception of the horde and the few other races. Thrall couldn't help but jab at the full sized Valence Roast Boar, it was from one of the Spartans home worlds, it was impressively large seeing as it was served to all of his fellow orcs in even plates and still had enough to spare to some alliance delegates.

They said something about everything on one home world of Valence; it had everything large including wildlife and wolves. He didn't need any further indication to dig in, he was happily cutting away slithers of golden meat with his knives, with the fact Garrosh was more prudent to just stab and hack away at his food.

The draenei were fine with the food they had, the dishes served with more of a vegetarian choice, and that was usually well for them. Dwarves and gnomes heartily consuming the food they were given, the alliance reps were somewhat trying to tell them to keep their consumption with noise at a medium.

By the time they reverted to a more passive attitude, Anduin was happily enjoying his dinner with one Spartan named Arthur, he was one of the more recent Spartans that had just been defrosted, he was also acting as rep for Stromwind and soon to be bodyguard to the young prince, as he was also acting as mentor to the boy.

Cutter was also in attendance of the meal, he was just as unsure as how and what to react to, he was the only member of the Spirit at the table, everyone else was busy with other issues including Anders.

With 49 people at the table you could tell that some form of communication was under way, the night elves speaking about the fact about Ashenvale forest still being under threat, and that the orcs were in need of withdrawal.

There was a short counter between the two sides and their views on the world, the Spartans were planning on aiding somehow by adding their input. The talks continued between the separate factions in power, the Spartans were trying to level things between the alliance and the horde, and also trade was being discussed, the convoy was planning to provide supply of wood to the horde from their own supplies and also some minerals and stone, it was also followed by food stuffs. The alliance was willing to open trade for technology but was put down by the Spartans.

"Trade is one thing, but knowledge is another, one piece of our lower grade technology is the equivalent of a nearly 50 to 100 year jump, you couldn't possibly fathom how powerful our technology is. Which is a reason why we will not plan on giving you access until future progress, the UNSC agrees with us." Himitsuki warned.

Cutter couldn't deny that Himitsuki was correct in his assessment of the world they were on; it would be foolish to trust the other races of a partially technological world even conceive the sheer strength of such things.

The talks went to transportation and means of trading.

"How or what do you intend to do about trading across long distance? It isn't like we have ships that can survive the journey if attacked and if you are that willing to trade with resources, they may become prime targets for pirates and Defias not to mention every other race." Varian said.

"Which is why we know better, the spirit has some materials for manufacturing of sea capable vessels, we might be able to produce some of our vessels to protect any and all other ships, and it will take a week or a month depending on what we need."

"So you'll provide the security, and the trade?" A gnome asked.

"Yes, and also there was the fact that land travel shall be covered by the HRVs and escort LRVs, they are fast and agile and provide the best means of dealing with raiders or dissuading them, they know better than to attack a full column."

"So both land and sea transport and security? Well I am impressed, but that would stretch your defences would they not?" Garrosh patronised.

"Yes they would, but that is why the Spirit is here, the added forces means we can free a lot more people to other jobs and areas of need, the air force we possess will also be of great aid, seeing as they can provide the fastest means of attack and defence in the event of an ambush."

"Well we do hope so." Jaina added.

"So you provide major transport of resources and material and you trade us in similar materials and resources, it seems as a fair trade, I see that there is little to argue." Varian said openly.

The dinner was finishing up, and everyone seemed to have had a good talk and gained a good insight into each other. Himitsuki wanted to have a small celebration by allowing them all to engage in a small drink, a drink called a 'Lunar Eclipse'.

Whatever the drink was it was enough to knock the stuffing out of one dwarf who drank a little too heartily. Everyone else seemed to recoil at the liquor, it was strong to say the least, and it was a rather amusing drink, it made people feel lighter than their usual selves.

"What was that drink?" Jaina asked suddenly floating just a bit off the ground.

"A heavy alcohol from one of our worlds, it seems it had some adverse effects on some of you." Himitsuki noted.

The reps and delegates as well as diplomats found them feeling light headed, everyone seemed to be in a bit of lightened and calm state. It was funny and interesting, a lot of them were enjoying the mysterious drink, thankfully the effects were only temporary and they all went back to normal after 5 minutes.

"Maybe next time we cut half the hydrogen and mix a more solid combination." Himitsuki said to Jordan.

"Right, I'll be on that sir."

Everyone was exiting for their set rooms and apartments, the night was ending and the moon was dotted with bats...

XXXXX

Above Alpha Base 10 minutes earlier

"This is suicide, there was never a mention of this place, how do you intend to tip the favour of battle in our favour, there's barely any could cover!" Garona yelled.

"That might have been a misunderstanding on my behalf, the secret summit was redirected to a public one in this region, but we have no spies here, these humans of the UNSC as they are called eliminated all of them when they were found, and they knew that we might try something." An undead female mage said.

"So now what, we run head first into their many defences, they had an entire army if not even more down there, ever since the events at that gambit with the black dragons it has been hectic. And I think they're smarter than the average human."

"So if they are, we still attack, we must and need to right now."

"Very well, though there better be another way." Garona said annoyed.

The first fliers went in, winding towards their target, they didn't stop or pause to notice the glowing lights that were pointing in their direction, and the twilights hammer clan never suspected something to be wrong, until the distinct sound of thunder and lightning.

The first flier at the head was blown to smithereens, as the orc rider only registered the explosion before he was engulfed in the light, he was a bloody mist and his bat was nothing but a fine soup that hit the ground later.

Garona watched as she saw the hundreds of lights striking their targets, fortunately for her, the twilights hammer had been well prepared, they had sent over 200 to strike and an extra 40 to back them up in the attack. They did know about the near suicidal defences and the sheer amount of soldiers was actually guarding the region, but they didn't possess the knowledge of the UNSC in actual battle.

By the time many of the Twilights Hammer had landed, almost half were dead, and that remained was focused upon the horde and alliance reps. But this was short lived, Himitsuki and his brothers stepped in as the two sides engaged, Varian believed of a treachery as much as Thrall did, but there was differences in these beings.

Himitsuki faced off with the remained of the unknown attackers, the hundreds of marines did the same, gaining a proper view on each target, the Twilights Hammer only realised the sheer amount of troops were stationed.

"You and your fellow assassins have this option surrender or die." Himitsuki said threateningly.

The Spartans and their soldiers outnumbered the twilight's hammer by nearly a three times; the assassin however targeted their priority target, which was King Varian and Thrall. The moment passed as the mage yelled.

"Attack!" The waves of them charged forwards.

The Spartans took them down as fast as possible, Brent grabbed and shattered the elbow of one of the assassins and drove the blade that undead was carrying into the base of its skull, he then lifted it off from its feet and flung it at one other assassin.

Himitsuki sliced three of the would be assassins with his katana in single swiped, the forerunner forged blade was nothing short of incredible, he then proceeded to removing all threats single handed, without missing a beat, the katana ripped through the many of his opponents.

In the midst of the battle Anduin was trying to use a pistol as a tauren charged, the pistol jammed as fired, but the tauren dropped to the floor. "I think you should use this." Arthur said handing him a M6.

"Are you sure, I thought."

"My brothers care less as you are borrowing my weapon, just stick with me." He said confidently.

The young prince seemed happy enough to smile at the Spartan for his trust. They both continued the battle.

The assassins were just as surprised as to how fast the Spartans were fighting, the battle was over in just moments, the blades did not stop slicing and twisting. Himitsuki knew to keep one of them alive, his blade made contact with another pair, an orc female he could see was definitely attempting to break past him, but as he made his counter, he noticed she froze in place.

At this point a young orc that was on a bat flew into the scene to stop Himitsuki striking at the orc female, the individual known as Med'an the son of Garona and Medhiv never realised that a spell struck him.

He immediately stopped his blade a few centimetres from her face, the blade was almost going to make contact, but he realised that something was off.

The undead mage was already going off with someone unconscious and the remaining assassins were quickly dispatched by the Spartans.

Varian was helping the marines clean away all the remaining assassins, he turned his attention to the orc that Himitsuki was lifting from her feet.

"What are you doing? That scum needs to die." He said threateningly.

"We can do that to the others, but this one is different, she is under a spell. She is one that was most likely targeted at you, but she was under someone else's control, and that is what concerns me." Himitsuki said.

"But that orc fiend has already attempted an attack on my life that alone I will not stand for."

Jaina and Thrall appeared. "Fiend, and here I believed that trust could be forged!" Thrall said annoyed.

"That's enough both of you, the orcs had nothing to do with this, and the human alliance would do nothing that would possibly jeopardise this, and besides, my agents have been around your sides before you even knew of them, they already reported a week before of things, but nothing to suggest an assassination attempt."

"Then how do you explain this?" Garrosh yelled.

"As nothing more than an attempt at breaking the trust of our races, and also, it seems as though someone has a fight to pick with us." Himitsuki stated.

"Yes but who would boldly send an entire force to have us killed, the shadows seem to strike out at the strength and weakness of your races."

"Well, I can be sure that talks aren't going to go further for a while, the meetings will be postponed until we can ensure that security is restored. I and by brothers will search for the trace of the attackers." Himitsuki offered.

"That may sound good and all, but we need to cut things here, I have my duties to my kingdom, and I am sure that you have yours, I cannot remain here either than dealing with this assassin, a definite interrogation and an ensure execution." Varian said gesturing to Garona.

Jaina interrupted.

"That isn't fair Varian, Himitsuki has control of her custody and he is the leader of this region, he won't allow for executions until him or his brother's permit it."

Varian was visibly annoyed.

"Very well, however I intend to gain knowledge of who she was ordered by even without your consent."

The Spartan responded by. "That might not be possible, we have very different means of gaining knowledge from out interrogations, and so if you don't mind waiting, my brothers will deal with the interrogation."

"Then I will observe your methods." Varian responded.

Thrall and the other horde leaders also joined in. "We will also like to observe your means of extraction of information; it will be interesting to say the least."

"Very well, but be warned we only have so much time."

XXXXX

Garona was strapped to a type of surgery chair; the restraints were to hold her from moving during the planed operation, as it was to cause some difference in use of drugs. Truth serum wasn't easy to come by or manufacture, it was a heavy cocktail of neural and synaptic stimulator's and it was purely to gain Intel from any living covenant to rebel officers, but the chances themselves were rare. However the odd chance that did appear was taken to account immediately.

It only took Alice as the AI to begin use of procedures and begin the operation; she did reveal her existence when she arrived in front of them all.

"Hello, I am Alice A130-series 0-22-1-7, I am the smart intelligence unit for Alpha Base and also the majority systems manager, I am here to begin the procedure. Please wait." She said.

The only person inside the chamber that was with Garona was Himitsuki himself, and outside his suit inside white skin armour, he was carefully choosing his needed questions.

As Alice materialised she began the final blood tests.

"Orc and Draenei blood samples, interesting, she is a hybrid of their race, and one unique on I might add, I have run the full blood analysis, she can only go as far as 50-75cc of the stimulator, after which immediately detox is required."

Himitsuki nodded and simply watched the room was an atrium with only black windows it was an operating theatre rather than an actual interrogation cell. But that didn't matter; it was similar in use either way.

Behind the glass Alice was explaining how the procedure was to commence, and what to expect.

"The procedure is using truth serum as we call it, if I was to explain the sheer complication of using this cocktail of drugs you might fall asleep, so please just observe, it is most likely to take effect in about a few minutes, the first stage is a control drug while the second is a neural reactive drug."

XXXX

Garona was awake, but she wasn't able to move, but she didn't need to know she was captured, she was struggling slightly at the metal restraints, the first thing she noticed was one strange metallic arm approaching her with a needle, it inserted into her left arm.

It took about a few minutes until she heard a voice, a man, tall, taller was standing on her right, he observed with his piercing blue and grey eyes, they set themselves upon her and simply observed the effects. He didn't say anything simply watched. She asked.

"Where am I?"

"..."

She repeated. "Where am I?"

"Nowhere, just a medical ward, this room was made for beings like you and how in dealing with knowledge, I am here to extract some specific knowledge."

It took a few minutes before the drug took to affect, Garona suddenly felt odd, it was as if she was suddenly light headed, but also confused, like she had no clue as to what was happening.

"Who sent you?" A voice asked.

Her vision wasn't focused any more, it was blurred and patchy.

"I can't say..."

"Can you describe the person who sent you?"

"An ogre, he had a cross marked on his chest to his stomach, below his waist, he had two mismatched heads, one with a beard and a red eye, and one with green, and he was one of the first few who came to Azeroth."

Behind the glass the others conversed, it sounded familiar to some, and to the others it made them wonder.

"Cho'gal, yea cannot be any other." King Magni said.

"Are you sure, there are a lot of different types of ogres out there."

"Neigh, it be Cho'gal, there's no mistaking tha mark." He said surely.

"Who were your targets?" Himitsuki asked.

"King Varian and Prince Anduin, both were to be removed at all cost." She stated mechanically.

Varian was becoming annoyed, she revealed the secrets of who their attacker was, but he didn't like the fact that she was after him and his son. He still remembered who she was, his father's murderer.

"Very well, where is the location of your master?" He asked.

"I do not know."

"Why did you pause in your attack?"

"I was under a spell cast by Gul'dan upon me to control me; I was unable to control myself."

"So this spell works in magical terms in your body?" He asked

"Yes, it controls, even after all the years since it was cast."

"And can this spell be disrupted?"

"No, I do not know, nor does any other than Gul'dan and his ally."

Himitsuki contemplated his situation, he needed a means of freeing her from the control, and if possible get her on their side, it would work well in their appearance if they could aid in her release from her spell it may lessen the amount of danger to the alliance and the horde.

"Alice, can you locate me Duran, I might need his technical expertise here, and get me the best magical expert we have, and have him get working that AM tech down here."

Garona stirred for a bit, the 2nd stage drugs had only worked to their extent but there was still something remained in her mind, she needed to help her son.

"Stranger listen to me, I must ask you to heed my request."

Himitsuki paid attention. "What is your request?"

"My son, Med'an, he was captured during the raid, he was attempting to intervene however he was captured, I want you to recover my son, before it's too late."

XXXXX

It wasn't until another three hours until they headed out of the antechamber, the room was packed with all of them; they also noted some important detail. There was a strange machine wired to Garona's skull, it was also followed by a number of unique tools.

AM (Anti-Magic) technological machinery was powerful, they were the Spartans only means of dealing with magical entities, there was some development when they arrived but not to such an extent, they had the means now, and it was focused upon removing the spell upon Garona.

Varian wasn't happy to know that his father's murderer was to live, but it also exorcised some ghosts of his past, the orc half cast was under control or someone else, and she didn't have a choice in his father's death.

"But still, I cannot simply let the fact that she would come after me and my son, I-."

"…Will do nothing of the sort, King Varian." Thrall interrupted.

There was another faceoff between the two was not something uncommon now, they were constantly drawn against each other, but lenient on others, the situation was also drawing attention to Garrosh, he was under no illusion that there was peace.

"I cannot understand why we still remain, the alliance doesn't want to speak, they want action, and so do I."

"However Garrosh, we are here, and you do not take your action until things here are finally cleared up." Brent said.

The many leaders were under the same attitude they wanted to remain, and they saw that the Spartans were able to protect them, and it was no surprise to keeping the peace, especially with only so many of them in the city.

"Well it looks as though we can call this a day, we need to head in, we'll call this back for tomorrow, we do wish things could have gone better, but we need to dispatch a hunter team to locate this threat. The delegates and representatives that wish to remain can and should, the leaders of your races make your decision. I will not stop you from departing; we'll send you along with an escort back to your rightful regions." He said.

They all nodded and went back to their rooms and temporary accommodations, Himitsuki and his brothers were dealing with other problems such as the clean-up and extra security watch. They needed to deal with a very real threat now, and one that was getting stronger.

Jaina and Aegwyn went back to Himitsuki.

"Captain, I need to ask you, the situation that is unfolding before us, we must deal with it as soon as possible, and her son, I believe that there may be more than meets the eye." She said sure.

"I agree her son seems to be of some great significance, I will call the search teams for the location of the twilight's hammer." Himitsuki said.

"Yes, however though, that may take longer than necessary." Jaina said.

"I see well how would you like to approach the situation?"

"Let me and Aegwyn to see her, and see if we are able to gleam anything from her mind, if possible."

Himitsuki contemplated what she had said, he had not doubt though.

"Fine, you have a certain amount of time, I shall send one of my brothers to watch over though, and if you can locate the son of Garona let that brother on duty know so that he can go with whomever you may send."

XXXXX

It took not as long as one would imagine as one Spartan was easily chosen. Andrews was chosen for the mission, he had a long service record with search and destroys and he knew what to locate, there was also the fact that he was going with Valeera on the mission.

Andrews simply waited for the outcome of the meeting between Jaina and Garona would soon be over. He knew that his orders were to be constantly vigilant on all things, he was to take part in whatever mission that the blood elf was to.

He didn't wait as long as he planned as the blood elf reappeared with her quest, she told him. "We must leave immediately I have the location."

"Good, let's get to the hawk; I just need the direction to head in."

She nodded and followed him; they rushed to the air field.

XXXXX

Three hours later...

The hawk landed down by the outcrop of the camp, the twilight's hammer clan was unexpected of seeing the versatile gunship. Andrews landed the ship in a small crevasse where it would remain out of their sight, he removed a modified DMR and a M6S with a on hand modified M7SMG with extended barrel and a compression chamber for hard targets, he also loaded up on plasma grenades and frags along with an incendiary grenades and flash bangs.

"Loading for a frontal assault?" She asked.

"No trying to be careful, I do hope you're not just planning on wearing just that." He said gesturing to her single piece clothes and drawn hooded cape.

"Of course I am, they're all I need, besides what's wrong with what I wear?"

"Nothing." He replied calmly and coldly.

She looked at him inquisitively.

"Look let's just get going, the longer we wait the less chance at recovering Garona's son." He said.

With that he headed off in the direction of the camp, carefully taking sight on all his targets, he knew what he had to look for and what each races weaknesses were, he was given a full biological scan from Alice that detailed each race.

They nudged their way around and kept out of direct sight of any of the clans guards, Valeera kept her knives unsheathed as they reached the focus point of the guards. And as Garona claimed there was Cho'gal, or at least him in some sort of waiting trance next to the massive thing.

Andrews had been in service to see the flood, and that thing, looked distinctly like one, but on a less viral and on a more physical, he could just remember what the flood could do, and if this thing was anything like the flood, they were going to have some trouble.

"I'll take the guards, you take the boy, get him to safety, if Cho'gal sees you, just run, and I'll deal with him."

"No, this mission is for the both of us, and I am unlikely that your commander will accept your death as a positive outlook."

"Well that doesn't matter, if I die then I take them all with me in my death throes, my suit is attached to a very powerful source of energy and if I happen to be killed, then run as fast as you can."

She seemed to understand, the soldier had a device that could possibly destroy everything in range, and if he said it, he meant it.

XXXXX

Cho'gal was in a good mood, his plans were going ahead unhindered and with the alliance and horde distrusting each other there was most likely a chance that his plans would go unnoticed.

That was until.

"THUD"

The twilight's hammers members appeared and looked to see that an intruder had arrived, he was roughly over 7ft tall and was human in shape, he carried weapons and a variety of different ones, some that none had seen.

All did not know of the warrior, but one undead female mage.

"A Spartan warrior." She said visibly concerned.

Cho'gal seemed to react as though humoured. "A warrior from the stars, my master said of one being such as you."

Andrew didn't seem to speak and simply stared at the ogre through his visor, he drew his BR carbine.

"Not for words are you, well then I see that there's little to talk about, deal with this fool." The ogre commanded.

The warriors of twilights hammer charged forwards, the mages stayed rear and fire spells into the direction of the Spartan while the warriors engaged. Andrew had faced worse, he just waited as Valeera went to recover the boy, and once in place she signalled green and informed him that the target was ready to be extracted.

As the battle raged, Andrew didn't pay attention to the suddenly changing Valeera as her skin became a sickly pale with green markings, she began speaking in a foreign tongue that even Andrew hadn't heard of, and he turned to see the once capable rogue become demonic in form.

He was about to turn from his battle until a blast of light and a strange figure appeared, his robes billowing from his sides, he yelled.

"Unhand him foul demon, his will is not yours to taint!" He yelled as a blast of energy swept the possessed blood elf away.

Dropping the tired part orc draenei, Me'dan hit the ground with a small thud, his mind still burning away at the effects of the old god. However the situation was dramatically altered as the large twisted form of Cho'gal hit the old undead mage; he only registered it as the battle suddenly intensified.

Andrews saw that the demon that had taken over Valeera was trying to get to Me'dan as well as the large deformed two headed ogre. Andrew removed an incendiary grenade and lobbed it into Cho'gal's head; he also in turn fired a concussive shot at Valeera/Kathra'Natir, the shot hit squarely in her stomach, knocking her out.

But the problems for Andrews was that he had not anticipated the fact that normal weapons on a gigantic possessed monster and a single shock round on a demon would keep them down. Valeera's possessed form stood up once more and started to attack again, while the more annoyed Cho'gal knocked him back with a sweep of his arms.

At this point Meryl Winterstorm managed to regain consciousness from the battle by Med'an who also awoke to heal the mage. Cho'gal had his hands full pummelling the Spartan into the ground, though having rather difficult amount of time, Andrew grabbed the deformed tentacle arm and hammered it into Cho'gal's face.

"Damn you're fast, but I'm faster." Andrew said tauntingly.

He moved the arm away and used his special attack, activating armour boost, his suit was covered in lightning like sparks, and using his strength he threw a single punch at the behemoth form of Cho'gal.

Meryl managed to form his teleportation spell just as the battle drew closer; Andrew knocked Cho'gal through the wall of the ruins and a smoking hole.

Andrew had little time to recover, he stumbled to where his charge and ally were, however he was then engulfed in light and collapsed a few seconds later.

XXXXX

A day had passed and King Varian had returned back to his kingdom, he had been told of the encroaching armies of the Lich King and he was transported there by the UNSC. The marines had lent him a squad and a vehicle or two to aid him.

As the foot soldiers gathered their arms, the marines prepared their sights, the 50cal chain gun that was held in chamber next to the massive dual cannons of the Grizzly tank, the marauders stood about with the ODST team. Then the teams turned their attention and saluted the large figure that stepped out from the Albatross, his armour still beaten and worn, he and three others stood out in the morning mist.

"Warrant Officer Jorge-052 of red team." The large man said with a salute.

Varian had seen many men, soldiers and civilian alike to know that Jorge was a rough soldier, he looked quite calm and had a sense or authority and respect that seemed to emanate around him, Varian returned the salute and said.

"Welcome to Stormwind Spartans, I do hope you're recovery from your long travel wasn't so bad." Varian joked.

"A little R&R and a debriefing along with some practice and I was ready to get going sir." Jorge replied.

X-flashback-X

Only two days before…

Bloodmyst Isle

Dufframe helped his assistant up, Valia never liked to underdress, especially outside, she wanted to look good and be able to fight, but her choice in clothes for hiking were never good. Dufframe had to make sure that he didn't accidently knock anything down.

They reached the top in a matter of a few seconds and were greeted by an empty hangar, the covenant circuits scattered over the length of the abandoned hangar bay, and curiously a large pelican sat in the middle section, fused to the floor.

He and Valia approached the wreck, but then a sudden shuffling sound had Dufframe pulling Valia down, he removed his hand gun and yelled.

"Who's there?"

It was then he felt the back of his head, a large barrel, most likely a 50cal gas chamber, the figure holding the weapon replied.

"I'm who's here, and you seem to be trespassing near my ship." He said in a gruff voice.

Valia stood up and said in surprise. "By the light, who's this?"

The bulky figure looked at her with an unnerving stare.

"An alien, what might I ask is going on?" He tempered.

"Let's just say she's my apprentice, and I need to add that right now is not the time to be point guns at each other." Dufframe replied.

"Fine, who are you, you don't look like s UNSC personnel, but you have a standard M6 with a full medical uniform and kit."

"I'm first lieutenant Dufframe, UCAF ex-Spartan V, I was sent here under orders of command, they said there was a friendly here and I was just to report back."

The large figure waited a moment or two before lowering the gun, he stood back and said.

"Sir, I'm Warrant Officer Jorge-052, sorry for questioning you by gun's edge, but I had to be sure."

"No problem Jorge, I'm here to extract you, but first, have you sustained any injuries?" Dufframe asked.

"None that I know of, I've been able to walk." Jorge replied while being scanned.

"Good, I just scanned you and you seem to be alright, better than most other marines, there's a need to replace some muscles and you have sustained fractures on your arms."

"Tried to jump, hit the water hard, and had to walk the rest of the way here." Jorge explained.

"Not bad soldier, most Spartans would have hit the water with a jump pack though, we better get back to the medical hawk and get you to the Fated, the medical bay should be better for you." Dufframe offered.

"Um Dan, is this large fellow your friend?" Valia asked.

"No he's just a soldier that just came hot from a battle, but we seem to have established that I intend to help him. By the way, Jorge this is Valia, Valia this is Jorge, hope you two get along, we need to move now." Dufframe said.

Jorge asked Dufframe with some humour.

"Your name is Dan?"

"It's a long story…"

XXXXX

Jorge was taken to Alpha base in a matter of hours, just as the UCAF had opened a path for the medical transport to land the news of the death of the black dragon was heard, people cheered for the great news and rejoiced.

Jorge's arrival was ignored by most people until after the meeting with the officials from the Alliance and Orgrimmar, and it wasn't until the battle that ensued from the mystery assassins that anyone had time to meet with the Spartan II.

Then in conclusion of the event, he was greeted by Red team, Jerome, Douglas, Alice, they were there to greet their lost brethren.

"So, how have you been since we last saw you?" Alice asked.

"For better or for worse?" Jorge replied.

"Looks like the big guy hasn't changed at all." Jerome chuckled.

"Well it's good to see that something's haven't changed."

They were briefing Jorge on the events at the shield world, while he told them about Reach; they were surprised to hear that their home was attacked, after all those years. But he said that the Spartans of noble would never lose faith, they'd die fighting to the last. If only he knew how true those words were.

It was then that he was greeted by Himitsuki.

"Welcome Warrant Officer Jorge, I'm Himitsuki-0118 of the Alpha Spartan program."

Jorge stood to salute his superior.

"Sir, it's good to finally meet you."

"Good to hear, another Spartan to add to the list, well welcome to Alpha base, the others are right now occupied with dealing with the repairs so I don't have any tasks or orders to give you. But if you and Red team are up for the challenge, there are a few things you could do to shake up on your current status." Himitsuki offered.

"Anything is better than nothing." Jorge replied.

"Good report to Lieutenant Alan, he'll be giving you your update on your armour and any equipment you need." Himitsuki said before departing.

"Yes sir."

XXXXX

Red team, which now included Jorge, headed to the firing range after the quick heal and check up from Dufframe and Valia. They headed over to the city, where Jorge was greeted by the many faces of the alliance and horde races. He himself had never seen so many beings in once place, except on the battlefield.

He was escorted through the city by red team, which seemed to not be as deeply afflicted by the numerous species walking about, that said, it made Jorge wonder what happened here. He didn't have time to ponder as they reached the UCAF security barracks; there they were greeted to a large range and an even larger range of weapons.

"Warrant Officer, I assume that you are familiar with the M247H?" Alan asked.

He wasn't so sure reporting to a teenager with a lot of weapons really meant an officer, but he had no complaints, yet.

"Yes sir, I have used the M247H portable variant for my modified armour." He replied.

"Good, then I guess you'd be suited for using the Vulcan M49-H1, this here weapon fires at a continuous rate of 500rounds a minute and has been adapted for Spartans Alice 130, and Chris along with Ed and Michel. You may pick up the weapon, the pre-set targets are there to fire, just take a few moments to get acquainted." Alan explained.

Jorge did so as he was told, lifting the massive gun, he hefted the weapon at the present set of covenant shaped targets in the field, firing in a straight line the gun had a light kickback, which surprised Jorge, considering the size and length of the actual gun.

The Vulcan punched through the pre made carbon targets with ease; it then tore through the further targets with similar ease, and moving ones. He had no trouble getting the gun up and running.

Alan watched with a smile on his face, he was sure that Jorge was having just as much fun as he was.

After target practice, Alan took Jorge to the armoury; there Greg was building a new set for Red team, and also a replacement set for Brent.

"Greg, how are those suits coming?" Alan asked.

Greg poked his head from his work place and replied.

"Better than usual, so here's our new addition?" He asked.

"Yes, this is Warrant Officer Jorge-052; we need a new set for his heavy armour." Alan replied.

"Well you've come at the worst possible time, I just had to remodel Red teams for the sixth time, I don't get why the suits have such a difficulty in adjusting, probably the MJOLNIR not being equally compatible to the Venerator class, I'm trying to get the Vindicators to lend me something here." Greg said exhausted.

"Well we better just get Jorge a quick scan, and then I'm sure you can make a judgement." Alan offered.

"Fine, but make it quick, Alice has me buffering all the new hogs in G-1 and she doesn't want any second grade work on the new Falcons and Hawks, they need to be deployed for the scourge attack in the next day." Greg cracked his wrists while saying.

Jorge nodded and walked over to the platform with a large circular scanner, that said "stand here", he walked over and waited, Greg hit a button on a console nearby and the scanners did a full sweep of his suit, once the designs and overlay were done it proceeded to giving out a schematic over the person inside and outside along with the suit itself.

"Good, I'll see you guys in a while, but no promises that it'll be ready in time." Greg said looking at the scans.

Alan replied with a smile and a wave. "Yeah, see you around man."

The two finished off with a bit of a break, Red team was taking patrol time off before being briefed on the next set of objectives to come, Himitsuki was present to give them the quick run of things.

"As you may know we have had a recent attack, security however is not breached, but the events surrounding the assassination attempt is linked with the coming assault on both capitals of Horde and Alliance, I already have Brent and his team heading back to Orgrimmar with Thrall and Varian with Arthur who has volunteered as protector for his son, but we need a single team along with support to defend Stormwind, so i was sending your Red team along with a small amount of support, and armour. We need to show some support for the alliance and build a mutual goal and understanding, once then we should have public support from both sides." Himitsuki said.

The team understood they were to be sent along to help in defence of others; it was for a good cause and to ensure that they remained neutral, except to the hostilities of the Lich King.

Jorge decided to ask one question.

"When do we leave?"

X-END-X

Jorge and red team moved along with the rest of the crowd, gathering their weapons they moved to the forward defences, a lot of sandbags and a small turret nest along with some heavy support. A wolverine MAAT-9, the AA tank was refitted with laser guidance missiles for the extra disposable HEAT missile launchers attached to the sides.

As red team finally managed to get things sorted one guard yelled out.

"They're here, the scourge is attacking!"

They turned their attention to the encroaching forces of the undead; their numbers being vast and assorted, ghouls and skeletal warriors, there was no end of their numbers as they marched forwards. Jorge reacted along with Red team, they began to gun their way into the sheer numbers of the undead, large anti-infantry weapons blazing and missiles firing.

"I haven't felt this alive since a few days ago." Arthur shouted as he ran in with Anduin by his side.

XXXXX

Back at Alpha base, the base was under the assault of the Lich King and his army, the army itself however was not as much of a concern as the marines vaporised them with as much incendiary and firepower as they could muster, the sheer use of force had driven the Lich King to call all his forces on Kalimdor to attack just the Spartans.

And the battle was going well, for the Spartans of course, their many racial allies and friends gathered to aid them, however it wasn't as necessary as the marines and the Spartans cleared the field with ease, Himitsuki leading his brethren on one side, while his other brothers led attacks on the other fronts.

Missiles cut away at the largest concentrations of undead, while the turrets held off the aerial forces; Hawks and Falcons gave a rapid amount of land support as did the scorpion and warthogs. The undead in their thousands could not break the defenders.

The Fated had been undocked to add its own firepower to the battle and fired off as many rounds as it could, it also utilised its MAC and fired it at the necropolis, the large vessel came crashing down as they pushed forwards.

XXXXX

Orgrimmar

The battle for Orgrimmar was an easy one, as was Theramore, there was little to battle as the majority was fighting on against Alpha base, that was left was currently being hammered in by the orcs and their allies, Brent being one of them.

The battle was simple as the orcs cleared their way through the undead ranks.

XXXXX

Here's the end for now, see you guys around!

BTW

I have started on a 40k fan fic and another few new stories

Give in suggestions and I'll see what I can do!

Oh and I might start a RE fan fiction very soon, but I'm not sure to crossover…

LOL!


	13. Chapter 13

CH13

XXXXX  
Lordaeron, Brill

Mikel Volkovich, lieutenant of the 21st company of the 3rd battalion of the UCAF Death Guard, he happened to be also immune to severe stench and senses. That was the life of a cloned human, and his team of cloned brothers.

The Death Guard, one of the most prominent forces of the UCAF in the Nova Stratus region, they were a powerful force to be reckoned with, as they had sheer skill in war, but that was programmed into them. It was in early 2530 that the UCAF brought out the first 10 legions, and then continued to pump out more altered clones of varying degrees.

Many generations had been created, but after a certain amount of generations of clones, each is then altered to provide the best means of countering the dangers of the enemy, and reduce risks in gene degradation.

The Death Guard were once the clones of colonists who had difficulties surviving on the world of Logis and Reiaght, after years of generations they began to allow foreign genes to enter their race, and hopefully spare their race from gene degradation.

Since then the machines had remained off, that was until the war, the clones were pumped out from the new generations. The clones were soon mobile; the UCAF implemented new cloning units on ships, such as assault destroyers and large cruisers, the Fated only had a few tanks, and a few new recruits.

The Death Guard required teaching their young on the field; the proto-forms are their initial creations to use in the field and battle when required. The Death Guard were to ensure that these generations could fend for themselves and capable in warfare.

Mikel had a sister and brother to look after once he was finished on this deployment; he was to tend to his commander, Strife. The commander was a great man; he was one of the best that the dark angels could create.

After the years of service under the command of such a man, he'd never think that he'd actually agree to come out here in the middle of a maggot filled sewer in a dead city, he'd just never understand. Mikel walked on to a stone bridge carefully heading to the nearest town in the region he wasn't going to stay indoors all night.

He walked into a small dainty inn, it structure not as decayed or as bad, it seemed rather well kept, he walked in, he was greeted by the owner a undead woman with a faded blonde hair and purple attire. She greeted him with a sort of smile.

"Welcome soldier, I suppose you must be part of the angel's retinue."

"Ah, my faithful commander, he always had this strange connection to life and death, god, he must be messed up, but I cannot say much, I'm just his subordinate." Mikel replied.

"So you are, well, what are you here for?" She asked.

"A simple beverage and a bit of mutton, and a room, I'll pay my fare." He replied with a reserved tone.

"Very well, take a seat at any table, not many people here today." She said gesturing to the front.

Mikel didn't wait about, with almost deathly grace he walked silently amongst the undead; it was as if he was a ghost amongst them. Walking to a chair he sat down, a few people here, not many there, it was quiet, except for the odd traveller in the corner, or drunk in a corner.

He didn't need to wait long as the undead bartender returned; she placed a small platter of food and drink. He asked her.

"So you have no qualms of a living being in the tavern of the dead?"

"All are welcome, I do not discriminate, you are different as well, and seeing as the Banshee Queen never permits a possible living force, except the odd adventurers around." She replied.

"Ah, well that explains that. Never liked the underground much anyway, to easy, and this under city, is much like what I'd imagine it to be, a city underground. Nothing new there, I've seen plenty of places similar to this, been off duty, but it still isn't home for me and my brothers, it isn't like the battlefield." He reminisced.

"Battlefield, you live in a battlefield?" She asked raising an eye brow.

"Yeah, that's me, and that's us, the war is all we seek, that and our families." He stated.

"You have someone back on your worlds?" She asked.

"How did you know...?"

"News spreads increasingly fast, especially with scryers; a lot of people had been hearing news of your rise." She answered.

"Okay, then I guesses I should state that I have no relatives, my world was destroyed some years ago, and I was left adrift with my troops for the past decade, but that didn't stop the fact that I had something left."

"So siblings?"

"Two, younger brother and little sister, they both spend most of their time together, I guess that's how they are, huh, you ever have any family close to you?" He asked.

The undead woman's face turned dark, and then looked sombre. "I had a nephew, however my 'crusading' resulted in his death. I never faced his mother, my sister, after what had happened."

"Oh..." He couldn't help but think.

"No, don't worry about it, it was a mistake I live with, I have to live with it, even when I'm dead." She said.

"By the way, you never told me your name." He said.

"Renee Lauer is my name and yours?"

"Mikel Volkovich, I'm the lieutenant of my team." He replied.

"Well, nice to meet you."

XXXXX

Jorge fired his M50 into the hordes of undead once more, the rounds shredding into them with ease. He couldn't help but wonder why these freaks were pouring themselves into his fire stream, the wall of bullets continued to rip and tear them apart.

He yelled over the slaughter.

"Anyone see the end of this bloody mess?"

The

XXXXX

Alpha Base

"So, how did Andrew end up in a coma?" Himitsuki asked.

The UCAF had regrouped back at Alpha once the news of the rescue mission came back in; the Spartan teams had cleared up a number of enemy positions while in the deployments across Azeroth. And one new member of the ever increasing ranks, Jorge.

Red team had a fateful reunion with their comrade, and Himitsuki had another Spartan to add to his list. Brent and his squad returned from a patrol around Orgrimmar. Jorge was still at the forefront of the scourge attack on Stormwind and things unfolding about in Alpha.

And Himitsuki now had to deal with one marine who was in a coma along with the fact of a returning evil. If there was a bad day, this was worse, demons and monsters and then a giant sea monster and then an army of evil elements bent on obliterating the UCAF base and then the massive amounts of events.

"Okay, so from here on in, somebody get me a team."

(I know that everyone wants to skip to the next set of events so, I'll cut things slightly short, but if somebody starts complaining about the missing gaps of events, do not blame me about the sudden change.)

XXXXX

Shopping district  
Alpha Base

Monara walked through the massive market centre of the UCAF, it was a brilliant piece of engineering and technology, she loved the sounds and sights, and the 'Air Conditioner', it was blazing hot outside, and these small machines seemed to re-purpose the air to making it cooler.

It was such a delightful thing and also the many new shops that had opened, the other humans were more than happy to trade, and there was a variety of things being sent off in one place to others. She was more interested in clothes; the UCAF had many spare casual clothes, seeing as there were so few that actually wore casual clothes, exception being the marauders.

She poked her head and horns about to every shop with women's wear and many designer 'labelled' clothes which the UCAF may not have bothered to send elsewhere. She ran into many different dresses, which by the shop owners stated were, cute, sightly, and tight.

She was now in wearing a silver bracelet with glowing stones called emerald songs, which can make beautiful sounds if gently touched, and also if you're a musician you'd be able to create a symphony of harmony. The bracelet was also made of a metal called Etherium, made on a faraway world.

She had blue tight jeans which were laced with titanium bonds and carbon laces, the jeans were supposed to be bullet proof and very comfortable, with the fact that the altercation persons had decided to loosen the pants for her tail.

And finally a last detail of her clothes was the azure and gold top with a somewhat covered cleavage she enjoyed the breeze with an over top jacket which was made of cotton and polyester, the seller said it was best for these conditions. She had no problems and liked the look, so she bought it, and over a dozen other things.

She carried 3 bags filled with clothes and equipment, the bracelet was still on her arm and her new jewellery, and it was only 12:15 on a large window with lights, she was amazed by these things, usually the gnomes hadn't managed to make these kinds of screens.

Well she felt hungry now and all this shopping and exploring is too much, then an idea came into her head.

It was lunch time.

She hurried off to the large food court, where thousands of people were going over to eat their lunch, she enjoyed the smells, and too many to even think of.

She ran to the nearest stall, a young human served at one counter, he served the many persons in the lines, they swiped their cards across the machine called a register and they were granted to get a meal, she had done the monetary exchange when she first arrived here in Alpha over a month before.

The amazing little things helped along with everything in the city, she was just one of over 25,000 and more people who lived in the city, she was happy and so were many others, she was soon to go out into the world very soon, new gear and equipment to add to her list, and new friends.

She hurried down to the lines, she picked up a tray, selecting her favourite meal, Stria chicken with black bean sauce and rice, and she headed off with a bottle of water. It was surprising how things were so different in the city, many other places she didn't have such luxury, she was sure to take the next transport to Soulwood Forest when it came about, the quest for the new spirit wood would help her gain some more XP.

She looked about for a spot, there were so many humans and many others, she could only find a seating next to a group of young marines, there was also the older marines who looked over them, the black armoured ones which had the flaming skulls and the words, 'We go feet first' didn't even spark some sense that the older marines were part of the Spirit's compliment.

The marauders were more used to aliens, considering that they fought alongside the separatists, and had been more used to seeing aliens, not the ODST of the spirit. They and most other members of the UNSC compliment seemed to notice the young dreanei as soon as she sat down.

"Greetings friend, can I seat here please?" She asked.

The marines looked at the marine she was asking, he replied.

"Oh, sure." He said eating his meal with vigour.

The marines all seemed to continue talking, just not as much, other crewmen of the Spirit knew better than to start anything in the base, especially with other races. Just that the ODSTs didn't seem as comfortable with an alien sitting next to them enjoying a meal.

She turned about as she continued to eat to ask the ODST she was sandwiched next to.

"Excuse me noble warrior, do you happen to be of the Marine Corps?"

"Sure." The marine replied.

"Oh good, I was wondering if possible to ask you for your services in dealing with a great matter in the north of the forests once plagued. The priestess of the moon had ordered for the elimination of the remaining cells of the black dragon and I was hoping to gain some support from local forces." She explained.

He looked slightly unsure, he turned to the other ODSTs and looked for a way out, he then took notice of one other guy.

"Umm actually how about you take Jaden, he's better doing more of this kind of work, and he's a specialist which makes him far more capable." The marine boasted.

The ominous looking marine in armour and full gear at the far end didn't breathe a word, no one dared to check if he was awake, and because of the 15inch serrated knife he had on his shoulder blade was showing. The others decided not to try say anything, but it looked as though the marine was going for a job he didn't even want.

"See he doesn't mind, so yeah, just wake him and we'll see got to go, bye." The ODST said and bolted.

The rest of the table looked on as the confused draenei didn't understand what was going on, she went over to the armoured soldier and tapped his shoulder. Everyone near him jumped and left immediately, and half of the patrons knew that this wasn't good.

Monara looked at him when he didn't respond and saw on his shoulder: Helldivers: it had a flaming sword and wings.

The Helldivers:

In the beginning of the campaigns in the system of Prodigal, Haven had a special tactical unit prepared called Hell Bourne, however during the conflict that began against the covenant the Hell Bourne faired astoundingly well. There were some problems though with the project in relation to its designs.

The marines selected were much like Spartans and even some were considered on par with them, but the requirements were high and costly for each individual. And thus the project was considered only short term, until an alternative could be found to supplement the costs of creating the Hell Bourne.

In 2529, at the early beginning of the covenant's advance into the UCAF regions of Nova Stratus, the UCAF pulled out the major companies and appropriated control for new armaments and in the process revived the old Hell Bourne program from the grave.

It had undergone extensive reworking to bring the new project into working order, and had sent much of their equipment from high operations in Spec Ops and SF divisions. The new Hell Bourne was to be given adaptations and many were to be given options into joining the UCAF Spec Ops.

At the head of the project was Stanwell Theodore, the commander of the forces, and major leader in operations, he happened to be one of the best in the UCAF, not only as an officer but a leader. His example had given birth to the many force names used in the covenant war as well as the birth of separate forces in the UCAF. And in late 2540 the main force was renamed Helldivers.

(Yes this is from some guy from Deviant Art, he said that I can use his idea for my stories so, I'm good to bring these guys in. Also is Colt or Markov better?)

XXXXX

Main timeline-

The following days from the revelations of the coming old god, Himitsuki sends out an entire fire base with armour support to Draenor to secure a future foot hold near Strattah City. Med'an soon undovers the message left by his father and plans to use the help from Himitsuki to intervene in Cho'gal's attack.

A Spartan V team along with Advent Angelus is sent to deal with the old god, and soon a battle ensues, the council of Trisfal accomplish their goal of forging their power through Med'an and they begin the attack. The battle is hard fought and Med'an is nearly overwhelmed, however Advent Nickel channels the powers of the forerunners through the Guardian and his powers quadruple, the combined effects of the forerunners own power is sufficient in obliterating Cho'gal.

The cost of the battle was minimal, with only 9 marines who died fighting minions and 2 Spartans injured, Advent Nickel had to be recovered in a stasis field by Advent Angelus as his body almost erupted into his second stage.

(Yes Aegwyn survives, but for another story, I didn't think she really deserved to die, yet. And also I think trying another turnabout in future events, because of the covenant and also of something more. And because if I covered this it would have been another 1.5 chapters long and I know everyone wants to skip over to the covenant.)

In the aftermath of the threat, the UCAF and UNSC combined their forces and aided in beginning of the assault on Northrend, the UCAF sends a fire base there to begin a full siege on the Lich King and his armies, and a powerful bomb is later detonated by Corporal Leroy Jenkins, who is killed while running in with it.

UCAF satellite networks discover unique emissions in space, they are initially isolated to the nearby moon, and however in the past month the emission increase had drawn concern from AI Alice, who sends a scout team of MVFs (Mobile Versatile Frames) to recon the region.

On the ground, the UCAF had fully integrated itself into the world, creating safe trade routes and defending entire regions, Spartans take to mercenary work and bounty hunting to expand their skills and knowledge. Prince Anduin is being tutored and cared for by Spartan Arthur, how now acts as mentor.

In the far south the UCAF scour the deserts and try to understand the magical barriers in strange regions of the world. There is also a concern over mysterious black dragon flight incursions in the eastern kingdoms.

And it was Sunday when Brent took Larisa into space to look at the moon; she was astounded by the sheer height of the Blackstorm Longsword that Brent piloted that was where he was to take her out on their date. She was the first Night Elf to leave the planet and actually walk in the void.

XXXXX

(And now, I think you all deserve to be treated.)

The Darkness over the planet seemed to subside as the forms of the many UCAF ships arrived, the remainder of the 11th and 4th had arrived finally at sub-light, the covenant following as closely behind. There was only hours before they'd be in communications range, but that didn't mean that they'd escape the attack from the covenant wraith squadrons. If things were going as they were, then the remains of the fleet were going to have to re-join forces with the separatists as soon as possible.

Captain Jonathan Carter (I'm actually going to go over this again, because of some character issues) who was in command of the fleet, he brought the remains of the fleet to engage as soon as possible. There was little time as the squadrons scattered from the ships to engage.

The covenant Separatists were nearby, led by their fleet master, they were to engage over the planet and hold the covenant back for as long as possible. The various shapes of multi coloured vessels began to picket the skies above the world and soon the battle began.

Aboard the Clarity of Tomorrow, Carter ordered.

"All ships engage, pattern Delta, we're going to have to break through, bring the Iron Side to the left and the Darkness of Lunar to our right, we'll disperse the AERs as soon as were in range." He ordered.

The ship's AI Emma responded. "Aye sir."

The Clarity brought its weapons to bear upon the covenant forces, it began to fire its MACs as it went forwards, and then began to disperse anti-energy rounds, the void of space was soon filled with ionic particles and scattered the covenant fleet's energy fire.

But AERs could only disable long ranged energy fire to a degree, the blasts were reduced significantly but not absolutely, three long ranged plasma blasts impacted on the shields of the Clarity, the ship rocked but held tightly as the battle continued. The UCAF Iron Side and Lunar bean their advance from their flanks, bearing MACs and Heavy MACs on the enemy forces.

Blows were traded as the cruisers clashed with the covenant assault cruisers, explosive MAC rounds clobbered and decimated, while hundreds of rail rounds darted the space in dazzling lights, a glorious luminesces of fire seemed to blossom from the battle, and those down below would watch with amazement.

The Clarity brought the broad side rail cannons to bear, their rounds shelling holes in the opposition, pulse fire returned for the exchange in which almost all ships seemed to disappear within. On the decks of the cannons, gunnery crews which manned the non-automated rails, fired at a staggering rate, but the covenant with superior firepower returned the favour in the forms of plasma shells.

A direct hit sent dozens of gunners to their fiery deaths, and then one gunner returned the favour with a special hit, the rail round punctured the main guns of the cruiser and detonated inside of the plasma conduit that fed the energy projectors. It was then that the batteries nearby were engulfed in plasma fires, hundreds of covenant crew were trying to subdue the damage.

The clarity broke away from the battle and managed to disengage a number of drop-ships, the covenant began to descend their corvettes to draw out defences on the planet, and the two sides were ready to wage unending war.

XXXXX

Stormwind Castle

Arthur kept his eyes open for any sign of danger from the balcony, but all was quiet tonight, the city lights below seemed to glow only so brightly, his mind was focused on his brothers back at the main hold in the city or all the way in the western kingdom.

But he knew better than be distracted from his own duties, as the mentor to Prince Anduin, he required to be conserved and absolutely thorough in training the boy. He turned his attention from the scene below to see that Anduin was looking for him.

"Arthur, must you always watch the region? I doubt that there's anything that could possibly threaten me, as long as you're here." He said reassuringly.

"Anduin, you know that I have a duty to you and the alliance, as well as my brothers, I accepted this task as a duty necessary to preform and also to ensure that you were prepared for whatever threats may or may not appear, it doesn't need to be as practical, but nonetheless useful." He replied.

"Fine, but at least get some sleep; the sky isn't going to fall on our heads now is it?" He asked jokingly.

"I guess not, you go ahead… I'll…" Arthur suddenly stopped his sentence.

His eyes widened, he could hear something, it wasn't the sounds far off from the city, it was closing in, and it was coming in fast. The sounds of humming from the skies, they increased with numbers and volume, the first thing that came to mind was.

"Covenant…" He said dreading.

"What?" Anduin asked suddenly taken aback.

"There are covenant drop ships on approach." He stated far more clearly.

He ran back to the balcony to see the skies slightly shimmer, and from his peripheral vision he could make out the distinct outlines of distortions, he brought out his binocular long ranged scanners and found the sources. 20 objects, 12 phantoms, 6 spirit class, and 4 fliers, all in a first strike formation, he found himself unable to answer another question from Anduin as he ran back.

"Anduin, get to your father now, tell him to send word of imminent attacks on all regions, I'm going to get to defences." He stated as he got the boy to the hallway.

It was then that an air raid siren went off; the UCAF installed them when the garrisoned forces detected unknown covenant signatures, and this counted well for those. The quiet night was filled with unknown surprise and fear, explosions began to rack across all of the Stormwind and the UCAF was trying to defend against the attack.

As they reached the throne room, King Varian had appeared, he and Valeera were looking about completely alarmed by the event. Arthur had no time to spare for Varian as he let Anduin go, he ran down and outside the castle to the defences.

"All UCAF and military members alert, covenant attack in progress, repeat covenant attack in progress, all defenders to your positions, we have intruders." Harold called from his post.

The citizens of Stormwind ran about to their homes, others like adventurers headed straight for their posts armed with whatever they had. It was then that massive explosions rocked Stormwind from all sides; it was raining plasma and mortar fire.

Arthur reached his post and armed up; no marine bothered to ask and simply went to work, they hefted all the AA equipment off to begin their battle, and more explosions rocked the city, gunfire began to respond and missiles, weapons crackled and magic set in motion.

Arthur prayed that the others were safe.

XXXXX

Lordaeron

Brill outskirts

Mikel Volkovich didn't believe his ears when he heard the sirens, but now with gunfire and plasma fire being exchanged on the ground, he had no illusions that this wasn't covenant. He pulled his MA5C and returned fire in rapid bursts, the 60 round magazine clattered as it balked off into the darkness of the surrounding forests.

His squad mates and him were entrenched along the south entrance to the town, and was quickly evacuating the locals as fast as they could, but with so much exchange of fire, it was difficult to cover everything effectively. Mikel broke from the lines as they fell back once more, this time to Renee's tavern; he opened the door and found a knife to his throat.

"Mikel?" She stated in surprise.

"Yeah." He pushed the knife away.

"What's going on, there are explosions everywhere, and the whole region is on fire." She stated in some sense of fear.

Mikel replied. "The covenant have found us and now deciding to begin a war on the planet, right now, there's about 1 battalion headed for Brill and I've only got 25 men, we're to drop back to the city as soon as possible, I came to get you out as fast as possible."

Renee replied. "Well that's unexpected; I don't know what to say."

"How about, getting out of here now and talking about it later?" He suggested.

"Very well, I do hope to see you back in Lordaeron." She said as they left.

Mikel cleared his sights, and his fellow marines led the way, blasts of beam rifles sent the squad to ground, Mikel fired in directed bursts and cut down a covenant ranger in mid-flight. The squad continued to hurry to their next position, the covenant were persistent, but Mikel knew how to lose them.

They turned away into the buildings and took corner cuts to the main road; there were hundreds of adventurers and civilians alike heading out. He gestured to Renee to leave as he needed to continue the fight.

"Come back alive." She whispered.

They were split apart from each other, she only glimpsed as he smiled at her as he went off.

XXXXX

Lordaeron- Lordaeron-Under City

Strife awoke to the sounds of his sense, the screams of war, his brother's calls, they were being attacked, he jumped from the bed in a blur of movement, and he knew that leaving Sylvannas' side at this point was not the best of ideas, seeing as how they enjoyed each other's company.

He said in a rush. "We need to leave, I can sense them. The covenant is here."

"What?"

"My people's greatest enemy, they're attacking Azeroth as we speak, we need to get to the front lines, I can hear my brother's pleas for aid." He said in a tone packed with fear.

"Hold on let me call the others to arms…" She said as she helped.

There was another thunderous rocking as the ground shook from above, to Strife he could tell that it was plasma bombardment, the covenant was sieging the city from above. He picked up his com unit and called it in.

"All units we've got hostiles."

XXXXX

The morning skies of Silvermoon was lit in broad daylight, the clear blue made it so perfect, to all those of the blood elven city the day seemed reasonable well. However to one advent it seemed so tiring, Angelus was resting in his room watching the city skies, his wings flapped occasionally and he watched as the people went about their business.

He couldn't imagine a better day to do his chores, he went to his room and cleaned himself up, and there was a ring that came to his com.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Angelus, we've got covenant."

The advent paused and said. "What?"

"There's a covenant attack on Lordaeron and all over the southern regions of Azeroth, they're moving to your position and fast."

Angelus cut short and heard the alarms from the UCAF Garrison, and then sharp explosions rang across the city scape as there were sudden screams and roars of enemy vessels. He watched as a covenant corvette began to attack the city, drop pods and fighters screamed overhead.

"This is bad."

He donned his Advent armour, the scarlet suit flowing behind him as he jumped out to the city and began to engage in the battle, he yelled out to his brothers.

"Blood angels engage!"

XXXXX

"It's over 9000!" Christian screamed.

"What 9000? When did you hit that score?" Daniel Lazoroski asked.

The two were stuck playing Duty Calls: Cold Warfare, Daniel had no idea how long it been since he even began to play this game, the virtual holographic interface was old if not ancient, the game is a classic, but lost interest after it constantly pumped out more, people just didn't care afterwards.

But to them this was time for enjoyment, or some sorts, Jason was on the other line with his V-Box Series 720, the damned thing though wasn't as great, he didn't know why he still logged on when there was so much lag from Eric's damned PRS system, damned Sonic Systems Software.

"Hey aren't we supposed to be looking out for covenant attacks or horde raids?" Mitchel Harabi asked.

"What are the chances in the universe that there's going to be a covenant attack on this day?" Clark replied from the second line.

They didn't bother to look outside from their window as dozens of drop ships appear and begin their attack…

"Hey guys, did you hear something?"

They looked about and said. "Nope."

XXXXX

Ironforge

Chet or Chester had finally finished clearing out that damned tunnel network those pig nosed rats built under Gnomeregan, he didn't know where the trogs keep coming from but he was just glad to be through them all. He stood out in the cold air of the highlands and took a deep breath.

He could see that everything was cold and over frosted and other things beside warm, he honestly didn't care, as long as he didn't end back in those damned tunnels he was fine. Checking his gear, he made sure to check his sights for anything that might be wrong with the rifle, his scopes laser pointed out that everything was fine.

But the one thing that did seem to get his attention was the strange humming sound, some people might not have noticed it but when you've lived your entire life in a warzone, then you tend to identify very specific noises. One sound in particular had come up more than others, and that was the obvious sound of a covenant drop ship.

He turned his head high to see the coming vessel, the patterns were different, and it was coloured orange with silver stripes. This could only mean that this was a separatist class drop ship, but why were they here? His question was answered as a single occupant dropped off from the side, he landed on his feet, mandibles clicking, and he looked at Chet with violet eyes.

"So how long has it been?"

XXXXX

Jack and Luke couldn't believe their luck, jumping in from their new ADST packs at terminal velocity was any teenage Hell Strikers dream, but it was also their hobby. Jack McLean lifted his MA5D and his dual M7S SMGs, he looked to his brother Luke who held his M6 Hand Cannon and his dual ARs, they both prepared for their jump prior to getting into the pelican, made it easier for them to figure out what to dump when needed to.

In moments the Pelican reached the atmosphere, they were in position. "On my mark get ready for the jump."

The pelican hit the stratosphere and then began a rapid acceleration to the rear of the jump; the marines were going in a rush to stem the covenant attack ASAP, Jack and Luke were part of the 445th Helldivers, they had the suicidal task of hit and run missions, which they were happy to do. The team braced as they reached their marker.

"Mark." Jack yelled.

The hatch blew open and the atmosphere blew out, the teams demagnetised their boots from the floor and in a two by two file jumped out from the gunship. The air rushed up to greet them, the sudden change of gravity and pressure usually made people feel absolutely nauseous, except for those who have been doing this long enough.

"Keep sights out for the ground boys, it's gonna be a fast one." Jack warned.

The marines soared overhead to their marker, a hexagonal shaped city; it seemed to be under attack. Jack openly hoped that they weren't too late to reach their fellow soldiers in time.

XXXXX

Brent watched as the skies seemed to cloud around the barrens, it seemed odd that it was raining over the savannah of all days, he didn't know what it was, but he could feel the darkness of something approaching. His Vindicator class MKIV glimmered as he watched the skies, its dulled plating seemed to fit the surrounding landscape, and even when it began to darken in the dusk.

Larisa came up from behind him and noticed something terribly wrong. "Brent what is it?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I can tell that there's something in the air, I can feel its presence, like the hum, it can't be…"

He looked to the heavens, the night skies were covered in heavy clouds, but he could see something, the glowing clouds. He knew that there were only 3 things that could do that, and without an Arc Generator Core then it was either an Adept testing Aurora like powers, or a covenant cruiser.

He watched closely from Razor Hill alongside Larisa, and then he could see that the glowing cloud formations were getting closer. And that was enough to tell him.

"Larisa, get back to the others, now." He said coldly and in the grimmest tone.

"What?"

"Get back now!" He ordered.

She looked to see that his face was in utter fear and determination, and she knew that this wasn't good, not since she first met him did he ever make such sombre and such hardened looks. She ran from his position and jumped down to the city below, she hurried off to the others.

Brent watched as the lights began to move right over the city. And that was when the ship appeared, its silver hull glowing in the night clouds, thunder seemed to roll across as it made its appearance, Brent grasped his DMR and AR-55 and watched as the ship trundled over the skies.

The inhabitants of Orgrimmar watched in surprise and confusion, this had been a sight that none had ever seen, the vessel was over the entire size of the horde city itself. The organic outlines seemed to emphasise the point of being so different, it had hundreds of lights that were spread across.

Brent heard the alarms from the outpost, the marines were hurrying to scramble into defensive formations, the covenant had appeared and they were out for blood. The night paused in absolute silence, and then the prow of the covenant ship glowed, it brightened to a point where Brent watched the ship blasted away with a pulse cannon.

The impact of energy on the Goblin blimps sent the zeppelins burning in a virtual fireball as it crashed to the surface. Brent jumped from his position, the screams of the locals and the panic soon ensued as the attack commenced. He was in the Valley of Strength in moments, and was greeted by the sight of Garrosh and Thrall who seemed to have been just as shocked.

"Spartan, what is the meaning of this?" Garrosh demanded.

"The Covenant have arrived, they're going to go in for close combat pretty soon, that's a cruiser, and it has thousands of troops aboard, right now they're just toying, they'd go in for an honourable kill first."

"They intend to meet us in the field of battle?" Thrall asked.

"Yes, and they're bringing a lot of troops down, keep your look outs for any rangers and spec ops teams, they'll try to damage the city prior to a major attack. I need to regroup with my brothers at the entrance, we're going to try and hold a defence wherever we can." He explained.

"Very well, all warriors get into position, do not let these covenant scum approach our homes, Lok'tar!"

The warriors began getting into position, garrisons emptied in moments, adventurers and raiders began to head to their own positions to prepare for the oncoming attack.

"All warriors to the defences…" Garrosh yelled.

Brent hurried back to see that 50 marines were there, most from the spirit, but nonetheless better than nothing, he could see the token force of UCAF marines as well. They had all heard of the attack and had already split into separate squads.

Sargent Huxley was there to meet him. "Sir, we're locked and loaded, we've organised the front defences, where do you need the others?" He asked.

"Send out snipers to the Valley of Spirits and gather your marines Huxley, we're going to hitch a ride."

The marine sergeant looked surprised. "To where sir?"

"Where else do you think?" He thumbed the covenant cruiser in the background.

"Okay, squad 3 you're with me, mount jetpacks, we're getting a ride to hell." He said.

The marines made an enthusiastic war cry and headed into the prefab base to gather their equipment, the other Spartans looked at their commander.

"Sir, where do you need us?" Damien 2347 asked.

"Split into teams of 2 and cover each end of Orgrimmar, Dante is with me." He replied.

"Sir yes sir." They all replied.

Dante stepped forwards as the other 4 Spartans headed off in their own teams to their position. "Sir, what do you need me for?"

"You're going along with me and Huxley; we've got that cruiser to take down." He explained.

Dante shifted his MA5D and DMR and made sure that his own in built jetpack was ready and then said. "Ready to go sir."

"Good, just need to wait for Huxley then." He said as he loaded another clip into his combat harness.

Larisa appeared and asked. "Brent, where do you need me?"

Brent turned about, Larisa had changed to her combat BDU, the suit was made for night elves specifically, the slim built suit was made well like a combat skin, but with the exception that it had thicker padding for protection against plasma fire. He knew that the suit wouldn't actually last long in a real fire fight though.

"Larisa, I need you to stay and help defend the lines…" He began.

"What? But you-." She tried to interject.

"I know what I said before, but this is the covenant, not some hyped over megalomaniac sitting on his rear end inside some random cave. My brother's and I have to deal with the cruiser, just stay here and wait for me, until help arrives. Because if things are this bad, I'd feel better knowing that you're safe." He replied.

She sighed. "Fine, but you know better than to keep a promise you can't keep."

He remembered their last date, taking her to orbit in the Shadow may not have been the most practical form of flight, but it was certainly exhilarating, especially when he replied to her pleas of fright with.  
"I promise I'll never let you go."

He didn't really need an indication to know what she meant, he simply replied.  
"Alright."

He ran to the valley of honour where he found the marines gathered, Damien was carrying the bomb, and their jetpacks were ready at their sides. They looked to him and saluted. Huxley shouldered a shotgun and dual MA5Ds Damien had a DMR and AR, he pulled up a M6 and an AR.

Brent hurried over to the squad, he checked with them.  
"Are you all ready?"

"Yes sir." They replied.

"Good, all units sync up, all prepare for boarding action." He ordered.

They quickly synced their com and IFFs to his own and joined him as they ran to the hill above watching over the valley's, Razor Hill served its purpose as a high point to jump to the covenant cruiser. The assault cruiser was only a few meters from their position; it'd be a short jump.

Arriving at the hill they were faced by the cruiser that was just above the hill, he and the marauder squad were just underneath as the ship flew overhead. They had a clear shot for a 500m jump; they armed their packs and waited until the cruiser's prow was right above them.

He called to all of them.  
"Let's move."

The jetpacks flared to life as they accelerated over to the open hangar of the cruiser, they reached out and made their move, the jetpacks flared through the air, they jumped into the hangar barrier, they landed hard as they passed the shield barrier, a covenant work crew was in the hangar as they entered.

"Marines, burn the fuckers!" Huxley yelled.

They opened up without a second thought, bullets flew through the air in moments, and bodies dropped to the floor pooling, their guns emptied cartridges and magazines in seconds. The covenant squads soon piled into the hangar, three elites, two of which were zealot class jumped from the top level and landed down in a forward roll and made the distance in moments.

Huxley ducked as one took a swing at him, the blade searing his shoulder guard as he dodged, he took to a counter and slammed the butt of his AR to the head of elite, the elite was slightly stunned but long enough for Huxley to fire his secondary on his AR, a underslung shotgun round burst at the elite. The elite's torso buckled as the round detonated its shields and blew out with hyper velocity shrapnel. The body dropped in a gory mess of flesh and metal.

Huxley was safe; however one other marine was not as lucky as a zealot brought his energy swords to stab his abdomen in a full swing. The marine dropped to the ground with smoking holes in his chest, he gasped a last few inaudible words. His death was quickly avenged as Huxley jumped on the zealot's back and shoved a knife through its neck, blood spurted from the open cut and Huxley continued to stab, the elite dropped to the ground dead, with Huxley swiftly removing his knife.

The last elite, was dealt with by Damien, who blocked the sword attacks with his shield gauntlets, the reflective armour grasped the swords and he kicked in a forwards motion, sending the elite backing. Damien pushed the attack as he brought two serrated knives out and knocked the sword slashes wide, he then saw an opening, the knives ran into the neck of the elite and then in a hard twist, the blades ripped the trachea of the elite, the head came off nearly and blood coated his hands.

As the elite dropped the marines had secured the hangar, they were ready to move, without even needing their orders they followed Brent, who took to point and headed to the doors to the interior of the ship. The squad moved in silence and only checked their sights as they ran deeper into the ship, an endless winding and turning seemed to find nothing. The next room down from their left, Brent ran in, he located the engine room, or at least the controls of the generator.

"Damien move, secure those plasma conduits, set the timer for a 5 minute burn out." He ordered.

His fellow Spartan obeyed, he went straight to work, placing the bomb down he began to set the timer. The marines scanned the room for any ripples or anything that might indicate that there were hostiles, but they realised something very off, the room was empty. Brent didn't know why this seemed so familiar…

Above the team, an elite sniper took aim, he located the commander, possibly the demon with the insignia of the warriors called Vindicators, he released the setting of his beam rifle, charging the overheat selection he carefully aimed for the carapace.

Brent knew better than anyone that letting your guard down was bad, however there was nothing that he could possibly ignore, except, there was an old tactic used by the UCAF marauders during the siege of Krugis, too take the initiative of command via a specialist who'd hide in plain sight, the covenant wouldn't be able to command effectively when the commander was dead, and that was what Brent felt like, the one on the wrong end of the barrel.

It was then that he looked up; the venting grates to the room… his scanners picked it up, a hollow outline.

"Cover!" He yelled.

However he was too late, in a burst of light, he watched as the elite specialist fired the beam rifle, the sharp crack of a plasma round split the air, the round didn't hit him. The trajectory went for the one next to him; Damien grasped his armour as the bolt slammed into his body. Brent brought his DMR to bear and opened a full volley, the squad followed in sync as the target was lit. The bullets tore into the grate, and was quickly followed by Huxley who armed his underslung with a grenade, the M50 round burst the ceiling in fire.

Brent acted purely on instinct as the room was suddenly rushed by covenant, he ran to Damien's side and dragged him to where the squad was taking cover in, and they gave cover fire to the Spartan as he dropped his fellow soldier to the ground. Brent examined the blast where the sniper had fired, the round had cauterised the wound, but the over charged plasma bolt had done its damage; the round went clean through his suit. The fusion generator was still active, which meant that back up life support was still running, however that meant that he had less than an hours' worth of energy before he died.

He began to try to desperately keep his fellow Spartan alive, but Damien grasped his shoulder, he gasped.  
"Sir, you know what has to be done."

"We're all going home Damien." Brent replied.

"No, I'm going there myself; I'll… hold the line." He stuttered.

Brent looked to the fight, the covenant was converging from all directions, and he could see no other alternative, it was too great a burden to risk carrying his fellow Spartan through this fight and without any support there was nothing he could do. He nodded.  
"It's time."

Damien brought his hands to his neck and pulled out his tag, the neural chip glowed ever so gently as he gave it to Brent, and said.  
"They're waiting for you."

"I know, give them hell Spartan." He replied with a sombre tone.

"In death, sacrifice…" He replied as he was lifted up.

Damien grabbed his AR and began to fire; the squad took the chance and broke past the left flank, their weapons kicked as they fired off into the covenant lines. Huxley opened the way as he lobbed an incendiary grenade; the explosion sent the covenant in flames, long enough for Brent to bring both his DMR and AR in full swing, the bullets streamed forwards in a halo of death.

Damien watched as he continued to fight he took to the bomb next to him, and then grasped the trigger, he continued to fire as the squad departed. He knew all the duties that every Spartan was to commit, their lives based in defence of humanity, only when they died, shall their last duty end.

He smiled as his weapons barked away, MA rounds punching to pieces the covenant troops, he smiled he'd soon join the others. His wounds seemed to only let him fight with a greater purpose, his last rights of death.

"I walk the path, as did my brother's as did my sister's, we shall all be one, when we die." He yelled.

Brent rushed through the corridors, the timer clicking down, another 2 minutes before the bomb went off, the ship was about 2km from the edge of Orgrimmar over the coast, and that meant that it was safe to sink the damned thing.

He ran as fast as he could along with the marines, they exited the last corner and reached the hangar bay, the covenant had reinforced 3 shade turrets and 4 squads with 2 Mgalekgolo bond brothers standing in between their survival and escape. And the memories that Damien had handed to Brent, that didn't stop the Spartan who had now decided to go all out, he drew out his katana, a hidden sword placed on his shoulder guard, he brought it to bear, the energy hissed as it activated.

The energy katana was forged by the forerunners as a gift to all vindicator class Spartans, he was one of those granted use when he finally achieved as high enough rank. He brought the swords in a downwards vertical slice the blades striking the closest hunter in range.

The hunter brought its shield to deflect, however the sword went through and out the other side, and then split the shield and half the head of the hunter, it dropped in withering forms of worms. The bond brother enraged brought its cannon to bear on the Spartan, it fired without a moment's thought, the Spartan moved faster than it could properly take aim and dodged the half thought attack. The fuel rod blast sent a shade turret off its axis as it washed over the gunner and the turret.

Brent took no pause as he attacked once more, his sword swinging forwards to bisect the hunter through the middle; the hunter registered the attack and only twitched as its body split in neat halves. Brent watched as the marines only engaged the covenant squads, he had spent about 30 seconds to dispatch the covenant hunters with ease, and he was about to spend only moments removing the last squads.

He ran forwards and motioned for the marauders to move through to the edge as fast as possible, he ran at the elite in command of a group of grunts who yelled in absolute fear as the 7'1 Spartan ran into them. Brent deflected a few blasts while his shields only went down by a quarter as he brought his sword to bear.

The first swing decapitated 3 grunts and left the elite ducking as its shields went down, the ultra, fired at him in bursts, Brent moved again dodging the incoming fire and sliced the hand of the elite off. He moved in a twist and then struck the neck of the elite, its head flying off in moments.

He looked to see that the last of the covenant squads were running in full retreat from the sight of the demon, they knew better than to stand before something that they couldn't kill. He watched as they fell back and saw that the marauders were moments from the exit and he had only 45 seconds left.

Picking up speed he ran forwards, he chased the diming light of dusk of the world outside, and he remembered his brother. He never known that much of Damien, but his soul would not be lost to death, it would live like all those who lose something.

He flew forwards into the open sky; it was then that the last rays of light finally dropped as the grey skies, he flew in a simple arc watching behind him, he watched as the timer ran down, he felt Damien die.

In the room, he blood covered the floor, his weapons ran dry, but that didn't stop him. Damien skewered the elite through the face as he brought himself from his knees, the elite dropped with blood pooling at its side, he dropped to the side of the bomb, his helmet fall from his side.

His brown calm eyes watching the light finally fade, he smiled to himself.  
"So this is what it's like to die? It feels so warm…"

In moments, the ship was engulfed in fire the engines exploding in a brilliance of plasma fires, the ship erupted and sent endless amounts of light to the ocean below, it was as though a sun had been detonated. Brent watched as he landed on his feet, he could see that the night was lit by the brilliance of Damien's light.

He looked at Damien's neural tag, it glowed a brilliant white.

Huxley arrived from behind and put his hand on the Spartan's shoulder.  
"Let's go."

XXXXX

Himitsuki ran through the ash and smoke that now filled the base, the covenant had struck hard, and he knew this from experience, there was no way that they'd expend so many troops on a single target for no reason. The base defences fired in constant bursts, endless streams of fire covered the skies, phantom drop ships exploded on impact and missiles seemed to light the incoming waves.

Himitsuki had never imagined that the covenant had even been this capable even though being down to only some strength, the numbers of drop ships and gunships seemed to be nearly endless. The Fated was using its own defences, however Alice reported boarders over the entire ship, and the marines were already spent fending off the attack from all over the place.

The Spirit of Fire was pinned on the ground, the thousands of crew were now engaged as heavily as the UCAF was, and the marines were holding their ground next to the wall defences. Serina reported that there were a number of corvettes on an attack vector, which only complicated things.

Himitsuki ordered all the rail batteries to deal with the drop ships and then to focus on the corvettes when they came into range. However the covenant ground troops were confident with taking out the generators before they were prepared. It was why he was heading to the main fusion generators, where the MVFs and armoured corps were laying a heavy field of fire. He grasped the hope that the covenant hadn't managed to knock out the other generators, but he knew that the other Spartans would be fighting an equal battle as he was, they'd never let those generators fall without a fight.

He watched as a water element battled elites in close combat, it summoner a troll shaman, who seemed to be quite busy dealing with more than their own share of troubles. All the alliance and horde sides had put their differences aside when the battle began and started to help each other as fast as they could, mounting a successful defence against the covenant.

Marines were holding alongside the other races as well as they could, machine gun fire and magic blasting apart anything that tried to attack. He watched as a medic tended to the wounded, bio-gel being dispensed as fast as any remedy. A cobra tank fired from across the other side of the base to destroy an incoming drop ship, the blast tore the ship to pieces and sent in down in fire. Meanwhile a mage casted a lighting storm over a squad of grunts, they were either fried or scared, they ran in panic as lightning bolts randomly struck at them.

There was also a tauren who brought up her totem and grounded the earth beneath her, a small earthquake ensued at the feet of two hunters, and they stumbled and only regained a footing as a M149 Magellan round exploded between them. A MVF MKIV stood with its main weapons out to fire; it brought its M150 Vulcan out and covered Himitsuki as he arrived at the generator.

He was greeted by Greg, Jordan and a few of the alliance and horde reps who were organising the defences against the covenant, with Alice and Serina planning means of attack. He saluted and asked.  
"What's the situation?"

Greg decided to reply. "Not good sir."

"Explain."

Serina brought out a map of the field and holographic images of the total battle.  
"The covenant had brought out a lot of fire power, they are amassing 2 full divisions on the outskirts, and from what we can tell they intend to weaken the inside of the defences as much as they can and then push forwards."

The situation was grim which was more than apparent, he didn't know but he had a good feeling that the defences couldn't hold out any longer. If they pushed now, they'd never hold out before help arrived.

"Well I'm open to any ideas on how to counter them?" He asked.

"We've devised that the only counter would be to draw them into the defences and hamper them as much as possible, there aren't enough of us to actually push them back." Alice stated.

"Damn. Is there any help coming?" He asked.

The alliance representative explained.  
"None that can come in time, there has been reports that Stormwind and even all of Azeroth have fallen under attack, even the black dragon flight is calling for aid, if that's the case, then there's nothing we can do."

Himitsuki had been in more than enough tight situations, but this was bad, the covenant was launching a full scale planetary assault, from every possible direction. The global map highlighted the regions currently under the onslaught of the covenant, it even highlighted that the city of Dalaran was under siege from a corvette.

There were over 11 ships, 4 of which had been either crippled or destroyed by the UCAF stationed across the planet. But that didn't change the fact that he could see the outlines of over 20 more ships in orbit, if things were this bad then there was no telling how much more they'd all have to face.

"Tell the troops to hold the line, even if it means death, hold until either we or they break." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Greg saluted.

His hands grasped the map, he watched as the battle continued, the oncoming waves, he'd need true divine intervention of the forerunners to stop the covenant now.

XXXXX

Wyrmrest Temple

The high and ever mighty symbol of the powers of the dragon flights the temple that stood as a monument and as a meeting place for the dragon flights of all. Here the five dragon flights were present, and it was here that they were engaged in a fierce battle, their reason was the covenant.

Alexstrasza engaged in battle, she was one who never even wished to harm life, however these beings were a definite threat, they attempted to kill all the leaders and significantly powerful aspects and representatives, she had no other reason than that to work upon.

She watched as another one of her guards fell to significant numbers, Chromie slowed time every so often to grant them an upper hand to deal with sheer numbers that stormed the temple grounds. The attack was sudden and not subtle, it was sharp and devastating, and everything in the path of the covenant seemed to burn.

She watched as her consort Krasus summoned a blast of arcane energy and blasted away at a coming squad of elites, but it wasn't enough as another 2 more appeared, they rushed in with weapons armed. Even with magic and energy at their sides, the dragon flights weren't used to battling enemies with very different forms of weapons.

Energy swords seemed to burn away at their magical defenses and barriers; it was amazing that mortal beings could do so much damage without a hint of magic. Alexstrasza watched as the room was soon packed with covenant warriors. She was starting to tire from the constant efforts to survive, she watched as Chromie's defense buckled from the combined assault of massive armored beings with cannons for arms.

It was then that the bronze dragon seemed feel the coming of her death. An elite commander with gold armor charged forwards, he leapt in a direct arc for her neck. Alexstrasza watched with horror that the bronze dragon was to fall.

The leap of faith was somewhat cut short however, a loud crack sent the armored elite to the ground, his head blown apart. It was then that Alexstrasza turned her attention of the battle to the origin of the attack, a young human with very different armor to those of the alliance stood on a machine, his hands grasping a long barreled weapon, he was soon joined by dozens of others, the temple changed into a very different scene as hundreds of humans appeared rappelling down by rope and machine.

The began to engage in battle, she watched in amazement at how fast the battle changed, the battle for the temple only just began…

XXXXX

Ironforge

"So how long has it been?" Tel Mordemee asked.

"Too long you inglorious bastard." Chet replied.

The violet eyes of the elite spec ops officer was a warm sight for Chester, he hadn't seen him since the battle for the Advent, he was glad to see that it wasn't an enemy. He couldn't imagine how the elite had found him and specifically him.

"Tel where the hell have you been, you've practically missed the entire war." He joked.

"Very funny Spartan, I come here on a rather important mission."

"Let me guess the covenant loyalists want to kill us all and burn the planet?" He dead panned.

"Yes."

Chet clapped his hands and said in a hysterical and slightly comical manner.

"Well then that's enough of a reason to act, so what do we do?"

XXXXX

Silvermoon

Angelus blasted with both his arms stretched at the coming waves of covenant forces, his powers had been unbuckled and his mind clear allowing him to delve deeper into the light. He hadn't faced such things in months, but that didn't mean he couldn't fight back. He summoned up the light itself and blasted away with powerful light attacks, the beams of light slicing apart covenant fliers and drop ships alike.

The city had been under attack for over 3 hours without end; the covenant did however cleanse the destroyed half of the city and sent their troops to clear it for their attack into the still standing half. He watched as the covenant began to deploy the heavier weapons, scarabs from a passing cruiser landed on their feet and began to strike out against the city, blasts of plasma burning through the walls like paper, he knew if things went any worse he'd unleash it.

(It refers to a power only forerunner like entities like the advents can use, I'm not telling you any more than that.)

He summoned another concentration of energy and fired it at the spearhead of the covenant, it lashed out and decimated their approach, but it did not dissuade them from any more than reforming and advancing, he watched as they crowded at the edge of the walls, they began to blast and hack their way through until they managed to breach.

He summoned another blast of energy as a covenant beam lance fired at him, he blocked the shot and retaliated with precision, and the energy lanced back and melted the locust. His barriers were weakening as the battle progressed, and he knew that he and his brothers weren't going to last long if the covenant had any more troops.

He watched as the population of blood elves ran about trying to deal with the invaders, however their lack of magic and more advanced technologies put the elves at a sheer disadvantage, the UCAF had to cover most the city and the rest do what they could. Blood knights tried engaging in CQC but it didn't seem to be as effective, magic could only work so well against covenant shields.

Angelus turned his attention to a very dangerous sight, the arrival of a covenant Wraith squad, and the mechanized variants of the MVFs. The massive suits unloaded and began their own attack, Angelus decided to prioritize his objectives, and then attacked.

He lifted off the ground with his wings and struck out against the nearest suit, a blast of quantum reserves tore the suit into a dozen pieces. However his attack didn't last long as he was countered by dozens of plasma blasts and beam fire.

"Bring forth yourself to the judgment of the light."

XXXXX

Stormwind

"Judgment waits for you!" Arthur yelled.

His sword met with that of the elites inside the castle, he was battling a dozen or so elites with his Longsword and Glaive. He reversed his glaive and simultaneously decapitated 3 elites in a single swipe, the blades did not pause to recognize the damage as they were struck by 4 more energy swords.

Arthur kicked into the chest of one of the elites he was battling; it was to loosen some space for him to engage the others. He dodged another swipe as it grazed his armor and then brought his sword to bear, the blade made contact as he spun about, the sharp movement sent the hand of the elite in bloody pieces through the air.

He then struck another with his glaive and hit the head of another, its face ripping apart as he pushed with sheer momentum. He didn't break yet as he did a backflip from an oncoming wrist blade.

He was vertical again, however it didn't feel right. He looked to his chest, where an energy sword was now planted, it burned through so easily, and it felt so painful. He gritted his teeth and swung about, his sword rammed in between the eyes of the elite.

It dropped dead as he then dropped to the ground as well. He could see the light, but he could see Anduin, standing only so many feet away, watching his mentor die, he smiled and then closed his eyes.

XXXXX

(Well that's all folks, I cannot make any more an effort to stay the heck awake so enjoy.)

Oh yeah BTW, I'm planning to make a MLP story to tie into this one, but it's on the bounce with me.

There's also a dragon age one where it's similar, but it involves a special character…

Does anyone know anything about Drows?

And finally for you all who read.

**Halo-ME-WH40K: Endless Dawn**

It is the year 2594; it has been over 50 years since the end of the First Contact War with the UCAF and the council races. The council believes it is time for the UCAF to ascend into the ranks of the galaxy. You are Commander Shepard a soldier and honourable warrior of the alliance of the colonies of the Nova Stratus; you now face the coming threats.

This is the next instalment to this series much like I did for Ascension, however this time I will allow you as the audience to create this story, I shall base it similar to the ME universe, but no, this time I will create scenarios and events that are different from the story, all things will follow much like ME, but only in the main story, everything else will be your decisions as I give them to you.

I have decided that I will create this story before my next exams and as soon as they start I will not be here to write for the next 3-4 months, and I have a lot of work to do, no more able to write for a good amount of time.

I will give you 3 days from the day that this is posted to give you the chance to create and design your own characters from all possible combinations stated below, also you may create OCs and other characters to accompany your character including the crew of the Normandy.

Here are the possibilities: (Please note that this has 40k elements as well, anyone with 40k knowledge may create their own as well, but no over kill on the characters, I'm serious guys there's a limit.)

Name:  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Bio:  
Pros:  
Cons:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Relations: (What they are like in relationships, so I can determine possible relationships)

Races:

Eldar (Elf if I was to be blunt)  
Half-eldar: Born of human and eldar lineage, they are able to live up to a maximum of 4500 years.  
Half forerunner: Descendant of an eldar and forerunner pure blood, e.g. an ascendant or forerunner descendant with eldar. (They are very powerful)  
Half Spartan: Descendant of a Spartan of either SPV-SPIII-SPIV-ALPHA  
Half cybernetic: An eldar descendant of the Cyionic race, hybrid of flesh and metal

Space Marines (8ft walking killing machines with little to stop them I will nerf them if they are too over powered.)  
Descendant: Child of a human and Space Marine (Chapter can be chosen)  
Failure: Failure of the Space Marines, or freelancer of any chapter, can be Death Watch  
Half Spartan: Descendant of Space Marine and Spartan Female

Human: (The largest of ranges.)  
Half Spartan: You know what I already stated before, just a half Spartan of any program  
Half Cybernetic: Cyionic descendant, capable of many abilities, usually combine some psychic powers, (note that by psychic they use quantum manipulation).  
Pure Human: Normal human being  
Redeemer born: Born on the world of Pyros, you have been born in a high gravity environment; your body has been adapted for extreme conditions and can endure well.  
Viscos: Born as a child of the frozen world of Viscos Strider, you can survive any conditions of below 500'c.  
Clone: Born in Orussian Systems, you are a clone created for the wars once fought, you have free will and so you decide your own future.  
Adept: Forerunner adept, you are born into this world through luck, you have incredible powers that work to help you in battle and in aiding others.  
Asari hybrid: You are born as a child of a hybrid IVF program to create a type of hybrid.  
Quarian hybrid: You are a child of a human and quarian.  
Orc hybrid: (I know it's Ork, but I'm just used to the other name): A descendant of one of the smarter beings of their race, you are stronger and deadlier and far more intelligent than most of those who yet to evolve. (Also the name orc was a correction for those who are not wild.)  
Fenris descent: You are a child of the Fenris race of Valence, you have grown up on another world away from you place of origins, and you are a powerful hybrid. (They are essentially werewolves, if so loosely put).

Demon! (Yes there is a demon race to add to this, there are only 2 known classes of those which became adapted to being mortal and they seem to be the best of choices, and this is just my idea of an expansion, so other people who have some qualms about this, shut up.)

Slaanesh descent:  
Eldar/human/demon: You are born of three known lineages, the UCAF does not discriminate and you are not possessed, you are just different, however you are rejected by other eldar, and imperials.  
Slaanesh/Human:  
The UCAF does not discriminate, you are a descent of an entity of demon and human, others do not fear you as much, however your kind is discriminated against by the imperials and those of eldar, you have little to lose, but you wish to build your own future, possibly for yourself and your race.

Tzeentch descent:  
You are of only demon descent, you possess great knowledge and power, you kind is kept closer to those of human descent and you are just as capable as any forerunner in match of power and knowledge, you also happen to have wings.

(The other two I will mention later in the codex.)

Paths:

Human: All origins included

Colonist: You were once a child of a colony known as Mirasi, the colony was raided by dark eldar and your family and kin are butchered, you are rescued by the UCAF.

Trader: Your family travel the stars as traders in the galaxy and in UCAF space; you have lived your life aboard ships and have knowledge of all kinds, you live to see the stars.

Orphan: You have never known a family and have lived your life as child of the system, after so many years you see opportunity as a marauder of the local child welfare division. You spend most of your youth as a caretaker and overwatch of your home. You leave as a soon to be soldier of the N7 marines.

Honorary: You are a child raised by the covenant you have a Sangheilli bond brother and family, however you wish to leave and seek out a purpose in the UCAF as a soldier of humanity, your background however grants you a unique position.

Guardian: You have once lived amongst the quarians and have helped raise a younger sister, your life is based on their beliefs, however you are of human blood and you seek out your own life to improve the quarians chances of returning to their homeworld of Rannoch.

Tau: You have focused your life around the greater good, and you have an open mind, your mentor is a brilliant scholar and teaches you of the path of the fire warrior, you have years of combat skill and knowledge, you are ready for whatever may come to face you.

Eldar: You have been raised as an orphan and taken in by the eldar, your family is demanding but understanding, their expectation has been for you to reach the path of a warrior of great skill, and you have much to await you.

Imperial: You have spent your life on Tanden, the dreary hive world is the focus of your life, you have been trained and raised by sisters of the local order, and you have a future as an imperial guard and a symbol for a future of the imperium. You leave for the accelerated program of the Kasrkins.

Possible paths:

Eldar/human adept: You are a child of the order of the forerunners, you possess great powers and great knowledge and with the chosen path you have, you are granted telepathy and advanced skills of power, you are raised in the system of reverence and have never gone beyond this place.

Human and all hybrids: Magi: You have been raised as an adept without your normal abilities, you are a child of a vanguard a powerful combative order of adepts, you specialise in combat and psychic attacks and quantum manipulation, and you have incredible power and skill.

Advent: You are an advent a being without age or limit, you have reached the point of ascendancy, and you are powerful and almighty, but not indestructible. You have limit of your powers as you reach a point you may not come back. (If you ascend you die, because you reach god hood, and I have yet to explain that part in the 40k story, you'll need to wait on that.)

History: (optional)

Survivor: You were sent to a colony on Aetha Delta, your unit was wiped out then by a hidden force of necrons which had lain dormant in the colony grounds, your unit slaughtered you fight for survival and ultimately succeed.

War Hero: You once served on the front lines against the pirates of the coalition which attacked the Tan system and surrounding colonies, you are a soldier of this great struggle, but you ultimately deal a decisive blow.

Ruthless: On Proxima Onasi you dealt with the attack launched by the dark eldar, you took command and thoroughly and mercilessly cut your way through, even though civilians took casualties, you are considered absolutely capable.

Legacy: You have the memories of dead members of your family within your mind, and through them you possess their skills and abilities, you utilise each memory and thought in tune with them.

(You can create your own)

Classes:

Soldier:  
Cyber Adept:  
Helldiver: 

I leave the rest to you guys to decide whatever you'd like, I will then take all your ideas and post them in 2-3 days on the next chapter and on all of my other stories and ask for any votes to who thinks who's idea is the best and also other OCs, I will use any now, this is your story character and the audience is in control.


End file.
